James Potter and the Unfortunate Duel
by Siriuslyy Serious
Summary: James Potter is returning to Hogwarts for his 5th year, hoping to capture Lily's heart. Yet when Snape gets in the way, he has no choice but to deal with it himself, which leads to a string of unfortunate events for him and his fellow Marauders.
1. Chapter 1: The Marauders

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 1: The Marauders

* * *

It was a clear, blue morning; the sun drilled through the windows, bounced off the golden murals etched in the pillars that held together the light stone arch way above the Hogwarts Express. The station was filled with people, scurrying their way to board the train, loud sounds of babies crying, mothers saying goodbye, and the conductor yelling "All aboard! Train leaves in 5 minutes!"

"Hurry up, will you?" A young man's voice called after the conductor blew the whistle, in warning the train will leave soon.

"Well hang on! This bloody bag weighs two of you, Prongs." A separate voice said shortly after.

Two boys emerged from the pool of people on standby, waving at their friends or relatives on the train.

"Just drop it here Padfoot, or we'll have to run after the train." Prongs wheeled his suitcase next to Padfoot's who of which heavily dropped his suitcase with a loud thud.

* * *

Prongs, a nickname for James Potter, is a fifth year student at Hogwarts School. He had slightly short, dark wavy hair, and large round glasses that framed his face quite perfectly.

Padfoot, another nickname given to one of James' closest friends, Sirius Black. Sirius is a fellow classmate of James, who had long black hair that reached his shoulders, and grew much taller than James over the summer, which was another reason to grab girls' attention.

James looked by Sirius' feet and noticed his trunk flew open and items began to spill out. He quickly tapped Sirius on the shoulder and they began, hurrying, picking things up and throwing them inside the suitcase.

"really, Sirius, I mean _really_?" James lifted in front of him a magazine, which on the cover was a skinny, good looking witch, wearing what James would not even categorize as realistic clothing, clutching her wand in one hand and laying the other around her hips, with the title 'Wanting Witches' arched above her head.

Sirius snagged the magazine out of James' hands and stuffed it inside his suitcase. "We all don't have a Lily in our life, Prongs. This is my alternative." James laughed and began to shove school books in the sides of the suitcase.

Sirius grabbed the last item, a rather small green box labeled 'Stink Pellets', which is an item that releases a disgusting odor. "Just wait till Snivellus gets a load of these." Sirius said, carrying a large grin and placing the box inside his suitcase.

James took his wand out from his pants pocket and pointed it directly at the suitcase. " _Reparo_ ".

The Hogwarts Express released a loud whistle, followed by large puffs of smoke and began to roll its enormous wheels down the rusty tracks.

"C'mon!" James yelled, and they both broke off in a run, jumping in the first opening they reached, landing roughly on the train.

The two staggered down the aisle looking for an empty compartment as the train began to pick up speed. They were in their Hogwarts house' section, Gryffindor, passing compartment after compartment, for each was filled with students laughing, talking, or eating. As they passed each compartment James ran his outstretched fingers along the compartment doors, 14C. . . 15C. . . 16C. . . then suddenly his fingers stopped and trailed around the cold handle, sliding it open smoothly.

"Evans." James said almost charmingly as his eyes darted towards a girl sitting in the corner of the compartment, her long red hair being slightly pulled by her crossed arms, and her saturated green eyes staring right back.

"Potter." She replied as she then crossed her legs as her friends giggled around her.

James leaned against the compartment opening, with Sirius resting his head on his propped up arm against the window behind him.

"How'd your summer go?" James said, refusing to look even for half a second at the giggling that was going on around Lily.

"Quite ordinary. Mum got me cat. Bought a few books. Learned a few spells." Lily said, pushing her long red hair behind one of her ears, swaying her foot slightly.

"Losing her Prongs." Sirius said, still resting himself on the window, grabbing a small treat from the cart and biting into it.

"You can show me those spells when we go to Hogsmeade next weekend." James said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his finger.

The giggling girls began once more, and Lily showed a smile she tried to hide. "Alright."

"See you then." James closed the compartment door, and saw Sirius stuffing his face with small rounded chocolates. "bloody hell, aren't dogs supposed to not have chocolate?"

The two continued walking through the aisle till they reached 22C. James opened the compartment door roughly, allowing the door to give a slight bang and wheel back shut. James took a spot with Sirius, facing two other boys sitting in the compartment with them.

Moony, or Remus Lupin, was another close friend, who had short light brown hair and a skinny scar that was engraved on his right cheek. He was also wearing a Prefect badge and holding a rather large book that seemed to tire his arm out.

Wormtail, who was also Peter Pettigrew, completed the quad, he too had short, light brown hair. Yet unlike the other three, Peter was a bit on the larger side, and quite shy.

"Took you guys some time." Remus said as he heaved his book more comfortably in his arms.

"James took a stop at 16C." Sirius said, dropping two more chocolate balls inside his mouth.

"16C?" Remus questioned.

"Lily's compartment." Sirius said, with a mouth full of candy.

James began to blush, grabbing a chocolate ball that fell in midair between Sirius' finger and his mouth, and ate it. Sirius felt around his pants to see if he had dropped it.

"Not upset at you is she?" Remus asked James, as he turned to look at Sirius who had now just gotten up and began searching underneath him for his chocolate ball. "For what happened last year?"

"Come on, Moony. It was last year. Why would she hold a grudge –"

"Especially for that poor bloke." Sirius said, interrupting James.

Remus raised his eyebrows, yet reluctantly agreed.

"What'd you do this summer, Moony?" Sirius asked, resting his back against the window, propping one leg on the chair and wrapping his hands around his knee.

"Homework. Erm, it was my cousin's birthday so we did that. She's not an animagus, nor understands what that even is, so she kept asking where I was when the full moon appeared one night I stayed over. The outhouse they locked me in was nothing compared to the tree. Cramped, no light, cold." Remus said, as he lifted his book to his chest and stared at his fingers.

"Please Remus, this got upsetting." James said, giving a look of thoughtfulness.

"We'll return to our little tree soon enough boys." Sirius said, fixing his posture, and slamming his leg down to the ground, tapping them on the shoulders.

"How was your summer, Sirius?" Remus asked, loosening his grip on his book.

"I'll tell you what his summer consisted of…" James began. "Looking at Wanting Witches Weekly, swooning over witches wearing nothing but a mere cloth." James laughed.

Sirius pushed on James' shoulder and crossed his arms. "Definitely not. Okay. That's just for downtime reading." Sirius reassured his friends.

"Right, a great piece of literature." Remus laughed.

"Shut it Moony." Sirius said coolly, turning himself to face Peter.

"What about you, Wormtail, anything interesting?"

Peter looked out the window of the train, and watched the hills roll by for a moment, possibly thinking for an answer. "Nothing new." Peter said, still staring out the window.

"Old man won't stop?" James asked.

Peter looked at James momentarily, then noticed all his friends were staring at him from each angle, so he quickly dropped his neck and stared at his feet.

"He got fired recently. So what does he do? Goes straight back to the Hogs Head for more swigs with his friends."

Sirius placed an arm on Peters shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

A loud bang on the compartment door, interrupted the moment Sirius had with Peter, and he released his hand and looked, just like everyone else, at the compartment door.

Two girls, one with long blonde hair and the other with slightly long black hair waved and smiled awkwardly at Sirius. The blonde girls' hands were clutching her friends shoulder, and the black hair girls' hand was running oddly down the compartment glass, making an uncomfortable squeaking sound.

Remus continued to look at the two girls, his eyebrows slightly raised, Peter went back to staring at the window and James looked nowhere else but the ceiling, messing up his brown wavy hair, hoping for the girls to go away. Sirius gestured them to leave, then face palming when one of the girls blew a kiss before walking off.

"I mean… they're cute…" James said, finally looking back at his friends, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cute? They're bloody awkward. Been following me around school for two years." Sirius replied, pulling his long hair back.

Remus put his book beside James, standing up with one hand on the compartment door handle. "Will you bring my bag and book inside?" Remus asked as he opened the compartment door. "Prefect duty, we should be arriving soon."

James nodded away Remus, and watched Sirius pull out his magazine from his sweatshirt.

"Thought you stuffed that in your suitcase?"

"That was edition four." Sirius said, flipping to the first page. "Come on, have a look. It's a small cooking segment."

"Right, oh wow… okay. Padfoot get that away!" James began to push the magazine away from himself when Lily passed by the compartment and stopped to look at the commotion.

"James Potter." Lily said, in a very motherly tone.

James and Sirius both stood still at the new voice that traveled in their compartment. James' hand slipped up from the open magazine and hit Sirius in face, causing both of them to fall backwards.

"Keep an eye on them, Peter." Lily said as she strode out of the compartment and disappeared down the aisle.

"Great, now she thinks I read these." James said, pushing himself off the compartment floor.

"Might do you good Prongs, there is dating advice in here." Sirius said as he messed up James' hair even more.

The Hogwarts Express began to slow down, followed by a loud screeching noise and a rough halt, for James was thrown forward, catching Remus' book that almost slid off.

The three gathered their things and stepped off the train. Around them, many students were in large groups, talking as they walked mindlessly to the dirt trail that lead through the grounds, to the two large oak doors, that was the entrance to Hogwarts.

"First years! Line up here please!" James caught sight of Remus yelling for the first years to line up in front of him, throwing his arm out and pointing at the developing line of students.

"Skip the ceremony, go to the tower?" Sirius said, his hands behind his head.

"No thanks, I'm going to go. A family friend is being sorted today." Peter said, as he continued farther on the path, walking ahead of James and Sirius.

"Alright, you?" Sirius said, looking at James.

"Of course. I've got to leave something for Lily anyways." James said, with a look of delight, yet nervousness seemed to take over, all while his cheeks began to blush a light rose colour.

The two continued to walk with the crowed, yet at a much slower pace, waiting for Professor McGonagall to look away, till they darted the other direction and began to walk up the stone stairs towards their tower.


	2. Chapter 2: Lily's Present from Snape

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 2: Lily's Present from Snape

* * *

James and Sirius quickly ran up the revolving staircases to reach their Gryffindor entrance portrait.

"Password?" The portrait lady said rather sleepily.

"Butterscotch." James said, and the portrait swung open and the two ran through the hole into their common room.

The fire was already roaring when they arrived, and their luggage appeared at the foot of their beds as well.

"I'll be back." James said as he quickly left the boys dormitory and crossed the hallway to the girls. James looked around the empty girl's dormitory. It looked identical to the boys, yet with frilly pillows and soft white blankets. James caught sight of Lily's bed and quickly walked over to it, raising his wand and pointing it to her pillow. A small light was shining at the tip of his wand as flowers began to form directly on her pillow. He looked at the flowers feeling quite proud of himself, then a picture caught his attention. He picked up the moving frame, and looked at it smiling quite uncontrollably.

The picture showed Lily, sitting at a café in London, dressed rather beautifully with a soft beret on her head. She was looking at her book when the photo was taken, making it look very unexpected.

"C'mon Prongs, you can stare at her all through charms… you know you do anyways. Remus has told me they're leaving the great hall, if they catch you in here…" Sirius warned.

James quickly placed the photograph down, and followed Sirius out of the dormitory.

* * *

The following morning James and the three other Marauders sat in the great hall for breakfast. Remus was reading a book on potions, Peter was taking notes for a class he hasn't even gone to yet, Sirius was leaning against the table talking to a girl with long brown hair from Ravenclaw, and James was stabbing his eggs with his fork, looking at the back of Lily's head. This was all normal for the Marauders, in fact anyone could catch these four doing these activities quite often.

"So _you_ were the one who put the spell on Kurkos?" The Ravenclaw girl asked Sirius, pulling her hair slightly down in front of her.

"Yes well, I couldn't have my secret put out could I? Hasn't bothered me since." Sirius said, almost full of himself.

James continued to stab his eggs slowly with his fork, until he felt something hard beneath his force. Remus had been pulling the plate slightly from under him, looking to see if James would notice.

"Could I at least have them, if all you're doing is murdering them with your fork?" Remus said, already stuffing the eggs in his mouth.

James looked back to where Lily was seated but she was gone. He quickly looked around the room and noticed her long red hair fly behind her as she walked near the exit of the great hall, and be stopped by someone.

She was talking to another boy. Another boy who was also in their 5th year class, a Slytherin, with long greasy black hair, a mousy look to him, rather quiet and independent. The boy was Severus Snape, someone who James Potter and Sirius Black both despised for reasons unknown.

James watched, loathingly as Severus handed Lily a small envelope. Lily smiled, as she pushed her hair behind her ear and began to open the envelope. Pulling out what looked to be a card, yet James wasn't sure exactly from his angle, and giving Severus a hug. Jealous raging throughout his body, his face feeling hot, James quickly stood up from the table, both hands slammed on the wooden top, staring directly at the two, as they both walked in different directions, out of the great hall.

"Uhm, Prongs? You. . . alright?" Remus said, poking at James' arm.

"James, what's it about?" Sirius said, as the Ravenclaw girl began to walk off.

James stared for what felt like forever at Lily, until she took a turn and was no longer in sight, then felt Remus tugging on his robes, forcing him to sit back down.

"Snape." James said, looking down at the small puddle of pumpkin juice he had spilled when he got up.

"What 'bout him, mate?" Sirius said, looking at James more intently.

"Gave Lily something, she looked… I don't know, happy."

"I'm sure it's alright James." Peter said, with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Peter and Remus went off to transfiguration class, while James and Sirius went to charms.

"We could do something 'bout it you know. If it really bothers you. I brought much more goods to mess with him this year." Sirius said, as the two walked down the corridor to their charms class.

"Maybe. I don't know, it was probably nothing." James replied.

The two continued to walk down the corridor, reaching their charms classroom. In front of the entrance was Lily and her two other friends, Violet Whilx, and Olivia Ollivander, two fellow Gryffindor's.

Violet Whilx was a very skinny, tall girl with long dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was also on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a beater.

Olivia Ollivander was shorter, with white hair that reached her shoulders, and brown eyes. She was the quieter friend that Lily had, and often spaced out.

James watched Lily for a single moment, then decided to walk up to her and ask her about the envelope Severus had handed her during breakfast; but just as James got the courage to confront her about it, Professor Flitwick gestured everyone into the classroom, announcing his teachings would begin in just a moment. Lily and her two friends hurried inside the classroom, giggling amongst themselves.

Sirius put one hand over James shoulder, and the two slowly followed the girls inside the classroom.

"Now class, as you know, this year for you is the year for the O.W.L.'s. Now, today's class we will be focusing on what you should know for your Ordinary Wizarding Level's exam." Professor Flitwick gestured his wand towards the board in the front of the room, and listed words appeared in the middle.

'O for Outstanding, E for Exceeds Expectations, A for Acceptable, P for Poor, D for Dreadful.'

"Sir! You forgot T." A boy yelled from across the room.

Some people began to whisper asking, "What's T stand for?"

Professor Flitwick raised his hands and shook them in a negative way.

"T my students, stands for Troll. I'd hope there will be none of you who decides this is the best route for your education."

James rested his head on his hand, twirling his quill between his fingers, starring out the window beside his desk, looking out at the quidditch field. James couldn't wait for Quidditch to start, it was one of the things he loved and missed most about Hogwarts. He was the Gryffindor team's seeker, and the best one they've had. He could imagine himself now, flying high on his broomstick, wind in his hair and the sun beating down on his face. The crowd cheering for Gryffindor as they rack up points against Slytherin. Maybe doing a few interesting moves to impress Lily; she always congratulated James after a game.

The corner of his lips began to turn up, when he noticed in the reflection of the window a piece of paper softly landed on the floor, and Lily bending down to pick it up. James quickly turned his head, and looked down the row of people in front of him to notice Lily lifting herself up with the envelope in her hand.

"Oi, Padfoot. There… see it?" James nudged on Sirius, and pointed softly at the envelope in Lily's hand.

"That's what he gave her?" Sirius asked. "What you reckon it is?"

Olivia Ollivander, sitting directly beside Lily, tapped her on the shoulder pointing to the envelope. James couldn't hear what they were saying, but watched as Lily said a few words, and Olivia placing her hand on Lily's shoulder and smiling sweetly back.

James' felt a small splinter in his hand, and saw he held his quill with too tight of a grip that it snapped completely in half.

Professor Flitwick used a levitation charm to give the students packets of information on their O.W.L.'s for that class. James, being slightly startled by the packet being dropped in front of him, released his clenched jaw and began to walk out of the classroom with everyone else.

* * *

"What if it was like… oh I dunno... a love letter." James said, as the two walked towards the dungeons to potions.

"Really James, a love letter? You think Snape is the kind of bloke to send love letters to someone like Lily?" Sirius laughed.

"But it's possible. Remember when he made the chocolate faeries in Honey Dukes dance for her during Christmas break?"

They both reached the entrance to the dungeons, walking down the large greenish stone steps when Sirius stopped James mid-flight.

"What is-" James looked at Sirius, but noticed him staring directly down into the dungeons.

Lily was already standing by the classroom door, yet not alone, she was talking and smiling with Severus who was hunched over his large potions books, his long black hair covering the sides of his face.

James' face turned red and he looked choleric. His footsteps became much heavier as he quickly stomped down the stone steps and rushed over to Lily and Severus, Sirius following closely behind.

"- Really so kind of you…" Lily said, yet felt interrupted as James rushed over to her and put his arm around her neck. "Oh, James?" She said, looking at James in confusion, as James watched Severus closely.

"How'd you like the surprised I left you this morning? Oh… I left her flowers on her bed last night. They were covered in radiant colours and smelled quite nice, I think. A Much more warming gift than ugh, whatever that is." James couldn't control himself, his temper was rising and his stomach felt sick. He just kept saying words that he didn't mean for to come out, but he felt justified for his feelings for Lily couldn't be controlled, and especially not tested by someone he so purposely loathed.

James grabbed the envelope out of Lily's robe pocket, and waved it in front of him.

"Hey, James… stop it." Lily said, her eyebrows coming close together.

James lifted the envelope over his head, and felt Sirius grab it from behind. He began to open the envelope and take out the card and read it.

"Wow Snivellus, a birthday card. Touching." Sirius said, as he tossed the card to the floor.

Severus watched as the card swayed softly to the stone ground, like a feather.

"Seriously, James… Sirius? How old are you two, honestly?" Lily dropped herself to the floor to pick up the card, and just within that moment Severus took out his wand.

James and Sirius both readied their wands, in a very surprising way, not expecting Severus to retaliate.

"Watch it Snivellus, Don't be stupid." Sirius said, walking around Severus.

Severus gestured his wand quite quickly, but James was quicker. His wand created a dark red beam that knocked Severus back a few feet, landing flat on his back.

A pool of students began to create a circle around the two, watching and cheering.

Severus quickly got up, as James turned his attention to the crowd, looking quite proud, and raised his wand knocking James back as the students created a path where James flew.

James quickly picked up his glasses and the two stood up, walking towards each other with their arms stretched out and their wands pointing forward.

Lily unexpectedly, ran in-between the two throwing her arms out at both of them.

"Stop. Stop! _STOP_." Lily yelled. "James… _please_!"

For a moment everything went still and quiet. James noticed Remus and Peter walking down the stone steps looking directly at him. James lowered his wand, obeying Lily's wishes, just as a blue bolt of light fired in front of him, illuminating the dark, green misty dungeon for just a second, then diminishing.

James opened his eyes, and dropped his arm which was covering his face from the light and looked around him. Lily was knocked out of the way, against the wall holding her head.

"Lily?" James said, looking at Severus who had put his wand away, looking terrified, then running to Lily for support.

Sirius took his wand out once again, walking towards Severus. "Look what you've done! You think it's alright to hurt girls like that? For no reason!"

"Sirius stop. Calm down." Remus said, stretching his arm out, trying to lower Sirius' arm.

Professor Slughorn, the potions teacher, emerged from the potions classroom with an alarmed look on his face. "What is happening here! Ms. Evans? What has happened?"

Professor Slughorn quickly rushed towards Lily, who was accompanied by James saying "I'm sorry" at least a dozen times.

"Quickly, come on. I'll take you to the hospital wing. The rest of you, in the classroom. I expect quills out, books to chapter 1, notes are on the board. That means you too Sirius." Slughorn held his arm out to Lily for support, as they both began to walk out of the dungeons.

"Sir, will she be okay? Sir?" James asked, but Slughorn was too busy talking to Lily to hear or care to reply.

He watched them ascend the stairs and walk away.

"You've got something… there… James, sorry." Peter pointed towards James' forehead where he was bleeding slightly.

The students around them began to hurry into the classroom, leaving the hallway empty besides for the four Marauders, and Severus who was bending over to pick up all his books.

Sirius walked over and put a foot on top of a book Severus was about to pick up.

"What'd you do that for?" Sirius asked, threateningly.

James pressed his lips together, looking quite angered at Severus. "If you hurt her… I swear…" James said, menacingly.

"I swear… I swear I didn't mean it to hit her." Severus said, backing into the wall shaking his head.

"Guys, you've caused enough trouble in the past ten minutes, don't thin out your luck." Remus said, with one hand on the handle to the door, pushing it open slightly.

Sirius stepped off the book, and picked it up. "Advanced Potions? Don't worry Potter, Lily wouldn't like this nerd anyways." Sirius gave the book back to Severus, laughing and entering the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Boyish Thoughts

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 3: Boyish thoughts

* * *

After potions, the four made their way to the great hall for lunch. Sitting beside each other at the Gryffindor table, James looked all around the great hall for Lily, yet she wasn't there. He pressed a warm cloth on his forehead, clearing the dry blood from his predicament with Severus, wincing slightly at the sensitive wound.

"You think she's all right?" James asked, wincing once again, to Sirius next to him.

"Snivel's better hope so." Sirius said in all seriousness.

James couldn't help but feel horrible, as if he sent her to the hospital wing himself. He had started the fight after all, he let his feelings build up and burst uncontrollably, but he felt tested and maybe worried for Severus' feelings towards Lily.

Soon enough, Lily walked into the great hall, wearing glasses with dark tinted glass making her way to the Gryffindor table. James quickly rose from his seat, and hurried to Lily, almost tripping over the bench by getting up too fast, and his glasses slightly askew.

"Lily. _Lily_! Hey, are you all right?" James said, stopping in her tracks.

Lily turned her head slightly towards James, yet he couldn't see her eyes through the dark shades, so he was unable to see her reaction or if she was even looking at him.

"Potter." Lily said, keeping her head tall with an emotionless voice. She then continued to walk to her friends who were already standing up, ready to comfort Lily in whatever she had been through.

James stood in the middle aisle between Gryffindor table and Hufflepuff, looking down at his feet feeling quite ashamed. Had he done something so wrong she no longer gave him the time of day? How was he going to fix it?

After lunch, James and Sirius headed off to Transfiguration and said goodbye to Remus and Peter who went to the library to do research on something Remus was quite invested in.

* * *

"I hope you all have your Intermediate Transfiguration books with you. We will talk some of the O.W.L.'s for this class, then we will immediately start lesson one." Professor McGonagall announced as the class was seated and silent.

She waved her wand in front of the board, standing beside her desk and notes appeared just as Flitwick's had. She began discussing the importance of O.W.L.'s and the importance of her own class.

"Most professions you will choose will require an O.W.L. from this class, so I suggest no sleepish effort." McGonagall announced.

James caught himself starring out the window again, his eyes losing focus and his brain wanting to shut off. He had heard the whole speech about O.W.L.'s twice already, he felt he had a good understanding on how important they so happened to be.

"Pstttt, Potter. Hey, _Potter_!" A loud whisper and a clunk in the head by a ball of paper hit him from behind.

James turned around and saw a short haired, blonde boy who was Jacob Johnson, crumbling up another ball of paper ready to aim at James' head.

" _What!"_ James said quickly, trying to avoid another clunk in the head.

"Oh, it'ssss about Quidditchhh." Jacob said slowly, in loud whispers, forcing the girl next to him to give him a weird look. "Beginssss thisss weekend." Jacob cried out.

"I hear you fine Jacob. Loud and clear." James said, shaking his head as Jacob took the crumbled ball of paper that was meant for James' head, and throwing it across the room hitting Olivia Ollivander in the face. Olivia took the crumbled ball of paper and tried to throw it back at Jacob, yet instead hitting a girl behind him, to which Olivia ducked her head instantly, flushing slightly as the paper ball flew over her head and hit Professor McGonagall in the arm.

"That's why we- _oh_! What? What is this? Who threw this?" Professor McGonagall raised the ball of paper and every culprit of this crumbled up ball of paper began to slide like slime down their chairs.

"Perhaps we can begin our lesson." McGonagall ordered, placing a teacup in front of each student.

The entire class now was filled with shouts of incantations, and the waving of wands. Every now and then James could hear the disappointed student moan, yell "catch the cup!" or falling glass hitting the smooth wood floor.

James waved his wand and his teacup grew furry pointed ears that twitched ceremoniously.

Sirius' tea cup just continued to melt into the table more and more after every attempt.

"What am I doing that results to this?" Sirius said, looking quite frustrated and confused.

James pointed his wand at Sirius' tea cup, and the tea cup's melted mess on the table began to form up, creating the shape of the tea cup till it was a solid round glass shape again.

"Not bad Prongs, though I must say… your cat – mouse – tea cup thing is quite revolting." Sirius said as he lowered his head slightly, leveling his eyes with the twitching ears that sprouted out of the tea cup. "Gross."

James glanced nervously at Lily's table where her and Olivia were making progress on their tea cups. Lily had already perfectly formed her tea cup into a beautiful glass swan, and Olivia formed her tea cup into a small mirror, of which she used to fix her hair in.

As much as James loved looking at Lily, especially on occasions as such where he is looking at her from across the room without her knowing; he was thoroughly upset he could not see her eyes because of the dark shades she continued to wear.

Just as the bell rung, James slid his book off the desk which landed perfectly in his bag and he began to rush out the door. He took a final look back at Lily who was slowly stuffing her book inside her bag, talking to Professor McGonagall.

"One moment." James said as Sirius urged him to move. James quickly walked back to where Lily was standing, holding his wand tightly in one hand. Professor McGonagall looked at him, finishing her sentence and walking away with a formal nod at the two.

James was right next to Lily, his wand still held in his hand, and silence between them. They looked at each other, he could feel her eyes on his, and he held up his wand slowly pointing it to the tea cup – swan Lily had created and twisted his wand as light beamed dimly out the tip.

The swan transformed slowly into a white, smooth glass Lily flower. James felt extremely awkward by the silence, his stomach already feeling quite ill he decided to avoid anything that happened next and walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

James met Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the library, Remus hovering over the same potions book he was reading on the train to Hogwarts, Peter taking more notes and of course, Sirius using his wand to fly paper plains that shot small sparks of red and white out of the tip around the tables of the lower classmen.

"All right James?" Peter said, putting down his quill and twisting his wrist from writing for so long.

James nodded as he slid some books from the table underneath his chin, and resting his head on it, looking bored.

"What'chu reading there, Moony? You've been glued to that book all day." Sirius said, peering over the dirty brown pages of the potions book.

Remus looked a bit embarrassed and upset, trying to close the book slightly together so Sirius couldn't read its contents.

"Oh c'mon, are you plotting something?" Sirius said, laughing as Remus' attempts to close Sirius out.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, that's all." Remus said, making an indent on the page and closing the book. "It's a very advanced potion, I'm not sure I can make it yet."

Sirius' eyes began to gloss at the feeling this potion was becoming secretive, and maybe had the same rules as polyjuice potion had, for being forbidden to be used by students; his lips turned up, "We can help you Moony, we can gather the ingredients, find a nifty spot for you to brew."

"If Moony can't make the potion, how do you reckon you could?" James asked Sirius, a smile finally showing on his face.

"And for our Mr. Potter, a love potion perhaps?" Sirius replied, nudging at James' side.

"Or perhaps, a time turner so everything that happened today would disappear." James felt his smile fade from his white face.

The four began their homework for charms and transfiguration, which lasted nearly all night. Peter finished early, and headed for bed before all of them. Remus finished next while James and Sirius barely touched their homework, and instead of going to bed and leaving the two in the library to continue their doubtful efforts; the three walked back to the dormitory for rest.

* * *

"Butterscotch." Remus said, as the portrait hole appeared in front of them, and the three walked in to the dimly lit common room. "I'll head for bed then, see you in the morning." Remus said to the two, and he walked off to the boy's dormitory.

The common room was empty and quiet except for the crinkling sounds of the fire roaring by the two arm chairs that sat warmly in front of it. Sirius took the only empty arm chair in front of the fire, for the one beside it was occupied by Olivia's long haired white cat, whose fur reflected orange from the fire.

James sat on the carpet, leaning his head against the arm chair looking into the orange and red flames that danced in the fire place.

"So you've got quidditch this weekend – and we've got the Hogsmeade trip. Not a bad week for you then, well beside… well you know." Sirius said, stretching himself comfortably on the arm chair.

"Could it come any sooner?" James was thinking exactly what he said. He couldn't wait to be mounted on his broomstick again, the tips of his fingers touching the cold, golden medal ball that fluttered in the palm of his hand. He put his hand down his robe pocket, and took out the golden snitch he was known for carrying always.

Its golden plate reflected the roaring fire, shining a brighter warmer gold that James' eyes could hardly tear apart from.

"We've got a lot done today, you think? Highly, _highly_ productive day." Sirius said, looking at his nearly blank parchment of transfiguration homework, and folding it into his bag.

"What you reckon Remus is reading?" James asked, throwing the golden snitch high in the air, and catching it wonderfully by the tips of his fingers.

"Dunno, I can't wait to find out though." Sirius smiled, thinking about all the possibilities this potion could possibly be.

After a while, the two grew tired; Sirius even fell asleep a few times in the middle of talking, snoring mildly which made it hard for James to even close his eyes.

Suddenly the portrait creaked opened and two people emerged from the hole. Sirius woke up to two girls chatting loudly, as they cried "shhh" when they noticed Sirius rubbing his eyes.

Lily and Violet were giggling slightly, then upon noticing Sirius and James the two became quite still and very quiet.

James turned around, catching the snitch in the palm of his hand and fixing his glasses properly.

Sirius tapped James' shoulder sitting up off the arm chair, "See you tomorrow." He winked in an odd sort of way and urged Violet to move on from the common room.

Lily and James both looked at each other, which was hard for James to notice since her glasses were still covering her eyes; and she turned to walk away.

James quickly picked himself off the carpet, "Wait, Lily. Please."

"Alright." Lily said, nodding and making her way to the carpet.

They both sat in front of the fire, James' glasses reflecting the light and hers barely reflecting much from how dark the shades were.

James could think of a million things to say to Lily, 'I'm sorry.' ' _No you've said that a dozen times_.' 'Forgive me.' _'Why should she?_ ' 'I think… I have strong feelings for you.' ' _Don't go blurting that out, you idiot!'_

Nothing in his head seemed good enough to come out of his mouth. His lips opened slightly with every thought that came to mind, yet closed in a hard line refusing to speak any words. His throat felt dry, and his eyes wandered at the next comforting thing in the room, which was his golden snitch that laid in front of his feet.

"You don't have to say it again, James. I know." Lily finally broke the odd silence that stood still between them.

James felt a knot that kept tightening in his stomach.

"I… erm… I just feel… _it-was-all-my-fault-and-I-feel-extremely-horrible_." James' words spat out so quickly that Lily was having a tough time following along. "I'm worried for you, are you alright? I know you're mad, I understand if you don't want to speak to me again –"James said, with an agonizing look on his face.

"Why would I want to stop talking to you?" Lily said, and these words lifted James' head from the golden snitch he was twirling on the carpet with his fingers to look directly at her. "I _know_ you James, I've known you for 5 years. Sometimes you do things that drive me absolutely crazy, and _yes_ I was mad." Lily's voice became very stern, a dour look on her face. "I've never stopped trying with you, have I?"

James felt like a cold statue, his fingers would not move, his lips or neck. He felt utterly shocked by what was happening, he felt… amazed by her words and relieved.

"What happened?" James asked once again.

"When I was knocked back by that spell, my head hit the wall causing a splitting headache. I had to wear these till the medicine cleared the pain." Lily said, pointing at her dark shaded glasses.

James lifted his fingers from the carpet, a tingling sensation prickling his skin as they rose to Lily's face. He wrapped them around the sides of her shades, slowly pulling them down the bridge her nose and onto the carpet. Her eyes, as if unveiled slowly as a much needed want from James, glazed from the fires dancing flames on her radiant green iris. He surveyed her alluring presence, a ravishing smile lifting from his face as he felt captivated by her eyes.

"I haven't seen them all day." James said, a small croak in this throat, feeling quite dry and slightly embarrassed. ' _That was dumb to say_ ,' he thought.

Yet she smiled, her nose slightly crinkling as she flushed.

James could feel his heart trying to tear its way out of his chest, his hands shaking slightly; he turned his eyes for one moment then suddenly his body fell forward, this uncontrollable want that he had been begging for drove through his body. Feelings he felt he had been competing for seemed uncomplicated and simple, and his head went blank. He pulled his lips apart from hers, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. She chewed on the bottom of her lip, and picked herself quickly off the ground, running towards the girls' dormitory.

James stared off into the empty space Lily was just seated at, his head still blank and a boyish smile appearing on his face. All his weight fell backwards onto the carpet, the golden snitch clutched in his right hand, his eyes staring up into the ceiling. The white cat that seated itself in the arm chair, hopped off and curled itself onto James' chest. He closed his eyes gently, drifting into a relaxing well deserved blissful night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Threatening Words

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 4: Threatening Words

* * *

The past few days gave a different sort of presence James was not used to. Had it been because it was his first week back at Hogwarts? Or maybe his fight with Severus? He definitely couldn't keep this connection he had with Lily in the common room off his mind for days. Though he enjoyed what they did together, he kept thinking what it all meant. Were they together now, or perhaps just an awkward thing that happened by accident? She did run away afterwards, but she hasn't stopped staring at him since. Trying to shake his mind off these ridiculous thoughts, he was about to meet up with Lily that afternoon at Hogsmeade, and he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"All right there James? Starring off into space are you?" Remus said as the two walked towards the courtyard to meet with Sirius and Peter.

Another reason James didn't want to look too occupied is because Sirius has not stopped hammering him with questions or comments about that night in the common room. Maybe it was a mistake doing so, but James just _had_ to tell Sirius; how could he not?

James and Remus turned out of the corridor and walked out to the courtyard, where Sirius was leaning against a tree eating an apple, and Peter was sitting beside the trunk reading a small book.

"Moony, Prongs! Great, we can get going. Filch is doing the line up now, let's not miss it you know how unforgiving he can be." Sirius rolled his eyes at the thought of Filch.

Mr. Filch was hated by the four Marauders. Filch tries day in and day out to catch them for anything they have done that was sly and sneaky and of course, against the rules. Of course, he has caught Sirius countless times setting off stink bombs in the hallways, and tipping off Peeves to do some nasty jokes on underclassmen, or sneaking out at night for weird reasons. Yet, Filch has been attached to one thing for two years that the Marauders have, and will not give out. Which was a piece of parchment that looked blank to Filch, or anybody who they didn't want for them to see. Yet the contents of the parchment were something created by the four Marauders, that Remus kept safe in his robes. If Filch were to suspect anybody of the Marauders, the last would be the prefect.

The four made their way out of the courtyard and on the road towards the entrance gates of Hogwarts to mark themselves down on the list for Hogsmeade.

Filch was hunched over his clipboard, swinging the pages from the packet rapidly as students recited their name and their house. His long grey hair was thinning greatly as it reached the back of his head, in long greasy thin curls. His face was naturally wrinkly, yet he held a permanent look of disgust which created more dimensions in his wrinkles than normal.

"Names?" Mr. Filch said, with a croak in his voice.

"Remus Lupin, Gryffindor." Remus smiled a charming smile, as he closed his book to watch Filch shuffle through the packet and check off his name, following with a loud, nasty "Next!"

"Peter Pettigrew… sir… oh uhm Gryffindor!... sir." Peter looked awkward, trying to not make eye contact with Filch as if it was the worst thing to do and the most disrespectful.

"Alright. Next! Ah you two… your parents haven't completed the Hogsmeade form Mr. Black, I am sure you understand the rules of that-"

"My parents have written to Dumbledore about his permission forms, and have signed it themselves. He should be on the list." James interrupted Filch, peering over the packet, pointing at the Gryffindor list to where Sirius' name could be.

Filch's eyes lazily fell to the paper, his grumbling grew louder as he reached Sirius' name and put a check beside it.

"James Potter, Gryffindor." James continued, smirking slightly as triumphantly calling Filch out on something.

"Right. Get a move on. Go!" Filch motioned the four to continue through the gates and leave his presence.

Hogsmeade was quite busy this particular weekend, because it was the very first weekend of the Hogsmeade visits, and most students, especially third years, were excited to finally get the chance to go.

"A range of options boys… We've got Honeydukes, Hogs Head, Three Broomsticks, of course Zonko's over there and maybe if there's time, the Shrinking Shack." Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and James winking at Remus for his suggestion.

"When do you meet Lily, James?" Remus asked, shoving Sirius off his back.

"She's coming a bit later, so why don't we visit Honeydukes, it's right here." James gestured over to the Honeydukes shop, a very popular sweets shop filled with many satisfying candies that attracted many students so that the candy shop was always full.

James opened the door, that gave a loud ring as the bell above the door shook. They squeezed their way through a crowd of people who were standing around talking to their friends, eating or looking at candy. There were dozens of cases filled with different types of candies lined against the wall on shelves. Chocolate frogs that croaked every now and then, Chocolate skeletons that danced for the amusement of children, Exploding bonbons that bubbled oddly, looking as if it was going to burst but the boils settled down putting a sign of relief on the people who were holding them. James went immediately to the small casing of treacle fudge, filling his bag with mostly of those contents, then darting for the toffee's and pumpkin fizz.

"Oi, Prongs look." Sirius cried out for James who was on the other side of the shop, his hand half way inside the case of pumpkin fizz. James squeezed on through the people standing around, and dodged some careless walkers who weren't paying attention to meet Sirius. He was standing by a rotating plate of Cauldron cakes.

"We get the cauldron cakes, and put the potion that makes your face turn all red and dry inside it, give it to Snivell's and see our plan become a great success." Sirius suggested, his eyes glowing with mischievous acts to humiliate Severus.

"Brilliant." James said, and they both grabbed some Cauldron cakes and plopped it inside their bags.

James made way for the counter to pay for his sweets, but the line was impossible to find. People were just standing around, creating a confusion for people who wanted to pay. Sirius ended up making a line of his own, out of impatience for waiting for people to move aside.

The four walked to the Three Broomsticks, a popular pub in the center of Hogsmeade, of which was another big attraction.

Immediately upon entering the pub, they were in line waiting to be seated.

"You three, there is a table around the corner there. Yes, just around that bookcase there. Right you go, whose next?" Madam Rosmerta picked up her glasses slightly off her nose, fixing it down her face a bit and writing on a small note pad.

"How many? Drinks?" She said, looking over her glasses to the four boys standing In front of the small sectional counter between her and them.

"Erm, four ma'am. And uhm, Butterbeer guys? Uhm right, and four Butterbeers please." Remus said, confirming the order with the owner of the pub.

She was scratching away at her notepad, the letters appeared in a dark inky text on the pad as her quill moved with her fingers, yet in a split moment, the writing had disappeared.

"All right, only round table left over there, past the large oaf who's passed out." Madam Rosmerta pointed to another corner of the pub, fixing her glasses once more and gesturing on the next set of people.

James lead the way to their table, they had to push some chairs in to walk between the tables and people to get to their seating area. They reached a giant man who was passed out next to his spilled drink, his head laying on the table and drool slowly dripping from the side of his mouth. An older much smaller man sat next to him, which to anyone it would seem he was talking to no one or maybe himself, but James had a funny feeling he thought he was talking to the sleeping man and had no idea he was unconscious.

The four sat down at the rounded table, facing each other in a much darker corner than the others in the pub. Only a moment later an older witch, maybe a few years older than the four, appeared by their table, carrying the four butterbeers on a tray which floated slightly above her hand. She placed them down on the table, her eyes glued to Sirius.

"Anything more for you boys?" The witch said with an odd wink at Sirius, her mouth clapping obnoxiously together as she chewed on some minty candy.

Sirius gave an odd uncomfortable look, but a thought arose in his mind and cutting Remus off mid-sentence, he sat upright on his chair and said, "Actually, could you get us from Firewhiskey?"

Her smile fading slightly from her face, her chewing seizing; "Firewhiskey?" She snorted, "I'm not sure you are all of age!"

"I can assure you, any favor you do for me will be greatly appreciated my dear." Sirius said, giving an alluring smile. Her obnoxious chewing resumed and she nodded.

"Right away, but don't let the word out I don't normally do this." She whispered, and she walked away.

"Firewhiskey, Padfoot?" James said, laughing.

"While you're busy mocking me, you haven't noticed who is even here." Sirius said, pointing to the table by a window near the front of the shop.

Sitting at the table was Lily Evans, Olivia Ollivander, her boyfriend Liam Ferril and Violet Whilx. They seemed to have been sitting there a while, for their drinks were mostly empty and snacks were messily all over the table.

"So what are you guys?" Sirius asked, tipping back in his chair.

"Dunno." James said, his mind beginning to blow up with the same thoughts he had that morning. "We haven't really talked since."

The same moment the waitress returned with their firewhiskey, Lily had gotten up from her spot and walked upstairs to the second floor of the pub. James without hearing a single word his friends were saying, just agreed with whatever he thought they were talking about and got up to follow her upstairs.

He trembled as his feet reached the first step, his hands clasped on the railing, sweating slightly. Why was he so nervous every time he was around her? He wished so desperately he could just, knock himself into being more put together and normal. This wasn't normal… his hands sweating, his legs trembling in place, his throat becoming dry. Yet he took each step he could ignoring his thumping heart that wanted so badly to beat out of his chest. He peered over the railing and saw Lily standing in the corner picking out more snacks from the plastic casings.

James took a heavy breath, fixed his glasses straight, messing up the back of his wavy brown hair and began to walk the last four steps. . . until he saw someone approach her.

Severus Snape, walking slowly and slightly hunched over his old books walking up to Lily. He looked to be just as nervous as James was, he barely made eye contact with her even though it was obvious he wanted to do so. The meeting was very short and nothing much happened that could compare to that night in the common room, James felt too embarrassed to walk in after Severus and decided to descend the steps back to the round table.

"Where'd ya go Prongs? I've took the liberty of sharing your drink with myself." Sirius said, take a swig of James' glass of Firewhiskey and slamming it back on the table so the liquid spilled out slightly from the sides.

"Nowhere, I thought I saw… I thought uhm never mind." James turned around and saw Lily walking down the stairs with a handful of snacks, approaching her table where Olivia and Liam were snogging and Violet sneered disgustingly at the two.

In the corner of his eye James saw Severus walk out of the pub alone, the end of his robe flying between the cracks of the swift closing door. James sat up from his table, and followed.

He pushed through a group of people in line waiting to be seated, and opened the door squishing a girl in the corner. He quickly looked left and right down the road walk and saw Severus turn another corner past Zonkos.

Quickly he followed, yet not so fast so he could be seen by Severus, pushing a few people out of his way. Severus followed an abandoned path that lead right to the Hogs Head that was a little out of the way of the center of Hogsmeade. James followed the same tracks and reluctantly opened the door to the entrance.

Inside was a musty, dark pub that smelled of odd soup and rotting egg. The corners of the pub were barely noticeable; the windows were covered up with either boards or dark purple curtains. The floor looked to be stained with dark spills and scratches along the wood. The tables were not neatly put together, yet awkwardly placed in the middle of the room. Only a few people were in the bar for what James could notice, and the bartender was staring at him with a cold eye. James definitely looked odd among the lot; the old witch at the bar was hunched over in a dirty dark blue cloak with a purple shawl filled with holes, and a cane leaning against her stool. Another older man was sitting by the only window giving in the most light, he was looking out it with his broken glasses and old top hat deflating on top of his long, black straw hair. James also notice two people, whispering and crying "Shhh" every now and then near the corner of the pub, probably doing odd business together.

And in the other corner, completely dark but just light enough for James to notice the same greasy haired Slytherin boy he has always loathed, was Severus Snape.

James walked over to the table Severus was sitting, moving the chairs over screeching the grimy wooden floors.

James took a seat in front of Severus, who was surprised to see him there.

"James?" Severus said, pushing his long black hair out of his face. "What are you…?"

"You know what I'm doing here." James said, speaking once again, uncontrollably. "What were _you_ doing at the Three Broomsticks?"

"What's it matter to you what I do? It's none of your business anyways." Severus replied, crossing his arms.

"It becomes my business when yours is in hers." James said, leaning forward over the table.

"Hers?" Severus took a long pause, looking quite confused then realizing the connection widened his eyes. "Lily's?"

"That's right." James said, leaning back in his chair, rocking it slightly. "It's best if you keep away. Now I know I neglected to tell you before – but this times a warning. Thanks for understanding." James said, smiling maliciously and getting off his chair patting Severus on the back.

Taking a few steps away from the table, Severus turned around, "And if I don't?"

James stopped, his head throbbing with anger. Was he contesting him? He clenched his jaw, and forced his arms down his side, trying not to take a swing at his, Severus', pale expressionless face. He quickly swung around, placing two hands on the back of Severus' chair, leaning closer and more personally in his face.

"I don't think you want to play that game with me Severus. I don't think you want to know that answer. Consider that a threat. Thanks for understanding." James smiled weakly and turned around, walking out of the pub, his fists still clenched and his head sore from the anger build up.

He continued walking down the path, looking down at his feet, thinking about what Severus said. " _And if I don't?"_ ' _What was that supposed to mean? Was he going to try something? Why does he make me so… angry?…_ '

"Ouch!"

James had been walking so fast he wasn't paying attention to anything in his path. He lifted his head from his feet and looked up to see Lily rubbing her nose.

"Watch it James! Where were you coming from anyways?"

"Oh.. no where." James said, looking anywhere but the one place he wanted to look; her eyes.

"I've been looking for you! Your friends said you kind of just… took off? So you took off to… nowhere?" Lily said, finalizing rubbing her nose and crossing her arms.

"That's right."

"Oh you're so stubborn sometimes." Lily said. "What's wrong?"

James pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to shake off the headache but nothing was getting rid of it.

"Do you still want to go? There is a café right around the corner here…" Lily began.

"PRONGS! AYE!"

"JAMES! QUIDDITCHHHHH"

"C'MON MATE!"

James looked over past the fountain that contained a few students sitting and throwing change in, or reading books to see Sirius, Jacob, and Liam waving and yelling for James to hurry up for Quidditch practice.

" _LETS GOOO, BEFORE WE FIND A NEW SEEKER_." Jacob yelled, laughing and waving him on.

"Sorry. I've got to go." James said, finally looking into Lily's eyes, of which looked frozen.

"Oh… alright. Bye." Lily said, but James was already running off, past the fountain.


	5. Chapter 5: Potion Gone Wrong

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. J )

Chapter 5: Potion Gone Wrong

"Focus James! Eye on the snitch!" Jacob yelled from across the field.

James tightened his hands around his broom. The wind was blowing lightly through his untidy hair, and his eyes lazily looking down at his hands. The one thing. . . the only thing James could release his mind for was Quidditch, and even then he could barely do so. A stinging sensation blew up on his face, and a low pulsing pain began to release itself on his cheeks.

"Sorry mate! Maybe If you pay attention, you wouldn't get hit by quaffles." Olivia yelled, her arms crossed sternly.

James rubbed the side of his face and screwed up his eyes looking for the snitch. There… he's found it. Simple enough, he flew a few some feet, becoming eye to eye with the snitch, reaching his arm out, his hand opened and feeling the cold touch of the small metal ball, he lifted it in the air. It's wings fluttering rapidly, he shouted "Got it!"

"Bloody hell James, play like that this year we're bound to win the cup." Liam said, swooping beside James with his broom.

* * *

After the Hogsmeade weekend, it was announced that the first Quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. James wasn't too worried; they've won against Hufflepuff almost always.

James opened the portrait hole and climbed out of it, descending the stairs and walking to his charms class.

The class was more spread out this time, two people partnered up standing opposite of each other holding a pillow. Professor Flitwick has assigned the class to practice the summoning charm with the pillows with their partners.

Remus and Peter stood across from each other, as did Sirius and James. James held out the large red pillow lazily in his hands waiting for it to be summoned by Sirius.

"Accio pillow!" Sirius said under the shouts of the rest of the class. "Accio! Accio pillow! Oh rubbish."

James watched Sirius fiddle with his wand frustratingly as he wiggled it oddly yelling the summoning spell.

"Try a swifter motion… slowly like this." James dropped the pillow and made a motion with his wand, hoping to be mimicked by Sirius.

"Accio pillow!" The pillow slipped out of James' fingertips and landed barely in between the two on the floor.

"Almost." James said reassuringly.

Sirius walked up and grabbed the pillow, holding it leveled with his chest. "Alright, your turn James."

"Right." James made a swift motion and flick with his wand, "Accio pillow." The pillow released itself roughly from Sirius' hands and rapidly flew into James'.

"Well done Mr. Potter! Splendid!" Professor Flitwick clapped in enjoyment.

"Accio pillow!" Peter shouted, and the pillow James was holding flung out of his hands and smacked Sirius in the face. "Oh boy, sorry Sirius."

James and Sirius took their seats in potions, opening up their textbooks and setting up their cauldrons.

"Ingredients are right here on the table," Professor Slughorn pointed with his wand, of all the ingredients laid out perfectly labeled on the table in the front of the room. "Instructions on the board." He pointed once again with his wand, making instructions appear on the board beside the table. "Today we will be creating a shrinking potion. When brewed correctly, this potion is very useful for transforming a large creature into a smaller one, for convenience. Look over here…" Slughorn bent below the desk and rose with a small glass case containing a rather small creature with wings, and the face of a horse. He lifted the glass case top slowly, and the creature snorted steam from its nose, lifting its small head back violently. "One drop of this here…" Slughorn dropped some shrinking solution onto the creature and shortly after the creature shrunk so small, the class had to stretch their necks and look closer to find it. "Right, as you can see they shrink exceptionally. When finished place your solution in the vile on your desk, and hand them to me after class. On you go." Professor Slughorn walked away from the table, and began grading papers in the corner of the room.

"Set up the water, I'll grab the ingredients." James said to Sirius, walking over to the front of the room and grabbing the ingredients needed for the potion.

"Here we are." James laid out of the ingredients on the desk. Daisy flowers, caterpillars, leeches, wormwood…

"Alright, Add the blood of two shrivelfigs to the cauldron… erm right… so this…" Sirius picked up what looked to be a purple sack and placed them between James and himself. As it fell from between his fingers on the table, it made an odd sound as if it was filled with water, and plopped revoltingly. "You do it." Sirius said, shoving the small knife in James' hand.

"No way, all you." James said, pushing the knife away.

"C'mon Prongs, I think it likes you." Sirius said out of the fact that the shrivelfig was rolling slightly towards James, making an uncomfortable sound.

James took the knife, and placed it on top of the shrivelfig, pressing down mildly, afraid it was going to burst.

"I think you need more pressure." Sirius said, looking down at the plant.

"More pressure? Would you like to do it then?"

"No no. I think you've got it." Sirius said as he pulled his face away from the plant.

James pressed slightly harder and purple juice began to leak out of the bottom of the plant. Quickly he picked it up and squeezed its contents into the cauldron without looking directly at it.

Sirius stirred the potion as its ingredients were being added, and it turned a dark purple misty colour.

After adding a few ingredients to their cauldron, James and Sirius concluded that their potion didn't look nor smell right.

Sirius's eye caught Severus walking to the front of the class with his vile, and walking out of the classroom.

"Looked like Snivellus finished before the rest of the class." Sirius said.

"Off to find Lily I suppose." James said, dropping some substance into the cauldron.

"Find Lily? What for?"

James told Sirius about his confrontation with Severus in the Hogs Head. Sirius suggested getting back at Severus, seemingly to be just as mad as James. Yet James didn't want to talk about it anymore, it wasn't something he wanted to freely chat about.

"Right, this potion is looking odd." James pointed out, changing the subject.

"Did you juice the leeches correctly?" Sirius asked, scratching his head.

"I'm done juicing anything for this class for a while." James said, scratching some dry odd substance off his robes. "Right erm… cowbane."

James looked around the table but couldn't find the bottle.

"I've already put it in." Sirius said, turning the heat up on the cauldron.

"Brilliant, we're done then."

James put some of the potion into the vile and handed it to Professor Slughorn at the front of the class.

* * *

A few days had passed and James was in the library studying for transfiguration class when Sirius barged in and ran to his table.

"Come on, I've fixed it up quite nicely." Sirius said, pulling on the back of James' robes.

The two darted out of the library, James still being pulled by Sirius by the robes till they reached a corner in the corridor where no students were to be found.

"What're talking about?" James said as he looked around the corridor for teachers.

Sirius shuffled through his robes and pulled out a cauldron cake. His smile becoming dark as he looked longer at the pastry.

"Uhm…" James said confusedly.

"I've created a small potion and placed it in the cake." Sirius said, still continuing to smile.

"Okay?"

"Okay! So we give it to Severus and see what happens. Make sure Lily is there to see. It should make him grow boils or something." Sirius said laughing.

* * *

The next day after charms, Sirius pulled out the nicely wrapped cauldron cake that had a small bow on the top and a letter that said "From, Lily" on it to trick Severus into picking up the pastry. They rushed down to the dungeons before Lily, and saw Severus hunched over by the door.

"Wingardium Leviosa." James said, levitating the cauldron cake and floating it leveled to Severus' face.

Severus turned around, and grabbed the cauldron cake from midair, looking around him to see who had done it. Lily was walking down the steps now, alone and waved to Severus who was looking back at her.

"Is he going to eat it or what?" Sirius said, looking anxiously at Severus.

Yet alas, Severus placed the cauldron cake inside his robe pocket and remained in front of the door.

James and Sirius both looking disappointed, gave a deep breath and continued towards the class.

Professor Slughorn unlocked the door and entered the classroom, to which the students followed.

James quickly ran up to Lily and Severus, and stood in between them. "Thanks for the cake, Lily." James said quickly.

"What are you-"

"Really good. Just for me right? Make them often? I bet you do. Alright see you after class."

"James are you-"

James pushed Lily inside the classroom, speaking loud enough for Severus to hear him. Lily and Severus sat at opposite ends of the room, and James sat a table away from Lily.

"Alright class, open your textbooks-" Professor Slughorn began his lesson.

"James! Hey James!" Lily whispered.

"Ms. Evans." James said, over Sirius.

"What were you going on about?"

"Your cooking… its just great." James said, smiling awkwardly.

"You're mental." Lily said laughing.

"Prongs look." Sirius tapped on James' shoulder and pointed towards Severus. He was unwrapping the cauldron cake and smelling it closely. He looked back at Lily smiling, of which she returned.

All James could hear in his head now was, ' _Eat it. Eat it. C'mon hurry up_.'

Severus lifted the cauldron cake to his face, and took a small bite. He chewed on it slowly then spit it out on the floor, wiping his tongue with his sleeve.

Sirius and James laughed while they watched this.

"Unfortunately none of you had gotten the shrinking potion correct, except for one student." Professor Slughorn said as Severus continued to spit out the cauldron cake.

"What's wrong with him?" James said, looking back at Severus.

Severus began to cough, a dry scratchy cough. He was bobbing his head slightly back and forth coughing.

"He's just… sick right?" James said to Sirius, but Sirius couldn't stop watching.

"If you could please, Severus, come up here and demonstrate your vile." Professor Slughorn said, gesturing Severus to come up front as he bent down under the desk to grab the same small creature from before, that was now back to its normal size.

Severus rose from his chair and began to walk around his desk, but his foot got caught on the leg and he stumbled a bit sideways, catching himself on the glass cabinet leaning against the wall that rocked back and forth as he slammed his hands on it. His coughing continued, and seemed to get more rough as he continued walking. He passed another desk, of which he stopped next to, to lean on as if he was out of breath.

"Severus?" Slughorn said, as he placed the creature firmly on the table in front of him.

The entire class was looking at Severus now, which was odd because no one seemed to give him this much attention. People were craning their necks and whispering to their partners as Severus tumbled his way to professor Slughorn.

He grasped his throat with his left hand, reaching out with his right to catch himself falling, but instead he tipped over the chair and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Sirius what is happening?" James said anxiously, looking quickly between Severus and Sirius who was frozen still in his spot, looking just as frightened, but more for himself than concerned.

Then Lily suddenly stood up, her hands clasped over her mouth. "PROFESSOR, I don't think he can breathe!" She said, her eyes widening.

Many people began to stand up with Lily, looking at Severus.

Professor Slughorn rushed over to Severus who was on the ground, croaking an odd noise. He rushed to his potions cabinet and moved around some tubes and glasses, a few falling on the floor and shattering before he reached the one he was looking for. Popping off the top, a dense smoke fumed out, and he lifted Severus' head which was turning a dark purple colour, and drained the substance into his mouth.

Severus' hand began to loosen its grip on his throat, and the terrifying croaking noise settled down into a heavy breath. Professor Slughorn sat Severus up, so he leaned against the wall, catching his breath; and walked over towards the desk where the cauldron cake remnants laid. He picked up the wrapper and shook it in his hand.

"Class dismissed. Out everybody, go on." Slughorn demanded, and the class reluctantly got out of their seats and exited the class.

"Lets go…" Sirius said, rushing towards the exit.

"Ms. Evans, will you stay please." Professor Slughorn said as she began to pack her things.

James stopped walking, and pulled Sirius' robe back so he would halt too.

"What?" Sirius said, trying to rush out of the class.

"Sirius… whatever we did… I think Lily will get the blame. We can't do that to her." James said, looking back at Lily who was walking up to Professor Slughorn. "Sirius, We can't." James looked at Sirius, still gripping the back of his robes.

Sirius looked back at James, with the same look of agreement. "You're right."

The two continued to walk up towards Professor Slughorn who was rubbing his forehead and talking to Lily.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand? I didn't give Severus anything." Lily said sounding frustrated.

"This cauldron cake was injected with potion mix, Ms. Evans. This is just… this is not you… I don't want to believe it but your name is right here…" Professor Slughorn waved the wrapper in the air.

James and Sirius walked passed Severus who was pulling himself up from the ground by the table, shaking slightly and rubbing his neck.

"Of course." Severus said.

"Mr. Potter… Mr. Black… Why are you still here?" Slughorn interrupted Lily arguing and looked at the two boys very seriously.

"Well sir…" Sirius began. "We ughm…"

"We did it sir. We gave the cake to Severus. We didn't know what it would do, we thought he would just sprout boils or something…" James said.

Lily looked at James, highly disappointed. "How could you?" She said, rushing over towards Severus to help him up.

"Well… Ms. Evans I owe you an apology. If you would just take Mr. Snape to the hospital wing."

Lily helped Severus out of the dungeons with his arm around her neck for support, for his legs were still trembling.

Professor Slughorn slammed the cake on his desk, squishing it completely and knocking over an empty tube.

"COWBANE? How… how misinformed… how… childish…" Slughorn yelled looking crestfallen. "And you mixed it with pixie wing? Do you have any idea how poisonous cowbane can be if used incorrectly? 50 points each! Detentions both of you. Every Friday for a month."

James' stomach sank, and his head began to pound. The punishment may have been fair, but he certainly didn't want to admit it.

"You're dismissed. I'll let Professor McGonagall know."

James and Sirius hurried out of the classroom, and up the stone stairs from the dungeons.

"What happened in their Sirius?" James asked, his words shaking. "We… we could have killed him."

"I don't know James, that's not what I wanted, you know that. I just wanted to get back at him for what he said to about Lily, I must've made the potion wrong…"

James could tell Sirius was being sincere. The look on his face was just as frightened as James'.

* * *

The two walked over to the great hall, and sat next to Remus and Peter who were already eating.

"You two are here early." Peter pointed out.

"We got detention." Sirius said, slouching over his empty plate.

"For what?" Remus said.

James began to slowly, lazily put food on his plate, slouching over the table as well.

"We tricked Severus into eating cake filled with potion, and I suppose it nearly killed him." James said, stabbing his pasta with his fork.

Remus and Peter froze with their forks in front of their faces, and their mouths half open.

"I'm sorry, did you say… 'nearly killed him'?" Remus said, putting down his fork.

"It was a potion gone wrong… cowbane." James said.

"Cowbane? You two are not nearly advanced enough in potions to be messing around with such poisonous ingredients." Remus said, his eyebrows raised and closing his book.

"We didn't know." James said, trying to not put the entire blame on Sirius.

Loud flapping wings and hoots from owls began to fill the great hall as they swooped in from the large windows above and dropped packages and enveloped for their wanted recipients. A rolled up newspaper dropped in front of James, and he held out some coins and dropped it in the owl's pouch.

"Still reading the daily prophet are you?" Remus said, looking over at the newspaper.

James unrolled the newspaper, and laid it flat on the table for the four to see.

On the front page was a picture of a man with long, un-kept curly hair and dirt on his face. Just like most wizarding pictures, his moved, and he scrunching his face, his eyebrows put closely together in anger. It scared Peter to even look at him.

Beside the picture was a bold text font that said, "4 Half-Bloods Parish in Disastrous Massacre."

'Vincent Lazarus, a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well-known as Death Eater, has caused a tragic devastation upon many families this week. Four half-bloods have died the evening of Tuesday, by assassination. ' _I don't think they even saw him coming. Their backs were turned, then they just fell._ ' Said local pub owner, Finn Mars; who was brave enough to use a Jinx on Vincent mid-flee. Minister of Magic is not taking questions at this time, but it is confirmed Vincent Lazarus has been sent to Azkaban this morning."

Peter's hands were shaking as he was holding up a piece of parchment, pretending to read it yet there was no writing on it.

Remus and Sirius were highly interested in the story with James.

"Filthy bloke ain't he?" Sirius said, pointing at the picture of Vincent.

"Don't you find it alarming? Voldemort's body numbers seem to be increasing." James said, as Peter flinched at the sound of his name.

"Someone will stop him though; don't you think?" Remus asked.

"Dunno."

* * *

That night James returned to the common room alone, and later than usual. The fire was put out, creating a blue tint inside the room from the moonlight shining through the large windows, with the curtains opened. Olivia's cat was curled up in a large white ball on the same arm chair as before, and one girl was sleeping on top of her book in the corner at a desk.

Lily had appeared through the portrait hole, her long red hair tied up with a ribbon, and her books clutched in her right hand. James stared at her as she walked forward. She looked up and they locked eyes, frozen at their feet.

"I… I'm sorry." James said, wondering why he even said it at all. It's not like it was going to mean anything.

"I've heard it all before, James." Lily said, and she walked away towards the girl's dormitory.

James watched her leave, until she was gone, kicking the arm chair in anger and waking up the girl in the corner. He made his way upstairs, quietly getting into his bed without changing into his sleep wear, trying to drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Patronus Charm

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 6: Patronus Charm

* * *

Detention the past few weeks were brutal for James and Sirius. The two sat at opposite ends of the room, forced to do their potions homework in advanced for the next class. Some days, they had to do physical labor for Professor Slughorn, like cleaning out dirty cauldrons… grabbing ingredients from the greenhouse… grading papers...

James caught Sirius sleeping one time, so he threw a ball of paper at his face, to wake him up so he wouldn't be alone enduring the detention awake.

The week could be looking up for James, though he hasn't talked to Lily in weeks, nor has he threatened Severus' life since that incident, his first Quidditch match of the year was this weekend versus Hufflepuff, and he was excited to be back on the field.

"Mr. Potter, come here and organize my bookshelf will you? Students have nasty habits of just stuffing books in the shelves." Professor Slughorn said.

James got up from his desk, and walked over to where Sirius was sitting and began to organize the books.

"Pstt… Prongs… Ready for the game tomorrow?" Sirius whispered, holding his potions book slightly higher to hide his face from the professor. "I bet Lily's going to watch you."

"Why would she want anything to do with me right now?" James whispered back.

"C'mon mate, I heard her talking about how great of a seeker you are during Herbology." Sirius said, laughing in a sort of proud way for James.

"Boys, be quiet." Slughorn announced.

James began to take out one by one the advanced potions books, and began to reorganize them.

"Hand me that book will you?" James said, pointing to the advanced potions book beside Sirius.

Sirius slid the book across the table to James, but it slid off and onto the floor. The contents of its book flew open and James picked it up. Inside was a small bit of text hand written on the corner.

"This book is the property of the half-blood prince." James said, reading off the text.

"What'd you say mate?" Sirius said, looking up from his paper airplane he was creating.

"Dunno, the book was open and this was here. Half-blood prince. What kind of name is that?" James said, leaning over to show Sirius the book.

"Weird… must be some seventh or sixth year." Sirius said, turning back to his airplane unamused.

James began to flip the contents of the book, to which hand written notes were drowning the pages of the books, covering most of the text.

"Look at this." James said, shoving the book in Sirius' face.

"Must be a nerdy seventh or sixth year then." Sirius said laughing.

"Boys! James, textbook away, other side of the room." Slughorn yelled, pointing to the desk on the opposite end of Sirius'.

James closed the textbook and put it back in the bookshelf.

* * *

The next day, James got up a bit early so he could eat breakfast before the first match of the year. The entire Gryffindor table was wishing him luck, even Lily to James' surprise.

"Ready for the game, James?" Jacob said as he began to walk out of the great hall with Olivia to the change room.

"Meet you there in a minute." James said, waving on Jacob who was waiting for him.

James chugged a large glass of water, stuffed his face with eggs and left his friends at the table to go change.

James got into his quidditch robes, clutching his broomstick by his side along with the rest of his teammates.

Liam stood in front of the team and began his speech about focusing, eye on the balls, communication… everything James has heard for years. He practically zoned out just eager to get back on to the field.

"Jacob, make sure James has a clear day for the snitch." Liam said, nodding his head and leading the team out onto the field.

Once they left the changing rooms, they were finally out on the field. The ceiling went from dark to bright blue skies as they left the tents, and the crowds screamed in cheer and clapping as both teams emerged to shake hands.

James mounted his broom, looking wildly all around him as people continued to cheer. The whistle blew and he kicked off, his broom shooting in the air.

He flew to the other end of the field, setting up camp for the snitch. Hufflepuff's seeker, Rory Maddox was on the other side of the field, watching James.

The announcer began, "Liams got the quaffle! He's passed it to Olivia! Swiveling passed Felix and ohhh just missed… Daisy's got the quaffle, passing it to Jax, Jax has just avoided Liam but OHHH, Bludger to the broom. Nice swing from Jacob."

James was watching the game with his ears really. He didn't have time to watch what was going on in mid field, when he had to keep his eye out for a small golden winged ball. Yet this ball was nowhere to be found. He decided to do some laps around the field, to waste time and look for any signs where the snitch could be.

"Olivia's passed it to Liam, Liam is racing to the hoops with Felix. Liam just took a great dive avoiding the bludger and he's almost there, He's thrown the quaffle and…. 10 points for Gryffindor!" The announcer shouted, and the stands for Gryffindor went wild with cheers and claps.

James clapped with the rest of his Gryffindor house, then he heard from the stands, "JAMES HEY JAMES!" Peter was shouting louder than James had ever heard him.

"JAMES GREAT JOB OUT THERE." Peter continued to yell.

"He's done anything yet you idiot." Sirius said, jokingly.

"Thanks guys." James said, throwing his hands up to wave. Then he looked down and saw Lily starring at him on his broom. She was smiling softly, but it was still something that gave a boost for James. He smiled back and she noticed, covering her face with her hand and looking away.

"Warning card for Felix for blagging! Olivia has just retrieved herself from her broom, and the game goes on!" The announcer yelled.

James looked back at the game, Olivia was swinging from under her broom but she lifted herself back up, and Felix was smirking for he now had the quaffle. Then suddenly in the corner of his eye, a fast bug like appearance zoomed through his vision. He quickly turned his head and saw the golden ball flying in circles in one spot.

James quickly flew to where the snitch was, which was now flying hastily away from James' clutches. The wind was coming fast in his face now, his hair was being pulled back by the force, his glasses nearly slipping off his face… His eyes were glued to this little golden ball.

Then out of nowhere, Rory appeared beside James, looking at him with an odd sort of smile. He had been keeping an eye on James to find where the golden snitch would be.

The two were neck and neck now, racing after the golden snitch across the field. James quickly ducked and Rory dipped his broom as a bludger came flying above their heads. James' arm was outstretched, alongside Rory's who was about the same length. The snitch just touching the tips of his fingers, he could already feel the moving metal ball in his hands. He could already hear the crowd shouting Gryffindor and his friends running up to him to congratulate him. He looked at nothing else but this snitch that wasn't fast enough for his speed. He took one swing at the snitch…. then… his entire world turned into swirling colours and fast moving pictures. He couldn't see the sky, nor the ground because they were all mixed together with the crowd of people. His broom was swinging oddly, side to side, up and down, thrusting him in different directions so violently he could feel it tugging at his navel.

His hands slipped off the shaft of his broom and it seemed the sky was all he could see now. Its beautiful large white milky clouds, and opaque bright blue sky. He appreciated the colours almost serenely till all he could see was black.

* * *

"James! JAMES! Wake up! Why won't he wake up?"

"James, are you okay?"

"Nurse! He won't wake, why won't he wake?"

James could hear the voices loud and clearly, they sounded as if they were coming from a dream in his head. He couldn't see who was making the voices, but he heard them for what seemed like forever. He could feel the warmth of something on his hand, and this aching feeling that began to pulse in his head. The pulsing was becoming worse as seconds passed.

Light began to seep through his eyelids as if someone opened the curtains of the only window in a dark underground dungeon. Slightly blurry, James could finally make out some figures standing by him.

"He's awake!" Someone yelled.

His vision became clearer and he saw Lily sitting at his bedside, holding his hand. Sirius sitting at the end of his bed, Remus and Peter standing behind Lily and the rest of the Gryffindor team standing at the foot of his bed.

"James, are you alright?" Sirius said, looking terrified.

"I think his nose is bleeding again." Jacob said to the approaching nurse.

James finally regained all his vision clearly, and sat up on his bed confused and rattled.

"What… what's going on… what happened?" James said, rubbing his head as if it would ease the pain.

"You've fallen off your broom." Liam said. "Nasty fall really… You picked up so much speed then you suddenly stopped. Must've shook you off your broom… stopping like that with how fast you were going…"

"Remus tried to slow your fall as best as he could… you sort of bounced off the ground… quite terrifying really." Sirius said.

Lily seemed too terrified to speak, she just kept looking at James as if he almost died. The nurse placed some type of blue potion next to the bed, and gave James a wet towel and a mirror.

"The potion should stop the bleeding… Here you go to clean it." The nurse said before walking away.

James held the small mirror to his face, the wet cloth in his other hand.

He saw his nose was gushing blood down to his lips and his chin. His eye looked a bit puffy and purple, and above his eyebrow was a deep gash. James held the wet cloth to his eyebrow, dabbing it and wincing in pain.

Lily took the mirror from his hand and held it firmly for him. He continued to dab his wounds and wipe his nose of blood.

"Rory got the snitch… but it's okay James, we don't blame you. We think it must've been a freak thing…" Jacob said, comfortingly.

The entire quidditch team wished James a full recovery and left. Leaving Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily at his side.

"Why would I stop like that?" James said.

"Maybe you were trying to turn and something happened?" Remus suggested, though he wasn't even convinced with what he said.

"Doesn't sound like him, Moony." Sirius said, in hard thought.

"Does it matter? At least he's okay… You are okay aren't you? Your arm…" Lily looked down at James arm, worry filling her expression.

James hadn't even noticed, his arm was bent in an odd sort of way, but he couldn't feel anything. He lifted his arm, and turned it for a better view, still no pain emitting.

"She gave you a potion earlier, when you were knocked out to help with the pain from your arm." Remus said, watching James' confused look. "The white potion over there."

James grabbed the white potion and took a small sip. He scrunched his face at the taste… it tasted like iron and tooth shavings…

"If you need anything James…" Lily said her eyes widening.

James nodded and Lily released his hand and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

As days passed, James noticed every time he woke up there was a larger pile of homework towering over him on the bedside table. Remus offered to stay late before bed to help James finish it, but the potions would begin to kick in making him drowsy, and accidentally drifting into a deep sleep.

His arm slowly bent back to its normal form, his eye was less puffy and his nose was slightly bruised; so he decided to leave the hospital wing before he missed more class and had to spend sleepless nights recovering from it.

"Could you help me identify Jupiter here?" James said, scratching his head at the star chart laid out in front of him.

"I think it's this one." Sirius said, pointing to a small round figure at the corner of his paper.

"Definitely not, that's a moon." James cried in frustration.

"Why don't we put this off for later… we have class soon anyways." Sirius said, mostly in excuse to stop doing any work at all.

The two left the Gryffindor common room and walked to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. In the front of the class was Professor Thorn, their teacher, he was quite a skinny man with shoulder length hair that was white and wavy. He wore large round glasses and a dark blue robe and a walking cane.

James sat beside Remus, who sat in front of Sirius and Peter. Lily and Violet were seated beside their table, and Severus sat at the way other end of the class with another Slytherin boy.

This class never particularly felt empty or cold. Professor Thorn also had warm decorations put up around the class, which made this particular course more relaxing. Dense purple curtains were put up by each window, that had small yellow stars scattered on it. Large orange ropes hung from the top of the curtains, that could be pulled to open them up.

Small book shelves lined the classroom with books and small objects of sorts, like a crystal ball and odd pendants, and candles.

"Good afternoon, my curious children. Please, open your books to page 438, read the section, then we shall begin our wondrous training on defensive magic." Professor Thorn said, his eyes wrinkling as he smiled.

James plopped the book in front of him, and turned to page 438. 'Patronus Charm'. James smiled, looking at Remus and back at Sirius who were returning the joy, except for Peter.

When James found out Remus had been a werewolf in their second year at Hogwarts, it was his idea to study on how to form into an animagus himself, with his three other Marauders. James, taking three years to perfect it, finally understood how to do the transformation the summer before their fifth year.

James' animagus is a stag, giving him the nickname Prongs. Sirius' animagus is a black dog, given the nickname Padfoot. Peter's was a rat, giving him the nickname Wormtail, and Remus' is a werewolf, given his name Moony.

The three, James, Sirius, and Remus', animagus transformations each reflected their patronus'. Though, Peter was never able to perform the patronus charm when the three others perfected it.

"This is some very advanced magic my dears, I must warn you to hold in your frustration and lack of confidence. Very… very few know how to perform a patronus charm at your age, I wouldn't expect you to know how on your first try." Professor Thorn said, standing up at the front of the class.

"If you could all please, come forward here so we can make room."

The class got up out of their seats and walked to the front of the room. Professor Thorn lifted his wand and the desks and chairs all pushed back neatly in rows, to make a large space for students to comfortably practice.

"Now pick your partner… Copy this motion here." He made a slow twist of his wrist. "The incantation is, 'Expecto Patronum'. Now, when you want to perform this spell, you must think of something happy. Grab that thought, and don't let it go! A silvery light will emit from your wand, then once practiced enough, a spirit guardian should be conjured from your patronus, creating a shape that bests suits you."

The class shuffled around the room, standing in front of their partners, yelling the incantation for the patronus charm, but looking around the room, James noticed no one had conjured anything.

"It's quite embarrassing really." Remus said, standing in front of James his arms crossed. "We'd be the only ones who know this."

James looked over at Lily who was trying to perform the patronus charm, but only a small silver light was coming out of her wand.

Severus was watching the Slytherin boy do his patronus charm, and his wand out of sight.

Peter near James, yelling in frustration, "Why can't I do it?" and waving his wand frantically.

James, Remus, and Sirius stood there, the only one's not yelling incantations or waving their wands out of luck that they wouldn't have to do the patronus charm in front of a class of people who presumably couldn't perform the charm themselves. Yet their luck had just run out.

"Black, Lupin, Potter… Why are you three standing there?" Professor Thorn said, with a kind smile on his face, and gentle curiosity.

"We were just… uhm…" James said hesitantly.

"Watching the others." Remus said, his arms unraveling.

"How can you learn from watching others, without even trying it yourselves, my dear boys please… go on." Professor Thorn stood by the three, his glasses reflecting their bodies and his smile still gentle on his face.

James began to motion his wand, then Remus and Sirius. The tips of their wands created a bright silvery light that beamed as their motion went on, then once the motion seized, a figure birthed out of the silver light and gently touched the wooden floors of the classroom.

These figures were transparent wisps of blue and grey, a moving essence that made up the body of James' stag, Remus' wolf, and Sirius' dog.

The three patronus' began to run off towards the wall, gliding on the wooden floors, till it disappeared through the surface.

The entire class now was staring at them, their eyes widen and their mouths open. Professor Thorn was even amazed, for he took off his glasses and began to rub them with his robes, his eyebrows raised.

"Just… Just… marvelous! Extreme curiosity no doubt settles in the minds of this very classroom. Very unexpected indeed, you three have already conjured a figure from your patronus charm! Now class, that of what you just saw, is the pure beauty that births out of your very patronus."

"It's beautiful." Lily said, looking at the wall the patronus' disappeared through, then looking at James who immediately caught her eye when she spoke.

After class, James could hear whispers from the students talking about the patronus charm he, Sirius, and Remus had produced.

"That was wicked guys." Said a fellow Gryffindor boy, who walked up to the three with two other girls nodding in agreement.

Of course there were negative whispers that James didn't think too much about, because he figured they were just jealous.

"How come THEY can do that patronus charm?"

"It's not fair they learned it before all of us."

James just packed up his bag and headed off smiling without care.

"Been a while since we've done that, aye?" Sirius said, catching up to James and Remus.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked, looking around.

Sirius told them how Peter packed up his things and left frustrated and embarrassed during class, because he couldn't get anything to emit from his wand.

James felt a light pull on his sleeve and turned around to see the beautiful pale faced, emerald green eyed, long red hair girl he'd love to see more often.

"Sorry, could you walk me to my next class?" Lily asked, her cheeks turning a slight colour of rose.

James flushed just the same, looking back at his friends who gave him a boyish smile and went on without him.

"Sure."

They walked out onto the courtyard, passing by the opened pillars that greeted them to a small open area where students normally went to relax between classes.

"How is your nose?" Lily said, breaking the silence.

"Great, I'm ready for the next game." James said, acting like it was no big deal he had a broken nose, a gashed forehead and a broken arm at the last game.

"How did you learn that patronus charm?"

James didn't know what to say, his mind was coming up with excuses so he wouldn't tell her the secret of him being an animagus, and the idea of practicing patronus charms a month after transformation.

"I erm… we all just sort of… practiced one summer." James said carefully.

"And you perfected the form?"

"I suppose." James looked down and noticed Lily looking up at him, then they both came to a halt.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, fiddling with her fingers wrapped around her book. "Would you help me practice the patronus charm?"

James' heart began to beat very fast, though he smiled through all his nervousness. She was probably impressed with his patronus, and wanted to spend more time with him and practice hers. The answer was obvious to James, "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7: Severus and James

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 7: Severus and James

* * *

A week later, James decided to meet Lily in an empty classroom on the second floor. He pushed some tables and chairs back against the wall, and opened the curtains so the sun created large rectangular shapes of light from the windows on the wooden floors.

James paced up and down the room, his wand bouncing off the palm of his hand as he fiddled with it.

"Hey, James." Lily said, walking inside the classroom and dropping her books and bag on a nearby desk.

"Ms. Evans." James said, subconsciously messing up his hair and leaning against the table.

"It's getting cold out there… almost Halloween." Lily took out her wand and walked forward to James.

She was close enough James had to look down at her, her large eyes staring back at his. He got a bit light headed and awkwardly whispered, "Are you ready?"

"For the patronus or something else?" Lily said, smiling playfully and stepping aside.

James turned red, and held his wand out. "Right… make sure you twist it like this… say the incantation… and think of something happy."

Lily threw her Gryffindor robes on the floor, rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt, and pointed her wand at the empty space of the room.

"Expecto… Patronum!" Lily shouted, but nothing but a small silvery light came out of her wand.

"Again." James said.

"Ex…Expecto….Patronum!" Nothing but another small silver light came out… which might've been brighter than the first time according to Lily.

"You're thinking of something happy right? Focus."

James and Lily went on practicing for thirty minutes before she got tired and worn out.

"Here…" James said, shuffling through his robes pulling out a golden wrapper and handing it to Lily. "It's chocolate. Remus gave us this when we used to get light headed from practicing this spell too. It helps."

Lily grabbed the golden wrapped chocolate bar and began to chew on it.

"It's advanced magic, but you're doing well." James reassured her, sitting beside her on a step that ascended to a higher level of the classroom.

"Thanks James. I've got to get to class, Astronomy is tough this year."

James walked Lily out of the classroom, but stopped her, pulling his scarf off from around his neck and wrapping it around hers.

"It's getting cold out there…" James said, smiling.

* * *

That afternoon brought a stream of cold wind, rustling the overcasting trees that hung above the forbidden forest, blocking any light the sun would have given its ground from peeking through the dense grey clouds. The lake rippled in slow movements, picking up speed as did the wind current. Students were now dressed in their house coloured scarfs and gloves, wearing red noses and pale faces as they felt the bitter shock of wind sting their skin.

James and Sirius were leaned against their usual tree, where they normally went to study and relax, that perched itself right beside the lake on the grounds. The tree hung low enough, creating more than enough shade they needed in this weather, shaking off large amounts of leafs as the wind current picked up, particularly sticking to Sirius' hair, which he had to pick and shake off, in a dog like fashion.

Students don't normally sit around outside the castle during this weather, though sitting by a tree across from them were a group of people, along with another standing by the lake, and Severus, like usual, hunched over his books, reading as if the world around him didn't exist (Or at least he tried to make it that way.)

James opened up his bag, revealing a tightly rolled up newspaper, crisp from the morning owl. He straightened the newspaper held in his hands (shaking from the cold), messing up the back of his hair before leaning comfortably on the tree's trunk, and reading an article that seemed to amuse him.

'You-Know-Who at Large'

'Piper Wren, a follower of You-Know-Who, commonly known as an organization coined 'Death Eaters', has agreed to share information with the Ministry about You-Know-Who's whereabouts and the location of his organization. Lead Auror, Zander Phoenix, raided the location which was said to be a tunnel under London, with his team, to find You-Know-Who had already fled. Sage Wren, single Death Eater found at said location, refuses to share any information with the Ministry at this time, and is being held at the Department of Law Enforcement for her hearing this afternoon; Of which she will be charged and most likely sent to Azkaban with her sister, Piper. The Ministry suspects You-Know-Who has found a new location, along with gained followers. The Ministry advises all wizarding families to be alert of said Death Eaters; if spotted one, or a group please contact Lead Auror Zander Phoenix, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, with name, location, and appearance. ( _Contact Information on pg. 3e_ )'

"Still reading the Daily Prophet, Prongs?"

"Don't you ever get curious? Besides, we should keep up with what is going on… we are going to be Auror's you know."

"He's no match for us four." Sirius said, as a new wave of wind shook the tree branches violently, showering brown, dried up leafs which seemed to be attracted to Sirius' hair.

James rolled up the newspaper, throwing it on the new leaf pile beside him, likely created by Sirius.

"Us three you mean… I have a feeling this job would be tough for Peter. He can't even produce the patronus charm yet." James said, feeling slightly guilty talking about his friend in such a way.

"He does seem a bit… skittish. But he has a good heart, I'm sure he will come through."

"He winces every time we mention the name…" James got closer to Sirius, "Voldemort." He said in a deep whisper, looking around at the students nearby.

Sirius grabbed the newspaper from the pile of leafs, and read it himself. His hands tightened around the paper, crumpling the edges.

"My family would get a kick out of this." Sirius said, dropping the newspaper and swinging his head down. "They're just as insane as Voldemort."

A girl walking past their tree, immediately stopped and put her hands over her mouth before stumbling away.

James looked at the girl, gesturing his apologies and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Don't think of your 'family' as advocates of Voldemort's laws… We're your family. Me, mum, dad, Remus, and Peter. My parents enjoy your company just as much as mine… otherwise we wouldn't have you living with us for so long." James said, laughing in a comforting tone.

Sirius didn't know what quite to say, but he smiled and he meant it. He was internally grateful for everything James and his family had done for him the past few months.

Sirius ran away from his home on 12 Grimmauld Street, because he had different views that were frowned upon in his household; views such as, not the extinction of half-bloods, and agreeing with the Ministry's laws on unforgivable curses. He deemed his family to be insane, dark people, and was forbidden to come back and join the family once he stepped foot outside that house. With nowhere to go, Sirius had rather slept outside on a bench, or maybe beg Dumbledore for his lengthy stay at Hogwarts school, but James wouldn't allow that; and instead, offered him a spot at the Potter's household, where Sirius was welcomed since the summer before their 5th year. If the two didn't do everything together before, they sure did now. They looked up at each other as much more than best friends who went to school together; but as brothers who intend to have each-others back throughout their years.

James and Sirius got up from underneath the tree, shaking off the leafs that were in their hair, or on their uniform, and began walking back up to the castle.

"Prongs, look." Sirius said, pointing at Severus who was standing up from his tree as well. "Hey Snivellus!"

"Snivel's, funny seeing you here… I think you dropped your book." James said, and with a flick of his wand the book Severus was holding tightly clasped in his arms had slipped out immediately of his clutches and flung a few feet away from him to the ground.

Severus walked over to pick up his book, but James lifted his wand again which levitated the book from the ground and threw it in a new direction. James began to play cat and mouse with Severus and the book, throwing the book once more, having it land by his feet.

Severus walked slowly in front of James, leaning down to pick up the book, still keeping eye contact. James smirked. As Severus got up, his book in his hands now, he took a great swing at James and smacked his advanced potions book to the side of James' head.

His glasses flew off his nose, landing somewhere a few feet away. He lost balance, holding the side of his face as a stinging sensation persisted and spread.

"Are you alright, Prongs?" Sirius said, shuffling the dirt for his glasses.

James looked up at Severus who was laughing for himself, and held up his wand turning Severus upside down.

Sirius handed him his glasses, placing them firmly on the bridge of his nose, and laughing as he turned Severus in different directions, then releasing him so he fell mildly on the ground.

"Mad you lost your first game of Quidditch, Potter?" Severus said, smiling and laughing slightly as he lifted himself off the ground, brushing dirt of his robes.

"What did you say?"

"It's not like you to lose control of your broom like that, better luck next game." Severus walked on by, passing the two and breaking off into a run towards the castle.

"Wait a minute… did he?" Sirius said pondering, but the two had the same idea; Severus must have jinxed James' broom during his quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

"Hey, Sirius!" Said a faint voice in the distance, that seemed to get closer and closer. "Sirius!" A Hufflepuff girl appeared at his side, her hair long and blonde with white highlights, and blue eyes. She tugged on Sirius's sleeve, which triggered an annoyed expression on his face.

"Erm, yes?" Sirius said, looking awkwardly at her, and awkwardly back down at his sleeve being tugged, sending daggers to her hand hoping she would let go.

"Delilah. I'm in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I sit two rows to the right." She said, smiling so large that it was impossible to miss her extremely white and straight teeth.

"Oh. Okay." Sirius replied, his entire face clouded with embarrassment and confusion.

"Hey James." Delilah turned to James who caught himself starring statue-like at the awkward situation. "I was wondering… Sirius… are you listening? Right… if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Sirius quickly turned his head to face James, who shook his head quite inconspicuously so Delilah wouldn't see it, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the ground as if something way more interesting was happening by his feet.

Looking back up at Delilah, he lifted his arm and shook off her hand but she didn't seem to understand why. "Look… uhm… Delilah is it? I.."

"Yes?" Delilah interrupted, going for his sleeves again, but slipping her fingers to his.

Sirius quickly swept his hand out of hers, her face still looking interested.

"I've loads of homework to do."

"Oh me too! We can do it together." Delilah smiled, and turned around giving her friends a thumbs up from what James could see, which was something he wished he didn't.

"No, uhm… it's not just that… Gryffindor versus Slytherin is this weekend, and James is playing so I'll have to be there."

"We can go together! My friend is playing on the Slytherin team; she'll be happy I came."

"Alright, Delilah… You don't want to get mixed up with a guy like me, alright? I've got… things I need to do... myself." Sirius said, throwing his sleeve down once more to release her hands from it, and wrapping his arm around James' stiff neck and pushing him forward so they left.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Delilah yelled as the two hurried up the hill.

"Sirius I'm sorry but your encounters with these girls are bloody uncomfortable." James said as they opened the large wooden door entrance to Hogwarts.

"You're telling me; I want nothing to do with them."


	8. Chapter 8: Severus Spying

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 8: Severus Spying

* * *

The air was especially cold on this day, leaving slightly frosted coats on the grass, and nearly anymore leafs were left on the trees. The sky was covered in grey clouds, that rained upon Hogwarts lightly.

James was inside the Gryffindor change room, putting on his Quidditch robes, along with his winter uniform gloves, forgetting he gave away his scarf to Lily, the cold chills reached his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Alright lads, today is the day we're against Slytherin." Liam said, going on about his daily speech.

"Our only real competitor, really." Olivia said, Jacob laughing in agreement.

"Sure, It'll be tough out there, the wind and rain is picking up, our visibility will decrease – "

"We'll be fine as long as Potter grabs the snitch before too long." Expressed Booker.

James couldn't say much, he was thinking about the game, thinking about the snitch, winning, the weather conditions outside, more winning, Severus' reaction, Lily… then just Lily. She invaded his thoughts unknowingly, taking her own place in his mind of which she moved in and hasn't left for years now.

"Right James? James? Hellooo…"

Suddenly James released his mind and shook his head; towering over him were his teammates looking at him with round eyes and confusion.

"You alright there, Potter?" Booker said, scratching his head.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you clear on the objectives, James?" Liam asked, taking a few steps back as if James had gone mental.

"Right, catch the win so we can snitch. Let's go." James ran forward towards the opening curtains that lead to the field, as the others stayed behind momentarily looking utterly anxious as if James had just lost his mind.

James stood at the curtains, waiting for the Gryffindor team to be called, mounting his broom and holding onto it tightly, bracing himself for the wind impact. The announcer called their team and he took off in a speedy start, flying across the field in short time.

If James' hair wasn't messy enough, the wind was making it worse. It was forcefully blowing all his hair towards his face, forcing him to look in the opposite direction, towards Booker, to free up his vision from his brown wavy hair.

"The quaffle is released! Liam's got the quaffle, he's passed it on to Olivia. Olivia dove under Finley… Finley made an excellent turn and is now matched up against Olivia. She's passed Echo, and she throws the quaffle! 10 points for Gryffindor!"

The fog was rolling in on the field thick as the game went on. James had to squint his eyes from all the fog and rain that was now picking up too heavily to notice any spec of gold in the area. Every now and then he looked over at Griffin, Slytherin's seeker, but the fog was drawing in fast that Griffin became nearly unnoticeable.

A crack of thunder went off in the distance as if someone vigorously smashed the crystal ball orbs in James' divination class, which to be honest he wouldn't mind.

He decided to start flying around the field due to low visibility. He was afraid he would miss the golden flying ball due to the fog, or get hit by an unknown bludger that he couldn't see coming.

"Echo's got the quaffle, he making a straight path towards the goals. I don't think he notices the Gryffindor team; he's still moving straight. He hasn't stopped! Do they see each other… OHHH that's GOT TO HURT."

James looked back, to where his hair was now flying away from his face, and noticed Echo and Olivia collided. Olivia's nose was gushing blood and Echo was holding his eye closely.

Suddenly at the tip of James' nose, he saw the snitch dancing at its leisure, almost mocking him in sorts. He quickly swiped at the snitch but it circled out of his hands and began to fly away. James quickly followed the snitch, his eyes interlocked with its drastic speedy wings.

Suddenly Griffin flew beside him, bumping James hard with his shoulder. Once… Twice… Three times. James looked at him with an expression of great determination and disgust. He ducked his head for more speed and turned, still chasing the golden snitch.

The rain was beating down on him now, his hair was heavy and wet, his glasses fogged up from the cold, the wind whistling in his ears and his face nearly numb. He could feel his nose running faster as he sped onward for the snitch.

He bumped Griffin with his broom, knocking him slightly off the track. Griffin quickly regained focused and speed and began to bump James once more. This time James' hand was pinched in between the two brooms.

His cold, numb, red and now purple fingers were stinging in so much pain, James didn't know if he could feel it or not. He quickly let go of his broom with his right hand, putting it up to his chest, creating a strong fist to help focus the pain elsewhere.

Their speed was maintained, and in front of them was the snitch growing closer and closer. It's wings flapping rapidly, its body moving left and right. James reached his arm out, for a moment everything went still. The cold air seized, the snitch, his body was too numb to feel the rain, even the wind held its breath; then a beautiful streak of lightning was drawn on the sky as if water colours on wet paper. Another loud disturbance from the thunder rolled, and the weather continued its treacherous patterns.

James' left ear was buzzing, he couldn't tell if it was the rain, or the wind playing tricks on him. He looked over at the dense, thick fog and heard the buzzing approach. His mind went still with thought, till his body forced him downward, ducking his broom and flying beneath Griffin, nearly missing an incoming bludger which, instead, went for Griffin. His broom was split in half, splinters and other remnants of the broom dispersed into the air like a small tornado collecting its debris. James looked back at the snitch, reaching his arm out once more and closing his hand firmly around the golden ball.

"James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor has won the match versus Slytherin!"

James descended from the sky, carefully watching where his feet would finally meet the ground and running up to his team as they finally touched. The snitch held high in his left hand, his glasses slightly off his nose, and his hair not nearly as wavy as it normally was from being pulled down from the weight of the rain.

* * *

He followed his team back towards the castle, holding his broom and the golden snitch. Though the fog made seeing nearly impossible, James had a good eye for things he wanted; he kept his eye closely on the golden snitch through this weather, now he's noticed a red haired girl with green eyes, wearing a hat and his Gryffindor scarf, standing by the side of the trail waiting for him.

"Ms. Evans, aren't you cold?" James said, walking up to Lily whose teeth were clattering, and her hands clasped held up under her chin.

"Brilliant play out there, Potter." Lily said, trying to smile though looking extremely cold while doing so. "Your flying has definitely become exceptional."

"When will I see you on the field, Evans?"

Lily laughed and her face became a soft rose colour on her pale, numb face.

"I don't fly very well; Potter you know this. Remember our first year after Christmas break?"

"Right, Right. When you mounted your broom and it completely tipped you off upside down, then fell on your face? Fantastic memory." James laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh shut up."

They both stood there, smiling at one another till James grabbed her hand and mounted his broom.

"What are you doing?" She said, looking slightly alarmed.

"Just get on." James said, watching her apprehensively. "And be careful."

Lily reluctantly mounted the back of James' broom, wrapping her gloved covered hands around his neck, bracing herself as James pushed off the ground, the wind blowing furiously in their faces. The muddy grass and swaying trees opened up a clearer sky as they flew past the grounds and above the fast rippling lake.

Lily let out a shocked scream, holding James more tightly around his neck and burying her face in her arm.

"If you don't want to get more wet than you already are, I suggest you loosen the grip." James said, gasping for a bit of air. "Don't be afraid, look around you; Slowly if you have to. It's magnificent."

Lily slowly loosened her grip, still ready to choke James once more if she felt the need to, and opened her eyes looking around her.

The lake was large and wide beneath them. It had a dark blue coating from a different angle, but from flying right above it, the lake gave an appearance of a deep, dark abyss. She felt as if she would fall into a portal that may never end until she froze to death or got eaten by the monstrous creatures they held in these bodies of water. The birds above them flew slightly faster, spreading its wings and gliding through the misty air. Lily opened her hands, slowly brushed them across James' neck, which gave him chills as they passed through. She opened her arms just like the birds above her, gliding along with them as the wind blew her long red hair beside her, the rain that used to sting her skin was now nonexistent, though still going strong.

"Hold on."

Lily quickly at these words, clasped around his waist and rested her head on his back. James turned his broom around, creating a circle around the lake and landed at the back entrance of Hogwarts, by the courtyard. Their feet calmly touched the ground, and they both hopped off the broom.

Their clothing looked as if it was being pulled down, along with their hair due to the weight of the rain.

James' eyes widened as he studied her. Her round face, framed by her drenched long red hair. Her large, emerald green eyes staring back into his brown one's. She was a good-natured, optimistic, level-headed girl. James couldn't put together what she might be seeing in him right now; his untidy brunette hair, and expressive brown eyes. Was he as pretentious, intelligent, or mischievous as some others might say?

The loud patting of the rain off the castle was growing louder, the smell thickened and the clouds closed together.

James raised his arm, resting his hand on the side of her pale, softened, numb face; resting his thumb on the bottom of her lip.

"They're blue." He said, running his thumb across her cold shivering lips, keeping his eyes locked on them.

Without another thought crossing his now clouded mind, he tilted his head and moved closer to Lily's. He dropped his broomstick from his left hand and wrapped it around her waist instead.

* * *

A moment James didn't want to end, a moment he wanted to last forever, was suddenly abruptly interrupted by a sudden stop in rain and wind force. James released himself from Lily and looked up to notice a small roof above their heads. By an opened pillar near him, he saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter leaning against the walls watching him.

"Thought the rain might disturb you, Prongs." Sirius said, smiling boyishly.

"I think you're the one who disturbed me, Padfoot." He bent down to pick up his broomstick and with Lily by his side, they walked towards his friends and entered the castle.

"You're soaked." Sirius said, stepping in between James and Lily, and placing his arms around them both. "Best warm up you two, or Filch will have a field day."

"Meet you in the dining hall, James?" Remus said, tugging at Sirius to give them privacy.

"Right." James said, and watched his friends shuffle off, Sirius looking back at James with the same smile as before.

"I best get changed then." Lily said, as she rang out her hair of water, and hurried to the Gryffindor tower.

James watched her passed, ringing out his robes of water leaving a massive puddle of their mess in the back entrance of the castle. He took off his glasses, rubbing them with his wet robes which didn't make a difference, yet created more water smudges on the frames, and placed them back firmly on his face. Quickly he casted a look over to the left side corridor and noticed Severus leaning towards him behind the wall.

James, squinting his eyes through his water stained glasses trying to confirm if it really was him. He began walking towards him, trailing more water along the corridor, till the boy disappeared. James ran around the corner, catching up to Severus who was trying to hurry around another corner, but wasn't fast enough. James stretched his hand over Severus' shoulder, turning him around and pushing him against the wall.

"Are you… spying on me?" James said, leering into Severus' eyes. "Speak, Severus." He said, tightening his grip on the fabric of Severus' Slytherin robes. "Spying… perhaps, on us?" his expression hardened, by 'us' James knew Severus understood this meant James and Lily.

"I was merely walking around the corner." Severus said, clenching his jaw.

"That's why you stood behind it, peaking around it? Is that how you normally walk corners, Severus? Or a new routine now that you've seen me and Lily together?" A sardonic expression sweeping across his face.

"Enjoy your little play of house now, Potter, because soon she'll realize what a great buffoon you truly are." Severus grabbed James' wrist, his hand was still and now more vigorously, handling Severus by the shoulder.

James took out his wand from his waist band, holding it pointed at Severus' neck. Severus quickly drew out his wand from his robe pocket, pointing it at James' stomach, their jaws clenched, and their eyes locked.

"Boys? What is going on here?" James and Severus turned to look down the corridor and saw Professor Thorn in his large purple robes, and round glasses glinting at them.

James and Severus released each other, and put their wands away quickly.

"Ah nothing sir just…" James said, scratching his untidy hair.

"We were practicing a new defensive magic." Severus said, straightening his robes from the wrinkles James created.

"Ah, very well… Now is not the right time nor place for such activities. I shall have to ask you to kindly go get dinner, while the food is still hot. Also, Potter dear boy, best dry up."

"Thanks, sir." James said, and they both nodded each other off and James left Severus who was going to the dining hall, and went to the Gryffindor common room to change.

* * *

James threw off his quidditch robes, leaving a messy wet pile at the foot of his bed, and slipped on some very refreshing, and dry, blue jeans and maroon sweater. He shook his hair from rain, sprinkling the window beside him with water. He slipped his wand in the band of his jeans, then kicked the trunk underneath his bed, from all the anger built up from Severus. He took off his glasses and rubbed his red, irritated eyes from the outside cold, and put them back on, setting off for dinner.

James took a spot beside Sirius and Remus as usual. He pulled his plate towards him, but it was already filled with food. James grabbed the bread roll from his plate, and buttered it.

"You do this?" James said, holding his buttered roll up to Sirius' face.

"No mate."

"We think Lily left it for you." Remus said, smiling. "It was only empty till she arrived anyways."

James smiled at his buttered roll, and took a bite from it.

"So Prongs…" Sirius said, smiling in curiosity.

"So Padfoot…" James said, mocking him. "Moony…" Now looking at Remus who was peering from Sirius' shoulder with the same smile of curiosity.

"Where'd you go after the match, we waited for you mate…" Remus asked.

"Yet instead, we find you in the courtyard snogging Lily Evans." Sirius said laughing.

James flushed, and looked down at his food. He felt his face turn hot, and he looked up around the Gryffindor table for Lily. She was sitting some ways away, talking with Violet and Olivia. His face felt hotter now… no… burning now. He could feel his face start sweating, and his hands too. He slipped the fork from between his fingers and pushing himself away from the table. His eyes were burning, and tearing by the second. He rubbed them as hard as he could without feeling all the pain searing his eyeballs.

"Erm, James? James… are you okay?" Remus said, catching Sirius' attention who turned for James' aid.

James stood up from the table, feeling his forehead that felt boiling, and clutching his stomach with the other hand. Sirius stood up, looking worried and holding James' arm.

"James… seriously, what's wrong?" Sirius said, prying for an answer from his best friend.

James pushed Sirius away roughly, but the forceful movement created a feeling like helium in the back of his eyes and head. Suddenly, a feeling of complete sickness overwhelmed him and he vomited all over the floor. Gasps of shock were heard from all around the great hall, and Filch's loud moans and disgust were also audible.

"Bloody hell… James… Remus do something, help me." Sirius said, trying to hurry to James but it was too late. Just after another upchuck of vomit, his eyes rolled back into nothingness, his lids forcefully shutting, his legs tangling with each other and stumbling back, he finally fell hard on the stone floor; his visuals complete darkness, and the screams and muttering from people all around him vanishing.


	9. Chapter 9: Forbidden Forest Creatures

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 9: Forbidden Forest Creatures

* * *

James opened his eyes to find he was surrounded by yellow walls with golden tints, large pillars circling around the room, a massive round table with 10 chairs perched underneath it, and him laying down on a large cushioned yellow sofa with massive pillows holding up his head. He reached out his arm to quickly grab his glasses that were laying on top of a glass-top wooden table in the middle of the room. There was a massive rug that covered nearly the entire sofa area, and a fireplace that roared with orange and red flames.

He lifted himself off the pillow, sitting on the chair with both hangs clutching the couch. Looking around, he couldn't recall ever being here before; it wasn't Dumbledore's office, he's been there many times.

Lifting himself off the couch, James walked over to a nearby dresser, passing the fireplace. He glided his fingers along the mantelpiece, reading off the large bottles that rested itself on top. Finally, he stopped, and found two picture frames, of which he lifted up and intruded on. The picture showed 6 moving people sitting on the round table just across the room, lifting up cups and smiling. In the middle was Professor Slughorn, his potions professor.

Suddenly the door across the room turned, creating a loud clicking sound which startled James, forcing him to drop the picture and watch it fall and shatter.

"-And another bezoar, I've had to use the last of those last night. Ah! James, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Professor Slughorn said, emerging inside his room saying goodbye to James Herbology teacher who just ran off.

"Professor… sorry, it broke… I didn't know…"

"Calm down dear boy, it's alright. _Reparo._ " Professor Slughorn pointed his wand at the frame, and the broken glass immediately was put together like a simple puzzle and was put back onto the mantel.

"Sir, what exactly am I doing here?" James said, watching Professor Slughorn walk over to another cabinet, fiddling with the bottles that were on top of a silver metal plate. He lifted a tall, skinny green bottle; popped off the lid and began to pour two glasses.

"Here you are, come and sit." He said, handing James a glass and gesturing him to sit on the couch.

They both sat opposite of each-other, Professor Slughorn chugging his drink, and James smelling his first before taking a small sip.

"It's just a bit of sweet wine, I thought why not!" Slughorn said, finishing his glass and looking at the fireplace, wrinkles tightening around his eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

"Feeling better, sir?"

"Yes, you had quite the nasty ailment during dinner yesterday. I believe you almost gave Filch a heart attack." Slughorn laughed, as he remembered Mr. Filch running around the school for supplies to clean up the mess James left in the middle of the great hall.

"I barely remember… mostly just getting light headed…"

"Yes… yes, you passed out. Your friends that Black, Lupin and Pettigrew I believe helped you out of the great hall and brought you to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore, sir?"

"Indeed, Lupin had thought you'd been poisoned." Slughorn said, rubbing the bottom of his chin. "Bright kid, his suspicions turned out to be accurate; quite unerring really. Albus had Black send you to my office, I created a thin liquid potion of which I had to extract a bezoar and those are hard to come by... anyways, Black fed you the potion… but you became too much responsibility at that point." Slughorn said, turning his voice into something more flat, and monotone.

"Sorry, Sir, I don't quite understand."

"The potion I gave to Black to feed to you is supposed to extract all the poison out of your system; Though you were knocked out completely, so you began vomiting in your sleep, nearly choking. Had myself, your own Herbology teacher, and Albus take shifts during the night to watch over you. I suspect you've released all the poison by now."

James reached for his throat, rubbing it slightly, becoming frustrated he couldn't remember anything. He watched Professor Slughorn turn towards the table, leaning over and reaching for a cookie on a plate of many. He took a bite and smiled, "Have one. Fantastic student she is, dropped them off this morning for you."

"Who?" James said, reaching over for a cookie.

"Lily Evans." Slughorn said, smiling dearly.

James' expression changed as he looked at the cookie; they were something for him from her, which made the taste of the cookie even better.

"Do you know what poisoned me, professor?"

"We believe it was something in your food, Mr. Potter. Someone had put Baneberry Potion in your dinner. Baneberry can be highly toxic, though you only consumed a small bit; that's not to say more harm couldn't be done. You're very lucky Mr. Potter, to have endured the amount you consumed, and to have fast acting friends by your side."

James smiled, and reached for his sweet wine and finished the glass.

"Now, do you know who might have done this to you?" Slughorn said, in a serious, quite intimidating tone.

James thought for a moment, looking into his Professors' eyes who were burning right through him. How long would he wait for James' silence? It didn't take long for the only name that came to mind was Severus Snape. His face began to feel burning hot, and his hand clenched tightly around the wine glass. What was his intentions? James thought about his fight with Severus in the hallway, how he was spying on him and now he poisoned him. He could tell Professor Slughorn everything about it, and his suspicions about Severus putting Baneberry in his food; or… he could deal with it himself, and make sure Severus never messed with him again…

"No idea, sir." James said, loosening his grip from his wine glass, and watching Slughorn release himself back into the sofa.

"Very well, drink plenty of water… you're free to go."

* * *

James put down his wine glass, and headed out of the office. He waited, standing on a rotating staircase that lead him to the Gryffindor portrait.

"Password?" The portrait lady said, smiling largely at James.

"Butterscotch."

The portrait lady frowned, "I'm sorry, that is incorrect."

"Incorrect? What?... well can't you just let me in, you know I'm a Gryffindor." James said, his frustration rising.

"Sorry, I cannot." The portrait lady turned away from James.

"Excuse me! Hey!" James said, waving his arms to get the lady's attention.

"Are you stuck?" A girl said from behind him.

James turned around and saw Ana, her short black hair perfectly placed on her shoulders, and her round green eyes looking into his. She was carrying a few skinny books in her left arm, wearing a white dress shirt, her Gryffindor tie, a grey skirt with matching socks.

"You're the one they call 'Prongs', am I correct? Silly name." Ana said, in a very calm voice, still looking into James' eyes.

James starred at her, completely confused on what or why she just said what she had.

"Sorry?" James said, looking at her oddly.

"People call me all kinds of things, none of which I'd like to repeat. Prongs is silly though, why such a name?" Ana smiled, which James couldn't understand why.

"Doesn't matter why." James said, turning back to the portrait and waving his hands to get the lady's attention again.

"Prongs… Padfoot…"

"Could you just…" James said, interrupting Ana and trying to hold back his frustration from exploding on her. "Could you just tell me the password."

"Custard!" Ana said, looking up at the portrait lady who turned around muttering, "Finally," and opening the door.

James entered the portrait hole, walking into the Gryffindor common room. He saw two people sitting in arm chairs and one in between them, all staring into the fireplace.

The three looked back at him, the one in the middle stood up quickly in surprise. Anna entered the common room, standing beside James.

"James!" Lily yelled, running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Prongs!" Sirius said, running up and hugging James, Remus following the same.

"Prongs… there it is again…" Ana said, looking up at Sirius and James pulling apart. "You must be Padfoot..."

Sirius looked at Ana, then at James confused. "You are?"

"Ana, fourth year. You're… Moony? I remember because of the scar, sorry about that." Ana said, looking as if some tragic accident happened to Remus and Ana was there to witness it.

"Uhm… thanks?" Remus said, covering his scar with his hand.

Ana smiled and walked away, going up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

James and Lily sat on the carpet floor, Lily finishing her chess game with Remus, who like Sirius, was sitting on the arm chair.

"Knight to A5." Lily said, as her knight slashed the opponent piece, smiling at Remus till one of his pieces came in and destroyed her knight. "Rubbish." Lily said, her mouth in a hardline.

"Did you guys know they changed the password?" James said, brushing some stone pieces from the chess game off his jeans.

"Professor Dumbledore had the password changed last night." Sirius said, sitting up in his arm chair.

"You were poisoned James… it was a protection measure." Remus said, moving another piece on the board and watching it destroy Lily's. "Checkmate."

"Oh rubbish, Remus! I had that!" Lily said, looking over the board, as if looking for a loophole.

"Ms. Evans… are you mad you lost?" James said, smiling at Lily's frustrated face.

"No! I'm just… curious how I didn't win!"

* * *

James laid in bed that night, staring out the window adjacent from where he was. He could see the stars brightly spotted amongst the dark blue sky. He rested his hand on the back of his head, and the other on his stomach, fiddling with the seam of his sweater he never took off. Sirius still had his trunk of joke products, James could always use those to get back at Severus for what he did. Sirius would definitely assist him with anything, he was the most loyal friend James had. James wondered if the other Marauders shared the same suspicions about Severus, and the Baneberry poisoning. Though as much as James wanted to do something to Severus, something even worse than he had done before… due to all the anger build up from seeing Severus around Lily, or the things he said to James; Lily hated it. She would probably begin to hate him, if she continued to witness James do anything more to Severus. He didn't want to risk anything with her. James turned over in his bed, letting out a loud sigh, forcefully closing his eyes so he would drift off this world for at least a little while.

Winter had finally made its appearance at Hogwarts. The crystalline-white snow blanketed the castle, the cool wind came to a morning calm, bringing icy blue skies and frosted tree branches that slouched over and froze in place. The students trudged as they went to classes outside of the castle, their feet swallowed by the snow, some slipping on thin ice that was left on the front entrance to the greenhouse. The forbidden forest seemed oddly more beautiful, with a whey-white coat on top of its eerie dark core.

The great hall was being what Filch would call infested, with holiday spirit. A large tree was put together in the corner of the dining room, snowflakes were conjured to fall from the ceiling and disappear in mid-air. The plates and cups were a reflective gold colour, and Dumbledore even had his most festive robe wear.

"Mornin' James." Sirius said, taking a seat beside James at the great hall. "Ready for Christmas break? Finally, no school work or studying to be done…"

"You don't do those things anyways, Sirius." Remus said, taking his seat next to Sirius.

Lily walked into the great hall, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a red sweater with a reindeer, and snowflakes surrounding the creature. James smiled as he watched her talk to her friends, wearing that silly sweater.

"Right James?"

"Huh? Yea right."

"See?" Sirius said, laughing.

Lily waved her friends on by, one of which included Severus who stepped in just after Olivia and two other girls left. Severus walked over to the Slytherin table, and Lily made her way for the Gryffindor. James watched as Lily approached him, sitting beside him and taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"Nice sweater, Evans." James said, poking at the reindeer on her top.

"It's festive! Look even Dumbledore has his on!" Lily pointed at Dumbledore who was wearing a red and green robe with Christmas trees and snowflakes.

"Are you going home this winter break?" Lily asked, picking at James' pancakes.

"I've thought about it, maybe."

"You will write to me then?" Lily looked up at James with rounded eyes.

"Of course. Oh I've gotten you something…" James said, pulling out a small gift wrapped box from his robe.

Lily looked surprised and grabbed the gift boxed item, she moved to tear at it but James held her hand in place.

"Not yet of course, it's not Christmas." James said, smiling.

"Oh fine! You will help me with my Patronus Charm before I go home, won't you?"

James had been having frequent sessions to help Lily conjure a patronus charm correctly. Though their sessions always end up doing something else; like going to Hogsmeade, or doing other magic, and one time they even fell asleep in an empty classroom because it was past curfew.

"By the lake then, this evening?"

Lily nodded, smiling and set off to meet Violet Whilx.

"Are you going home Remus?" Sirius asked

"No, I can't stand another night in the back shed of my cousin's lot…" Remus said, his eyes narrowing.

"Peter?"

"Yeah! Mum and dad are deciding to travel this winter, we're going south." Peter said, still writing on his parchment, scratching away; studying for O.W.L.'s.

* * *

Charms class and potions were very relaxed today, because it was the last they would have the class till after the break. Students talked and used minor magic, and the teachers didn't give out any homework. Most of which, just said, "Make sure you study for O.W.L.'s." James had barely done any studying at all, yet he didn't feel quite as bad because neither had Sirius; Although they were always around Remus and Peter who were constantly studying and reading books, which made them feel a little anxious.

James slipped on some jeans, a green sweater and a hat, preparing himself to meet Lily on the grounds for their last session before break. He opened the back doors of the castle, walking across a small bridge that sat above a frozen stream, then walked down to the lake. The lake was frozen still, with spots as clear as crystal, and other spots fogged from the frosty winter. James reluctantly put his foot on top of the opaque ice, and slowly releasing pressure from his foot. He began to walk slowly on the frozen lake, then standing in place looking down at his feet.

"Are you mad? What if you fall?" Lily said, approaching him from behind. "Get off!"

James smiled, his hands in his pockets, and fog coming out of his mouth, he walked over to Lily who held her arm out for him.

James took out his wand from inside his sweater, and pointed it on the ground. A warm red light dimmed the tip of his wand, and it began to melt the snow around them. "So it's easier." He said, melting a large circle so the grass beneath them was soggy and visible.

Lily took out her wand, and pointed it towards the lake. She yelled the incantation, and a large white shield erupted from the tip of her wand, beaming in place. She whipped her wand to her side, releasing the spell.

"Brilliant! You're almost there, remember to focus on your happiest memory. Make sure nothing else blocks such a memory, and channel it through your patronus." James said, lifting Lily's arm slightly higher.

Lily readied her wand, pointing slightly above the lake and starring out at the sky. "Expecto Pa-"

Lily began her incantation but James had tapped her shoulder and began walking away.

"What? James? Hey, James!" Lily said, watching the back of James as he walked around the Lake towards the forest.

"Come here." James said, continuing to walk forward.

Lily ran up to James, walking alongside him into the Forbidden Forest.

"You definitely are mad." Lily said, clutching his arm as they passed the threshold of the eerie woodland.

"Look, over there!" James said, pointing ahead of him, "Quick!" He broke off into a run, startling Lily who continued after him.

"What are you on about James, hey!"

He jumped over frosted stumps, crunched the dead leaves beneath his feet and slipped slightly on ice patches before he came to a halt. Lily stopped at his side again, holding onto his sleeve. She surveyed the area around her. The trees were dark and brittle, hanging over them covering any sky that existed above them, the skin-seeping cold wind blew forcefully through their bodies, and the cadaverous dark air suffocated around them. Another large force of wind blew their hair from their faces, and James began to slowly move forward.

"James… why are we here…" Lily said, looking up at the tree's way above them. Finally, she looked back at James, who had his hand out and walked slowly forward… she couldn't understand what James was doing at first, she thought he was seeing things, then finally she thought she was seeing things. An ash coloured, skeletal mare, kicked its darkened bone hooves across the dirt. It snorted quietly, yet let out a large puff of fog, that seemed transparent to its darkened complexion. Its back carried two thin webbed wings, that stretched as James approached.

"James… James Potter… what is that." Lily said, staying behind, her teeth clattering in fear.

James held his arm out, slowly stepping over branches and snow till he reached the skeletal horse, who kicked its head back then accepted James' touch.

He held out his other hand, gesturing Lily to join him. She walked slowly over to James, holding out her hand shaking. James grabbed hold of her arm, keeping it still and guiding her to its boney skull.

"What… what is it?" Lily asked, caressing the side of its head.

"Thestral."

"Thestral?" Lily said, letting go of the creature.

"I never thought we had them here at Hogwarts though, I thought they were extinct… The Ministry believes these creatures to be highly dangerous, I figured they got rid of them." James said, looking at an incoming Thestral from his left. "They can only be seen, by people who have experienced death."

Lily gave a cold look at James, who was still looking up at the second Thestral, leaning its head for James' accompanying hand.

"Experienced death?"

"Right, Sirius and I saw what Voldemort's capable of two years ago. One of his followers attacked another man."

A small silence trailed after this, as the two looked at the Thestrals movements.

"My grandfather had a heart attack." Lily said, watching a third Thestral coming from her right.

The two watched as a small herd of Thestrals acquainted their appearance, showing their non-vicious personalities, spreading their thin, black webbed wings and flying above the trees that domed above them.

They walked through the forest, finding a small area the Great Lake opened into and sat by the frozen water.

"What did Severus say to you in the dining hall?" James asked, though he had no idea why.

"Merry Christmas." Lily said, fiddling with her fingers, looking at the Great Lake. "Why?"

"No idea." James said, shutting his mind from Severus, trying not to give Lily a reason to walk up from her spot, and leave him there.

The winter night was still, the bottom of their jeans were soaked, yet they still remained seated on a bank of packed snow. Lily's face became pale, her fingers looks small and delicate as her body frigid.

James took out his wand, swirling it above his head, releasing a blue essence that circled above him. Music then began to play, and James reached his arm out for Lily.

She grabbed his hand, and he spun her around, dancing to the music above them. A smile grew from her pale cheeks, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, his on her waist. They swayed slowly, flushing slightly. James' body felt warm, as he pulled her in closer, putting his arms around her completely. He buried his face in her red hair, closing his relaxed eyes. Releasing her slowly, he grabbed her hand that brushed against his hair, and kissed it softly, his lips touching her numb skin.

Lily's eyes glossed over, the corners of her lips turning up; she pulled her wand out, twisting her wrist. A blue light appeared from her wand, slowly melting out of the tip, swirling in colours of grey and blue. Suddenly, a doe touched its hooves lightly hovering above the frozen lake, tilting its small head back unleashing colour wisps from its form. James twisted his wand, birthing his stag, who hovered beside the doe. The two patronus' intertwined their necks, walking among each other, embracing their presence; till the forms combined and released a smoky light blue and dark blue light that silenced as it reached the sky.

"Wow." Lily said, breaking the silence from the two looking deeply at the alluring presence of their patronus'.

"What was it?" James asked, "Your memory?"

"You." Lily said, hiding her face, looking down at the snow.

James' stomach turned, and his heart dropped. ' _Of me?_ ' He thought, he couldn't help the feeling in his stomach because she was always what he thought of when he conjured his patronus.

Suddenly the sounds of broken sticks snapped in the distance, and the two looked around.

"What was that?" Lily said, holding her wand out.

"Dunno." James did the same, " _Lumos Maxima_." A bright light came out of his wand, illuminating a large area around them. Broken sticks and crunching leafs sounded off behind him, he quickly turned around and pointed his light, but nothing was there.

"I suppose it's just another Thestral…" James said, lowering his wand. " _Nox._ Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10: Sirius' Battle

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 10: Sirius's Battle

* * *

The next morning James walked Lily out to the train, reminding her not to open her present until Christmas day. He waved on goodbye to her, as well as Peter and set off back to the castle, where he saw Severus at nearly every corner, staring at James with a foul look on his face. Quickly, he ignored the stares and ran up to the tower where he rested by the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room with Remus and Sirius.

"Not goin' home this year, you two?" Remus said, flipping a page in his book.

"No, James' parents are on some retreat for themselves, we figured it would be more fun to stay here than his house alone." Sirius said, laying down on the red and green rug, his long black hair spiralling around him, and his feet kicked up on the seat of the cushion, staring at a magazine above him.

"Not those magazines again… I thought we got rid of them on the train to Hogwarts." James said, lying next to Sirius just the same, kicking his feet on top of Sirius' legs; staring at the magazine.

"Alright, alright. Laugh at me all you want, but at least I'm not the werewolf reading a book about werewolves." Sirius said, looking over at Remus who had just turned another page.

"Yea Moony, why _are_ you reading a book about werewolves." James said, looking over Sirius' chest to Remus.

Remus laughed, opening the book and bending its spine, and pushing the book to their faces.

"Ceasing…Transformation… yea?" Sirius said, watching Remus pull back his book and flip another page. "You're learning to stop your transformations? How?"

"Well there is a potion that can be created for this sort of thing… but it's highly advanced, I doubt anyone really knows how… besides, if there are, I reckon me telling them I'm a werewolf is the worst thing I could do."

"Right, we don't want you kicked out. Got two more years." James said, looking back up at the ceiling. "We know transformations are hard, Moony. That's why we all agreed to become animagi with you."

"I had no say in this matter." Remus said, resting his head on his two fingers, leaning on the armchair. "I still think it's dangerous, you could get yourselves expelled, or worst."

"We thrive off those words, my dear werewolf." Sirius said, grinning. "We're the marauders after all."

"Hello, you three." A short, blonde haired Ana greeted them as she walked down the spiral steps from the girls' dormitory.

"Hello, Ms. Ana." Sirius said, shifting his feet heavily off the armchair, and pushed himself off the rug to greet her. "May I ask why you are home for Christmas break?"

James could see an odd gloss in his friend's eyes. He was leaning against a table behind the couch, crossing his arms.

"My aunt, she works for the ministry. Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Obliviator. She has to work overtime due to Voldemort's murders in muggle neighbourhoods." Ana said, looking directly at the boys who had just frozen over, Sirius even stopped trying to impress with his engaging smile. She said the word, as if desensitized, from what so many others wince and groan about when heard.

James lifted himself off the floor, sitting upright, his back feeling the burning glaze of the fire.

"Ana…" James said, looking at Sirius who was equally as surprised as James. "Did you just say Voldemort's name?"

"Naturally, why?" Ana said, taking the empty armchair beside Remus, which just recently occupied Sirius' feet.

James shifted himself so he faced Ana, Sirius moved closer towards the two, sitting on the armrest of Remus' chair.

"It's just, we've never heard anyone else… necessarily… willingly say it." James said, still awkwardly.

"You especially just blurted it out like noone's business." Sirius added.

Olivia's white maned cat jumped onto Ana's lap, her long fluffy tail trailing across Ana's face before rolling up in a ball. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget how Voldemort put us on the back foot, at least that's what most people believe. Then there are people like Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" James said, looking intrigued.

"Of course. Naturally, Voldemort is disinclined for confrontation with Dumbledore. He Is the greatest sorcerer to come across us. Personally, I believe Voldemort is nothing without his followers. Sure, if he ever got the chance to defeat Dumbledore, you best assume it will include five other death eaters. Even then, who knows the odds. No, Voldemort may be at his peak now, but he is still quite weak." Ana cleared her throat, and smiled at the fire as if they were talking about something completely opposite, and she was reminiscing through the flames.

Remus as this point, shut his book and dropped his mouth at his two friends, who were also dumbstruck. When James first met Ana, he thought she was quite weird and honestly annoying. She wouldn't stop talking and asking questions about pointless topics that didn't concern her. Yet he never imagined for her to say something just as sane as Remus when he discusses any topic really. To his surprise, and by the look of his friends, they agreed with her.

"You're a fourth year?" Remus asked, scratching the top of his dirty blonde hair.

"Indeed I am." Ana said, smiling at Remus. "You're all fifth years."

James thought this was an odd response, much like the first time they conversed.

"Have you thought about what you've wanted to do after Hogwarts, Ana?" Remus continued.

"Hopefully an Auror."

The three marauders looked interested, and for once not annoyed by her presence. Instead they welcomed her openly by the fire, as they all discussed Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Muggle societies, and humorously Sirius' magazine collection.

* * *

"So how are you and Lily?" Sirius asked, while the three sat in the great hall the next morning to eat breakfast.

"Fine, I think she's finally forgiven me completely about nearly killing Severus. Oh sorry, I mean _you_ nearly killing Severus." James said, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"Alright, Alright. I said sorry."

"So did I, but it wasn't good enough for her. So where were you last night? Remus said he saw you walking towards the library. Doesn't sound like you."

Sirius laid back in his chair, and took a drink of his milk. "I was with Ana last night."

"Oh?... What'd you two do?" James said, eyeing his friend more closely now.

"Well we… we just… Prongs stop looking at me like that! We just had dinner, then I offered to give her lessons on how to produce a Patronus." Sirius said looking slightly flustered.

James remembered the times he taught Lily on producing the patronus charm, and immediately smiled when he remembered dancing with her in the forest by the great lake, under a wave of music. If his best friend was giving patronus lessons as well, then there is a chance something that happened with Lily can happen with Ana too. Yet Sirius was more of a one and done with girls, and never necessarily showed interested in looking for anything long term. Though James found it strange Sirius acted all nervous when he asked about last night, considering he never hesitates for a good story about a day spent with a girl.

"Prongs, look." Sirius said, interrupting James' thought and eyeing over at the table two rows behind James.

Severus was sitting at the table, facing towards James. He was practically buried in his potions book, taking turns scribbling on the book and a piece of parchment beside him. Severus looked up from his book, his long black, greasy hair nearly shadowing his face; and quickly hid behind his book when he noticed James already looking in his direction.

"Why is he starring at you?" Sirius asked.

"No idea. He's been making an annoying habit of it lately though." James' said, watching Severus write something inside the book, then looking away disinterested.

"What? He actually stares at you?"

"Normally. I've been catching him staring at me around the corridors, on the stairs, while we eat. Are we making mental contact that I'm unaware of?" James said, scoffing.

"You're just so pretty from far away." Sirius said, bending over the table to mess up James' hair, causing his glasses to fall slightly askew.

"Hop off it." James said, pushing Sirius off him and fixing his glasses.

"I think it's because of Lily. Why won't he just cut the string that was already broken. She's not interested." James said, annoyed.

"He's got a determined heart, sounds like someone I know… someone with large glasses, messy hair, has a habit of throwing his dirty clothes all over the floor…" Sirius said, laughing when James threw him a look.

"It's just easier that way."

"Right, because I look forward to sitting down on your floor and finding your underwear in close proximity." Sirius said.

* * *

Remus left the two, to go to the library and study for his O.W.L's, James and Sirius wondered the castle aimlessly.

"Do you ever wonder what other rooms are in the castle? I bet there are about 500 we haven't been to yet." Sirius said, opening some doors as the two continued to walk through a fourth floor corridor, and peaking inside.

"If they're not on the marauder map, then I'd be interested to see."

"I bet there are so many hidden doors in Hogwarts, and we just haven't found them yet." Sirius said, opening another door, and quickly slamming it shut. "I think I interrupted a good snogging." Sirius laughed and pushed James forward to walk faster.

"So what did you get Lily for Christmas?"

"A necklace. I wonder if she's actually waiting till Christmas, she was so eager to open it earlier." James laughed. "Had you gotten Ana anything?"

"Why would I get Ana anything? What are you assuming?" Sirius' lips flattened into a hard line.

"C'mon Padfoot, you find interest in her." James roughed up Sirius' hair.

"Alright!" Sirius said, pushing James away. "I don't know what I find. She's quite interesting though, not like others."

"You mean, they don't throw themselves on you, and invite themselves on dates with you?" James laughed.

"You took the words right out of my mou- hey what's that?" Sirius said, pointing down the corridor.

A black cloak disappeared around the corner, and James knew right away what it could be.

"Snape."

The two ran in the direction, following where the cloak had just made its appearance and saw a classroom door shut just as they reached the corner.

"Sh." Sirius said, holding his finger up to his lips.

The two tip-toed towards the door, stopping at its entry point.

"I wonder what that was James! Probably Peeves at it again." Sirius said loudly, as they stood beside the door.

"Oh darn, why does Peeves always do this." James said equally as loud.

Sirius help his finger up to his lips again, as the two began to laugh. He took out his wand and bent down towards the key lock. " _Alohomora_."

The key lock on the door clicked, and Sirius turned the handle fast and barged into the room.

Severus was standing right by the entry way, as if he was listening closely.

Sirius lifted his arm up, turning Severus and pushing him back against the now closed door.

"Snivellus really, I appreciate you find us admirable, but I feel slightly uncomfortable with a greasy haired prat looking at me around corners." Sirius said, his arm pushing against Severus' chest.

"Don't flatter yourself, Black. The only thing admirable about you is your family, and of course, they find you a disgrace. Who can blame them." Severus said roughly through his pressured chest.

Sirius gained a choleric expression, holding his wand up to Severus' face. "Spoken like a true death eater."

Severus took out his wand from his pants, pointing it at Sirius' stomach and knocking him back. James looked over at Sirius who was tangled in fallen chairs and desks, and reached for his wand.

Severus opened the door and began to run out, but James knocked him back inside.

He laid on the ground, his long black hair covering his face, and his robe draped over him as he laid still.

"You alright, Sirius?" James said, watching Sirius pull himself out of the tangled mess.

"Just brilliant." He grunted, walking up to pick up his wand.

James slowly walked over to Severus, reaching down to pick up his wand but quickly receiving a blow to his stomach. It felt as if his stomach just fell ten stories, churning.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Severus said, pointing his wand at James as he fell against the wall. His wand flew out of his fingers, rolling out the door and disappearing from view.

Sirius quickly raised his wand at Severus, " _Stupefy_!" Severus dodged the blow, and a bookcase in his place, shook violently knocking books out of its spot, and eventually falling down with a loud bang.

" _Stupefy_!" Sirius shouted again.

" _Protego_!" Severus' wand opened a shield that bounced Sirius' spell, destroying a nearby window. Glass shattered as Sirius ducked for the impact of glass shards raining down on him.

James lifted himself up, his legs feeling weak and shaky from the blow. He held his stomach, and looked up at Severus and Sirius dancing at each other's feet.

"Go find your wand James." Sirius yelled, dodging a flash of red light.

James nodded and set off out of the classroom. I walked a bit down the corridor, stopping and looking for his wand. In the distance he could hear glass shattering, tables turning and possibly another bookcase collapsing. He walked a little farther, then noticed the end of his wand sticking out just around the corridor.

As quick as James could, holding his stomach and limping, he made way for his wand. As he bent down to pick it up, he heard more footsteps approaching.

"Remus?" James thought.

He peaked around the corner and saw Professor McGonagall, she was hastily making her way to the room Sirius and Severus were in. Her long green robe trailing her, her neck stiff and straight, her face in utter shock. She turned into the classroom and suddenly everything stopped.

James could not hear a single more collapsing bookcase, or window shattering.

"MR. BLACK? MR. SNAPE? WHAT ON EARTH…"

James could hear Professor McGonagall holler at the two, he could only imagine her face turning a deep colour of red and steam coming out of her face.

"YOU TWO, MY OFFICE NOW. WANDS."

James stayed hidden behind the corner, and he heard the three make way for the hallway. He peaked around, and saw his friend, Sirius, walk beside Severus with their heads down. James caught Sirius' eye, which burned with a response James didn't need to hear. ' _Stay there. Don't move_.' Professor McGonagall trailed behind, slamming the door shut and locking it on her way out.

"Let's go. Now." She said, in a terrifyingly stern voice.

James watched as the three walked down the corridor, and made a turn around the corner. His arm automatically clutched his stomach, as the pain began to crawl back into his gut.

* * *

Later that day, James was laying on his bed, on top of the covers, his wand at his side and his eyes staring at nothing but the ceiling. He had been laying there all day, hoping his stomach pains would subside. The Gryffindor tower was particularly quiet at this time of year. No one intruded on James while he laid in bed, thinking and wishing his best friend wasn't expelled. No talking, laughing or spells were sounded around him. All he could hear was his own breath, and his fingers scratching at his wand.

For the first time in hours, a knock sounded at the door. James lifted himself off the bed, looked up at the now opening door.

"You alright?" A familiar voice sounded. Remus peaked around the door, and walked in slowly looking at James.

"How'd you know I was here."

"Marauders map." Remus said, lifting the map from his robe. "You'd been here all day, something the matter?"

James covered his face with his hands, and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Sirius got caught by McGonagall while fighting Severus." He said, gripping the end of his mattress.

"Bloody hell… was it bad?" Remus said, making his way for his own bed, and stirring around his trunk.

"The classroom was trashed. No one held back." James said, feeling disappointed in himself for leaving his best friend there to fend for himself. Even though he knew he was wandless, he still felt he could have done something without it. Though in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true.

Suddenly the door to the dormitory slammed open, bouncing off the wall from its force, welcoming in a tall, long black haired boy, his face holding a black expression. Sirius emerged, hot-tempered, his fists clenched and his feet stomping as he made way for his bed, kicking the side of his trunk hard, and sitting down on his mattress.

Remus and James looked at each other, they were too afraid to say anything. They were very familiar with Sirius' temper. It wasn't one that just went away simply, nor was it one to be taken lightly. When Sirius was mad and determined, which are two awful combinations for this boy, he would do _anything_ to find a solution he was satisfied with.

"Sirius…" James said, loosening his grip on his mattress, watching Sirius hang his head low.

"Not your fault, James. Don't you dare say it is." Sirius said, as his hands shook with anger.

"What happened with McGonagall?" James asked. "You're not expelled are you?"

"Yea… yea I wish. It would give me distance from that bloody git; I swear he better stay away from me. No, I got detention. Three times a week for a month."

" _Three_?" James said, shocked.

" _A month_?" Remus followed, shocked as well.

"Yea. No Hogsmeade, no activities, and she's put me on close watch a long with Severus." Sirius said, twisting his body so he laid on his bed.

"Has he got detention with you?" Remus asked, putting the Marauders map in his trunk and locking it shut.

Sirius laughed, "Yea, if I'm anywhere near that prat, and especially for hours at a time, I might be sent to Azkaban. He's got different days than me, but same punishment."

The three sat in silence, all sitting on their separate beds, starring off into different directions of nothingness. Finally, Remus broke the silence.

"Maybe not the best time, but there will be a full moon in five days."

The two other Marauders quickly turned their heads towards Remus, who was sitting on his bed innocently looked back at them.

Sirius finally looking interested, grinned. "Brilliant, I'll be there for your transformation. It's been a while since we've taken animagi form."

"I know you're eager, but a while is what I aim for." Remus said, laughing.


	11. Chapter 11: Attack at Hogsmeade

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 11: Attack at Hogsmeade

* * *

It was Friday, and James was flying high on his broomstick at the Quidditch pitch. The wind rustling through his messy hair, his eyes focusing on the little golden ball that was being thrown at him. He turned a sharp turn, holding his hand out and catching the snitch. Throwing it back down to the ground, he waited for that little gold speck again.

"How fast was that?" James yelled.

"Blink of an eye, mate." Sirius said, yelling from below.

James lowered his broom, touching his feet to the ground and dismounting. His hair drenched in sweat, his cheeks a rosy colour.

"Now, it's bloody freezing out here; snow is starting to fall. Can we go back inside?" Sirius said, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Right, I've got to shower anyways." James said, picking up his broom.

Sirius watched James' back as he began to walk towards the castle. He dug his red, numbing hands into the white fluffy snow, running for James and quickly rubbing his hair with it.

"That'll cool ya down Prongs."

James frantically swayed his arms, pushing Sirius away and running his fingers through his hair hastily to get the snow off.

"You're such a prat sometimes."

They entered the front oak doors of the castle, brushing off the snow from their clothes and stomping off their feet. Sirius huffed into his hands, rubbing them together for warmth, his face equally as red from the cold.

"You know Marlene?" Sirius asked, as the two ascended the stone steps.

"McKinnon?" James said, rubbing his glasses on his shirt.

"The one. What do you think of her?" Sirius asked, unsure of himself as they turned the corner.

"She's good at Divination. I've also seen her patronus charm almost grow shape."

"Do you think she's cute?" Sirius grinned.

"I suppose, but I think she's with that Carter kid."

"When has that ever stopped me?" Sirius said, laughing.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you?" James laughed.

"Ahem – boys. Black. I believe it is time for your detention."

The two boys turned the corner towards the revolving staircases when suddenly Professor McGonagall bumped into them. Looking slightly startled, yet almost expectantly, she gestured Sirius to follow her.

"I don't have to go for another fifteen minutes!" Sirius complained.

"Good, fifteen extra minutes my cabinets will get with you. They're getting quite dirty." She said, looking at Sirius then nodding at James. "Potter."

"Professor." James said, nodding her away. "Bye, Padfoot."

Sirius lumped over, following Professor McGonagall slow on his feet.

* * *

After James' shower, he slipped on a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater. He rubbed his damp wavy hair with his Gryffindor towel, and walked into the common room.

"Hello!"

James quickly, startled, looked up; his hands still on the towel rubbing against his hair.

"Oh, hey Ana." James replied, finishing his hair off and throwing the towel on the couch. "What are you up to?"

Ana was looking into the common room mirror, tugging her hat closely by her ears, and buttoning her jacket. She looked at him through the reflection, a dazed smile.

"Going to Hogsmeade, they're having a sale at Gladrags Wizardwear. Would you like to join me?" Ana turned around, holding her hands to her chest delicately and smiling.

"Sure, why not." James wasn't sure why he agreed; He supposed it was because he wanted to get out and do something. His best friend was in detention all night, and his other, Remus, was studying in the library for O.W.L.'s. At least this gave him something to do.

James put on his coat, grabbed his scarf from Lily's bedroom, and hurried out the castle with Ana.

The two walked down the snowy path of Hogsmeade. Fresh snow was falling beyond them, sticking itself to the icy paths, making it easier to walk in. Windows of the shops were frosted with bright blue fog and ice. Icicles began to form under the hanging signs of the pub's and candy shops. Most places were closed due to the incoming blizzard, which James could feel approaching; the winds were picking up, forcing the snow to fall faster and heavier on his body, his hands bright red and numb, his ears lost feeling and his hair grew stiff. Why had he ever agreed to coming? He was too cold and uncomfortable now.

"Just over here!" Ana said in a calm voice, pointing her pink finger across the way.

The two hurried over to the large grey stoned shop, covered in pink windows with tall steps leading to the door. James pulled on the dark wooden door, the bell ringing loudly as it swung open, allowing Ana in before stepping in himself.

They brushed their feet against the small rugged area, their hands deep in their pockets, looking around the empty shop. James ran his fingers through his hair, walking over to the abandoned counter.

"Ah, there it is." Ana said, walking over to the next room of displays. James watched her move out of sight. He leaned over the counter, that reached just above his waist, peering around behind it. There was nothing interesting on the counter that showed anybody was here. He went for the bell, ringing it twice. A small chime released itself from the small metal object, a sound James wished he hadn't made because it broke the serene silence throughout the shop. Now his ears were ringing with the same tune.

"Ana?" James hollered, as he walked around the counter. Behind the counter were shelves stocked with display jewelry and other winter essentials like gloves and hats. Next to the display shelves was another wooden door, creaked open a bit so the light from inside the shop crept inside the dark room beyond the opening. James reached one hand behind him, lifting up his dark blue sweater and holding the handle of his wand. His other arm reached for the door, leaning against it slightly, creaking It open.

The light from the shop began to illuminate slowly inside the dark room, washing out the dark wooden floors and gray walls. James slowly walked forward, looking in utter blindness, till he hit something oddly wobbly with his foot. Looking down it was blurred, and rolled slightly. He took out his wand, " _Lumos_." Pointing the wand down slowly at his foot, his heart jumped, slamming into his chest and raging like a caged animal. A hand laid cold by his shoe, up right with its fingers tightened slightly towards its palm. He followed the hand to its arm, slowly, reluctantly, unsure of who he might find, he raised his wand higher and found the body that owned the hand. It was an older woman, grey hair, her eyes open as it displayed hazel eyes. Beside the old woman's head was a foot. James couldn't think now, his airs standing on end, goosebumps and prickling needles running down his spine and arms. His hand sweaty, clutching his wand, and his lips trembling. He found a young woman, light brown hair, leaning against the gray toned wall. Her eyes were shut, lips purple, and her face pale with a sign on her forehead written in blood 'Mudblood'. James' noticed her wrists bleeding out onto the floor, his foot releasing from the small puddle, leaving a sticky residue under his shoe.

Backing away slowly, the light still beaming at the young woman's cold, lifeless face, he exited the room.

"Ana!?" James said rather loudly, walking backward till he reached around the counter. James didn't hear a sound; he walked slowly, his wand pointed out; cautiously approaching the corner of the opening that entered the next room. His heart gave another leap when Ana appeared in front of him, walking around the corner just the same.

"Oh thank Merli-"

Quickly James wrapped his hand around her mouth, pulling her down beneath a counter by the window. She struggled slightly, till James lifted a finger to his mouth, indicating for her to be quiet. He released her mouth, and the two peered above the counter, looking out the frosty window of the front of the shop. The blizzard was becoming strong, James could barely see anything more than 15 feet away, the snow was circling fast, falling hard, the wind slamming against the creaky door, startling the two deathly. Suddenly a black cloaked figure walked by the window, too close for comfort. Quickly the two hurried across the window, ducking out of sight.

"There is a back door around there." Ana said, whispering and pointing around the corner in the back of the room.

James nodded, "Wands out." He ordered her. She reached for her wand in her shirt.

The two walked slowly, backwards staring out the large window of the shop. Suddenly footsteps began to sound from near the front entrance and the back entrance. The door at the front of the shop shuffled, and James' felt a lump in his throat.

"Bloody hell…" James said quietly. He yanked on the back of Ana's coat, dragging her quickly in a small standalone closet. The two were cramped in the small space, their knees and elbows touching, their breath creating heat in the small compact area.

"Avery…"

"Where do you think your actions lie?"

"I… I just thought- I just…"

"Save it. The Dark Lord will not be too thrilled to know you've finished off the only person who has any idea of Beckett's whereabouts."

"She was giving me a hard time… I assumed because…"

"Assumed? You assumed what the Dark Lord's task for you was at hand? Sloppy work, Mulciber."

"She wouldn't have said anything sir, I used the curse to get it out of her-"

"So you let the Dark Lord finish her off instead!"

"Please… Not again…" The man whimpered.

"Oh yes… The Dark Lord will know, Mulciber. Wand."

There were a few moments of silence, then a short whimper was sounded along with a loud cry of pain. Ana quickly rushed her hands to her ears, James wrapping his arm around her as she buried her head into his chest. James closed his eyes, turning his head towards Ana, who was letting out a hushed sobbing sound that mixed with the loud cried from outside their wardrobe.

Suddenly the loud screams silenced, and all that was left was small whimpering and a loud bang on the wooden floor.

"There's your wand – Pick it up. Now, pull down your shirt – The mark will be shown to the Dark Lord when we return. As for the body, we shall leave it here; It will be found and hopefully Beckett will receive the news. Let's go."

"Ye-ye-yes… Avery… Sir" Suddenly the footsteps exited the shop, the door slamming shut and a gust of wind traveling through the rooms and through the crack of the wardrobe.

Ana lifted her head, her hands slowly un-cupping her ears. "…I-is it o-over?" Ana asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"I… I think so…" James held his arm out, opening the door and stepping out. The shop was abandoned once again, besides for the two Hogwarts students, and the two bodies in the backroom. Ana slowly stepped out behind him, her hands up to her face shaking.

"We've got to go find Dumbledore…" James said, grabbing Ana's arm and trailing her through the backdoor.

Quickly James lead Ana across the fresh snowy hills from the back of the shop, reaching Honeydukes and carefully opening the backdoor, letting inside a gust of wind and snow. Abandoned once again, James rushed towards the cellar, opening the floor door and showing Ana through the tunnel.

"Wha-what's th-this?" Ana said, shaking her knees.

"Trust me. Hop down, I'll trail after you." James said, holding his arm out for Ana, and helping her down the cellar.

* * *

Their wands held high, beaming in a bright white light the two walked for nearly an hour through the damp darkened tunnel, till they finally reached the one-eyed witch. Moving it slightly, the two hurried from behind it, rushing up the corridor and ascending a flight of stairs till they faced a gargoyle in its small den.

"Treacle Fudge." James said, and the gargoyle spun its large, stone like body upwards, bringing along with it a spiral staircase. The two rushed themselves to Dumbledore's office, banging wildly on the door.

"Professor! Professor! Please! It's urgent! Professor!" James yelled between each echoing knock.

Slowly the door opened, and beyond James was now an older, taller man, with a long thick white beard and purple and blue robes, wearing half-moon spectacles.

"Professor." James said, ceasing his hand from knocking on Dumbledore instead.

"My dear boy, what is it?" Dumbledore said, holding up a hand to James.

"It's urgent Professor, we need to talk to you now."

Dumbledore smiled, moving aside and letting the two in his office.

James sat down on a cushioned chair facing Dumbledore's desk, Ana sitting on the identical chair beside James.

James was shaking he leg, his feet bouncing up and down on the smooth white stone. His fingers fiddling with his scarf, till he tore it off from around his neck, feeling hot and tempered, yet mostly confused.

He looked over at Ana, who was sitting up straight, her hands clapped on her lap and her eyes barely blinking staring at the empty chair Dumbledore would take place in in just moments.

"James, what can I do you for? Relax dear boy, it's alright." Dumbledore said, as he made his way for his tall, thin gold and blue throne placed behind his desk.

"Professor… we- we…" James took a deep breath, collecting himself. His eyes were closed behind his circular lensed glasses, his hand ran through his stiff, cold hair. He collected all the information of what happened in his head; walking to Hogsmeade, going to the shop, seeing the two bodies… then… then two… death eaters perhaps? Arguing? Who was Beckett? Who were the two women? Voldemort.

"We were visiting Hogsmeade, Gladrags, as we walked inside I noticed nobody was there. I sort of, looked beyond where I should and I noticed…" James said, holding his thought a little longer till it became true. "Two women."

Dumbledore lifted his back from the chair, moving closer to James. "Two women?" He said.

"Right, they were both dead sir. One had "Mudblood" written on her, sir."

Ana gave James a quick look; she didn't know this piece of information. Her eyes widened, and her hands quickly reached her mouth, gasping in surprise.

"Ana was in the other room, so I went to grab her and we heard two people approach the shop, sir. We hid, and they entered; they spoke." James continued. "I think they were death eaters."

Dumbledore got up from his chair, looking at James with a smile that made James feel a bit uncomfortable given the circumstances. He strode towards a painting of an old witch who appeared to be listening quite attentively. "Would you mind reporting back to Minchum for me?" Dumbledore said, bowing to the old witch.

"Certainly, sir. What should I say?" The witch in the painting responded, lifting out of her chair and walking towards Dumbledore.

"Tell him… what Mr. Potter had just reported to me; As well as a meeting arrangement for tonight."

"Right away, Sir." The witch hastily walked towards the end of her painting, vanishing as if she was never painted in the first place.

Dumbledore turned to James, "Would you mind telling me the conversation between the two?"

James looked at Ana, then back at Dumbledore. "They named each other, Avery and Mulciber, sir. Mulciber seemed to be in dismay of Avery's distraught; about the two women. Something Voldemort wouldn't be too pleased about…"

"And Beckett." Ana interrupted quickly, her eyes glossing over, her hands on her lap once more.

"Beckett?" Dumbledore asked.

"They said… without the women… the whereabouts of Beckett would remain unknown." Ana said.

Dumbledore walked back over to his chair, sitting down and smiling at the two. "You two were very brave, and I ask you not to worry. The Ministry will be notified, and the situation will be handled. Thank you for letting me know, I will act upon it right away. As for you two, I suggest going back to the common room and getting some rest would do you both some good." Dumbledore said, nodding the two off.

* * *

James and Ana left Dumbledore's office, Ana quite shaken up from the entire day.

"Are you okay?" James said, looking up at Ana as they both walked towards the revolving staircases.

"I'll be fine. It was just… it all happened fast… and suddenly." She said, regaining a normal tone in her voice. "The torturing was just… too real for me."

"What do you mean, if I may ask?" James said, opening a large door for Ana as they entered another part of the building.

"My parents were killed by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters."

"Is that why you live with your Aunt?"

"Yes. I was present at the time of their deaths; an Auror rescued me. He died as well."

"I'm so sorry." James said, and thoroughly meaning it.

"Don't worry. I've made peace with it- it was just… well you know, it reminded me of it."

"If there is anything I can do…" James asked, as the two walked up the revolving staircase to the portrait door.

"Yes; Don't worry about me. That's the best you can do." Ana said, looking at James with strong, round eyes, her expression determined.

The corner of James' lips turned up, nodding in agreement. They entered the common room and split ways for their dormitories. James longed to rest his eyes, and clear his head from everything that happened today. He jumped on his bed, spreading out his legs and arms over his comforter; his pillow never felt so stiff.

* * *

James' eye's ripped apart suddenly as the common room door barged open. Sirius entered the room, looking exhausted, his hands covered in dark residue and his face had black marks wiped across his cheeks.

"Sirius?" James said, lifting his head up.

"Oh, James. Sorry I woke up mate." Sirius said, wiping the black smudge from his cheek on the sleeve of his robes.

"What's that on your face?"

"Ah, I knew it was still there. McGonagall had me clean the oil lanterns around Hogwarts. Look at this!" Sirius said, flipping his hands over so James could see they were covered in black residue on his palms. "This will never come off! I've been soaking them in water, it just smudges."

"Magic?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… right." Sirius lifted his wand and pointed it to his hands; the black residue disappeared within moments. "I guess I was too stressed out to think about it… I was arranging a bookshelf for the woman and Peeve knocked it over twice. TWICE. I was so tempted to use my wand, but I remembered she took it away."

"She took it away?"

"To make sure I wasn't using magic to make my chores easier. If only the books I threw at the git didn't go right through him." Sirius huffed, taking a seat on his bed. "What'd you do all day?"

James just remembered his day with Ana at Hogsmeade. He rested his head back on his pillow, the day replaying in his heads then shutting off. He didn't want to say anything about it just now, he just wanted to drift back to sleep.

"Divination, and slept."

"Sounds like you, Prongs." Sirius laid himself on the bed, looking over at Remus who sounded off a loud snore, then drifted back into quietness. "Moony's girlfriend will love this. 'I'm a werewolf and I snore when I sleep.'" Sirius said mockingly/

"What! You snore?" James said, exaggerating a girl's voice.

The two laughed it off, and drifted into their own sleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12: The Duel

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 12: The Duel

* * *

The next morning, James awoken later than his usual lunch time. Remus and Sirius were already gone, and the common room was completely empty; yet like always, the fire was going strong. Upon exiting through the portrait hole, James was greeted surprisingly by Sirius and Remus who looked equally startled and yet concerned.

"Prongs! Sleep like a baby last night?" Sirius said, tapping James on the shoulder and pushing him in the opposite direction of the portrait hole. "Looks like you got your beauty sleep, huh Remus?"

"I've got to get something to eat." James said as Sirius forced them both down on the couch.

"The great hall is cleared; we can get some out of the kitchens later- look at this." Sirius said, pulling the daily prophet from his jacket and handing it to James.

"Thirteen-year-old, Clyde Cartwood wins honorable award for highest praised muggle essay… what is this Sirius?" James dropped the prophet in his lap, looking confused at his friend.

Sirius grabbed the paper, turning the pages a few and handing it back to James. "This." He said pointing at the article.

' _Attack in Hogsmeade'_

' _Attack in Hogsmeade shakes local towns people as two bodies have been found in Gladrags Wizardwear Friday evening. The Ministry has revealed the names of the two victims were, Charlotte Edwards, owner of Gladrags Wizardwear, and Scarlett Beckett, recently married to missing man Thomas Beckett. The town stirs with fear for no one had witnessed the incident, which the Ministry had revealed was an intentional death. Harold Minchum, Minister of Magic, had informed the daily prophet to announce the simple procedures on how to stay safe from outside terrorists. Giving us reason to suspect You-Know-Who is behind the murders, Minchum states; "It is possible death eaters were involved; therefore, I believe it is important to lock your doors at night, and best be home by supper. If anybody knows the whereabouts for Thomas Beckett, please report to the Ministry." Proper procedures; pg. 3 sec. 1.'_

James stood stiff; the paper in his hands, his best friend breathing down his neck, the thoughts that happened from that day… James held the paper crumbled in between his fingers, his eyes burning from staring at the same words, pretending to read it for he didn't want to finish and talk about it just yet. Eventually, he let go of the paper, his fingers lifting his glasses from the bridge of his nose and rubbing it, releasing an oncoming headache.

"Hogsmeade. That's not far from here. Do you think they'd try… do you think they would break the barrier to invade Hogwarts?" Sirius said, looking closely at James' frustrated expression.

"I doubt they'd come to Hogwarts, Padfoot." Remus said, leaning back in an armchair beside them. "Though you're right, Hogsmeade isn't far. What is the significance of Thomas' disappearance, and the murder of his wife, Scarlett?"

"Maybe Thomas killed her himself. Then ran off." Sirius suggested, looking over at Remus.

"Then Ms. Edwards?" Remus wondered.

"Maybe she witnessed it, and he had to finish her off too?" Sirius pondered.

"No." James interrupted, putting down the daily prophet on a table in front of him.

"What?" Remus and Sirius said in unison.

"Yesterday… me and Ana walked to Hogsmeade to get something for Christmas I suppose at Gladrags. I stumbled upon the bodies when I noticed the shop was empty." James said, covering his face with his hands.

"Dear Merlin… James why didn't you say anything?" Remus said, shifting himself closer to James.

"It was just…. Not something you see every-day. I suppose Scarlett… she was the one I found who had 'Mudblood' written on her." James continued.

"Mudblood?"

"Sh." Remus said to Sirius.

"Yea… as me and Ana were leaving two death eaters came into the shop."

"TWO? DEATH EATERS?"

"SH!" Remus said to Sirius again.

"Right- we hid in a wardrobe. Someone called Avery and Mulciber, they were fighting. Avery was upset Mulciber murdered Scarlett because the whereabouts of Thomas are only held within her."

"I wonder what the significance of Thomas is then." Sirius said, eyeing Remus to see if he'd shush him again, and to his delight, he didn't.

"What happened then?" Remus asked.

"Avery threatened Mulciber with Voldemorts punishments, then the two disappeared. Me and Ana went directly to Dumbledore who I suppose told the Minister of Magic; and now this is released." James said, waving the daily prophet in his hand and putting it back down.

"Thomas Beckett… isn't he a pure-blood?" Remus began

Then Sirius quickly interrupted, putting a hand on James' leg; "Is Anna alright? Was she… scared? I mean… shaken up a bit?"

Just then, the portrait hole closed and a skinny, pale faced, blonde haired girl stood behind them. Her eyes darkened with shadows, and her hair slightly wavier than normal. She was wearing a light green turtle neck sweater, with a black skirt and shoes. The three marauders turned around and noticed her delicate body standing in motion, swaying slightly, just by the portrait hole.

"Ana!" Sirius said, jumping from the couch and reaching an arm for her. "Are you alright? I've just heard…"

"Sirius…" James said, lifting himself from the couch.

Ana didn't say a word. Her eyes blinked slowly, bloodshot and stinging. Her hands were dry, and her lips cracked.

"Bloody hell… Ana…" Sirius said, grabbing one of Ana's cracked hands and eyeing them closely; dry blood filled the cracks between her knuckles.

Quickly she swiped away her hand, and looked at James. As hastily as her entry was through the portrait hole, so was her exit out.

"James?" Sirius said, starring at him confused. "What happened to her?"

"I- I'm not sure."

"Was she hurt? During Hogsmeade?"

"No! I think… she told me well…"

"What?"

James couldn't understand why Sirius was hammering him with concern and questions; he wasn't even sure if he should tell Sirius what Ana told him privately. Yet he figured with how much Sirius cared for Ana, or how much he has shown already, that he would want to know the same things about Lily as well. James quickly ran to get his coat by the couch.

"She told me that she witnessed her parents murder by a death eater- and I guess yesterday reminded her of it." James said, wrapping his coat about his body, buttoning it up.

Sirius swore, running to grab his coat as well but James grabbed his arm instead, seizing him.

"Let me go." James said, nodding familiarly at Sirius. "Let me talk to her. You have detention soon anyways."

Sirius, with a look of disappointment, dropped his jacket and nodded in agreement.

* * *

James rushed out of the portrait hole, exiting the Gryffindor common room. Rummaging through his pockets, he took out a thin piece of parchment, and his wand.

" _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ The tip of his wand illuminated blue for a short moment, revealing the contents of his Marauder's Map.

His eyes fluttered around the parchment, looking for the small ink blob that read 'Ana Steele.'

Quickly rushing around the castle, he opened a large metal door that gave entrance to the courtyard. A rush of cold, icy wind blew through James' face, watering his eyes. He looked over and noticed Ana sitting on a bench, messing with a stick on the ground with her foot. He walked over slowly, making his presence known as he stepped on cracked ice, and appeared beside her.

"May I sit here, Ms. Steele?" James said, grinning as Ana looked up with dark rounded eyes.

She lifted her hand, gesturing him to sit.

"Thank you." James sat beside Ana, taking in a heavy breath and exhaling a puff of fog from his mouth. The two sat in silence for a small bit of time, looking out at the light blue cloudless sky. The ground still covered in a generous amount of snow, and some areas glossed over with thin ice that reflected their feet as they hovered over it. James felt her presence draw closer, and he looked over to see her head slowly making its way to his shoulder. Her colour and expression departed from her face, her lifeless hands laid frigid on her lap. James hadn't been this close to Ana before, besides the time they spent in the wardrobe yesterday in Gladrags; and they had only known each other for a short time. Yet he didn't mind having her head on his shoulder, he didn't mind that he was the person she went to for comfort. His first impression on her was quite odd, and she seemed to be lonely. Yet she came out as someone who surprised all the Marauders with her defensive talk against Voldemort. Seeing Ana break down, especially from a traumatic accident, caused his commiserations to take the better of him- and all he wanted to do was make sure she was alright.

"What's been going on?" James asked quietly, looking out at a tree in front of them.

"I visited my parents last night." Ana said, blinking her eyes shut tight, then reopening them as if her body wanted to shut off into a deep sleep. "I don't know why I did – I haven't been to see them in years."

"I could have come with you." James said, looking up at the sky now. "You don't have to deal with it alone."

"I know. I thought I had… I know I had… made peace with it. Yet it seems the wall I built was just knocked down. It's just hard to rebuild something so heavy." Ana lifted her hands slowly, to clear away a sudden fallen tear.

James grabbed onto her hand as she started to lay it back down. "What is this?" He said, towards the dry blood.

"I didn't return till this morning." Ana said, releasing her hand and putting it back on her lap.

James understood; Ana was cold, pale and bleeding from being at her parents' grave all night. Someone who devoted herself to be strong, broke down from mere memory.

Ana lifted her head off James' shoulder.

"Sorry you had to see this." Ana said, rubbing her hands together, placing them up at her mouth to warm them up. "I've got to get over it if I want to be an Auror."

"Just because Auror's deal with dark wizards, doesn't mean they don't feel. Get over it if you please, but do it at your own pace. No one is counting it against you." James said, grinning at Ana.

"Thanks, James." Ana said, grinning back.

"So… Sirius and you?" James said, a bit awkwardly to Ana.

"Huh? What? What does that mean?" Her cheeks were turning a light rose colour.

James noticed, and looked away so she wouldn't feel embarrassed. "Nothing; He's worried about you though. You could maybe catch him polishing the trophy case for McGonagall."

"Alright." Ana sat up from the bench, brushing off her pants of snow and began walking out of the courtyard. "Thanks again, James." She said, and continued through the door.

* * *

James himself, lifted off the bench, brushing himself off of snow and left the courtyard. Talking to Ana and Sirius, made him really miss Lily. He often thought about her, but for the past few days he had been so busy with the Hogsmeade attack; that all he did was want to fall asleep and forget what he ever witnessed. Images ran through his mind… Scarlett's face… the blood that slowly dripped just above her eyebrows. The old woman's hazel eyes… staring back at James, petrified. Her cold hand laying on the floor, Scarlett's head tilted slightly from the grey wall. The images were coming back now; he pressed his hand to his forehead… ' _stop_ …' he pleaded himself. ' _enough_ …'

He began to think of Lily's smile; her long red hair flying behind her as she ran up to James for a hug. Her warm body wrapped around him as they flew above the Great Lake; her deep, emerald green eyes looking through his own… ' _I love you_.' Their Patronus' sharing each other's presence; coiling themselves as they withered off into the sky.

The smile on his face was automatic; he didn't feel it appear, he just knew it was there. How stupid did James Potter look, smiling to what others would think himself, thinking about a girl who is, Lily Evans, far away from Hogwarts right now.

A beam of blue light reflected from his glasses, forcing him to look up. On the top of the stairs, was a blue wisp that floated away around the corner. What could that be?

James walked up the stairs, following the blue wisp slowly. Catching yet, just another glimpse, it continued to ascend. James followed the dimly lit blue wisp to the third floor. He began walking down the corridors, corner by corner, following something, which the longer he thought about it, could potentially be stupid.

He walked through a tight hallway; a hallway barely two people would be comfortable walking through. The paintings on either side of him were growing tired, or already snoring away. The walls became more and more dusty, and mossy as he continued through the hallway; his only source of light, this odd fuzzy ball of blue wisp. The paintings began to lessen by numbers, and most of them looked vacant. He turned left, facing a single door that the blue wisp had drifted through. ' _Was this a ghost?_ ' James thought, ' _or perhaps, Peeves…'_

Reluctantly, reaching for the old door handle; he turned it slowly… The door propped open, sliding its heavy weight inside the room, drifting itself inside; James barely had to push. The room was dark, and musty. It smelled of old wood shavings and dust, as if air had barely been ventilating in the room for years. James stepped inside, the floorboards creaking as he put weight on one leg. Reaching for his back pocket, he took out his wand, ' _Lumos_.'

His wand illuminated a large area around him. He could see the desks slightly pushed off to the side, the curtains barely unveiling the windows that bled moonlight through its cracks. The ceilings were tall, with cobwebs draping along it. The only thing that seemed to be remotely out of place, was this strange mirror that perched itself at the corner of the room. James held his wand in front of him, approaching the mirror. It was as tall as him, towering a few feet above his head. The reflection was quite dirty, though he could see clearly, of himself. As James continued to stare into the reflection with curious eyes; he decided to leave the room and its contents, till suddenly, colour began to appear once more.

This colour wasn't the dim blue wisp he had been following around the castle; this colour was one of red hair, white skin, green eyes…

" _Lily_?" James said, raising his hand to the glass to touch her reflection.

Her green eyes smiled back, as he looked in awe at her body. Quickly he turned around, looking for her though she wasn't around him. He would know if she was, he'd see her… feel her… know her presence… Yet there she was, inside this weird mirror reflection… looking and smiling upon James, and she was nowhere around.

" _Lily… can you…"_

A dim blue light began to shine… brighter and livelier, till it drowned out the colours of Lily's reflection, taking form by itself… this wisp, creating its own essence of creation. James turned around, staring up at the bright blue doe that was Lily's patronus. His heart beat quickened; his lips went dry. He took a step towards the patronus, reaching a hand as if to pet the real creature. As he stepped closer… slowly moving towards the charm, his hand hovering just over the nose of the doe; his hand slipped through the wisp and he felt a sharp knot in his stomach. It pulled tighter and tighter, he could barely breathe now. His heart, thumping out of his chest; his airways feeling blocked and restricted. Quickly he searched for his glasses that had fallen off the bridge of his nose and onto the dusty wooden floorboards. Touching the plastic of his glasses, he placed them correctly on his head, and looked around to notice he was pushed back against a stone wall.

"What… what just…"

"Hello, Potter."

James gasped for air as his throat muscles loosened. He rubbed the back of his hair, messing it up even more; his eyebrows close together with the pain of his splitting headache, to only come across a bigger headache standing in front of him.

A rather tall, slinky looking boy. Long black, greasy hair falling in front of face, creating shadow where his identity would show; though James knew exactly who this was. James had fought with him countless times, and was challenged by him for Lily. His wand was practically shaking in his left hand, as he looked up at James slowly, his hair covering his face but for the one eye darting loosely into James'.

"Severus…" James said, pushing himself as close to the stone wall as he could; though he couldn't get any closer, it was almost as if he was trying to become liquid and slide through the cracks. "What are you… why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if it was true."

"What are you talking about Severus?" James said, looking around him for his wand, but it was nowhere to be found.

"The mirror… I needed to see if it was true." Severus said, walking towards the mirror; his wand still shaking quietly in his hand.

"True?" James said, trying to keep the conversation alive so he could look for his wand, though he could not deceive himself, he was curious why Severus was here in the first place. He looked over to his left, and saw his wand had rolled under a desk. Severus was just in front of the mirror now, looking intensely at its contents.

"Yes… tell me Potter… Do _you_ see… what _I_ see?" Severus said, both of his hands on either side of the mirror, looking closely at the glass.

James moved himself slowly towards his wand, shifting himself along the stone wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

" _DON'T LIE POTTER."_

James froze, completely shocked from terror and vexation in Severus' voice.

"I saw… I don't know… Li-"

"Lily." Severus said, touching the glass of the mirror.

"Right. Her." James said, confused.

"Do you know what this mirror does, Potter?" Severus said. "It shows the deepest desires within your heart."

' _Lily is my deepest… desire?'_ James had never thought about it before; he knew he longed for Lily. He knew he loved spending time with her, watching her walk from one class to another. The way she picks up fallen quills, and her hair sinks to her face so she has to tuck it behind her ear. Her long… red silky hair. The emerald green eyes he had woken up to before, when they fell asleep practicing patronus charms in the school; the green eyes that looked right through him, right through every wrong he ever committed, every doubt he ever had. The kiss they shared by chance once, and by true affection again.

"We are two, very different men, Potter. Brought up by different beginnings, though we both desire the same end." Severus began to look down at his feet now, pushing his black hair behind his ears, so they no longer covered his eyes.

"Lily? You? Your heart's desire is-"

"Lily. Always."

"That patronus…"

"Correct, Potter. Has your thick ego finally cleared up that dim head of yours?"

"Why am I here, Severus." James said, trying to push himself off the ground, but Severus whipped his arm around and his wand pointed directly at James. "Are you going to kill me, Severus?"

"Kill you? No. Lily would never forgive me for that. Punish you… yes…"

"For what? Lily isn't assigned someone to be with, she chooses… and she so happens to have chosen me, Snivels, so if you don't mind…"

Severus twisted his hand, a red light beaming from the tip of his wand- directly towards where James was sitting; James had tumbled out of the way in time, and ducked under two desks to retrieve his wand.

" _Stupefy_!"

Severus shot another red beam, though it hit the desk James had turned over for cover.

"Come out and be the man Lily is so convinced you are, Potter."

James readied himself behind the table, twisting his wand in his palm…

He peered above the table, shooting a red light at Severus which instead hit a chair that flew across the room.

The two continued to yell incantations at each other… Severus' red beam shattered a window behind James, that showered onto his untidy hair.

" _STUPEFY"_

" _EXPELLIARMUS"_ Severus yelled just fast enough, for James' wand slipped between his fingers and across the room once more.

James stood behind the table, wandless. Both his hands were held high, backing slowly away. Severus had his wand pointed directly at James' chest, his face invaded with a black expression. "Please, Severus." James said, his eyes widening.

James' body felt tired… simple… there. It was existing just beneath his head… standing in one spot… feeling nothing much but a sore arm, till suddenly…

" _CRUCIO_ "

His legs went numb, collapsing to the floor, he held his knees to his chest, holding onto himself for life as if he going to lose his legs forever. His forehead and hands sweating, his glasses slightly shattered… He didn't want to think… he didn't want to move…

" _CRUCIO"_

James' breathing became heavy. His chest falling in and out, his eyes fogging his vision with blurring colours from the tears melting down his face. It hurt… everything just seemed to hurt… He felt lazy, cold, careless. He wanted to give up. The stinging sensation shocked his body like a wave of electricity running through his veins. James closed his eyes, for what felt to be eternity.

Severus had gone quiet; All James could hear now was the footsteps of Severus' walking away, a loud clinking sound and small whimpers that were not James'.

"I'm… so sorry Lily."

James could hear Severus…

"I'm… truly..."

James opened his eyes, to see Severus resting his head against the mirror's glass. A pulse of warm energy began to spread through his arms. The thought of Lily came to mind; she wouldn't want him to give up… to let Severus win. The fact Severus was looking at the one person James cared about most… the person he desired greatly… in the mirror, craving Lily just as much as James did, enraged him enough inside to provoke him.

James moved his hand along the rough wooden floorboards. His fingered climbed over a small shard of glass. Quickly, he pushed himself off the ground, aiming for Severus' arm, when Severus turned around with wide green eyes, throwing his wand in front of him so it touched James' chest;

" _SectumSempra_!"

James' stopped in his tracks, Severus' wand tip touching James' chest. He lowered his hand, dropping the shard of glass that shattered on the floor. Every ounce of energy James' mustered up, was now completely drained from his body. Every bit of thought and anger he built up was utterly fogged in his soma. Falling to his knees beyond Severus' feet, James' eyes widened, his pupils flaring. His arms limp by his side, as his lifeless body fell backwards onto the hardwood. He could no longer advance, the only thing that he seemed to have control of was his eyes, which casted around the room screaming the words that would not be discovered from his mouth… imploring for help. Blood began to materialize, saturating through his blue shirt, warming his body from the cold skin that wrapped his skeleton.

"James…?"

James could only hear the muffled sounds of a distressed, terror-stricken boy who looked down upon him.

"Shit… James… Are you there? James…"

James could feel light touches along his torso and arms, yet his body was more focused on the cold, wet feeling of his blood trickling down his sides.

" _Vulnera Sanentur"_

James could feel the skin on his chest tighten as they began to seal itself.

" _Vulnera Sanentur…. Vulnera Sane-"_

"Hello? Helloooo? Who's in there?"

James could suddenly hear another voice that sounded from just outside the classroom he was in. He tried desperately to stretch his jaw – open his mouth, but his energy didn't allow it. Instead his eyes looked over at the door; blurring colours of brown and black swirled as he lost vision.

"I heard you in there – Alright but if you're snogging, don't blame me for walking in on you."

' _Sirius?'_ James thought.

The door handled turned, and the door creaked opened…

" _Wha-… James… SEVERUS?"_

' _No… Sirius…'_

Suddenly a flash of red light beamed across James' chest, as his eyelids grew too heavy, and eventually collapsing.


	13. Chapter 13: Merry Christmas

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 13: Merry Christmas

* * *

Light began to seep in between James' slowly opening eyelids. He rubbed them, trying to get rid of the blurry vision, and reaching his arm out for his glasses. Propping them upon the bridge of his nose, he felt his hand feel oddly warm. Turning his head, he noticed his hand was being occupied with someone else's.

"Lily?"

Lily was sitting beside James' cot, her long red hair slightly curled and half up, her bangs framing her round face. Her large emerald green eyes glossing over at James, her red lips curling. She was wearing a nicely fitted red dress, and black heels; when James noticed her, he was taken aback by her beauty sitting beside him.

"Hello, dear." Lily said, smiling.

James blinked up at her, evidently lost in her eyes. He noticed her green eyes unsuccessfully fight back tears that ran down her cheeks. She quickly wrapped her arounds around James, as he made a loud groan, and squeezed him tight.

"I was so scared… you hadn't woken up for days… no one would tell me anything!" She said, choking on her words, as she continued to give James a warm, wet hug.

"I'm fine Lily, really I am... I think…" James said, pondering about how he ended up in the hospital wing in the first place. "Why have you gotten that on?"

Lily unlatched herself from James, and sat back in the chair beside his bed. "I was attending a Christmas-Eve party when I got the news you'd been injured. I left right away."

"How long have I been here for?" James asked.

"About two days."

"You've been here for two days?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not going to leave you here all alone, while you're hurting. Besides, mum understands." Lily said, smiling with her wet eyes.

Lily reached in her purse that dangled off the back of her chair, and took out a rather small box, with an even smaller box on top, wrapped together with a golden bow.

"What's this?" James said, sitting up on his cot, and grabbing the boxes from Lily.

"Your presents!" She said, wiping away her final tear and taking out another small box.

"Your present?" James said, eyeing the box James had given her before she left Hogwarts for Christmas break.

"I thought we could open them together."

"Good idea." James said, the corners of his lips curling.

James unwrapped the golden bow by tugging at the end of the string, watching it unravel and deflate. He tore open the red and gold striped paper, peeling it back to reveal a white box. He shook open the box from the lid, and looked inside. He reached his hands in the box, grabbing two Quidditch gloves.

"Wow! These are the newest one's I saw in the shop at Hogsmeade, they have thermal material and quick grips! This is amazing, Lily!" James smiled, looking at the gloves inside and out, too excited to remember he had another small box. Quickly he turned his eyes to the small box, after trying on the gloves and imagining him wearing it out on the field. He opened it up and saw a small clear ball with blue paint on the top.

"It's a Sneako-Scope." Lily said, tapping on the ball. "It's a dark detector, it spins and whistles when somebody around you is up to no good."

"I best keep it away from the Marauders then." James said.

"I bet it'd whistle nonstop." The two laughed.

Lily tugged at her own present; James stirring uncomfortably in his seat. Oh how he wished he was knocked back unconscious now.

Lily crumbled the wrapping paper, placing it inside the trash bin beside them; then lifting the top of the box.

Her eyes widened, gleaming, as her eyebrows rose. She looked astonished. She grabbed a necklace out from the box, holding It up in front of her. The necklace had a large, red diamond in the center. There were fourteen small white diamonds that encompassed the center. All being held by a white gold chain. The diamond reflected beautifully, shimmering with every angle it dangled from at her eye level. Its clarity was crystalline. She put a hand over her mouth, her eyes glossing over with tears again.

"James... I…"

"Please." James said, feeling slightly awkward about the situation. "I really want you to have it. It's been in my family for generations. My mum planned to give it to her daughter one day, but unfortunately she couldn't have any more kids. We decided it was a good idea to hand it down to you, and… well… bloody hell, for you to pass it on to your daughter." James began to fiddle with his fingers, and brush his long wavy hair, messing it up. ' _Did I just imply Lily Evans and I were going to have kids?'_

Lily blinked widely at James, still holding the necklace in the air. James grabbed the necklace, slowly pushing himself off the bed, releasing small groans as he went. He began positioning himself closer toward Lily, pushing her shoulder softly so she would turn away from him.

He pushed her long red hair over her shoulder, so he had a clear view of her neck. Lifting the necklace above her head, he clasped the necklace securely. James could detect the aroma of mint shampoo from her hair, and how soft her skin felt. He lightly pressed his lips against the base of her neck, sending a shiver through her nerves. James replaced her hair, as she turned around, standing up, and leaned in towards James. Their lips met, firmly placed on each other's. Lily's hands cupped James' face, as his were placed just at the curves of her waist. Her long hair began to fall; James tucked it behind her ear, grinning through their session. Carefully, he gradually moved his hands from her waist to her back, holding her body closer to him as they felt each other's warm presence. He traveled up her spine, recognizing every bit of Lily's body, tugging lightly on the zipper of her dress. Slowly their lips softened, releasing the tension as their eyes opened, looking into one another's. Lily tapped on James' shoulder smiling; "Mr. Potter, you dare do more with Mrs. Pomfrey running around?" James smiled; he couldn't help it, even if it did make him look goofy.

"How can you blame me, Ms. Evans, when you look as beautiful as you do in that dress. That's teasing you know."

They smiled, looking into each other's eyes.

" _I love you."_ His heart was beating violently against his chest. His fingers curled against her red dress, his eye's refusing to blink. Did he just say that? Maybe he only wanted to think that, but it accidentally came out. She just stared at him, why did she have to stare? It only made things worse, her eyes were too captivating. Here she was, Lily Evans, wrapped in James' arms. The girl he'd long for since their first year of Hogwarts, the girl who invaded his mind daily. The last thing he expected after countless tries and countless rejections, was to be saying I love you directly to Lily Evans. Or maybe… the last thing he expected was what came next.

" _I love you too."_

James clasped Lily's face, kissing her forehead and holding her close, wrapping his arms around her as they cradled each other. James could have stayed this way forever, stumbling upon evocative thoughts of Lily, smiling.

"Hey you two love birds want to join us by the fire? Remus is about to play his strings."

Sirius appeared, leaning against the opening of the hospital wing. His long black hair was matted down by a small bandage around his head, along with his left hand. Regardless of his obvious injuries, he smiled with an unsurprising face.

" _Sirius_!" James said, releasing Lily and roughing up his untidy hair. "Sirius…I"

Sirius held his hand up, shaking his head.

"Not now, Prongs. It's Christmas."

* * *

The three made their way to the Gryffindor common room, where Remus was already playing a few strings for Ana by the fire. Their faces glowed at an angle of yellow from the fire's incandescent flames.

" _. . . And she's buying a stairway to heaven. . ."_

Sirius sat beside Ana, his arm hovering just above her, resting on the top of the couch.

James took a seat in the last remaining arm chair, with Lily sitting on his lap.

" _. . . In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings. . ."_

Remus took a glance at the group, grinning as his fingers strummed his guitar effortlessly. Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck, nesting her head in his chest. James noticed Ana's head drift and fall on Sirius' shoulder. He looked at her for a small moment, taken back by her action, yet curled the corners of his lips. James could see Sirius was enjoying this the most. He loved everything to do with muggles, including muggle music.

" _Ooh, it makes me wonder. . ."_ Remus sang, then being accompanied by another participant.

" _Ooh, it makes me wonder. . ."_ Sirius joined.

The sun was falling outside, dimming the amount of light they had in the common room. The four continued to listen to Remus play music, open presents, and eat their Christmas dinner by the fire; which an elf friend of Sirius had provided for them.

James looked down at Lily who remained on his lap. He pushed a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, to reveal a sleeping girl. As the night began to die out, Ana left to get some rest, and Remus went back to the dormitory as well. James scooped up Lily, keeping her head resting against his chest, and carried her to her bedroom. Carefully laying her on her bed, he placed a blanket over her body and shut off the lights.

As he walked out of the girl's dormitory, he saw Sirius poking at the fire that was also, dying out.

"Hey, Prongs." Sirius said, looking up while he poked the fire some more, flinching back when a spark touched him. "Great, Christmas huh?"

"Fantastic." James walked over towards Sirius, sitting down on the couch facing him.

"What is it?" Sirius said, giving up on the fire.

"What happened?" This was more of a demand than a question by James.

"James. . ."

"Seriously. What happened to you?"

"I could ask the same. I'm the one who walked in at the end of all this!" Sirius said, gesturing between him and James' wounds. "Yours are worse than mine, I'm the one who should be concerned." He finished.

"Yea well… what's concerning is Severus' ability to perform curses." James said, touching his stomach as if the curses wounds had reopened.

"Curse?"

"Sectum… Sen..Sent… _Sempra_?" James said, reflecting back to the fight with Severus.

James told Sirius about his encounter with Severus, and how he ended up on the floor bleeding out. Sirius had a pained, yet hostile expression mounted on his face. His eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched.

"I was roaming while in detention, when I heard a cacophony of loud bangs. Honestly I thought it was odd, I'd never seen that door before. . .

I walked in on Severus standing over you. You looked pale… extremely pale; like a dozen dementors had been having a go at you. On top of that you were covered in blood, it was just… pouring out of you."

Sirius paused, his eyes widening as he pictured the image again in his head.

"He hit me with a spell and I lunged back into the brick… hence my injuries." Sirius held up his hand, and pointed to his head. "I woke up a few minutes later and he was gone… then who shows up? McGonagall. I couldn't tell her Severus was the one who attacked you… because well… I didn't see it, but It's completely understandable. He's a greasy haired, Death Eater git… anyways…

…I ran for the mirror and hid behind it. Eventually Dumbledore came and they both brought you to the hospital wing."

James tried hard to remember anything that happened after Sirius had walked in on him and Severus; but all he could remember was blanking out, and waking up in the hospital wing.

"And you? Where'd you go?" James said, remaining slouched in the couch cushions.

Sirius walked over and sat beside James, his elbows resting on his knees. "I went back here. Remus helped my injuries, and Ana helped snag some potion ingredients. Then of course – I contacted Lily."

James' eyes darted up at his friend; they both grinned at each other. "Thanks."

* * *

In the morning James woke up still sore from his injuries, clutching his chest as he sat up from his bed. He reached over for his glasses, looking over across the room at two blurry figures that came into focus once he placed the frames firmly on his nose.

Sirius was sitting with Remus on his bed, talking rather loudly and excitedly – more so Sirius.

"It'll be great! Everyone is out on vacation anyways!" Sirius said, throwing his hands behind his head as his body fell across Remus' bed, on top of his legs.

"Argh, I suppose – You know I hate transforming though…"

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice, my dear werewolf."

"Wotcher, James." Remus said, looking up from his book.

Sirius lifted his upper body portion, looking up at James as well. "Mornin' Prongs."

"Talking about tonight?" James said, throwing the covers of his bedspread back, and twisting his body so his feet were planted on the floor.

"Indeed, mate. Thrill of the season!" Sirius said, sounding off a loud clap as he fell back again.

James threw off his night shirt, trying to pat down his untidy hair from his bedhead.

"It'll never go down James, you're blessed with messy hair." Sirius said, laughing.

James rubbed the back of his head, smiling back at Sirius; "Don't know where I got it from."

"Your hand I'd say." Remus said, looking at James subconsciously mess up his hair.

Suddenly the boy's dormitory entry opened, emerging came a small red headed girl dressed in a white turtle neck sweater and blue jeans.

"C'mon breakfast started an hour ago- oh! Sorry James!" Lily covered her eyes as she saw James without a shirt on, as if it was impertinent of her to see.

"Oh – Lily, it's no big deal…"

Sirius threw a shirt over to James. "Cover up this obscenity, Potter!" Sirius said, smiling.

"You're all ridiculous… Sirius quit laughing – Lily you can open your eyes, I'm your boyfriend…"

James threw on his shirt and red jumper, glancing over at Sirius for him to stop giggling, then placing an arm over Lily as they walked out to the great hall.

The great hall was as filled as it was since the beginning of vacation – a few people here and there… some teachers by the staff table…

James glanced over and saw Severus sitting alone at the Slytherin table, hunched over his plate filled with untouched food.

Severus looked up – seeing James with his arm around Lily, Sirius and Remus trailing behind. James shrugged, replacing his arm by his side and looking away. He felt awkward knowing Severus had feelings for Lily. . . feelings of ' _great desire'_. Even when he still despised Severus, and loved Lily, it felt awkward to rub that in Severus' face. James imagined how he was practically in Severus' spot for years; trying to get Lily to go out with him and her countless rejections piling up, weighing down on his chances.

James took a seat beside Lily, across from them were Sirius and Remus.

"Hand me a cookie, Moony?" Sirius said, gesturing towards Remus' direction.

"A cookie? For breakfast?" Remus asked, passing the plate of cookies.

Sirius grabbed a snowman cookie and bit into it. "We never got to eat sweets at my house – It's great at Hogwarts I can eat them for breakfast, aye?"

A loud hooting sound amplified through the empty hall, as a few owls flew above them, dropping packages to the few kids who were in school.

James shuffled through his pockets, looking for his money when Lily handed the owl a sickle and passing James his paper.

"Thanks." James said, pushing up his glasses to read the paper.

"Aneetheng Inturesten mate?" Sirius said, with a mouth full of cookies.

James opened his paper, so he saw its full contents, flipping pages as he scanned the paper.

"Sale in HoneyDukes…" James said, pointing at the small ad for the popular candy shop in Hogsmeade.

James continued flipping through the pages till Lily stopped him on page 4.

"Wait." Lily said, eyeing the paper.

James looked to where Lily's hand was; " _'Witches Wedding Dresses'_? Already planning out our wedding?" James smirked.

"No you prat, _look_." Lily pointed to another article on the page.

' _Missing Man Found'_

 _Missing man since November 16, Thomas Beckett, was recently found the morning of Christmas day. Lead Auror, Zander Phoenix and his team had successfully tracked down most wanted Death Eaters, Mulciber and Bellatrix to Beckett's location. Unsuccessful in sparing Beckett's life – Mulciber was caught at the scene; Bellatrix' whereabouts are unknown. . ._

"Bloody hell…"

"What is it, James?" Remus said, peaking above the newspaper.

"They found Beckett… Thomas Beckett." James said, looking at Sirius and Remus.

"That's great! Now we'll get some answers-"

"He's gone." Lily said, looking between the three confused. "What do you mean ' _we'll'_ get some answers?"

James had completely forgotten Lily had no idea about the Hogsmeade attack, he hadn't written to her about it, and it only just happened after she left.

James filled Lily in on the information about what happened in Gladrags; Lily cupped her mouth in terror.

"YOU … YOU COULD HAVE…"

"Shh" The three Marauders said in unison.

"You could have been caught!" Lily whispered.

"Hello!"

Ana had just appeared behind Sirius, her hand trailing along his back as she sat down beside him.

"How's it?" She asked.

James handed her the newspaper. Her eyes widened as she read it, her fingers clenched tightly, crumpling the paper.

Sirius tried to pry open her fingers, to loosen her grip. "Careful… just…"

"He's gone?" Ana asked.

"Yea." James said.

James looked up, and noticed Dumbledore looking directly at him. He raised a glass and smiled at James, James nodded; thinking this was an odd way for Dumbledore to communicate with him – and if it was, what was he doing?

"Can I have that cookie?" Ana said, pointing to the plate beside Remus.

"What?" Remus looked between Ana and Sirius, his eyebrows raised. "You two are like a package deal."

Remus passed the cookie plate, Ana taking a Christmas tree one. "What's he mean?" Ana asked towards Sirius.

"Nothing, just eat your breakfast cookie." Sirius smiled.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I had to re upload because i noticed i didn't spell proof it - Which bothered me xP. It is now spell checked - Thank you for your kind reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: Secrets and Decisions

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 14: Secrets and Decisions

* * *

After breakfast the five roamed the hallways while Sirius skipped fire crackers along the stone floors.

"It's all in the wrist." Sirius said. He shuffled in his cross body bag, pulling out a small, round, red object. They walked around a corner where they were greeted by four armored knights against the wall, and a large painting of many witches and wizards gathered around for a feast. Sirius swung his hand back, releasing the fire crack that skipped and eventually rolled down the hallway. It's exterior broke in half, releasing loud sounds and bright colour sparks that, when touched the armor knights, they began to brush their armor hastily as if it were burning holes through the metal. The feasting wizards and witches in the painting, scurried to get behind chairs and tables for cover.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Ana said, her hands clasped together by her chest.

James and Lily looked at each other as they watched Ana; an outbreak of felicity emanated every time she was around Sirius – James could say the same for his best mate as well.

Sirius shuffled through his bag once more, pulling out his last fire cracker.

"Here – try to throw it like this." Sirius made a motion with his arms, then handed the blue fire cracker to Ana.

Ana held her arm back, then released it as hard as she could throw; the fire cracker shot down the hallway like a quaffle, smacking a passerby teacher in the face.

"AGH! What – how – who … WHO THREW THIS?" Professor Slughorn danced on his feet looking around at what hit him in the face; then the firecracker broke in half and emitted a dark smoke, till seconds later bright colored sparks released from its center, into Professor Slughorns face. He wailed his arms frantically as if swatting flies that were buzzing too close for comfort.

Sirius laughed and grabbed Ana as they ran behind a corner.

"Merlin! I think I injured the teacher!" Ana said, her eyebrows high, her expression shocked with a panicky voice.

Sirius put his arm on her back; "Relax An, He'll be okay. He wasn't hurt." Sirius said, trying to muster up a serious voice, though couldn't stop giggling from the look on Slughorns face.

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed Ana's hand, pulling her friendlily towards her.

"I think she's had enough 'Marauder Rule Breaking' for now. I don't think she understands how often you guys get caught – and put into detention."

Ana looked even more worried, trying to glance around the corner, suspecting Slughorn would appear any moment to give her a year worth of detention.

"We don't _always_ get caught, Evans." Sirius said, his hand placed under his chin.

"Sorry – whenever _you're_ involved, you guys always get caught." She said, looking at Sirius.

"The dice are still rolling, Evans, we haven't been expelled yet." Sirius smirked.

"We'll be back in the common room." Lily said, tugging Ana in the opposite direction.

Ana looked back at Sirius, smiling innocently, then walking off.

"Are you guys together, yet?" Remus said, leaning against the second floor window.

"Together? No." Sirius said, furrowing his brow in concentration. "Since when do I ever become an item with any girl, Moony?"

"Well it's obvious you two like each-other."

"Like? We have fun." Sirius said, not making eye contact.

"I'm sure James agrees with me, don't you?" Remus eyed James, making him feel uncomfortable with the situation.

"I… erm… ugh…" James winced… Sirius was looking at his feet shuffling at the stone floor, and Remus staring at him for agreement. "I mean… you two do seem like a good pair…"

"Yea, and you haven't talked to any other girls since you met her." Remus pointed out.

"Alright you two…" Sirius said, roughing up his hair a bit.

Suddenly, the three heard footsteps approaching them. James and Remus turned around, but Sirius pushed them aside, next to the window Remus was resting against.

"Remus, what time is transformation?" Sirius said, fast yet clearly.

"Ugh… what?" Remus was take back by the sudden question.

"When do you think the Werewolf transformation begins?" Sirius said, his two hands on Remus' shoulders.

"Sh… keep it down Sirius, bloody hell." James said, slack-jawed at Sirius' outputting questions.

"Uhm… midnight…" Remus said, confused.

"You'll transform in the Whomping Willow right? How do you get in again, hit the knot?" Sirius said, quickly, tapping Remus' shoulders as he waited for an answer. " _YES_?" His feet began to drum against the floor.

"Oh! Yes! Yes yes yes." Remus said quickly.

Sirius ran his hands from Remus' shoulders to his arms, patting him comfortingly. "Right. I'll see you two later… I've got something I need to do. Can I borrow the map?" Sirius said, looking at James who last had it in his possession.

"Uh… Yea sure. It's in my black jacket."

"Great. See you two later." Sirius winked at James and ran off in a blink.

"What was that about?" Remus said.

"Not…sure? With Sirius it could be anything."

* * *

The two separated as Remus suggested he should study for his O.W.L.'s; while James decided to take a trip to Dumbledore's office.

James walked slowly, reluctantly to Dumbledore's office, _The Daily Prophet_ clutched in his left hand. "Tre-… Treacle Frudge." James said, shuffling his feet indecisively.

The large stone gargoyle began to spin upwards, ascending stairs along with it. James stepped onto the stairs, tapping on the newspaper till he appeared in front of the door.

James raised his hand, holding it in mid-air, debating whether he should make the move of knocking – or simply turning around.

"Bloody hell…" James said to himself, and he closed the gap between his knuckles and the wooden door.

Complete opposite of James' actions; the door swung open so fast, James was taken back with his hand still in the air.

"We meet like this again, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, smiling and lifting his hand towards James to lower his fist.

"Dumbledore, sir…"

"Please, come in." Dumbledore shifted behind the door, stretching his arm out, gesturing James to come inside.

James walked in, the newspaper swinging by his side. He ascended two steps towards the main chairs facing Dumbledore's office desk; and sat down, sinking into its cushions.

"What can I do you for – butterscotch?" Dumbledore walked around his desk, lifting a small bowl of butterscotch candy and offering them to James.

"No thank you."

Dumbledore unwrapped a metallic blue butterscotch square, placing it in his mouth and sucked on it.

"They melt almost instantly. Present from McGonagall. Ah, I see you've read the paper – can't say I didn't notice you scanning it during breakfast." Dumbledore sat down on his skinny, tall throne behind his desk. He folded his hands as his butterscotch melted away, and looked at James' nervous facial expression with a smile and bright eyes that shone behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Right. I've read the bit about Thomas Beckett…"

"Have you?" Dumbledore said, looking between the newspaper and James.

"Yes, sir. Malciber… He's the one I heard at Gladrags…Bellatrix? She's missing now?" James asked, spreading the newspaper on Dumbledore's desk.

"Indeed. Bellatrix Lestrange is a top wanted Death Eater – We've searched high and low for this woman, but indeed she is good at getting herself out of situations where she is most wanted." Dumbledore picked up the paper to read the article.

"You read the paper every day, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, placing the paper between them flat.

"Sorry?"

"You keep up with Voldemort's whereabouts."

If James didn't feel any awkward before, he sure was now. Why was Dumbledore bringing this up? He stiffened, hiking his shoulders up from the cushion.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Dumbledore asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"That I… read the paper, sir?"

"Precisely."

"Uhm… I like to know what is going on… with Voldemort specifically?" James said confused, as if this answer was obvious already.

"Why do you suppose that is? What makes you different from many others out here in the Wizarding World?" Dumbledore said, getting up from his chair and striding towards the window. "I knew you would be coming to see me, Mr. Potter; I had hoped you would."

"Sorry, sir… I don't quite understand…"

"You're the top in your class for Defense Against the Dark Arts, James."

"…Severus…"

"We shall overlook that." Dumbledore said quickly, interrupting James; still looking out the window, the sunlight bleaching the wrinkles on his face.

"Not many people are like you, James. Not many people would be too keen on Voldemort's doings and whereabouts. Not many, would be able to handle a situation like you had in Hogsmeade. You feel personally invested in it now – seeing what you have witnessed, and hearing what you have heard…"

James opened his mouth, before snapping it shut again. He couldn't conjure up a response for any of this; he felt it acceptable to let Dumbledore continue talking, for James had no idea what was going on. He fiddled his thumbs, embarrassed with the compliments, looking at the bright red and orange Phoenix that perched itself on top of a mount of books on top of the desk.

"Fawkes." Dumbledore said, making his way over towards his bright feathered bird. "Beautiful creatures they are, very loyal. Once the bird gets old and dies… it will be reborn, from its ashes."

"That's amazing." James said, sitting up from his chair, looking intrigued at the bird.

"Fawkes is a Phoenix, James. He has been with me for many years… and many years to come. Fawkes has been an inspiration to the many ideas I have transpired in my head." Dumbledore raised his hand softly, petting the back of Fawkes' neck. "One of which… is a group I have created, for the suppression of Voldemort."

James' throat went dry, his eyelids snapped open, refusing to close. ' _Suppression of Voldemort'_? Why was Dumbledore telling him this? James had completely run out of room in his brain for thoughts – they were filling his head to the brim with questions and concerns.

"Suppression of… Voldemort…sir?" James said, his mouth going dry.

"Naturally; I bet you're wondering why I am telling you this, James." Dumbledore smiled.

"It might've crossed my mind." Oh and it did, about ten times.

"We are recruiting, James; people we think are a good fit, people we think who are strong enough to take on the responsibility of this dangerous task. You want to be an Auror, isn't that correct?"

James nodded quietly.

"You will be an Auror, Mr. Potter; I know you have what it takes. The same reason I believe you will be successful in such a field, is the same reason to why I am asking you to think about this opportunity." Dumbledore paused, giving James some time to process the information – which to James, was honestly not enough time. "Dwell on it. We will have a meeting in my office a few weeks before next term ends."

James nodded once again, awkwardly. He began to sit up from his chair, grabbing the newspaper and folding it under his hands.

"Is there anything else, any questions perhaps, you would like to bring to my attention now?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head down towards James.

"No, sir."

"Very well. Also, James before you go – do tell Mr. Black to join you for the meeting…"

"Yes, sir." James walked off, shaking his hand as it reached for the door handle, and walked out.

James walked down the stairs towards the middle courtyard of Hogwarts School, trying to raddle his brain of everything Dumbledore proposed to him. Join a group… to suppress Voldemort? He wanted _him_ to join, and Sirius? What did the group consist of, it must be a secretive organization if it was to be against Voldemort's?

* * *

"You're a bloody pathetic git, no wonder you left home."

"I left home, because I have the intelligence to know when people are rotten. You on the other hand are as dimwitted as Longbottom's pet snail."

"Intelligence? If you had any ounce of intellect, you'd go home and apologize to mum."

" _APOLOGIZE_? For _WHAT_? For being a cold-hearted old witch? No wonder you turned out the way you did, with a mother like that."

"She's your mother too."

"She's no mother of mine…"

"Oh? So you suppose living with that Potter family can replace us? Blood traitors they are. James even has the nerve to dirty his blood line with that mudblood Evans."

"Don't you DARE call her a mudblood."

James overheard something he couldn't resist to purposely eavesdrop. He shuffled quickly behind a pillar that arched an entry way towards the middle courtyard. James tilted his head, looking out at the yard to notice Sirius fighting with his Slytherin brother Regulus.

"You're a disgrace to your kind."

"Why? Because I down get down on my knees and get put on a leash by Voldemort?" Sirius jabbed a finger at Regulus' chest.

"Don't you say the lords name like that!"

There was a slight pause, James' heart was racing faster as the conversation went on. He thought they noticed him for a moment, and rested his head once again behind the pillar.

"The ' _lord'_?" Sirius said, with an appalled, repulsive tone to his voice; as his eye's widened and his eyebrows rose.

James turned around once more, to find Regulus looking in both directions of the courtyard. His long black hair swayed with each turn. It was at this moment he noticed how much alike Regulus and Sirius looked; besides the characteristics of Regulus' appearance that included a pale face with dark under eyes, long wavy hair and significantly shorter.

Regulus stretched out his arm, pulling his sleeve up to reveal to Sirius a tattoo. James found this odd at first – then he noticed the tattoo slither and move. He squinted his eyes, rubbing them, as if it couldn't be true. The dark mark.

"I should have known… my own brother…" Sirius said, rubbing his forehead in distress.

"It's not too late for you, Sirius." Regulus said, dropping his sleeve.

"too late? Too late!? It will NEVER happen. You Death Eaters are foul… what you advocate is foul… why would I _ever_ want to be a supporter of Voldemort's _disgusting_ ideology." Sirius' voice rose as he clenched his fists, digging his nails deep in his flesh.

"Lord Voldemort will succeed… he will grow strong, Sirius; he will make you regret this decision."

Just then Sirius lifted his arm, parallel to his shoulder; throwing a fast punch to Regulus' nose. Regulus fell back, clutching his face as blood poured between his fingers and down to his lips.

"You will fail. I will make sure of it." Sirius said, looking down at Regulus, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin just as he left the courtyard.

James watched Regulus pick himself off the grass, and walk in the opposite direction towards the north side of the building. He waited for the way to be clear before he followed Sirius back inside.

* * *

"Sirius?" James said, once he entered the stone doors inside the castle. He grabbed onto the railing, pulling himself up the large, stone steps; "Sirius?... Siriu-"

"Hello, James!"

James turned around; at the bottom of the staircase was a shorter, skinny girl with long curly blonde locks, and blue eyes to pair her fair skin. She smiled widely, as it made her friendly eyes appear smaller. She held a large Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook with both hands, by her stomach. She tilted her head as she smiled, looking at James.

"Marlene… Hey." James said, descending a few steps to meet her closer. "What's up?"

"Nothing! I've just noticed you come in, and I figured now is a good time to talk as any!"

James didn't understand why Marlene would want to talk to him; especially in the way she said it – maybe it was about Sirius?

"Sure, what's going on?"

Marlene gestured her hand towards the staircase James was on; "Shall we walk?"

James nodded, moving aside for Marlene.

"How is Quidditch this season, James?" Marlene said, as they reached the top of the stairs and turned left at the corridor.

"Great, we've won against Slytherin." James said, enthusiastic with the topic on Quidditch.

"Wonderful isn't it? I was at the game – the Slytherin's were not too happy during dinner." Marlene laughed, James let out a smirk of triumphant victory.

"Suspect you'll win the cup this year?"

"I _know_ we'll win the cup this year." James said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You are a great seeker." Marlene said, smiling at James.

James smiled back; it was hard not to with her contagious positivity… her dimples were very clear when she smiled so big.

"What do you do?" James asked.

"Funny question really; what _do_ I _do_?" Marlene said, pondering for a moment. "Most of my time is spared for Dumbledore, really."

James pushed his brows together, curious about this statement, and didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"Ah, I know that sounded a bit strange; but let me explain –" The two turned the corridor for the revolving staircases.

"I gather information for Dumbledore; I send – he receives."

"Information?" James asked.

"Right… Not just me – a group of people help."

"Help with…?" James' curiosity grew stronger.

Marlene stopped as they waited for their revolving staircase to stop moving, looking around at her surroundings and dipped her head closer towards James in a whisper; "Voldemort's suppression."

James raised his eyebrows, feeling surprised at the sudden information Marlene has just given him.

"Did Dumbledore send you…" James said, remembering back to his conversation with Dumbledore.

"No, no!" Marlene shook her head. "Though I know who he plans to recruit; and I know you are one he's had his eye on for a while now… He truly thinks you would make a great addition…" The two stopped in front of the old lady portrait, in silence as if they were both waiting for someone to say the password.

"Aperto." Marlene said; and the portrait swung open revealing the entry to the Gryffindor common room.

" _Aperto_?" James said, exhausted.

"Don't you remember they change it after every term?" Marlene said, laughing.

The two walked forward, entering the common room when Lily's red hair peaked from the couch. She turned around to see James and Marlene laughing and walking closely as they continued to approach the center of the room.

Lily stood up, walking towards James, a half smile plastered on her face.

Marlene smiled upon seeing Lily, then looked at James, her head tilted upward to face his eyes. "Think about it." She walked off to the girl's dormitory, her long blonde locks trailing behind her.

"Hey." Lily said, kissing James on the cheek. "What's that about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Random occurrence really… where's Ana?"

Lily looked at James with speculative eyes, shrugging; "She went to visit her parents…"

"Again?" James said worriedly.

"It's alright… she said she understands this time."

Lily looked at James' worried expression, grabbing his hands and trailing him back towards the couch.

"You're a good friend, you know?" Lily said, smiling as she placed her hand on his forehead, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Yea? I guess I am." James said smirking.

Lily nudge his arm playfully, her face turning slightly rose.

"A good friend, huh? A good boyfriend I am too, perhaps?"

"Well I suppose I'd mark you up there."

James' eyebrows rose, his arm rested on the back of the couch around Lily's body.

"You act as if you've had others."

Lily chewed on her bottom lip, "Hmm… maybe I have… maybe I haven't."

"Don't play, Evans. I doubt it by the way you looked at me without a shirt on." James laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind Lily's ear.

"Please, there wasn't much to see anyways." James could see the façade in Lily's eyes; as she blushed trying to hold back what she really thought.

"You know you'd kill to see me without a shirt on again, Ms. Evans."

"Definitely not! I prefer for you to keep your shirt on, thank you." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?" James shifted closer to her, leaning forward, forcing her to move back as he grabbed her chin gently with his hand; the corners of his mouth twitched. "Because I prefer you didn't." He faintly kissed her lips, as he held her chin in his hand. Her elbows were rested on the couch, supporting the weight of her body. As she opened her large, emerald green eyes; she noticed him looking directly at her hungrily.

He let his body weight fall on her, her head laying comfortably on the pillow, her red hair cascading over the maroon fabric; as he lifted her legs up off the floor. Their lips locked from an innocent touch to a hungry possession, their breaths quickening.

James trailed his hand up her legs as he created space between his lips and hers; looking at her with wide eyes.

Lily cocked her head, "What?" She threaded her fingers through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." James said, gazing down at her. "You're just… so beautiful."

Lily reached for James' face, lifting her head as their lips met again for an intimate kiss.

Suddenly the portrait door opened and James quickly sat up, looking over the couch.

"Oh, hey Prongs; ready for tonight?" Remus said, waving at James from across the common room.

"Er… yea." James said, darting his eyes between Lily and Remus.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked.

Lily appeared from out of view, lifting her body off the floor of the couch, and waving at Remus.

"Oh! Didn't see you their Lily; sorry thought James was alone. Well, see you tonight then." Remus said, promptly making his entry for the boy's dormitory.

Lily looked at James suspiciously, one eyebrow raised. "What's tonight?" She said, fully lifting herself up now.

James fixed his glasses and twisted his body so he faced the fireplace. "Nothing."

"Nothing? That didn't sound like nothing." She massaged her shoulders, beginning to worry about James.

"Don't worry about it okay?" James said, boosting himself off the couch, not meeting Lily's eyes.

"You telling me not to worry, is making me worry, James." Lily stood up, pursuing James from behind, who was beginning to walk towards the dorms. Her heavy-hearted expression beamed at him as he turned around, placing his hands on either side of her long, thick red hair.

"There is nothing for you to worry about." He closed the gap between them, kissing her forehead. "I love you." He gazed past her.


	15. Chapter 15: Vicious Werewolf

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 15: Vicious Werewolf

* * *

James sprawled out on his bed, on top of his covers thinking about Lily and the transformation tonight. He felt the way he left Lily was abrupt, and maybe not the best for her situation – he couldn't exactly look her in the eyes and lie to her… He thought of Lily as a resilient, independent individual who would surely understand, and probably shift this aside. He turned his head slightly towards Remus who was shuffling through his chest at the foot of his bed. Remus grabbed out a pair of sleepwear and began to change into it.

"You're not going to sleep are you?" James said, lifting his head to place his hands underneath.

Remus took off his shirt, a long scar remained across his chest as he fiddled with his sleep shirt over his head. "Have you ever heard of a snoozing Werewolf?" Remus fixed the neck of his dark gray shirt. "Transforming tends to ruin my clothes; don't yours?"

James grinned, thinking about the time he, Sirius, and Peter were hurrying towards the Whomping Willow for their first ever transformation; and Sirius stopped right before the door to the shrieking shack-

" _Maybe we should take off our clothes?" Sirius said looking perturbed._

" _Our…clothes?" Peter replied confused._

" _Something you want to let us in on, Padfoot?" James said, laughing._

" _Oh shut up – I mean… when we transform, we'll ruin it won't we? I've just got this jacket and I find it quite nice." Sirius played with the hem of his jacket, debating on it for a moment before shifting it down his shoulders and onto the ground._

" _You're serious?" James said, his eyebrows raised._

" _If you want to run back to the castle naked, be my guest. I'm sure the ladies wouldn't mind." Sirius said, smirking._

 _James rolled his eyes and began to shift off his clothes, creating a pile of their laundry just outside the door._

"Something like that…" James said, smiling and looking back at the ceiling.

Remus threw his jacket over his shoulders, and slipped his feet inside his shoes. He grunted, looking at the clock on the wall; "Where the bloody hell is Sirius?"

"Not sure…" James didn't say what he thought; he instantly was reminded about seeing Sirius earlier, arguing with his brother in the courtyard. He hadn't seen Sirius since, and frankly he was beginning to worry; what if Regulus found him again, and maybe with his Slytherin group this time.

"I've got to go now; I've only got twenty minutes." Remus said, looking back at the clock, as he did a thousand times.

"Right- I'll go looking for him." James swung his body off the bed, making his way towards the exit of the dormitory.

* * *

James and Remus parted ways once they reached the main staircase- he watched as Remus slithered in between the main entry way, and disappeared.

Quickly he wandered the halls, looking for Sirius. He wasn't sure how much of a chance he had for this; the castle was massive, hundreds of doors, corridors and hidden passageways he wasn't sure if he would be able to find Sirius…

It was when he turned his third corridor, when James began to regret not bringing his invisibility cloak. Teachers could be patrolling at any corner; Mrs. Norris could spot him from across the inky black hallways; a cloud of darkness James had no visibility through.

" _Lumos_ " James' wand lit up in a bright whitish blue colour, illuminating the small hallway he was in.

He grew impatient; surely the transformation had started by now, and here he was, searching for Sirius who had completely disappeared.

Just as he thought to give up, and waltz to the Whomping Willow alone; considering Sirius was nowhere to be found, and Peter was on Christmas vacation; He turned a corner and was completely startled by the appeared of his best mate, whose eyes were as wide as James.

"Bloody hell, lower your wand." Sirius said, covering his eyes from the bright illuminating spell.

"lower my… _lower my wand_? Where the hell have you been? Transformation already started you git." James said, punching Sirius in the shoulder.

"Ouch, hey, hey… relax. I had to deal with a few things first." Sirius said, smirking as he put his hand on James' back, ushering them to leave the corridor.

"What do you mean; what things?" James said, thinking about the predicament with Regulus.

Sirius turned his attention left and right before lowering his head towards James.

"I've helped your problem with Snivells." He said, a black expression taking over.

"What does that even mean?" James said muddled and agitated.

"It means- I've tipped him off."

"You're not clearing the air with me here, Sirius. What do you mean you ' _tipped_ _him_ _off'_? About what?" James said, stopping in his tracks and looking dead into Sirius' gray eyes.

"He was curious about our little _furry_ problem…"

"…No-" James interrupted.

"And well, I've helped his curiosity." Sirius smirked.

"Sirius, tell me you didn't just send Snape to the Whomping Willow." James stood before his friend, his wand lowered by their chest, illuminating the few tattoo's Sirius had, and making it obvious of their chests rising and falling hastily.

"You're not answering." James said, clenching his hands around his wand tightly.

"I can't say what isn't true." Sirius said, breaking the eye contact with James.

"You bloody moron! He could get himself _killed_! You'll be sent to _Azkaban_ ; you'll reveal Remus' _secret_ you… you… idiotic _git_!" James spat, taking a step back from Sirius to survey his manner, which was taken aback by James' abrupt explosive attitude.

"I thought you'd enjoy this as much as I am!" Sirius said, throwing his hands out in front of him.

"ENJOY THIS? HE. COULD. _DIE_. You can be arrested, you idiot!" James' face grew red hot with anger boiling inside his stomach.

"I wouldn't mind getting sent to Azkaban if it meant killing off a bloody _Death Eater_." Sirius began to raise his voice, nearly matching James'.

James stood in front of his friend, he screwed up his face trying to pull together all the emotions that were boiling inside him all at once, like a bad recipe about to detonate.

"Give me the map." James said in a terrifyingly calm voice, reaching his hand out.

"What for?" Sirius said, stepping back.

"Give me the bloody map, Sirius." James took a few steps forward, trying to fill the space between their bodies, squaring his shoulders with his feet.

"You're going to help the prat, now? Who is it that almost killed you? Now you want to save him?"

James' fingernails creased the skin in his palms, a tingling sensation running through his nerves as he lifting his hand and smacked Sirius square in the face.

Sirius fell back, catching himself on his elbows. James towered over him, the adrenalin he had before has now passed, though he didn't want to show it, his jaw was clenched and he watched over Sirius as he shuffled his robes and threw the map at James.

Quickly he opened the Marauders Map; " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." He muttered hastily.

He lifted his illuminated wand just above the map, and searched the grounds for Severus' inky blob.

Mr. Filch was on the other side of the castle- good. Professor McGonagall was just now reaching her office- good. Lily… was in James' room? Why? He quickly shook it off, thinking she was perhaps looking for him… she did seem skeptical before they separated earlier the night. Suddenly, James' eyes found Severus' ink blob that was now approaching the Whomping Willow.

"Bloody hell." James said, folding the map and looking down at his friend, who was still on the ground holding his bloody nose. "I swear if anything happens to him…" James began, but he figured Sirius had already gotten the message. He broke off in speed down the hallway, towards the main entry way of Hogwarts.

* * *

James opened one of the two large doors, slipping through the small crack and closing it gently. Quickly he hurried down the icy stone steps, of which he nearly slipped on; and followed the already made footprints of Severus and Remus. He tucked the map away in his jumper, clutching his sides with his arms crossed as the bitter cold wind of the night swept through his shivering body.

He was far away now, that he could look back at the castle and see its entirety. He approached the Whomping Willow with caution, but the large tree branches that hung menacingly above him did not make a sound. He instantly realized, Severus had already hit the knot.

He ran towards the entry of the tree, stomping his shoes of snow when he suddenly heard footsteps ahead of him. He rushed down the hallway of the tree, his breath shortening as his worries grew.

To his relief, he stopped just before he noticed a small black figure in front of him, a hand raised to the handle of the shrieking shack's door.

" _WAIT_!" James yelled out, holding the stitch in his chest with his hand, as he panted.

"Potter?" Severus said, whirling around from his spot. "Come to stop me from revealing your secret?"

"I've come to stop you from killing yourself." James said, leaning against the wall trying to regain posture.

"Oh really, Mr. Potter thinking about something other than himself? Don't make me laugh." Severus said, turning himself towards the door again.

"That's not entirely true. I care about much more than myself… I care that you don't die tonight, so I'm begging you to please… don't open the door." James' heavy breathing created a large fog of cold air that escaped his mouth.

"Why would you want to help me, if it didn't benefit you?"

"I know why you attacked me that day; I know how you felt. Men handle their anger in strange ways, and that's all it was… I know you didn't mean to curse me, you healed me just after I collapsed. You didn't want me to die, and I don't for you." James looked square into Severus' eyes, whom of which glossed over in an odd sort of emotion James had never noticed before. He looked almost understanding… almost… human. A moment passed just as quickly as it had come, and his eyes narrowed once again. Severus quickly turned towards the door and turned the handle.

" _NO_!" James yelled, but it was too late.

The door to the shrieking shack swung open, and Severus stood before the entry, which carried a tall, skinny beast, hunched over with spotted short brown fur, short ears and a long nose.

The creature whimpered as it breathed heavily, it's chest and back moving in unison as it huffed. The Werewolf turned its head, facing Severus with hungry eyes before letting out a loud howl and leaping towards the boy.

James grabbed Severus by the back of his shirt, pulling him down as the werewolf leaped over them. The two fell over on the ground, panting with a paralyzed look on their faces.

Quickly they staggered up, James held his wand out towards the Werewolf, backing slowly with Severus till their heels touched the first step of the stairs.

"Remus… Remus please…" James said, feeling the glare from Severus beside him.

The werewolf lifted his mouth, showing its row of sharp teeth and black gums before trotting at them once more. The two shifted their bodies as the Werewolf became frustrated. They were back in position from before, Remus' back facing the entry of the shrieking shack, and theirs facing the exit. James pulled on Severus' sleeve; "RUN."

The two ran on the rocky ground, making their way for the opening of the Whomping Willow, James' Werewolf friend following closely behind. " _Stupefy_!" James turned his head just to watch his spell bounce off the wall creating a small fog of dirt and ruble.

Upon reaching the exit, they left the Whomping Willow and turned around to see the Werewolf slowly exit and examine its surroundings.

They backed away, James' wand held in front of his chest; then they heard a loud creaking sound. The two looked up and saw the Whomping Willow's thick tree branches swing in the air calmly, shaking the leaves it held on to all winter, and dropping its weight heavily just inches from their feet.

Snapping sticks were sounded in the distance, and James looked over towards the forbidden forest, squinting but he couldn't make out what caused the sound. Instead he looked back at the Werewolf who was now charging towards them when another tree branch separated the space between them; frightening the Werewolf.

" _Stupefy_!" James yelled, landing a beam of red light at the beast, its body falling back as another smaller tree branch slammed at its foot; the creature released a loud howl, picking itself off the ground and running into the forbidden forest.

"Shit." James said, watching the Werewolf, his friend Remus, run off into the woods.

"Are you okay?" James looked at Severus who was frozen in his stance. "Severus?"

"You- You were… You… kept… Remus… Sirius…" Severus put together the situation as if a large puzzle he had been working on was now solved, his green eyes plastered at the spot the Werewolf once was.

"Get back to the castle, Severus."

Severus looked at James, his mouth dry and unable to speak. He nodded, running as fast as he could towards the castle, nearly tripping on the dense snow as he went.

* * *

James took a deep breath, brushing his fingers through his stiff wavy hair. Shuffling through his jumper, he took out the Marauders Map and opened it in front of him. Severus' ink blob was now inside the castle, safe. He trailed his eyes to find Remus was now in the forbidden forest – not far, which was good… yet… wait? Who was that? James' heart began to pound hard, as if trying to break through his rib cage. What was she doing there? Lily's inky blob was in the forbidden forest, not far from where he was; yet not far from where Remus was either.

James quickly folded the map, lifting his wand as it illuminated a small area with a bright light, and staggered towards forest. The moonlight drenched the white shimmering snow with a reflective luster of luminescence. Yet as he reached the entrance to the forbidden forest, the tree's hung low, shifting themselves, entangling their branches with one another; rejecting any moonlight that the atmosphere had to offer, creating a blind-like feeling as he stepped into the darkness. He held his wand ahead of him, slowly walking on top of the fallen leaves that crunched under his weight; sticks that broke and tree stumps he hopped over. Nothing but an eerie silence doused the forest as he continued his way deeper.

A scream echoed beyond, reaching his ears as he quickly turned his head in the general direction. He ran for the sound of Lily's pleading scream; nearly tripping over roots he paid no attention towards. All he wanted to do was make sure Lily was okay, all he could think about was her body laying helplessly on the white snow, painting itself of blood as his dear old friend hunched over her. All the air escaped his chest, his feet began to push themselves harder off the ground, as if his life depended on it… or hers.

He stopped at the sound of breaking sticks and crunching leaves, when he noticed the Werewolf hunched over, walking towards the red headed girl who was leaning against the body of the tree. James shook his head in thought- ' _what do I do… what do I do…_ '

He ran behind the tree nearest to him, placing his wand tip on his head, closing his eyes. His body felt warm… his mind began to haze slightly. He could feel his limbs elongate as he fell to the ground behind the tree. A sharp pain emitted from his forehead, as he tried to reach to comfort it- his hands began to deform, something he's never exactly watched happen before. He clenched his eyes shut again, bearing the pain that spread from his forehead, to his feet. After a moments time, he raised himself off the ground; shaking his head from the final transformation, scratching his hooves against the snowy floor of the forest. He jumped out from behind the tree, watching at the Werewolf closed himself to Lily, she let out another scream that instantly stopped when she saw a stag jump directly between the two.

James scratched his hooves on the ground, bending his head in a threatening motion with his antlers. The Werewolf shifted from one foot to another, stepping away. James looked back at Lily, her emerald green eyes widening at the sight of him… his stag form. Her hands were clasped in front of her mouth, tears streaming down her pale cheeks; she shakily raised her arm and pointed her finger causing James to look back. The Werewolf leaped on top of James, digging its claws deep on the sides of his transformed body. He let out a cry so unusual, he wasn't used to the sound. James tucked his head to his chest, then lifted it roughly, pushing the Werewolf off him with his antlers. Remus was thrown into a bush of sticks and leaves, overcome by the darkness. James ran towards Lily, who looked frightened by his sudden appearance, and lowered his head. Lily walked slowly towards James, reaching a hand out that touched the base of his forehead. She felt a weird feeling when she did this, a feeling of familiarity. Her arm steadied as her hand refused to let go of James' face. He looked up, nudging her with his presence, lowering his body for Lily to mount. A sudden stirring could be heard from the bush of sticks and leaves, Remus was thrown into just moments before; Lily quickly jumped onto James' back, of which he lifted himself up and ran out of the forest.

They reached the side of the castle, where James halted by a door letting Lily off his back. She hurried towards the door, her hand on the handle which was just inches away from where James was. She began to turn the handle then look back at the stag. She noticed his fur coat painted in blood that seeped from the wounds on his animagi's side. She pulled the hair out of her face that swayed from the wind, and turned around to face the stag. She caressed the neck of the creature, in soft motions. James could feel her warm touch surface his neck and spread through his stag skeleton. She locked eyes with James, her glossy emerald greens with his dark hazel ones. Her chest concaved as her breath escaped her body; "James?" Lily inched forward, James didn't resist. She wrapped her arms around the base of his neck, and he trembled under his weak legs. James buried his face into her red, silky hair. Even in stag form he could smell the minty shampoo she always used. His body began to feel cold, and his legs started to ache. In a moments time, he found himself buried in her neck, his arms limp by his sides; the blood trickled down his bare body as his ripped clothes rested barely on his skin. His legs gave out from under him, forcing him to kneel down which caught Lily by surprise. She yelped as she felt James collapsed under her, releasing herself from him, she looked down at James who collapsed; she still held him under his arms, trying to keep up with his weight.

"James?... James!" Lily shouted between them breathlessly. James heard the door creak open, and his body felt limb as she dragged him inside the castle. Its warm interior was definitely better than the outside's bitter cold winter… yet James couldn't tell much of a difference. His skin was numb and his under eyes darkened. He lifted his hand slowly from subconsciously clutching his waist, dark red filled his pale hands; then suddenly he felt a soft touch on his face. His lips became occupied for what he wanted to last forever… she released herself from James, fixing his glasses from being askew; "You'll be okay…"


	16. Chapter 16: Sirius' Vexation

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. J )

Chapter 16: Sirius' Vexation

* * *

James woke up with a stitch in his side; he clasped onto his waist as the pain seared his skin. Upon reaching for his glasses, he knocked over a small bottle that stood on the bedside table, creating a loud crash of splattered potion, and broken glass.

James put on his glasses and immediately looked at the mess; Ms. Pomfrey came running in when she heard the sound.

"Oh dear, are you alright? Dizzy? Nauseous? Trying to get out of taking it?" She said, as she stopped beside James' bed and began to clean the red potion mess on the floor.

James opened his mouth but closed his lips upon seeing Lily hurry into the hospital wing.

"Is everything alright? I was just outside and I heard a crash?" Lily ran to James as fast as Ms. Pomfrey had; her red hair held up in a messy bun, wearing her Gryffindor house robes and Hogwarts uniform. "You're awake!" She said, placing her hand on James' forehead. "Thank Merlin…"

He moved his eyes and winced as her cold palm rested underneath his wavy hair, touching his forehead.

"Alright dear, I'll be back with a new pot… don't break anything else while I'm away." The nurse said, giving James a sour look.

Lily watched as the nurse left for her quarters, then sat at the edge of James' bed, pushing his hair out of his dark hazel eyes. "How are you?"

"We've got to stop meeting like this." James said, grinning.

Lily's grin lasted momentarily, then worry took over. "If I could have it my way, I'd prefer _that_."

The two sat in silence. James remembered last night; helping Severus in the Whomping Willow, then rescuing Lily from Remus' animagi form. He knew she would spark the question… _'When did you become an animagi?_ ' Or some other question James was not precisely ready to discuss, yet he knew it would happen sooner or later. Even though he didn't want to bring up the subject, to avoid talking about it all; he wanted to know what she was doing in the forbidden forest in the first place.

James pushed himself up a few inches shrugging his shoulders; "…Lily…"

"It's okay." She said, putting her hand on his arm. "We don't have to talk about it right now. Just promise me you'll tell me when you're ready."

Lily smiled, her emerald eyes rounded slightly, and her dimples appeared by the base of her cheeks. James couldn't get over how beautiful she was; if his side wasn't stitched up and searing, he would've bent over the covers and kissed her right there.

"I promise."

Lily placed a hand on James' face, closing the gap between them and sending him a light kiss on the lips.

Ms. Pomfrey came trotting back inside the hospital wing, holding another similar looking red potion with both hands. "Here you go, dear. Drink up; it will help the healing process." She placed the potion on his bedside table, pushing it more towards the center of the table top, eyeing James so he understands not to drop this one.

James grabbed the potion, pinching his nose, chugging the liquid. To his surprise it was a thick and stringy red substance. He screwed up his face as the after taste hit his tongue.

Lily laughed and handed him a bottle of pop. James looked at the pop speculatively, turning the round tin as he read the label. "What is… Co…Cohkey…" James asked, looking at the can as if it were an extraterrestrial object.

"It's _Coke_." Lily laughed, opening the tab as the bubbles fizzed from the release of air pressure.

James put his nose up to it and winced. " _Coke_? What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's a muggle drink. I bring a case each semester for when I crash study and need caffeine. I brought two last night so I could stay awake for you, but seeing as you can't take the potion like a champ, you can drink this to wash it down." Lily smirked, watching James slowly put the pop to his mouth and take a large gulp of the caffeinated drink.

He scrunched his nose, holding the can away from his face. "You? Drink _that_?" He placed it on the table beside him. "It tastes like what my father makes when he tries to be inventive and mix drinks."

"Remus quite liked it, well a bit more than you did. He didn't scrunch his face and treat it like it was poison."

"Remus? Where is he?" James said, looking around the hospital wing; though all he saw were empty beds.

"St. Mungos, Dumbledore put him there. He sustained an injury to the leg."

James threw his bed covers off, forcing Lily to sit up and began to twist his body. "I've got to- ah- I've… got to go see him." James tried to push himself off the bed, groaning at the stitch in his side.

Lily quickly grabbed onto James' arm, not sure if she should help him get up, or force him back down. "You're injured James, can't you wait? This probably doesn't feel good."

"It bloody doesn't, but I've got to see my friend. What happened last night was not supposed to pan out the way it did; and it's all that prat, Sirius' fault." James began to grow hot, tightening his grip on the bed sheets.

"Okay… okay… just… _stop moving_!" Lily yelled in panic, trying to keep James under control from his loud groans of pain.

James looked at her with wide eyes, surprised at the sudden tone of voice.

"We'll visit him, okay? Just let me help you… you're loosening your stitches and beginning to bleed. Dammit James." A frustrated look smeared across her face, as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

Lily reached for her wand in the pocket of her robe, holding it reluctantly at James' stitched side.

"What are you doing?" James said, looking between the wand and Lily's distressed face. She gestured quickly with her wand; the loose stitches that came undone on James' wounds, fixed themselves causing him to flinch in pain.

"If you don't want me to do that again, I suggest you stop trying to push yourself over your limitations." Lily said as she tucked away her wand, and scooped James up from his underarm.

The two walked slowly, shuffling out of the hospital wing when James was surprised by the amount of students filling up the halls. Christmas break was over, and classes have continued… he was instantly reminded about O.W.L.'s. He hadn't studied anything for this tests; he knew he would regret it when he'll have to cram everything in last minute. He groaned at the thought of it.

"Is this going to be our lives when we get older?" Lily said, slowly shuffling at James' speed across the hall.

"Will you feed me too? If I get as lazy as I am now, I'll go hungry for weeks."

"I'll give you all the Coke in the world."

"On second thought, I think I could make the trip to the kitchen." James said, looking horrified at the thought of drinking another muggle caffeinated drink.

"Where are we going?" James said, as they finished ascending the stairs and turning left through the corridor.

"Dumbledore's."

"Dumbledore's? What for? Remus is in the hospital and we're paying Dumbledore a visit?" James said annoyed.

Lily spoke the password to Dumbledore's office, helping James up the revolving staircase (which was a bit of a challenge), then proceeded to knock on the door.

The old wooden door swung open as a tall man with a long white beard, and half-moon spectacles appeared on the other side. "Ms. Evans! Ah, and Mr. Potter. Please come in."

"Thank you, sir." Lily said, helping James inside the office.

The two sat down on the large red armchairs that faced Dumbledore's desk. James groaned upon sitting down, yet relaxed himself between the two cushions that supported his shoulders. He looked at Lily who sat up straight, her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. ' _Why does she have to be so beautiful, even when I'm frustrated?_ '

Dumbledore walked slowly around the desk, seating himself on his chair, his hands formed temples on the table top as he looked at the two students, complete opposite in expression and posture. "What can I do for you two?" He said, with a familiar smile.

"James was just-"

"I want to see Remus." James said, interrupting Lily.

"I see." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, slightly perplexed at the expression the two students were giving him. Lily seemed collected and relaxed, whereas James looked anxious whilst tapping his foot to the stone floor.

"We need-"

"He's in St. Mungo's, not sure what I'm doing here. He needs me _right now_ – why hadn't we gone there?" James shot Lily a look of impatience.

"If you just could just-"

"And Snape, he knows. Who will protect Remus from that Slytherin git?"

" _DAMMIT JAMES LISTEN_." Lily shouted at James' direction, causing him to seize his shaking foot, and stare at her paralyzed at the abrupt interruption. He looked between Lily and Dumbledore, trying to find a sign of relief somewhere.

"Don't look at me, boy, I suggest you listen." Dumbledore said, smiling between the two of them.

Lily took a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders once more and began to speak.

"You can't just walk out of Hogwarts and go to St. Mungos whenever you want. Dumbledore has offered to bring you; I spoke to him this morning. If you would just shut up and listen, you can hear what Dumbledore has to say about Severus." Lily said, nodding at Dumbledore.

"I've spoken to Mr. Snape last night, after I came to your aid, for Lily retrieved me from my office and told me the situation. Severus knows Remus is protected by me, and the place I deemed safest for his transformations is the Whomping Willow. He is to say, not a word, to _anyone_. As for your friend, he was admitted to St. Mungos just a few hours after we put you in the hospital wing. His injuries are minor, though they needed around the clock care. I would be delighted to apparate you two, to visit him for the day; though I must advise he should get as much rest, as he possible can." Dumbledore nodded at the two.

"Okay." James said, giving Lily an apologetic look. " _Sorry_."

"We both know how hot-headed you can be." Lily said, crossing her arms against her chest.

Dumbledore stood up slowly from his chair, walking around the desk to face the two students.

"Take my hand."

* * *

The three arrived in front of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Dumbledore walked over to a large red bricked wall, gesturing for the two to enter. The entry way to the hospital was exactly like the one in King's Cross; passing the brick arched way through platform 9 ¾, to arrive in front of the Hogwarts Express. Lily went first, walking slowly through the brick wall; then James following. Dumbledore appeared behind them, placing his hands on both their shoulders as they all walked up to a Welcome Witch.

A young lady with long curly brown hair, darker skin and green eyes looked up from the pile of papers that stacked up to her nose. Upon seeing the three, alarmed, she quickly looked around her desk, shuffling through papers until she made a sound "Ah-ha"; grabbing her wand and waving it at the large paper stack mess on her desk, and carefully organizing it in drawers behind her. The desk was now clear; James now noticed she wore a nice red cardigan over a white floral shirt.

"Hello! What can I help you three with?" She said smiling. James noticed her teeth were very straight and white, it was almost unusual. A small nametag was pinned to her chest, ' _Jane Rossi'_.

"We are here to accompany Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said, tapping James and Lily's shoulders as he finished speaking.

"Alright one moment please." Jane began shuffling through papers, muttering the letter 'L' as she flipped the pages without delay. "Ah! Remus Lupin; I see. First floor, room C-15. If you need help finding the room, there will be a map just outside every lift. Visitations cease at 8pm." She quickly drew out three small piece of parchment, holding her wand up to the blank space it held. "Names?"

"Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, and Lily Evans." Dumbledore said, tapping both their heads as he listed their names.

The witch gestured her wand to the parchments, which were now occupied by their names. ' _A. Dumb. J. Pott. L Evans'_

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at his nametag, yet placed it just above the chest pocket of his robes.

The three walked over to the lift, entering the small compartment and pressed the little yellow button that read ' _First Floor'_.

The lift doors began to close just as an arm dug itself in between, forcing the doors open again. A young adult hurried into the lift, he smelled of an odd substance James noticed as the man crammed himself in between James and Lily. He wore an old brown jacket with blue jeans that were soggy and wet at the ends. His boots were covered in mud, and his hair was short and greasy. He clicked on the little yellow button, ' _Third Floor'_.

The lift closed and within a few seconds, it seized again, stopping at the first floor. The three hustled out, James hitting the man's shoulder on his way. The lift closed and the man was now gone. James rubbed off the mud the man transferred to his jumper. He gave an odd disgusted look as the mud wouldn't scrape off. James and his family were pure-bloods, and though they didn't act or treat others like other pure-blood families tend to do; James had always been used to the clean lifestyle he held at his house. Something Lily likes to call " _OCD_ ", but James didn't understand this term, must be a muggle thing.

A sign on the ceiling read, ' _First Floor: Creature-Induced Injuries'._

The sign was an arrow pointing down the left corridor. The group of three followed the arrow till they reached a hallway intersection of sorts. A pole-sign stood in the middle of the intersection, ' _W: A1-5 N: B6-11 E: C12-17 S: Lift'_

"She said C-15? That's East." Lily said, pointing down the right hand corridor.

The three walked down the east hand side, C- 12… C- 13… C- 14… Finally, they reached C- 15, their beloved friends hospital room. James reached for the doorknob when the door had already swung open, creating a large sweep of wind that brushed his hair against his eyes. He looked up, fixing his glasses to see he was now face-to-face with his best mate- Sirius Black.

The two looked at each other surprised; Sirius' under eyes were darkened, as if he'd gotten no sleep. His long black hair fell to his shoulders, and he was wearing his Gryffindor house uniform.

"Evans." Sirius said, nodding at Lily then passing between her and James, colliding his shoulder with James', pushing him back slightly. James scowled as he clenched his jaw.

"Mornin!"

The sudden voice knocked James out of his anger trance; he quickly looked up at his old friend who was deep in his bedcovers, waving.

"Moony!" James said, hurrying inside the room and taking the chair beside his bed. "Merlin, are you alright?"

"I've broke my leg, is all. Well, I guess I also got some weird injury on my stomach too." Remus said, pointing at the bandages that were wrapped around his torso.

James frowned, "Sorry 'bout that. I reckon that's my fault."

"Yea? Don't worry about it mate. Oh! Hello again, Lily." Remus lost a bit of air upon Lily's hug.

She released him carefully smiling back at him. "Great to see you're doing better. When we dropped you off you looked terrible… no offense."

"None taken."

Dumbledore walked to the end of the bed, picking up a chocolate frog and propping it into his mouth. "I see Black's been here." He said, holding up the chocolate frogs. "Generous in supply too."

"Most of it… actually is from my mum. She stopped by this morning." Remus lifted his shirt to reveal the rest of his bandages that were completely wrapped about his torso. "So have my cousins…" Remus said, pointing at the signed names and funny drawing on his bandages.

"Such a muggle thing to do." Lily said laughing as James looked at the bandages confused.

"Muggle's write on your injuries? Bit odd." James said, scratching his head.

Dumbledore took out of his robes a large golden pocket watch with a long chain and placed it on the table at the end of Remus' bed. "This is a Portkey. When you two are finished I'd like for you two to travel back to Hogwarts by this," Dumbledore said, pointing at the golden pocket watch. "Ensures a safer travel back to the school."

"You're not staying?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, Ms. Evans. I have other important matters to catch up on; Yes, I believe Minchum will have my neck if I don't get reports in on time." Dumbledore gave James a look upon finishing his sentence. James understood that look; the look that told him not to forget about the conversation they had just days before. "I'm off then, take care Mr. Lupin."

"Thank you, sir."

At that, Dumbledore left.

Remus pulled down his shirt and fixed his bed covers. "So… Sirius was just here."

James furrowed his brow in frustration. "Yea."

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Lily immediately raised her head attentively; James caught this. "Would you mind?" He said to Lily.

A look of disappointment washed her face and she nodded, exiting the room.

"James? Hellooo…" Remus was waving a hand in front of James' lost gaze at Lily.

"Isn't she beautiful?" James said, yet he was more certain the words slipped out of his mouth instead of staying in his head.

Remus feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Er… right… Sirius?"

"Right." James told Remus the events that happened with Sirius that day, starting with when he found him oddly alone in an empty corridor. Once James began talking about Severus, Remus' expression was apprehensive with the fact Severus would be one to tell the entire school. James quickly caught the look and waved his hands in front of his face. "No, no, no… Dumbledore took care of it. No worries." He said quickly.

A few moments later, Remus carried the same worried look back to his face. "I tried to hurt Lily?"

James shrugged. "I got her out… all that matters. I know you would never hurt Lily on purpose, besides she shouldn't have even been there in the first place. Anyways, upon getting you away from her… I sort of created _that_ …" James said, pointing at Remus' torso.

Remus put a hand to his injuries, "They did say it looked like antler marks… I should've known." He said laughing.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Besides, I did _that_ to you." James looked over at his side, he was still wearing the jumper he wore this morning when his stitches popped, apparently he bled through the fabric.

"You two aren't on good terms, eh?" Remus said, resting his head back into his pillow.

"He's a bloody idiot for what he did. He only thinks of himself, I swear."

"I'm sure he was thinking of you too… the feud you had with Severus…"

"He didn't even consider what would happen to you! What if you _killed_ Severus? _Both_ of you would be locked away!" James could feel his anger begin to boil again.

A sudden knock sounded from the door, and it slowly opened, revealing a short red headed girl who poked inside. "Can I come in now? Been about half an hour…"

"Sure." James said, collecting his bearings.

Lily walked into the room and closed the door gently. "Sorry it's just… the other patients… the ones who wonder about… they kept looking at me funny. One even touched my hair, it was a bit odd,"

* * *

James and Lily arrived back at Hogwarts in time for dinner. They hurried to the great hall, meshing with the group of students that pooled into the room.

"Eat, James. You're sick." Lily said, pointing at the pasta on his plate with her fork.

"I'm not sick." James said, rolling his eyes. "It's just a scratch."

"Well your scratch goes five layers deep and has stitches, so eat up."

"Yes, mum." James said, stabbing his fork into the green pasta.

James saw Lily jump a little when she was surprised by Ana who placed her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Lils! Where were you today? It's odd for you to miss class…" Ana took a seat next to Lily, resting her head on her hand. "Slughorn was excited to teach about this thing… uhm… ' _Love_ _Potion'_. He said you were amazing at it!"

James raised an eyebrow, and Lily caught it. She scrunched her nose as she looked at him.

"I can vouch for that." James said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I've been put under by it before…" He waved his left hand as he spoke.

"Oh shut up." Lily said sticking her tongue out.

"Me and Sirius were stuck doing it without you… we both learned potions is easily our worst class. Oh, hey Sirius!" Ana said, breaking her contact with Lily and waving out Sirius who had just entered the great hall.

James looked over, Sirius didn't give him the time of day, not even a glance. He squares his shoulders and held his chin up- his nose was slightly bruised from when James punched him…

Sirius walked over to the table, gesturing for Ana to follow him. "C'mon."

Ana pouted, "Why? Lils and James are he-"

"Let's go." Sirius said, walking down to the other end of the table.

Ana looked at the two apologetically, "Sorry guys, dunno what's gone over him… He's been like this all day. See you in the common room then, Lils?"

"Of course." Lily said nodding.

James glowered at the back of Sirius head, till he sat down and disappeared from view. The rest of James' dinner did not seem to go as well as he hoped; he couldn't stop thinking about how much disappointment he held for Sirius, and how much of a git he was being.

* * *

James and Lily sat in the common room the next morning, working on their transfiguration homework together.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Lily said, scratching her head with her quill.

James was laying on his side, propping himself up with one arm that was holding his head. "Oh you know… nothing is really hard for me…" James said smirking.

Lily hit him over the head with her book, causing him to lose balance and fall. "Ms. Evans… don't make me take points away."

"You don't have the authority." She said, puffing out her chest.

"You never know, maybe I will someday – then I'll just have to keep my word on it." James said shrugging his shoulders and raising his eyebrows.

The portrait door opened and Ana walked in, locking eyes with James and Lily. "Hey!" She said, running up to the both of them. She kneeled down next to Lily, looking at the parchments they had in front of them. "Transfiguration? Ah you guys are doing the cool stuff. I can't wait for next year."

Suddenly Sirius trailed behind her, emerging from the portrait hole… locking eyes with everybody in the group. "Ana I've forgotten my assignment in the library, c'mon." He said, turning for the exit.

"Black, stop. I haven't gotten the chance to talk with Lily." Ana said, frowning and fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"Let's go Ana, before next class." Sirius didn't even turn around to respond, he just stood at the exit way.

James lifted himself off the floor, "Why do you keep running?"

Sirius turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Every time you see me and Lily, you run away and take Ana with you."

"James-" Lily said, but James held a hand up.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go with you." James said, clenching his fists.

"Ana doesn't want to be around back-stabbing prats like you." Sirius said, turning his body fully, now facing James.

James took a few steps closer now, his body heating up from the adrenalin inside him. "So that's what you think of me? A 'backstabbing prat'? If it weren't for me you'd be in Azkaban right now."

Lily and Ana both looked at James perplexed.

Sirius gave James a black look, taking a few steps closer; filling the gap between them. Both of their jaws clenched into a hardline, heat radiated off their bodies from anger, just inches apart from each other.

"He's better off dead than alive." Sirius said, quiet enough that it was between the two of them. "They all are… the whole Slytherin lot."

James knew from the look in Sirius eyes… the look of betrayal and murder was something he only wore when he felt an exceptionally severe feeling of vexation. There was much more to this; much more than just Severus' curse on James that night. More than him being a greasy git they played pranks on every year since first. Regulus Black must have gotten to him. His own blood, his own brother.

James broke contact with Sirius, taking a few steps back.

"Ana." He said, nodding her way then leaving the common room.

"Sorry…" Ana said, quickly trailing behind.


	17. Chapter 17: Quidditch Announcement

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 17: Quidditch Announcement

* * *

"C'mon Potter," Jacob groaned as he continued to crumple balls of parchment and throw it at the back of James' head. "We need you for the match this week."

"Yea, James we need you." Olivia joined, picking up a piece of parchment that bounced off the side of James' glasses, and rolled over to her desk and throwing it back at him.

James fixed his eyewear and turned his body, looking between the both of them. "Look… I've been injured. Not sure if it will heal by next match."

"How'd you get injured anyways?" Jacob whispered loudly from behind James.

Olivia frowned, "Probably one of his _stupid_ Marauder pranks that couldn't wait till after the match with Slytherin?"

Professor McGonagall strode to James, hitting the tip of her wand on top of his wooden desk. "Does Gryffindor believe they can win the match against Slytherin without their team captain and seeker? I'd hate to take that privilege away, but if you won't stop talking I might." She said sternly, her lips in a hardline. The rest of the class was looking at James now; his face turned slightly pink as he hid his face low on the desk.

"No problem Professor, we don't have a seeker anyways. Potter's injured himself." Jacob said, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"I am sure Mr. Potter heads down to the Hospital Wing to take his daily doses; because Gryffindor can't win without their seeker." She said, raising an eyebrow at James' as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Erm… yea…" Truthfully, no.

Transfiguration could have gone better for James. Professor McGonagall had them choose their groups and practice minor spells on each other… the group that used to be James, Sirius and Jacob… turned into James, Lily, Olivia, and Jacob… Sirius instantly turned to Violet Whilx and walked to the other side of the room. James felt a boiling anger for Sirius, but he couldn't help look at him from across the class. Though, it made him feeling better that Sirius wasn't smiling either.

* * *

During his walk to potions James was stopped by Avery and Evan Rosier, two Slytherin's James and Sirius had multiple encounters with in the past. Though this year they haven't been seen much around the castle, Sirius is convinced they are death eaters; James can confirm Avery's father is, from the time he went to Hogsmeade with Ana.

Avery had a long crooked nose, a square jaw and short black hair. He smirked at James, elbowing his friend Evan, a boy with short blonde hair, symmetrical facial features and green eyes.

"Odd seeing Potter alone, ain't it Rosier?" Avery said, thinning his eyes as he smirked.

Evan crossed his arms looking thoroughly amused, "Where is ol' Black? Surely he's around here somewhere?"

James didn't respond, instead he looked down at his feet awkwardly. He had nothing to say to these two Slytherins, and he surely wasn't going to discuss his affairs about Sirius.

Evan's eyebrows raised, "Or… did he kick his sidekick to the curb?" A smile grew from the corners of Evan's lips, as he spoke to Avery. "Made a good decision Potter. From what Regulus tells me, Sirius is the worst they come in; disgrace to his family name."

James' fists clenched at his side, his jaw tightening. "Shut up." He said quietly.

"Only decision left, Potter, is to get rid of that filthy mud-blood Evans."

James grabbed the wand from inside his robe, holding it firmly in front of Evan's face. The stitch in his side grew, as he made the fast motion to react, but he didn't care; he was boiling with rage now.

Avery's eyebrows raised as he took a small step back, glancing at Evan who continued to smirk.

"Gonna hex us, Potter?" Evan said.

"No, Evan. Just you."

Evan's eyes narrowed as his eyebrows fell. He took a small step back then turned his neck to a different direction in the dungeons. "Oh, _there_ he is- right on time."

James glanced over; he noticed Sirius walking his way. His expression was absently washed out. For a moment James believed Sirius was coming to help him; yet just as he made his way towards James, he didn't stop. He continued onward through the potions classroom entry.

Avery and Evan laughed as they saw James' expression fall. "Looks like _Sirius_ was the one who rejected you."

"Poor Potter." Avery said, pretending to cry and wipe his tears.

James rolled his eyes angrily, stuffing his wand back into his pocket and charging between the two, entering the potions classroom.

He threw his bag on the floor and rested his head on his folded up arms on top of the desk, not even caring that his glasses were slightly off the bridge of his nose.

Professor Slughorn was gathering some pieces of parchment, tapping them on the desk then waving his wand at the board. "Today class, we will be brewing our very own calming draught. It should come out like this-" He held up a large vile of light blue potion, "The potion does exactly how named; well you should know, you read up on it hopefully. The ingredients are on the board, please pay very good attention on how you use these ingredients because some of them will be on your O.W.L.'s. Good luck."

Chairs squeaked along the stone floors as half of the class got up to retrieve the potion ingredients from the front desk. James was content on staying where he was, he watched as all the students passed by him, his face still smothered in his arms, his body completely still. Suddenly a strong smell of lavender whirled by his nose and he forcefully looked up to notice Lily Evans leaning on his desk looking directly into his hazel eyes.

"One of you will have to get the ingredients, yea?" She said, now looking at Sirius who sat next to James, leaning back in his chair with his knee rested on the side of his desk. "And don't fall, Black. Don't think this class can handle another traumatic incident." Lily said raising an eyebrow at the two.

She twirled around, her long red hair spiraling before resting on her back. James watched as she reached the front table, talking with Olivia and handing her ingredients. He turned his head slightly towards Sirius, who did not change his position because Lily Evans told him too. "Decided to still sit with me today?" James said, muffled in his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter, but seeing how Snivell's is the only single pair left- I didn't have much of a choice. Right, even I'd pick you over Severus, don't act so shocked; because I was." Sirius rolled his eyes, thumping down the two front legs that were hovered over the floor, and walked towards the front table to gather the ingredients.

James could feel his face going hot; though maybe it was more of embarrassment than anger. Sirius returned a few minutes later, scattering the ingredients on the table top while James heated up the cauldron.

Sirius peaked into the cauldron, checking if the water was bubbling. Once it began, he dropped a few leaves and a purple mixture into the cauldron, mixing the contents as the water turned into a dark blue colour. James began to cut the beetles with a thin knife, squeezing its juice inside the cauldron as Sirius continued to stir.

"So what did Evan want?" Sirius said, keeping his eyes on the cauldron mixture.

"You wouldn't have to ask if you were there." James said, screwing up his face as the cauldron smoke fogged his glasses.

"I had places to be."

"Yea like a classroom? Since when did Sirius Black ever give a damn about school."

"Like you know me so well…" Sirius said, a croak in his voice as if he knew it wasn't true, but said it anyways.

After a while students began to rise from their seats and hand over their vile of Calming Draught. James scratched his head in amusement; this was the first potion him and Sirius had seemingly done correctly. He poured the substance into the vile, giving it one last glance is if some suspicious magic was happening to fix the appearance of his potion mixture, then handing it to Professor Slughorn.

Slughorn eyed the vile in astonishment, his eyebrows raised. "Brilliant Potter! See what you and Black can accomplish when you both don't socialize all class! Absolutely stunning." He continued to stare into the vile, till James felt a bit uncomfortable with the compliments.

"Guess we'll do a fine job in this class for now on, then." Sirius added before swinging a bag over his shoulder and heading out the door.

James walked back to get his school bag when a set of cold hands reached around his neck; the same soft lavender smell appeared and a pair of lips touched his cheek. "Hey." Lily said calmly, as she let go of his neck and walked over to face him. "I know you're having a hard time right now…"

"It's fine, Lily. It'll pass." James said, shrugging his shoulders as he lifted his bag up.

"Right… well Olivia's told me to tell you, you ought to pick a substitute seeker because of your injury." Lily said biting her lip, afraid of James' reaction to the thought of picking someone else to substitute for him.

James took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His chest rose high then fell suddenly with a loud sound of released air through his mouth. "Alright."

"Sorry…" Lily said, looking sympathetically at James. She patted him on the shoulder and gave him one last kiss before exiting the classroom.

James reached under his glasses, rubbing the top of his nose out of frustration. Once he got back to the common room he took out a piece of parchment, and began his writing process.

' _ATTENTION GRYFFINDOR ATHLETES:_

 _The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is looking for a substitute seeker,_

 _If you would like to try-out for the position, show up at the Quidditch Field tomorrow afternoon._

 _You will be assessed by Gryffindor Team Captain James Potter, and Co-Captain Jacob Johnson.'_

James looked over the parchment, feeling completely inclined to crumple up the bloody thing and throw it into the fire that occupied the large brick structure. A slight agonizing look on his face appeared when he pinned the parchment to the bulletin board by the entry way of the common room.

A third year passed James as he stopped to read the parchment he had just put up. "Are you James Potter?" The young boy asked.

"Yes." James said in a pained voice at the thought of having a third year substitute him as seeker.

"Ah, cool. Good luck then." The young boy smiled and left through the portrait hole.

James' chest fell for he didn't realize he was holding in everything he had, as if terrified the boy would agree with doing the try-outs. James didn't want to be replaced, even if it was just a substitute. He also couldn't bear the thought of not playing quidditch; he hasn't all winter. He could remember the last time he was on his broomstick, he won the game match versus Slytherin; celebrating his victory by giving Lily Evans a ride around the Great Lake on Hogwarts grounds. His lips turned up as he remembered her arms around his neck, and her long red hair trailing behind her. The look on her face once they landed, as if a small part of her wanted to do it again. This felt like forever ago...

* * *

The next day, James woke up feeling unpleasantly lazy. He did not want to go to any classes, face Sirius, and find a new substitute seeker. Every time his eyes would open, he would forcefully shut them again, sleeping for another five minutes till his eyes wouldn't shut anymore. A loud knock on the door echoed through the empty dormitory, and a relaxed familiar voice sounded from the other side. "James… You've slept long enough; you've got quidditch try-outs." Lily said, knocking on the door once more. "James!"

James lifted his head from the pillow a few inches, his body finally allowing him to release himself from the waves of blankets that covered him, till another loud knock discouraged him; and he fell right back where we started.

The door creaked open, and a small hand appeared through the crack. "It's me!" Lily said, emerging from the entry, feeling her way inside while she covered her eyes with her other hand. "Are you decent?" She said sincerely.

James couldn't help but smile. Lily looked so goofy, covering her eyes and walking blindly into his dormitory. Small things like this reminded James why he was so infatuated by her; her personality was nothing he had ever seen in other girls. He dated one girl, Caroline, long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She was a Hufflepuff who didn't mind intruding in the Gryffindor common areas. Sometimes Caroline would jump onto Sirius' bed, uninvited, and waking up James by the sound of the box springs as she shifted her weight on it. James would have to cover himself in his sheets, feeling uncomfortable and surprised waking up to something like that in his best mates bed. Though Lily was different, even though she didn't wake him up by jumping on Sirius' bed, or jumping on his bed rather- James wouldn't mind if she did.

He raised an eyebrow, lifting himself enough so he sat up on his bed and placed his glasses on his head. "Ms. Evans, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said, grinning boyishly as Lily nearly crashed into a chest at the end of Peter's bed.

"I've come to get you out of bed." She said, sternly.

"Or I could stay in bed, and you can join me?" James said, patting on his mattress for her to come sit. "This also might be a hard task, when you can't see anything, don't you think?"

Lily stopped in her tracks, and dropped her arms lazily by her side. She noticed James smirking as he sat up on his bed, a gray tank top and messy brown hair awaiting her; but instead she tapped her foot and looked at him. "Now c'mon, you've got to fulfill your captain's duties."

"Can I pass?" James said, leaning back in his pillow, his eyes shifting to the ceiling.

Lily moved closer, sitting beside his legs that were underneath the covers, "I know you rather be out there playing yourself, but you know you can't risk it. You've got to let it heal. It won't be forever."

"You're so beautiful when you're concerned." James said, grinning as he reached for the end of his bed covers to pull off.

"Wait!" Lily said, getting up and covering her eyes. "Okay."

James lifted the covers and stood up, "I'm decent." He said watching her unveil her eyes to see his grey tank top and black boxers.

"Merlin, just put some clothes on, I'll see you on the pitch." Lily said, waving him off.

"Wait, why are you going to be there?" James asked, but Lily had already left, closing the door slightly on her way out.

James hurried down to the Quidditch Field, wearing dark jean pants and a black jacket that he decided to just throw on in the sake of time. The sky was a clear frosty blue, the wind broke into a chilly air and the snow had all melted since Christmas. A large group of people stood in the middle of the pitch, chatting and throwing wrappers to each other. James even caught two third years fighting each other playfully with their broomsticks. He pinched the bridge of his nose, running his fingers through his hair; then he noticed Lily and Ana sitting in the stands waving at him.

"Ready, Captain?" Jacob appeared beside James, his blonde hair sweeping over the top of his head by the wind, his cheeks slightly rosy from the chilly air.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." James said, placing his two fingers in his mouth and blowing a loud whistling sound. " _Listen_ _up_!" James said, looking over at the large group of people who suddenly seized and turned to face him. "I am James Potter, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team… This is Jacob Johnson my Co-Captain…" James scanned the group of people, few third years… one first year… fifth and sixth years… and _what_? _Sirius_ _Black_? What was he doing here? James took a deep breath, quickly looking away, to not make things so obvious…

"Right… uhm… these try-outs are for a substitute seeker, so if you're looking for any other position- I suggest leaving now." James waiting to see if anybody would leave, though no one did. "Great. We'll have you try-out in groups, to determine your place on our roster… we have a golden snitch here we use for practice… we only have one so; _please_ don't lose it." James grabbed the golden snitch Jacob held out in his hand, releasing it into the air as its wings fluttered hastily away from James, ascending up into the sky.

James separated the groups so four people would be on the hunt for the golden snitch, while Olivia and Liam played with the bludger to try and make things more difficult.

James looked up at the scrimmage, trying hard to pay attention to the four seekers and their ability to play- though he found himself constantly shifting his focus to Sirius who was sitting on top of his floating broomstick, slightly ascended from the ground. He looked completely rested on it, hunched over as he waited for his turn.

James already had an idea on Sirius' flying ability; they've flown many times together before, most of the time it ended with detention…

Jacob leaned in towards James' trying to hold in his laughter, "That's the sixth time that third year has been upside down."

After a few groups have gone, Sirius' group was finally up. He ascended smoothly, lifting up into the air and relaxed in his spot, while the others were flying around the field looking for the snitch. James watched Sirius, just sit there in one spot… waiting for the golden snitch to come to him.

He didn't think much of the idea, James used this technique as well; it was a good technique to stay in one place and spot the snitch than to travel all around the field, risking intrusions and missing the sight of the snitch.

Suddenly Sirius turned his broom, his long black hair swiveled in motion and he took off. James watched him fly across the field, his head ducked low for speed as he matched up with a sixth year who also caught sight of the snitch as well. The two battled it out, bumping broom's and maintaining the same speed.

Jacob nudged his side, "Blimey, it's like watchin' a real game, huh?"

James couldn't agree more, he felt the sudden need to cheer on his best mate… the two were neck and neck and it was exciting to watch them play cat and tail with the snitch…

Sirius and the sixth year, Kyle Cormier kept their eye's glued to the snitch, descending low to the field as the snitch tried to escape their gaze… Lower and lower the two went, till Kyle tried to pull up from his broom and lost control, rolling down on the grass and Sirius, reaching his hand out and firmly placing his fingers around the golden ball.

Olivia and Liam descended to meet Sirius' height, and to congratulate him on the amazing play; Jacob clapped his way down the field, raising a fist in the air and shouting, "AMAZING. ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!"

James felt a tight knot in his stomach; he didn't want to say it, but he agreed with Jacob- the play Sirius made was brilliant, and Sirius had never played quidditch before…

Jacob looked at James from the distance, pointing his finger down at Sirius' head, ' _This one mate!_ '

If he and Sirius were still talking this would have been a much more amazing announcement, because he was about to tell the entire Gryffindor common room tonight that Sirius Black was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's new sub for seeker. Instead he nodded quietly to Jacob, then glanced up at the stands to where Lily Evans and Ana Steele were sitting; giving them half a grin.

Later that day James took down the parchment he had put up two days ago about Quidditch try-outs, and replaced it with a notice claiming Sirius Black was the new Gryffindor substitute seeker. James couldn't help but notice the group of girls that accumulated, as they stopped to read the announcement and begin to swoon over Sirius Black.

"Black a seeker?... he's just so perfect..." One girl said, looking dreamily gazed at the announcement beside her friend.

Her friend nodded, "That James Potter isn't bad looking either; and he's also a seeker."

"I think he's with that Evans…"

James shot a glance at the group of girls that began to dissipate; the two girls talking about him, caught his eye and turned bright red, followed by running out the portrait hole giggling. He rolled his eyes and laid back into the couch, reading the pages of an old book Remus had found him in third year about Werewolf transformations; ' _Befriending a Werewolf_ '. James always found the title of the book extremely amusing; little did anyone know, one of their Marauder friends was a Werewolf. The secret was exhilarating, especially to James and Sirius. The four had done a lot of mad rule breaking in their years, but this one topped it. To make matters even better for the Marauders (especially the two), James had found a way to transform into illegal unregistered animagi; which sent Sirius off the roof with thrill and mischievous thoughts.

James turn his glance to the portrait hole as it swung open, two bodies emerging from the entry. Sirius entered at a fast pace, wearing a large smile as he laughed at a joke with Ana. This was the first time James saw Sirius smile in a while; and he had wished it didn't go away when Sirius caught a glance at him.

Ana looked up, her face flushed from laughter as she tried to compose herself and waved, "Afternoon James!"

Sirius stopped by the notice board, and scanned the announcement James had put up. Ana clasped her hands over her mouth, nearly squealing with excitement, and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck. "I'm so glad you made the team! You were amazing out there-" Ana's voice began to trail off in James' mind as she continued to find more compliments for her congratulatory speech. Sirius' eyes misted over towards James as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly; as if he hadn't said a real thing to James in months. "Guess I should call you captain from now on." He said, clearing his throat afterwards and shifting his eyes to the bookcase in the corner of the room.

James kept his focus on the book, though he wasn't truthfully reading it at this point. "Congratulations, Black." His lips upturned into a small grin, though Sirius didn't notice.

Ana latched onto Sirius' Gryffindor robes, nearly hopping off her feet with greater elation about the announcement than him. "We should celebrate!"

"Celebrate? I dunno Ana, I just-"

A sudden arm snagged Sirius by the neck, and took him by surprise. "BLACK! GREAT JOB OUT THERE MATE." Jacob yelled out, patting Sirius on the shoulder with his free hand. "Liam! Aye, Liam! Black's down here."

Liam came charging down the steps of the boy's dormitory, clapping and cheering just as loudly as Jacob. "Amazing catch, mate. I think once James trains you some, you'll be _unstoppable_!"

Ana's eyes gleamed, but Sirius remained stiff on his feet only grinning slightly.

"I heard about a celebration?" Jacob said, releasing his arm from Sirius.

Ana's eyes went wide with an ear to ear smile. " _YES_! We should all celebrate! The Quidditch team, and I'll bring Lily!"

"Sounds like an amazing idea!" Jacob said, nodding at Ana.

James hadn't even turned a page in his book since the moment Sirius and Ana walked in the common room. He sat there, staring at a few words here and there… listening to the conversation but not entirely meaning to.

"What'd you say captain?" Jacob asked.

James finally tore his eyes from his book, and caught the stares of nearly everybody in the room. "Erm…" James shrugged. "I guess."

"BRILLIANT!" Liam exclaimed.

"I'll go tell Lily! How about Hogsmeade, three broomsticks tomorrow?"

"Sounds excellent!" Jacob said.

James finally gave up on his book, closing the cover and placing it on the table in front of him. His eyes caught the rising fire that danced underneath the brown stone of the Gryffindor fireplace. The wood was being covered slowly by a spider web of scorching blaze. His mind went fuzzy for a short moment, losing himself in the flames; then he began to think about Voldemort. A tight knot in his chest remained with his thoughts. Dumbledore had told James to think about joining this… Voldemort suppression group… and to tell Sirius to join him at the meeting. He inhaled deeply, relaxing his tense body; quickly taking off his large rounded eyewear, and rubbing his eyes with his two fingers. This meeting wasn't far away now- and he had to make a decision. Suddenly he didn't want to think anymore, his brain rejected anymore thoughts which only frustrated him. Deciding to give in- he released himself from the couch and walked up to the boy's dormitory for a rest.


	18. Chapter 18: Hogsmeade Celebration

(I do not own any of the characters (Harry Potter) or Fantastic Beasts (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. )

Chapter 18: Hogsmeade Celebration

* * *

James opened his eyes to a scintillating beam of light, that seeped through the opened curtains behind Sirius' bed, and had fallen on James' face. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for his glasses on his bedside table and fixed them on his head. Across from him, Sirius was laying on his stomach, his face sideways on the pillow as half his body was out of his comforter. Remus was facing the opposite direction, completely tucked in his bedsheets so James could only see an arm. Peter on the other hand was completely under his sheets, so only a large lump was to be noticed on his bed. Needless to say, James was the first to wake; so he carefully tip-toed out of bed, slipped on some gray sweatpants and hurried to the bathroom. After his long hot shower, he clothed himself properly and stood before a large rectangular mirror that hung itself above four sinks. He massaged his jaw line, looking at himself from different profiles before ruffing up his hair a bit.

The sudden noise of pitter-patter; bare feet on the tile floor, forced his direction behind him. Remus walked across the bathroom, stretching his long arms in the air, and rubbing the back of his neck before starting a shower. "Mornin' Prongs." Remus said, his eyes hooded as he gave a weary expression.

"Morning, Moony. Tired?" James said, leaning his back against the sinks now.

Remus stuck his hand between the curtains, checking the temperature of the running water. "Our tests are soon… up all night studying. Then there was Sirius who wouldn't stop playing muggle music. You know how he gets."

James grinned; he knew exactly how Sirius could be. Sirius loved anything to do with muggles. It wasn't only a spike of interest for him, but something he chose to prove to his pure-blood families that muggle things and people don't have to be reprimanded. He covered his wall one year with posters of rock bands that muggles listen to, or other popular artists and of course, models. One year he called a muggle girl beautiful just to annoy his mother, which worked exceptionally.

Remus tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his sandy blonde hair and throwing it off to the side. "Have you two made up yet?" He said, his tone almost as if everybody was waiting for an obvious moment to pass.

James looked at Remus, raising his eyebrows and pushing himself off the sinks, shrugging.

"You two are the stubbornness people I've ever met." He rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the shower curtain.

James walked down to the Gryffindor common room that held only a few occupants. Olivia was in the corner of the room, sleeping on top of a rather large book that was opened. Her blonde hair sprawled on the table top, and her arm limply swinging by her side. Violet was sitting by the windowsill, writing on a piece of parchment as she looked beyond the window, outside. James walked towards the center of the common room, where Lily Evans and Ana Steele were sitting on the floor, playing wizards chess. Lily had on her Hogwarts uniform; white undershirt with a gray vest, matching skirt and knee high socks. Ana had on the same outfit, except she wore a gray sweatshirt on top.

James walked over to Lily, who rested her chin on her palm, eyes furrowed in concentration.

"Queen to C-3." Lily said, as she watched her queen make a diagonal move to her desired location.

Ana smirked, sitting up straighter than before, puffing out her chest. "Knight to C-3."

Lily tilted her head back as she listened to her queen get demolished by Ana's knight. "Unbelievable!"

"Wizard's chess for ya." Ana said, brushing off the broken glass pieces from the board.

James laughed as he sat on the armchair directly behind Lily. As she tilted her head back, James wrapped his arms around her neck, leaning down to kiss her. "It's not much her game." James said, grinning.

"That game with Remus was totally unfair. There must have been a mistake… or something…" Lily pouted.

"Have you heard about the event this weekend, James?" Ana said, tilting her head in question.

James thought about anything that could be happening this weekend, "Quidditch match versus Slytherin." He stated, as if everybody knew about it.

Ana shook her head, "Nope. The Ministry is holding an event this weekend for fantastic beasts!" She smiled with a giddy expression as she looked at Lily.

"Fantastic beasts?" James said, scratching his head.

"Yes; beasts found all over the world. They're brought here by their caretakers, and the Ministry is allowing a sort of exhibit, like a zoo." Lily said, leaning on James' leg.

Ana and James looked at Lily confused, "A zoo?" They asked in unison.

"Like… you go and look at them…" Lily said, unsure on how to quite explain a zoo to the two.

"Large Acromantulas… Bowtruckles, Hippogriff's… even Dragons!" Ana said, dreamily while staring off into the ceiling.

"Nifler… Phoenix… Yeti…" Lily added, smiling at James as they both watched Ana beam off into space.

"Sounds amazing, really." James said. "Are you two going?"

"Of course!" Ana said abruptly. "Me and Lily are going this weekend; we were wondering if you wanted to join. Of course Sirius will be there… well I haven't asked him yet, but how can he say no?"

James could think of one reason why he'd say no, and that's if James said yes. James shrugged, yet looking down at Lily's emerald eyes stare back at him in practically silent plead, he couldn't help but say, "Sure. I'll go."

Ana shrieked with excitement. "It's after the Quidditch match, so it's perfect!"

* * *

After Lily and Ana's wizarding chess game, Ana left to get ready for Sirius' celebration; leaving Lily and James alone in the common room, with a snoring Olivia who James swear he saw drool on the pages of her book. The two escaped the common room, traveling to the fifth floor of Hogwarts, and resting themselves by an empty corridor with a large open window.

"Slow down!" James said, as Lily rushed to the window holding his hand.

Lily stopped at the foot of the window, twirling herself around so she was just inches from James. She smiled childishly, standing on her toes to kiss his nose, then turning back around to face the large window; taking in a deep breath of air before climbing.

James' eyes widened and he quickly rushed for her aid, holding her waist as she stood on the open windowsill, looking down at the earth below her. "You're bloody mad, Evans. What if you fall?"

Lily brushed his hands off her waist, beginning to ascend down so she sat on the window with her legs dangling outside. "Then you'll fall with me right?" She turned to him with a whimsical smile.

James held a timorous look on his face as he watched Lily swing from the edge of the windowsill; yet in the end decided to join her. Lily rested her head on his shoulder, swinging her legs out into the air. "Quite beautiful up here, isn't it?" Lily said.

James look out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. He could see the great lake from where he was sitting; the sun reflected off its crippling waved surface. A few students below were sitting underneath tree's, reading books and studying. "Quite. Do you do this often?"

"A few times."

"Ms. Evans! I could never imagine you doing something this dangerous." James said, looking down at the ground directly below.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Potter." Lily said, smiling playfully.

"Oh? Like what?" James asked turning his body so his back rested on the side of the window, his knee bent resting his foot on the surface with one leg dangling outside.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me too." Lily said, turning her position the same way, except her legs were crossed.

"You've interested me, Evans. Go on."

James watched her eyes travel outside the window, biting her bottom lip in thought. The sun light fell on her hair, highlighting the gold in her red strands, and brightening her dark green eyes.

"Alright. I have a sister, Petunia."

"C'mon, Evans. I knew that."

"I'm not finished…" Lily said, waving him off. "She's a muggle. No magical abilities whatsoever."

"How does that work out for you?" James asked.

"Horribly." Lily rolled her eyes at the thought of Petunia constantly nagging her about how freakish magic was, and how different Lily was from ' _normal'_ people. "She hates magic, so I decide not to use it around her. She thinks it's weird, and will have a mouthful to say about it if she so notices me using a summoning charm to grab the remote from across the room."

"Remote?" James said confused.

"Muggle object… okay, your turn?" Lily said, brushing off the thoughts of Petunia.

James grew pensive in thought, tapping his leg. She knew he was a marauder, he did quidditch, he's the captain… pure-blood… wants to be an Auror… What didn't she know about him? Well one thing that came to mind was his animagi secret; but he wasn't ready to let that loose yet.

"I am my parents ' _miracle child_.'" James said, wincing at how corny that sounded. Lily laughed a bit at the sound of it. "I know, I know. My mum had a hard time having kids, and I suppose when they finally gave up- I came along."

"So it's just you and your parents?"

"I've got a house elf, and Sirius."

"Sirius lives with you?" Lily asked.

"Yea, he ran away from home. His parents are strong advocates of Voldemort's 'laws'. They believe in the purity of wizarding families-"

Lily's eyes grew large at the thought of that; getting rid of muggle-borns; half-bloods.

"He's not like that though… that's why he left. My parents were happy to take him in; my mum wanted more kids anyways, she got another one for free." James laughed, but Lily didn't seem to move from her paralyzed position. "Lily, don't worry. I'm sure someone will stop him; and when they do you can produce as many half-bloods in spite of him."

Lily hit his arm, but managed to grow a smile on her face.

"Come on," James jumped off the windowsill, holding a hand out to help Lily. "Let's get ready for the celebration."

She grabbed onto his hand, and the two walked down the corridor back towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"So how are we to get to Hogsmeade?" Jacob asked, as he slipped on his shoes in the common room.

James gave a familiar look to Remus, who shuffled through his jacket pocket and pulled out a map. "With this." James said, grabbing the map and waving it delicately in front of him.

"A useless piece of parchment?" Liam said, leaning against a bookshelf.

"Useless he says." Remus said, and the four Marauders laughed at the dumbfounded looks on Liam and Jacob's face.

The girls hurried down the stairs, Olivia still fiddling with her earrings. "Great the group is all here then?" James said, counting the quidditch team and his friends who tagged along. "Shall we go then?"

The group left through the portrait hole, following Remus down the revolving staircases, and through the corridors near the back entrance to Hogwarts. They didn't run into any teachers, which made the mission easier than planned; though they did have to explain to a few prefects how they were just a large study group, going to study for O.W.L.'s. The group descended a large flight of stone stairs before turning directly left in front of a statue.

Jacob looked around, feeling awkward they just suddenly stopped. "So… are we going to stand here all day, or?"

Olivia put a hand on his shoulder, "It's probably one of those Marauder things."

"Precisely." Remus said, as he moved behind the witch statue and began heaving the heavy stone.

"You're barking if you think you can move that." Liam said, scratching his head.

James, Sirius and Peter moved around to help Remus, easily shifting the statue, revealing a hole in the floor to drop down into.

"Bloody hell." Jacob said astonished. "Brilliant, Potter. Do we go in?"

James moved to the side, gesturing his outstretched arm for the group to step into the hole.

"You're insane if you think I'm going in there." Olivia said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't worry, It's just a tunnel. I've been in here once before." Ana said, reassuring her before she jumped down the hole herself.

Once everybody climbed in, James raised his wand to the map, " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ The contents of the map appeared slowly. He shifted the statue so it wasn't too noticeable, then proceeded to jump in the hole himself. " _Lumos_." James held his wand up to his Marauder's Map, and lead the way through the tunnel. It was a tight space, with many loose rocks and slightly damp surroundings. Olivia practically squealed when she noticed a spider crawl past her feet.

"Carry me, Jacob." Olivia said, running away from the spot she noticed the spider in.

"What?"

"There's spiders. I don't like spiders…" Olivia continued as she clutched onto the sleeve of Jacob's sweater.

"Then I should keep quiet about the one I saw in your hair." Sirius said, turning back to mock Olivia.

She immediately jumped and waved her arms over her head. Jacob laughed with the others, putting an arm around her and hurrying her through the tunnel.

"We almost there, Potter?" Liam asked, dragging his fingers across the rocky damp walls.

"Just about."

After half an hour, the group finally came to a stop at their destination. James put the map in his back pocket, and began feeling around the ceiling of the tunnel. Suddenly a small crawl space opening lifted, and he peered out it, checking if the area was clear. "Alright guys, come through here." James said just before he lifted himself up and disappeared from view.

Remus and Sirius both helped Lily up, who grabbed James' hand for support. One by one the group filled the supply room of HoneyDukes, closing the trap door and silently walking out of the backdoor.

* * *

Finally, they were outside in Hogsmeade; everybody was brushing off their clothes and hair of dirt and mud, before continuing on to the Three Broomsticks.

James grabbed the door handle, swinging the door open and allowing everybody to enter before he walked in himself. The door created a loud jingle, alerting the staff that they were there. A tall, curly blonde haired woman appeared by the door. "Can I get you all something to drink?" She took out a notepad, and a quill.

"What are we drinking tonight, boys?" Jacob asked loudly.

"We'll do 4 Firewhisky, and 8 Butterbeer." Liam shouted from behind the group.

"Alright." Madam Rosmerta said as she scratched on her notepad and gestured them to their table.

The large group sat down at a massive group table in the back of the Inn. Ana appeared a little while later after ordering their food. The Inn was busy, many people filled the pub, making it hard to travel without bumping into a few people on your way. Nearly all the tables were occupied, some people had to conjure up new chairs to sit as well. Though, James' group was the loudest of them all; loud talking, cheering, laughter; it mixed well with the type of business the Inn had- everybody enjoyed the conversations filling up the room.

Liam took a swig of his Firewhisky, releasing a breath of air after he put the glass down. "Excited for your first game tomorrow, mate?" He said, pointing a look at Sirius.

Sirius rested his arm on the back of Ana's chair, picking at a slice of meat on his plate. "Ready to demolish those Slytherin's." Sirius said with a smile, yet his voice spoke very real dislike.

* * *

"So Liam," Jacob said. "How'd it go with Narcissa."

James immediately turned towards Sirius, who was looking directly at Liam from across the table.

"I've given up, mate. I think she's with that Slytherin bloke, Lucius." Liam said, taking another drink of his Firewhisky.

Sirius scowled at the idea of Narcissa and Lucius. He didn't much loathe Narcissa like he did his other family members, especially her sister Bellatrix. Narcissa had a tricky personality, which Sirius believed wasn't very Slytherin of her- in fact it was odd she was in Slytherin at all. She always showed a kind personality, she cared about people and their small troubles; yet when she began seeing Lucius, she turned into a sort of sheep. She followed him around, agreed with the actions he did (even though she wouldn't have before). She and Bellatrix were two opposites, that oddly got along well.

After a bit of loud discussion, Olivia ascended herself from the table, and walked over to the old record player in the corner of the room. "Let's see what our music selection is for the night boys." She said, nearly tripping over her own feet, her cheeks slightly red. "What do you prefer, Black?"

Sirius was in mid-sip if his drink, quickly gulping down is Firewhisky he turned around to look at her. "Anything Kiss would be sweet."

Olivia and a few others looked at him confused, "Kiss? Is that what he said? Don't think I've ever heard of them."

Remus laughed, "Our friend here loves muggle music."

"Well, in that case… let's play some 'wizard music'. Mary Grey?" She bent down over a large twine basket, reaching for Mary Grey's record and placed it carefully on the player. She placed the stylus carefully on the record, and the music began to fill the room. Quickly she ran up to Jacob, pulling him from his chair to the empty spot on the floor by their table, and began dancing.

James looked over at the two. Olivia's short blonde hair swaying as Jacob twirled her around. Their dancing was horrible, but it was beautiful to see two people connect in a way.

Liam leaned towards James, who was resting his back against his chair, with his arms folded. "How long has it been now? 7 years?"

"Probably more, they live next door to each-other."

"Blimey, if I lived next door to someone for that long… I might just get sick of them." Liam said, taking another sip out of his cup. "Surprised Lily didn't get sick of you… with all your horrible… horrible attempts at love." He laughed.

"It's funny, it's when I stopped asking her out, that we actually began going out." James whispered between the two.

Liam leaned back in his original position, "Girls, mate. I don't understand them."

James got out of his chair to walk around the table and meet Ana and Lily who were talking about tomorrow's event.

"-So that's how he lost an eye!" Ana said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Merlin… do you think we'd see him tomorrow at the event? With the same beast who took his eye!" Lily said cupping her mouth.

"I reckon we might. Oh, hello James!" Ana said smiling.

"Hello, ladies. How's the night so far?" James said, standing behind Lily with an arm on her shoulder.

"Amazing! Look at those two, aren't they adorable?" Ana said, pointing to Olivia and Jacob.

James took a glance back; Jacob was turning Olivia when the drink in his free hand spilled on the floor and the two just continued to laugh. "Match made in Heaven." James said. "Where's Sirius?"

Ana looked around the room, "He said he'd be back. He had something to do."

"How long ago was that?"

"Maybe 10 minutes?"

James looked around the room, but couldn't notice Sirius Black in the large crowd of people in the Inn. He nodded the girls off and walked towards the exit door. He squeezed between large groups of people, till he finally stepped out of the Inn. He shoved his hand in his pockets, descending down the stone steps and looking around the Hogsmeade area. The streets were filled with people window shopping, eating treats, playing with magic. James even caught a few conversations about Voldemort from some groups of older witches. He passed by HoneyDukes, then the fountain… a few smaller shops and even Gladrags that had a sign on the door that said, ' _Temporarily_ _Closed_.' He began to walk the 'off' trail towards the Hog's Head Inn. He passed by an odd man who covered himself in a long black cape, his hood was over his head, and all James could see was a large deep scar on his face. He reached the front entry of the Hog's Head, extending his hand out for its rusty doorknob when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. He turned his head, leaning back to see where the voice was coming from.

James walked around the Inn, when the voice became clearer. At the back of the Inn he noticed Sirius and his brother Regulus shouting words at each-other. Regulus was on the ground, his black cloak melted all around him, his hood fell off his head, making his hair slightly messy. His eyes were dark, and his skin was pale. Sirius stood over him, pointing his wand at Regulus, a black expression smeared his face.

" _WHO WERE YOU VISITING?"_ Sirius said, stepping closer to Regulus.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was here having a drink."

"Don't play dumb with me, Regulus. I saw you in there, chatting it up with a few cloaked figures with your Slytherin group."

"That's all it was, Sirius. Just a few drinks and a chat."

"Bloody hell, Regulus, _I SAW HIM_. He showed you the bloody _mark_. Maybe you should be more careful with how you conceal your identity as a bloody Death Eater."

Sirius' eyes burned with strong animosity. His hand was tightly clenched around the wand pointing at Regulus' chest. James quickly stepped around the corner, showing himself to the two brothers who immediately turned their attention to him.

"Now Potter joins the party, huh?"

"Shut up." Sirius said, throwing daggers at his brother with a sharp glance. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" James said baffled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Making sure there's one less Death Eater to worry about." Sirius said, turning his focus back on his brother, whose hands were up defensively.

"Please-"

"Stop Sirius." James said, extending his arm to lower Sirius'. He immediately fought back and pulled his arm away from James' grasp.

"Come to save him now too? What's next? Gonna punch me again? Maybe You'll join them too?"

"Don't forget who you're talking to, Black. You know that's not the reason why I had to stop you." James said, stepping in between Sirius and Regulus. "I won't let you make a stupid decision out of rage."

Sirius grew frustrated watching his best mate defend someone he greatly loathed. "Lift up his sleeve! He's a bloody _Death Eater_! I _saw_ it, James. We can't just allow him to _walk free_ , he's a danger to everybody."

"Then we'll tell Dumbledore, Sirius. It doesn't give us the right to take his life. That kind of decision has consequences… and you're not thinking straight." James looked down at Regulus who's expression was absent. His face drained of colour, his hands lowered by his sides as he picked himself off the ground and ran in the opposite direction. Sirius tried to run after him, but James held his hand up blocking his exit.

"Dammit, James! Why can't you just stay out of other people's business?" Sirius yelled just inches from James' face.

"You _are_ my business, Black." James matched Sirius' tone. "You're trying to throw yourself in Azkaban, you're trying to throw your life away! I get you're upset, Sirius, I really do. What friend would I be if I let you make these stupid decisions that will clearly affect your future."

Sirius' chest began to rise up and down. Taking deep breaths and putting his wand back into the band of his jeans, he relaxed himself. "I don't need a babysitter." He said calmly, with narrow eyes.

"James? Sirius?" A familiar voice yelled from the distance. Two girls emerged from the corner, both surprised at James and Sirius standing behind the Hog's Head Inn.

Sirius gave James one last look before shoving himself between the two girls and leaving off the trail.

"Sirius, wait!" Ana yelled as she whipped around the corner to chase after him.

"What happened?" Lily said, walking slowly towards James.

James ran his fingers through his hair, throwing his arm down with frustration. "Nothing. Stupid reoccurring arguments."

Lily looked sympathetically at James as she rubbed his back, latching on to his jacket sleeve. "Maybe it's best if me and Ana go alone tomorrow. It's becoming quite difficult to do _anything_ with her, when you two are fighting. No offense…"

James shrugged, "No, Lily… trust me I know."


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected Attack

(I do not own any of the characters (Harry Potter) or Fantastic Beasts (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. J )

Chapter 19: Unexpected Attack

* * *

James woke up the next day before everybody else once again. Twisting his body comfortably so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, he rubbed his hazel eyes of its weariness, and placed his glasses firmly on the bridge of his nose. He gave a quick glance over to Sirius' bed, relieved to see him lying there, sprawling out above his covers. James hadn't seen Sirius all day yesterday; not at dinner, the kitchens, nor the common room or dormitory. Yet, he was there now- not missing… nearly snoring loud enough to fill the room.

After James' normal morning routine, he slinked out of the dormitory and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

He looked around the great hall, reluctant to really take a spot anywhere in the Gryffindor table without his four Marauders; given that wasn't an option now, he found a lonely Ana at the very end of the table, and sat across from her.

James gave a small smile as Ana looked up to see who was accompanying her. "Morning."

Ana gave a side-smile, "Morning, James." She stabbed at her blueberry pancakes, her face rested on the palm of her hand.

"Everything okay?" James asked as he grabbed a clean plate and began to pile breakfast foods on top.

Ana shrugged, dropping her fork on the syrupy pancakes to rub her light red nose. "'Suppose so."

James wondered his eyes awkwardly from Ana's small, fake grins, to the pile of pancakes he just created. "Lily not up yet?"

"Dunno." Ana replied in a dead tone.

James shot her a concerned look. "Ana… did something happen? If so, you can tell me."

"Nothing happened, James."

"The Ana I know doesn't come to eat breakfast at _6 o'clock_ in the morning, _alone_." James said, cutting his pancakes in bitable sizes.

Ana reached up to rub her nose again, which was now looking thoroughly irritated. "I had a small fling with Sirius last night."

"Fling?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

"He's really upset…" Ana began thickly. "I tried to help him but- he can just be so thick-headed." She concluded tensely.

James knew this was true. Explaining anything to Sirius, was like explaining anything to a brick wall- you get no real response back. Sirius took information that proved him wrong like a paper-shredder. He wanted nothing to do with reason, until he cooled down himself; which is why James gives him the space he does. "You both fought?"

Ana shrugged, her pink eyes beginning to shine more than usual.

James reached a hand across the table, flattening his on top of hers. "Hey… hey… it's okay. Really, I know Sirius. He just… has these moments where he is… well thick. Whatever he said to you I'm sure he didn't mean, and when he gets over himself, he'll feel terrible about it all." James comforted her, raising both eyebrows and releasing his hand from hers.

Ana nodded and smiled thankfully to James.

"Will you stay for the Quidditch match?" James asked, shoving a fork full of pancakes in his mouth.

"Maybe we'll watch a bit; but we'll be leaving sometime in the middle." Ana said, sounding slightly bouncier with the topic of her trip with Lily this evening.

James grabbed Ana a new fork from an empty plate beside him. "Yours is kinda covered in syrup." He said with a small laugh.

James looked around the room drinking out of his silver cup; it was just now that he noticed not many students made it a routine to get up at 6 o'clock in the morning to get ready and eat breakfast. Honestly, James didn't either- but it was just recently he had been getting up early, instead of waiting for his Marauder friends. The feud between him and Sirius made everybody feel a bit awkward.

For some odd reason James caught himself glancing over at the Slytherin table. Only two boys sat there, and they were on separate ends- and not one of them were Snape. Come to think of it, James doesn't remember the last time he saw Snape in the castle, besides the one time he walked in the great hall with Lily after his quandary with him; but that seemed so long ago…

"James? Jamesss?"

James turned his head sharply in surprise to Ana, who was leaned over the table snapping her fingers at him. "Sorry…"

"No problem. I said I'm going to go back to the common room now, care to join me?"

James took another sip of his pumpkin juice and began to rise from his seat. "Of course, Miss Steele."

She smiled, forming two small dimples at either end of her cheeks. James noticed her nose looked less irritated as well.

* * *

Once the two entered the Gryffindor common room, James noticed a group of people by the fireplace.

Remus was relaxing on the sofa beside Lily who was reading a large book placed just under her nose.

James could tell Remus made no effort to get ready this morning. His sandy blonde hair was a mess, he was still in his sleepwear, and it looked like his eyes were just now adjusting to the light. Lily on the other hand looked as if she made sort of an effort to get ready. Her long red hair was held up in a messy bun, she wore a black high-waisted skirt that had a shoelace-like-tie in the front, with a white shirt on.

"I can't believe she left him! All because of that stupid cow!" Lily said, expressing herself with hand gestures to Remus.

"I know! It's hard for me to read through that part, annoys me _every-time_." Remus said shaking his head.

"Woah- language, Miss Evans." James said, walking around the couch and taking a seat beside her.

"Excuse me?" Lily said, looking up from her book into James' hazel eyes.

James smirked, "Calling people ' _cows'_ , not very polite of you."

Lily snorted. "The cow wasn't a someone- but an animal. The woman in this book left a man because of an _animal_ cow."

James screwed up his face trying to understand this odd concept. "So- a woman left a man because of his farm animal… and Remus is discussing romantic dramas with you?" James smirked at Remus, shooting him a glance from across Lily.

"It's not a bad read, mate." Remus said, trying to justify his reasoning. "Tried to get Peter into it, though he got anxious or something when the cow broke into the storm shelter."

James blinked blankly, "Storm shelter?"

"It's a place muggles go to when there are threatening storms. Like a basement… like a dungeon of sorts…" Lily said, closing the cover of her book.

"Muggles have dungeons? How odd…"

Lily shook off the thought, and tapped James on the leg as if the conversation became useless.

Ana took a spot in the empty arm chair beside the couch. Her short black hair becoming quite long for it reached just down her chest. She wore a gray skirt that resembled her Hogwarts uniform, and a light green sweater that was tucked underneath.

"Hey, Ana. How was your breakfast?" Lily asked, scooting herself in the direction to her friend.

Ana looked up at her surprisingly, "How'd you know-"

"The loud sniffling sort of woke me up-"

"Oh… sorry."

"No need be. I would say let's go upstairs and get ready for the event, but you're already stunning." Lily said with a bright smile that mirrored Ana's upon reaction.

"Thanks, Lils. Sirius up yet?" Ana said, directing her focus towards Remus.

Remus rubbed his eyes and sluggishly turned his head towards Ana, "Erm- I think he was asleep when I got up."

"Why _are_ you up, Moony?" James asked, extending his arm at the back of the couch.

Remus looked around him confused, as if he was trying to finding something that he couldn't quite remember what it was in the first place. "Honestly, not sure. I couldn't stand Sirius' snoring any longer… so I came down here to finish my nap on the couch. Then I saw Lily reading the book I gave her, and I got interested in discussion."

Lily shrugged apologetically at Remus.

Suddenly, a pair of feet began to stumble down the boy's dormitory stairwell; James noticing it was Liam. Liam was covering his forehead with his hand, his fingers raked through his short black hair. His expression was nearly agonizing as he slowed down from descending the stairs, then stopping directly at the foot of the stairwell, narrowing his eyes that drifted around the room and started recovering from the loud sounds of his footsteps. Slowly he shuffled across the room and into the last empty armchair that sat directly across from Ana.

"Morning, Liam." James said.

Liam moaned in response.

"I suppose it wasn't a good idea to hit up the Three Broomsticks twice in one day, huh mate?" James said laughing.

Lily pushed gently on his arm, "Don't taunt him- poor guy probably has a migraine."

"Hang-over more like." James said, taunting Liam.

Liam swung his hand off his forehead, letting it heavily fall on his black and blue striped pants. "Hell of a night though… so worth it." Liam said with a goofy smile on his face that James couldn't resist laughing at.

James pushed himself off the couch, walking over towards Liam and placing both his hands on each of his shoulders. He stood there for a moment, massaging his shoulders till he leaned in closer and raised his voice that began to ring in Liam's ears. " _BETTER GET YOURSELF READY FOR QUIDDITCH_."

James tapped on Liam's shoulder as the boy raised his shaky hands to cup his ears, and returned to the boy's dormitory where he found Sirius sitting up on his bed, looking down at his feet.

He walked to his bed, lifting up the lid of his rustic brown trunk and shuffling through it. "Ready for your first game?" James said as he pulled out articles of his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform.

"Yea… do you always have games this early?" Sirius asked, stretching out his arms as he released a loud yawn.

James laughed, "This is nothing. You have me as captain, and I like having early quidditch practices all week."

Sirius groaned at the thought. James walked over carrying his quidditch uniform and handing it over to Sirius. "Temporarily of course- until you get yours. I figured we'd be 'bout the same size."

Sirius lifted the robe and examined it. "I'd say so." He picked up the pants, then the gloves that were on top of the shirt. "What're these?"

"Ah, Lily got those for me for Christmas. They're super-grips, go on feel it."

Sirius began to feel the grips on the fabric, then placed one glove on his left hand, getting the feel for what it's like on. James watched him nearly smiling, though he wished he'd be playing today because he hadn't even gotten to try out his new gloves.

Sirius placed the gloves down looking satisfied at everything. "So…" Sirius began awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "How's your side? Where Moony got you."

James lifted up his shirt to reveal his injury. His entire left side was bruised with black and purple spotting, a large line appeared nearly noticeable with the opacity of the bruise and it was completely stitched up and a bit red. "It's getting there… don't get scratched by a Werewolf." He said as a bit of advice in a joking manner.

Sirius winced at the sight of the bruises and cut. "You won't turn into one, aye?" He said jokingly.

"Better keep one eye open, Black." James smirked as he walked over to his trunk and closed the lid.

* * *

James stood on a higher level platform than the rest of his quidditch teammates, looking down at them. Raising a hand for silence, the entire room went still. Normally Liam made speeches before the matches, but James was feeling good about today; an odd source of excitement.

"Now, this is our game against Slytherin boys… and girls." James nodded at the two girls on the team. "We are this close," He made a gesture with his two fingers at how 'close' they were, "from winning the cup. After this there is only two more games… and who we are against in the end… depends on how well Slytherin does versus Hufflepuff next week."

"We'll crush em!" Liam shouted with a fist in his air. His teammates agreed with a loud cheer.

"You all know by now, but we have a new seeker." James pointed to Sirius who was standing in the middle, leaning against his broomstick. "Sirius Black, and he's pretty damn good; so don't let any bludger's get in the way of our win this morning- and let's _WIN_!"

The loud Gryffindor quidditch team cheered their way out towards the exit of the tent. Lined up in two's the team readied their stances on their brooms. James walked towards Sirius, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do well mate…" Sirius nodded.

The whistle sounded and the Gryffindor team flew out of the tent and onto the quidditch field. James watched from the slit in the maroon and gold curtains; both teams ascended on their brooms, then rapidly flying all over the field when the quaffle was released. He watched as Olivia grabbed the quaffle, diving under a fast bludger that nearly skinned the top of her blonde hair, passing it to Xavier, scoring the first 10 points for Gryffindor. James clapped loudly, smiling up at the field.

"You comin'?"

James turned around to see Lily standing behind him in the same black skirt and white shirt, her red hair still up in that messy bun with a few small stands falling delicately on the sides of her face, framing her shape. James stood still, gazing at her presence; thought he didn't realize he had been starring. "You look beautiful." James commented as he walked towards her slowly, grabbing one of her hands. The crowds outside the tent cheered; James assumed Gryffindor had scored again, because not many people cheered so loud for Slytherin. "You don't look so bad yourself, Potter." She grinned playfully.

James placed a soft hand on her face, leaning in till their lips connected for a brief moment, his eyes dropping at her bottom lip that was being chewed on once they separated. He ran his fingers down her face to her collar bone, where he picked up a beautiful red diamond necklace. "I'm so happy you wear this." James said, holding the item in his hands.

"Of course! It's important to you, and you gave it to me." Lily said looking up at him.

James caressed the red diamond once more, placing it back gently on her neck, laughing lightly. "You're so sentimental, Evans."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Only for you."

Lily snorted trying to contain her laughter. "You're something, James."

"You're everything, Lily." James said smirking at all his cheesy comments that he knew Lily noticed. "Alright, let's get up to the stands; don't want to miss out on the big win."

"Big win huh? Think Black is gonna take it home?" Lily said as the two began to walk up the stairs towards the Gryffindor stands.

"Hey, Black's good." James said, smiling back at her and placing an arm around her shoulder.

The two climbed the rickety brown and gray stairs to the top stands where the cheering of the crowds grew louder and louder. Each stair squeaked under their weight, the railing swaying in motion as they held on. Once they reached the top they squeezed by a few people and sat down beside Remus, Peter and Ana.

"I see you've woken up." James said, taking a seat between Remus and Lily.

"I think I'll go back to sleep after this… couldn't miss Sirius' first game." Remus said smiling.

"Xavier's got the quaffle! Neck and neck with Echo… flying down the left field… Olivia's matching up! Xavier's passed the quaffle- _OH_ Axel hit the bludger towards Olivia, throwing her off course. Finley's got the quaffle, passing it to Echo and just scoring it passed Alex, 10 points for Slytherin!"

James looked over at the score board, 20 Gryffindor and 40 Slytherin. Scanning the field, he noticed Sirius relaxing on the opposite side from where James was, scanning the field himself for the snitch. He looked over at Griffin who was doing his rounds around the field, looking for the snitch his way; which made it hard from where James was, to see if he ever noticed the snitch and was chasing it.

"Olivia's just score 10 points for Gryffindor!" The announcer yelled and the Gryffindor crowd stood up and cheered loud as Olivia made her way back in position.

"Look James." Remus said, nudging James in his side as he winced at the pain from his injury. James looked to were Remus was pointing; which was Sirius who was now in full speed across the field.

"He's seen it?" Peter questioned.

"I think he has." James said.

Ana and Lily sat up, tapping James on the shoulder. "We've got to head out, let us know who won?"

James smiled, " _Gryffindor_."

Lily rolled her eyes and waved the group goodbye. The two disappeared descending the steps from the Gryffindor stands.

Sirius was flying higher than the majority of the players. It wasn't long till Griffin noticed his behavior and matched up to him. The two battled it on for the snitch; James noticed the two bumping brooms, their heads violently swinging side to side with every collision. They began to fly outward, beyond the stands and out of the ring, their focus still intensely on the little gold speck in the sky. Sirius made an odd turn, going back inside the ring and cutting across the field.

"What's he doing?" Remus said.

James continued watching… Sirius and Griffin were cutting the field together, the snitch now flying beside them instead of in front. What _was_ he doing? Suddenly Sirius pulled his broomstick up, jolting it in a fast motion while a bludger swung underneath his broom and hit Griffin directly on his side, knocking him off his broom. Sirius descended back to his original spot, turning to face the snitch and reaching an arm out till his hands wrapped around the small golden object and the crowed began to burst in cheers and whistles.

"He did it… he did it!" James shouted, standing up and clapping.

The Gryffindor team descended first, running to the middle of the field where Sirius was, holding the golden snitch in his hand.

* * *

After the Hogwarts houses had finally deserted the field, James was the only one left on it. He walked slowly, taking in every step as he crunched the green grass below his feet. He looked up at the sky that was just moments ago filled with Slytherin and Gryffindor players, yet was now deserted. He stuffed his hand in his pocket, taking out the small golden ball he carried with him everywhere. Rolling it between his pointer finger and thumb, he examined its carvings and golden metal. He ran his finger to where the wings would have sprouted, remembering back to the first time he had ever caught the snitch. He was so young, reckless… idiotic and egoistic. James laughed at the thought. He remembered the times he would spend forever thinking about what outfit Lily Evans would seem impressed for him to wear, what cool tricks he could learn to be better than all the other seekers. James tossed the snitch in the air, catching it delicately at the tips of his fingers, allowing the sun to reflect off its golden surface.

In the beginning of the year he continued his same routine… causing trouble… pulling pranks on Snape, acting childishly in front of Lily. It seems as time went on, James began to understand more about himself, and others. He had no desire to prank Snape for no reason, he had no desire to try and impress anybody. He felt comfortable where he was now, his four Marauder friends, Lily, Ana and his Quidditch team close to him… he's almost done with school, then he'd start thinking about a future. The thought hit him like a train smashing into his brain. He'd never actually thought about how near the future was… and there he stood, in the middle of the quidditch pitch when he had O.W.L.'s to study for. Throwing the snitch and catching it once again, he stuffed it in his pocket and began to walk back towards the castle.

James decided to head to the Astronomy tower instead of going back to the common rooms. He heard the loud cheers and yelling from behind the portrait hole, and didn't want to be around the crowd just yet. Skipping a few steps at a time, clutching onto the railing- he entered the Astronomy tower. It was a large balcony area with a massive ceiling overhead. The area was made out of a fine soft gray wood, with interesting mechanisms in the middle of the tower's surface. James looked past the mechanisms and noticed a tall, slim figure hanging over the balcony, looking out onto the earth of Hogwarts grounds. He approached, noticing the figure was Sirius still in James' quidditch robes.

James accompanied him, leaning against the balcony as well. Sirius held the snitch in his hand, bouncing it in his palm as his elbow rested on the railing.

"How's it?" James asked, resting his arms on the balcony.

Sirius continued to play with the snitch carelessly in his hand. "Not much. What brings you here?"

James shrugged, "Didn't want to deal with the loud cheers and countless offers of Firewhisky."

Sirius laughed, "Me neither."

The two stood in silence, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

James fiddled with a string that hung loose from his jumper. "Listen-"

"No." Sirius held out his other hand to stop James. "It's alright… I just… I should apologize."

James looked up at his mate, his eyes wide at the sudden apology.

"You're right, I was acting pretty mental… I don't know what came over me. Just all this… rage was building up… more and more… there was just never good news. Nothing seemed to roll over, but to just get bigger and worse, and I guess I was done with it."

James' face felt cold as he went white. "I overheard you and Regulus."

"I know; I saw you remember." Sirius said in an obvious tone.

"No, before that… when you punched him."

Sirius let his hand droop over the railing as he pressed his hand to his forehead. "Then you _did_ see _it_."

"Yea…" James looked back towards the sky. "If I was in your position I'd be doing the exact same thing, Sirius."

"Oh I know, Prongs. We probably have the worse temper out of the Marauders." Sirius laughed amiably.

"Remember that time Evan hexed you?"

"Then you dropped a few punches like some wild-child, yes I remember." Sirius said laughing loudly with James. "Man, we were only in second year too… your parent's would've been proud."

"If taking away my broomstick for an entire summer was a sense of pride, then that's a cruel way to show it." James chuckled.

Sirius nudged James' shoulder, "We'll be good Auror's." He said confidently.

James stood in his spot, smiling at the idea yet his brain was now swimming in thoughts of Dumbledore's Voldemort Suppression group. He figured now was the time to tell Sirius, he had to tell someone anyways; he was dying to get his thoughts and questions out in the air.

"Sirius…" James said, thinning his lips and pressing his eyebrows.

"Hmm?"

"I spoke to Dumbledore during Christmas break."

Sirius turned to him, the wind blowing his long black hair across his cheeks.

"We were talking about the Hogsmeade attack, and he began this whole… spiel about suppressing Voldemort and his advocators." James swallowed, noticing it was hard to do so with the lump in his throat that formed from being anxious. "He basically asked me to join his suppression group… and well… he told me to invite you to the next meeting."

Sirius looked at James, blinking widely as if he was absorbing all the information as something real and not a joke. "Dumbledore asked you… to join a group that fights against Voldemort… and told you to ask me to join?... We're just going into our 6th year James, are you sure?"

"I'm positive… Marlene even came up to me… out of nowhere and tried to convince me to join. I guess Dumbledore has been keeping a close eye on us, and was waiting for the right time to throw up the offer."

"Holy shit." Sirius said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't even… his own personal group? Secret? Did he tell you who else is in it… wait… did you just say Marlene? Marlene McKinnon?"

"The very one." James said, running his fingers through his hair. "Dunno who else is in it- I suppose we'd find out at the next meeting… which is just before term ends."

"That's not even far!"

"What are you thinking?" James asked, his eyebrows high in question.

"Besides the fact how insane this all is? It's bloody brilliant!" Sirius' face began to glow with interest.

"Yea?"

"Hell yea!" Sirius shoved the snitch into his quidditch robes and gestured his hands as he talked. "Think about it! We know those Slytherin grease balls are Death Eaters, we already know information the group probably hasn't gathered yet… I mean my own brother is a git, easily trackable… We've been talking about how much we've hated them for years, and reading the daily prophet each and every day, discussing about shutting down Voldemort's power; It's bloody perfect! We wanted to be Auror's James, now we can be like… Auror's with inside jobs."

James snorted at the sound of it.

"No, really. Don't you think this just… works for us? What about Ana? She'd love to be a part of this… and Lily?"

James began to shake his head, "I don't know, Sirius… bringing the girls into it? Ana's only a fourth year… and besides, Dumbledore didn't say anything about them."

A moment passed before either of them continued to speak.

"You really want to do this, Padfoot?" James said, reaching his mate's eye contact.

"Don't you just think… it feels right? Will you join me?"

"Always, brother."

The two smiled, reaching in for a short hug before exiting the Astronomy tower and making way for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Once they reached the portrait and climbed through the hole, they noticed the party had died out, and the common room only held a few people who were sleeping on the couch or sprawled out on the golden and maroon rug.

When they opened the boy's dormitory, James noticed Remus and Peter hunched over something in the corner of the room by Remus' bed. James made his presence known by knocking on the side of the wall, and entering. He noticed the gloomy faces the two boys carried as they looked up from a sheet of paper laid out on top of the bed.

"Er, what's going on?" James said stopping by the doorway.

Sirius pushed through James, "What's the hold- oh, sup guys. What's wrong?" Sirius noticed the look on their faces too, stopping beside James in the doorway.

Remus and Peter looked at each other, then back down at the sheet of paper.

"Guys?" James walked forward, taking heavy steps to Remus' bed, and grabbing what looked to be an opened issue of ' _the daily prophet'_. He straightened it out in his grip, scanning the paper.

Remus stood up from his spot, his lips dry. "I'm… so sorry."

James glanced at him confused, then Sirius joined to look at the paper from over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

James scanned the paper more intensely, ' _Ollivanders Wand Shop, discount on wand repairs_ ,' ' _Young_ _Wizard shelters lone-nifflers_.' James read it all in his head, thinking about how normal the new was in this paper. How ordinary was it to have discounts and people taking in creatures… everything just seemed so, ordinary; James would have loved everything to seem so normal, yet what he read next shattered that thought. His heart began to thump so fast is was unnerving, his grip became unexpectedly tight around the prophet and his stomach felt ill.

' _Unexpected Attack at Ministry Event'_

' _The Ministry of Magic's new upheld 'Fantastic Beasts Event,' has been the target of an unexpected Death Eater attack this evening here in England. A large unfortunate amount of damaging costs has peaked the most this year. A number of 5 people have been killed, and 12 were sent to St. Mungo's Hospital. The number of those kidnapped are unknown, as well as the identity. Names of the suspects are also unknown, and names of those who are deceased can be found on Pg 5a. All up-coming big-time events involving the Ministry have been canceled until further notice. (Safety precautions written by the Auror Office are on pg 5c).'_

James could feel Sirius' breath draw heavy on his neck. His arms shaking, he turned the pages till he reached the back of the newspaper (5a) for the names of those murdered in the attack. Each name had a matching photograph of the deceased person underneath it. James scanned each picture, his heart beating so fast he felt his ribcage would cave in. His eyes didn't want to make the progress to look, but he forced himself down each and every name. With a deep breath of relief, he relaxed a little, knowing Lily nor Ana were on the list.

James looked up from the paper, Remus and Peter were watching him and Sirius carefully. He wished someone would break this silence, it was like a knife jabbing at him every second that went by…

He threw the paper down, listening to its paperback contents crumple as it reached the floor. Rushing for his chest, he lifted it open, grabbing The Marauders Map and his black jacket.

"Where are you going?" Remus called out as James fixed his jacket over his arms.

"The hospital."

"How? You don't know how to apparate." Peter said, his voice nearly shaking as much as James' hands.

Sirius rushed towards his bed, grabbing his leather jacket and swinging it over his head, zipping it over his chest.

"Liam knows, and I'm not going to wait around for Dumbledore to get back." James said, knowing very well he is most likely in a meeting with the Minister of Magic, for he always was when events like this happened.

"James wai-" Remus called out, but James didn't hear the rest. Once he and Sirius exited the dormitory, he slammed the door with great anxiety and anger, his legs shaking beneath him as he turned towards the sixth year boy's dormitory's, his knocks sounding much louder than he intended it to be.


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle at Riddle Manor

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. J )

Chapter 20: The Battle at Riddle Manor

* * *

James landed heavily on the concreate pavement, the rain rushing down his hair to the side of his face. Without a second thought, with heavy footsteps he charged through the damp brick wall and appeared on the other side; a colder and sickly atmosphere. Nurses were running back in forth along the tile floors, their white uniforms flowing behind them as they rushed, squeaking their white shoes leaving a wet path beyond their tracks.

Sirius appeared behind him, then close after Liam, who shook his hair of rain, showering the people beside him sitting in the waiting room chairs.

"Thanks Liam, I really appreciate this." James said, giving a firm handshake.

Liam nodded, "Whatever's happened I hope it all works out for you two. Be safe." He waved them off, apparating by the brick wall entry.

James rushed over to the Welcoming Witch, whom he noticed was the same young lady he had met when he came here to visit Remus.

Her eyes were weary, as if forcefully being kept open as her pupils darted all over the tabletop, her hands flipping through papers so fast James could barely keep up.

"Excuse me." James said, in a slow polite manner.

The woman kept flipping papers, ducking her head down as she opened drawers and took out files. Her long curly brown hair was untidy as it stuck out in odd directions around her, as if she had just rolled out of bed and went to work. An older nurse with long gray hair pinned up in a bun appeared from the corner behind the Receptionist desk. She had on a white button up shirt and a long white apron that James couldn't help but notice the contrast of blood that appeared stained on it. She wiped her hands on her apron, releasing more blood as she cleaned it off her skin. "Rossi."

The Welcoming Witch looked up, her hands shaking as she held a handful of files in each grasp. "Yes, Madam Harper?"

The nurse stiffened her neck, "Find me the file for Cosette... Pruit age 10." She took a moment as her eyes fell to her hands of which were folded in front of her. "Deceased."

The Welcoming Witch stood in silence for a brief time, her hands completely still now. "Yes… Madam… will do."

James looked at Sirius, who was just as shocked, his face growing pale from the sight of destruction and madness that was devastating this hospital.

" _Excuse_ _me_." James said a little more impatiently. He looked over the desk, the woman grabbed a file and opened it. Inside, James noticed a wizarding picture of a young girl with short curly brown hair and brown eyes; the name beside it was Cosette Pruit. The nurse grabbed a stamp and marked the paper with large lettering ' _Deceased'_ , before covering the file back up and placing it into a different drawer behind her.

Sirius grew impatient, tapping his finger on the desk as he watched the woman pull out more files. To James' surprise, Sirius clenched his fist and banged it against the desktop counter, his face grew dark as his eyes narrowed. The woman dropped all the files that were in her hand, and turned around to face Sirius who was huffing frantically.

"For Merlin's sake, do you have hearing problems? We want to know if our friends are in this bloody hospital, or do we have to wait until they're ' _deceased'_ to find out?" Sirius said very brusquely, his jaw clenched.

"I cannot help you right now." The woman said, leaning down to pick up her fallen files.

"And why the hell not?" Sirius continued.

"We are not able to give that information right now. Please… come back again… later." She said, shaking her voice in disbelief of her own words.

Sirius' eyes widened, "You really expect us to _'come back later'_ when our friends could be dying in your care?"

She shrugged sympathetically, " _I'm_ _sorry_ … It's what I've been ordered to tell you."

" _Un-Bloody-Believable_." Sirius threw his arms out, rubbing the back of his neck impatiently.

The two walked to the other side of the room, Sirius looking exceptionally irascible, wondering what was going on with the girls at this very moment. Whereas James was more focused on what could have happened during the event.

"Why don't we just take the elevator ourselves?" Sirius suggested.

James looked over a few people who were sitting in their waiting chairs to notice the elevator was being blocked by a Ministry worker. "I think they have Auror's covering the place."

"Did you bring your invisibility cloak?"

James shook his head, "No."

"What do we do!"

James looked around the room, the entire hospital was in panic and fear. Nurses were still running about, the Welcoming Witch was still flying through files frantically, people in the waiting room were shaking their legs or sleeping on the chairs. "Over there." James said, pointing above the Receptionists desk to a closed rusted vent.

"You're barking." Sirius said, scratching his head.

"It's got to lead somewhere, and it's the only idea I've got." James said, scanning the room again. "I know." He led the way across a hallway to the boy's bathrooms. Inside were 10 stalls, covered in green paint along the walls. Half that amount of sinks lined the opposite wall along with a large rectangular mirror. "There." James said pointing at the vent in the top right corner of the room, just above a sink.

"Hurry." Sirius said, peaking through the door to see if anybody else was coming.

James climbed on top of the slippery surface of the sink, nearly falling when he finally stood planted on the opaque white glass. Balancing himself he reached up, his fingers just slipping through the slits in the metal vent. He began tugging at it till the corners of the vent released, adding a load of weight on James' arms.

Suddenly the sound of the toilet flushing and a stall opening caught their attention. An old man with dark brown hair and a muddy trench coat emerged from the stall, and froze at the sight of James with his fingers in a nearly opened vent.

James looked at Sirius who had a surprised expression on his face. Sirius quickly took his wand out from his jacket, and pointed it at the man. "I'm sorry. _Petrificus_ _Totalus_." The old man's limbs tensed up by his side, as he became blue to the face and fell over inside his stall.

James looked down at the man, "Erm… I guess… hide the body."

"Bloody hell mate, we didn't _kill_ him." Sirius said, scratching his head.

"Do you want to get caught?" James said turning back to his vent and releasing more effort to get the hunk of metal off.

"Alright, alright." Sirius walked over the to the frozen man, stuffing him inside the stall before closing the door and locking it. "There, consider your body hidden."

"Brilliant…and I believe…I've… oh!" James said in deep breaths as a large amount of weight forced him to drop his arms and with it the vent. Nearly falling he caught his balance on the opening. "…got it!"

James hiked himself up the vent, crawling on his hands and knees in the very small, cramped space. Sirius appeared behind him just moments before, shaking the vent and creating a loud echo as he banged his knee on the way in. " _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_." Sirius levitated the vent opening back to its rightful place, pulling on the vent to make sure it was sturdy once it locked in. "Great, no going back now."

James rolled his eyes and he continued forward through the vent.

"So uh… where are we going?" Sirius said as he crawled just behind James.

The two took a left turn, their elbows rubbing against the vent floor as they crawled tiredly through the small area.

"Not sure, but it obviously connects to each floor, so we'll find a connection and go up."

"Which floor would they be on?"

James took a heavy sigh, looking back at his mate, "Fourth."

Sirius let out a loud groan, and the two continued crawling through.

After a few minutes of crawling James noticed an opening in the ceiling of the vent. "I think I've found the connection." He looked up through the opening and heaved himself to the next floor, followed by Sirius who continued to groan. "My knees are killing me."

"Don't worry, you're in a hospital." James said as they continued forward and took a right.

* * *

After half an hour of crawling and climbing they finally reached the fourth floor, searching for an exit through the vents.

"I hear something James. Take a right." Sirius said from behind, lifting his head so he could hear the voices better.

"I think I hear them too." They took a right at the fork, and noticed a vent opening just a few feet away. The muffled voices grew louder as they approached the end of the vent.

"-think that's safe?" An unfamiliar woman's voice said in a concerned tone.

"What choice do they have? We don't know how many have been taken, and Phoenix think's it's a good idea. Don't worry yourself too much, McKinnon. Your daughter will be here patrolling."

"I've put all my faith in Dumbledore-"

"-And you're not wrong for doing so. Come on…"

James listened as footsteps began to disappear along the hallway. He squeezed his fingers through the vent, loosening up its tight grip with the wall and releasing the hunk of metal to the floor below with his levitating spell. James and Sirius hopped out, fixing the vent opening and stretching out their legs.

A sign in front of them read " _Fourth Floor: Spell Damage_ ", and an arrow following the hallway to their left. James hunched down, looking around the corner before he proceeded to take the next hallway.

"How do we know which room they'd be in?" Sirius said in a low whisper.

"Erm… we can look through the small windows in the door." James said, as he lifted himself up slightly and peaked through the small rectangular window on the door. Inside he saw a young boy laying under his bedsheet holding a roughed up brown teddy bear with a missing leg. "Keep going." James said as he gestured down the hall.

Sirius hurried to the other side of the hallway, peaking through other doors James hadn't.

In the next window, James noticed a group of nurses hunched over a woman with short blonde hair. "Any luck?"

"Unfortunately not… or… is that good?" Sirius said as he winced at his own thoughts.

James reached the last door before they had to turn another corner and continue their search. He peaked into the window, his glasses nearly bouncing off the glass. He noticed a girls' hand reached out of the bed limply, as three nurses towered her with wands. Her long red hair fountained over the bed, causing James heart to skip a beat. "Sirius…"

"What mate?" Sirius said as he peaked through another window.

"I think…" A knot in his stomach grew tighter as his hands slowly reached the door knob. Not even thinking about the three healers performing their mending charms, his hand grasped around the knob and began to turn it. Suddenly his stomach jolted as his shoulders were pulled back and his body flung around the stone wall around the corner. He opened his eyes and noticed a blurry figure just inches from his face, a female with light hair who had a firm hand on top of James' lips.

"Sorry…" The girl said, as she released his mouth and dropped down to pick up his glasses. "Here…" She placed them oddly on his face, then released her other hand that was putting pressure on his chest. James fixed his glasses and saw the back of Marlene McKinnon's long curly blonde hair as she gestured to Sirius she wasn't a threat; Sirius putting his wand away.

"What're you doing here, McKinnon?" Sirius said, in a quiet voice.

She swung her head around, her curly hair rolling across her shoulders as she looked down the hallways. She stuck her hand out, poking Sirius in the chest with a firm finger, "Me? What're _YOU_ doing here, Black?"

He swiped her finger away, "Looking for our friends. Your turn."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why are you arguing with me, Black?"

"Why don't you just let us be, McKinnon?" Sirius said, crossing his arms by his chest.

"I could turn you both in." Marlene said with narrowing eyes darting between James and Sirius.

"Oh- and we can't?"

Marlene stiffened her back, glancing over at James. "I'm here on business."

Sirius snorted, "Business? We're supposed to believe a sixteen-year-old girl is at St. Mungo's Hospital on official Hogwarts Business that is?"

"Ministry Business."

" _EVEN_ _BETTER_!"

"Shut up, Padfoot, she's talking about Dumbledore's group." James said, creating space with the wall he was smashed against.

Marlene looked at James with a puzzled look, "You told him?"

"Last night."

"Oh." Marlene watched as Sirius gave her a mocking look and she rolled her eyes. "You're looking for who? Lily?"

"And Ana Steele." James added.

"The fourth year?" Marlene rested her chin in her palm, giving into a brief moment of thought. "I don't believe they are here. Did they not come back last night?"

"No." The two said in unison.

"You don't think?" Sirius said, tensing up.

"That they were-"

"Bloody hell." James said, throwing his fingers through the back of his hair, releasing a fist at the stone wall.

Marlene blinked in surprise at the abrupt aggression, Sirius noticing the look on her face reassured her James was always short-tempered.

"The order will be raiding the place soon, so… well… if they were there… you'll have names by tonight."

"The order?" Sirius asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix. The name Dumbledore gave the group."

"They're raiding? Raiding what? Where is it?" James said turning back around to face the two, rubbing his knuckles from the unfortunate decision to let out his aggression.

Marlene shrugged, her eyes falling down at the tile floor.

"Dammit McKinnon, tell me!" James yelled as his face began to grow hot.

Marlene took a deep breath, grabbing the sleeve of Sirius' leather jacket and pulling him closer to the group. "Okay listen…" She placed her tongue along her lips as they went dry, her chest rising and falling as she looked around the corner once more. "Apparently the location is just a hide-out for his second line Death Eaters… They found one suspect yesterday who was able to give the location."

"Just like that?" Sirius asked, perplexed.

"Of course not, we used the Pensieve... anyways… we don't expect them to keep that sanctuary for very long- knowing one of their followers had been arrested. They'll be scouting the place undetected- well that'd the ideal way it should pan out. I was told to stay here and patrol…"

"I'm not going to sit here and wait till your group comes back from their night-long raids." James said, turning his back, yet he felt the hard tug on his jacket from Marlene forcing him back in their small circle.

"No you idiot, listen! I know where the place is… it's an abandoned mansion just off the hills west at Little Hangleton…"

"That's far from here, McKinnon." Sirius said hopelessly.

"Not that far if you know how to get there." She said, eyeing the two mysteriously.

"Uhm, okay, Marlene this has all been very great… and I'd love to sit here and play word games with you all day- but unless you actually know a way to get there… like apparition, then you've just built up our hopes for nothing." James said thoroughly annoyed.

Marlene stood there, looking at James with her eyebrows just hidden under her fringe.

"Do you- how?" Sirius asked.

"Perks to being in the order." Marlene reached her hands out, a small grin turning up from her lips. "We going or not?"

"Are you serious? Right now? Aren't you supposed to be on patrols?" James said reluctant to grab onto her left hand.

Marlene shrugged, "Nothing's going to happen- It's a job I was assigned so my mother wouldn't worry about me joining the raid anyways. Now come on we don't have much time."

Sirius grabbed onto Marlene's hand, giving James a mischievous look. "You said you'll join me."

James nodded, holding onto Marlene's free hand; then within seconds he felt a jolt in his navel, colours passing through his eyes like a bullet train, his ears ringing, and he could no longer feel the touch of Marlene's soft skin.

* * *

Suddenly everything stopped, and more abruptly than James' would have preferred. He let go of Marlene's hand, tilting backwards as his feet nearly gave out with his head spinning. He fixed his glasses, and looked around- Sirius was on the ground, rubbing his forehead from the fall. Marlene was standing between the two, extending her arm for Sirius. It's weird, James thought, how he spent all night at the Hospital, so it had to of been at least morning when they were in the vents… yet when he looked up at the sky, it was dim with large grey clouds swarming each-other as they moved in a fast rotation. The grass beneath him swayed rapidly as the wind picked up, brushing his hair away from his face. The rolling hills behind him seem to never end… yet in front of him stood a tall brick manor, living vines growing the length of the house, a few windows shattered and some with small holes in the glass. A large entry way towards the manor awaited their presence.

Sirius whistled, "Is this it? A bit run down for my taste."

Marlene crossed her arms, "I suppose it could use some redecorating."

"While you two are discussing your dream home, I'm going to go in there and make sure my girlfriend is okay." James said, walking up to the entry way.

Marlene grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "Are you insane? We can't just walk up to the house?"

"Why not?" James said turning around.

"Ugh, what're you going to do? Knock on the door, then what? ' _Hello, my name is James Potter and my muggle-born girlfriend is inside, can I come in?'_ " Marlene mocked in the worse male voice she could conjure up on the spot.

James rubbed the back of his head, "Damn, Marlene… I would've just hexed them, but okay. What's your plan?"

"I say we go through the back, there is a window that is shattered- easy to climb through."

"How do you know this, McKinnon?" Sirius said.

"I listened on Phoenix while he was discussing the raid. Now c'mon."

The three hunched down, walking swiftly from bush to bush. Once they reached the side of the manor, they stopped momentarily. Marlene put her hand up as she looked around the corner, checking for signs of Death Eaters. James ran his hand along the vines that wrapped itself around the manor, a small thorn pricking his thumb. "Are we going to go?" Sirius whispered quite loudly from the back of the line.

Marlene was still hunched over, peering around the corner. Her curly blonde hair had small brown and green leaves sticking out. Her black stockings were ripped from the thorns of the vines rubbing against her legs. She stood up, straightening out her gray skirt and jumper, then gestured the two to turn the corner. They stood up, flattening themselves against the vine covered brick and stealthily went around the corner of the manor. Marlene stood just under the window, pointing up at the location she talked about earlier.

"Step on this thing," Marlene pointed to a pipe that stuck out of the wall, possibly for water. "Climb on through."

"Wait a minute- what if one of them are in there?" Sirius said.

"Well… that's the fun isn't it?" Marlene said, smiling roguishly.

"You're something, Marlene." Sirius said, as he walked over to her stepping on the pipe, helping her reach the broken window. She grabbed onto the window ledge; Sirius' hand adjusting to her bottom, while his other helped balance her foot.

"Don't enjoy this too much, Black." Marlene said playfully.

As she finally reached the windowsill at a comfortable rate, she crawled through and landed inside the manor. James saw her head pop out from the window, looking down at the two. She gestured them to climb up and one by one the two boys climbed the windowsill much easier than Marlene- given they are much taller.

Once James entered, he looked around- yet noticed it was so dark inside the room, it felt as if he were blind. ' _Lumos'._

All three of their wands illuminated a small radius of the room. James noticed Marlene on the floor by the window, picking something off her stockings. "You okay?"

Marlene angled her knee in a way James could see more clearly; she was bleeding through her stockings as small glass shards injected itself into her skin.

She wiped her knee vigorously, yet winced at the amount of force she used. "Broken glass on the ledge…"

"Can you walk?" Sirius said, looking down at her.

Marlene got up, taking James' arm for support. Wincing a bit at the pain she managed to balance herself and admit she was fine, even though she most likely didn't want to admit that she wasn't.

James scouted the room, holding his wand up parallel to his eye level. Large bookshelves covered the walls around them. Books occupying most shelves, dusty, dirty and ruined. A few long red couches were in the middle of the room, on top of a dark blue rug with a fireplace against the wall, opposite of the window they climbed through. Two French doors were on either side of the fireplace, one door slightly ajar- and the other three completely closed.

"C'mon" James whispered, leading the two to the slightly opened door on the left side of the fireplace. He placed his finger in between the door, putting his illuminated wand as far back from him as possible. Slowly he opened the door, preventing as much squeaking as possible, given they were old wooden doors. He peered through the door, noticing it was a long skinny hallway with multiple doors on either side of the wall. Closing the door slightly, he checked in with Marlene and Sirius.

"What do you see?" Marlene asked, descending her hand that was blocking James' illuminating wand from her eyes.

"Hallway- multiple doors."

"Is it clear?" Sirius asked.

"I think so; I couldn't see the end of the hallway…"

"Well we can't just go barging into doors left and right, we'll ought to find a Death Eater…" Marlene said.

"Good- I'm ready to fight." Sirius said, looking determined.

"No, no, no. We can't just go looking for a fight. There could be 3 Death Eater's here… or there could be 15… Three of us, Hogwarts students, cannot take on 15 Death Eaters." Marlene said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We can listen through the door- most likely if it's locked, they're keeping people in there…" James thought, yet he wasn't so confident.

"Honestly, that's the best idea I can think of… I don't think there is any other way to make this easier…" Marlene said.

James opened the door again, looking left and right down the hallway. Quietly, one by one, they filled the hallway moving diagonal to the next wooden door they saw. James slowly turned the doorknob, noticing it was locked. He nodded at the two, lifting his wand to the lock; " _Alohomora_." A quiet click echoed slightly, and he turned the knob slowly peaking inside the room. This room was not as dark, yet there was no light accompanying it, besides for moonlight seeping through the large holes in the dark red curtains by the window. The three walked in, scouting the area. There was a large wooden desk just in front of the three massive windows that held their destroyed curtains. The wind blew the curtains inside the room, for the windows were shattered. This room was an office for the manor, and giving up on anything else that was in here- which was probably old parchments and books, James left.

The three continued to walk low down the hallway, passing by a few sleeping portraits on their way. James noticed one portrait that was a family painting… a young woman with long black hair, half up in an elegant bun, holding a small baby who was bundled in a green blanket. The person beside her, James couldn't make out. He noticed a man's hand that extended itself around her neck, but the face of the person was completely burnt out. The golden plaque below read "Riddle." Odd name for a portrait, James thought. Most of the portraits though, James noticed were empty.

He turned the handle of another brown door- it was open. He pushed on it slightly, and peaked inside. Looking at the two, he shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered.

Marlene tugged on his sleeve, forcing James to look back in question.

"There is an upstairs… and a dungeon." She said.

"Do you really think…"

"I do." Marlene said, closing her eyebrows together in fear.

The three continued through the hallway, taking a sharp turn before entering a large open room. They stood by the hallway entryway to the room, scanning the area.

It was mostly empty except for two chairs that lined the opposite wall, and a large chandelier that hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the room were two tall curved staircases that met at the top for the second floor, and in between was a single staircase descending to the dungeon.

James had to admit, he'd imagine at least a few Death Eaters here, yet was relieved they haven't run into any yet. He began to walk on the black and white marble floor, flattening himself against the cold stone walls, shifting himself along the structure till he reached the large staircases that descended to the dungeon.

As James made his descendent down the staircase, he noticed the temperature dropped exceptionally, and the change in structure turned into old, damp bricks covered in moss. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they noticed a long hallway with opened archways at each end, opening up the floorplan of the area.

James shuffled through the loose rock under his feet, stopping at an archway and looking out of it. All he could see were more archways and old, chipped wooden doors. James took one step forward before being yanked back by Marlene. She stuck a finger up to her lips, gesturing him to be quiet, then pointing at the opposite archway. He noticed two people in long black cloaks wearing an odd silvery mask walk across the room, and enter through one of the chipped wooden. Once the door shut, Marlene let go of the neck of James' jacket, and the three continued down the hall. " _Alohomora_." The door they stood in front of unlocked, and James slipped through.

"They've got to be around here…" Sirius whispered looking around the room.

There were small hallways leading to separate rooms, of which were heavily locked by the looks of chains. They continued through the room, walking along the walls. James' heart took a large leap when he noticed a pair of green eyes stare directly at him down a narrow hallway.

"Who ar-"

James quickly drew his wand, " _Stupefy_!"

The man dressed in a long black cloak fell back, hitting his head against the wall, falling limply down to the ground.

Marlene and Sirius hurried towards James upon hearing the commotion. They looked at the fallen Death Eater. Marlene hurried over to him, searching him for some type of identity.

She took a deep breath, "It was about time we ran into one…" She pointed her wand at the temple of the man, " _Obliviate_."

Sirius watched her as she took the memories from this unconscious man, laying cold on the dungeon floor.

James walked over, and looked at the wands that were placed on the table beside him. "There…" He said, picking up Lily's and Ana's. "They're here somewhere…"

Suddenly a loud thumping noise sounded from the level above, creating a shower of dirt to fall on the three.

"What the blood hell has happened?" Sirius said, turning to Marlene.

"I…" Quickly she assessed the situation, pulling the two inside the small alcove the man was laying in, watching as two Death Eaters ran passed them and ascended the stairs. "We have company."

"The Order?" James said.

Marlene nodded.

"Didn't know being stealthy meant dropping bloody bombs on the place." Sirius said impatiently.

"Let's go." James ran out of the alcove and down the hallway. He went for the first door he saw, unlocking it and swinging it wide open so it slammed against the stone wall.

He saw a tall man in a long black cloak wearing a silvery-black mask stand over a woman with his wand at her throat. She was pale with dark eyes, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

The man quickly looked at James' direction, surprised.

" _Stupefy_!" James yelled, firing a blast of red light at the man, but he had ducked just in time. Quickly changing position, he shot a bolt of green light that nearly missed James by inches. Firing another bolt of red light, he hit the man in the shoulder, knocking him out.

Marlene ran into the room, untying the ropes that bond the woman to the chair. "Sh, sh it's okay. I'm here to help." She said to the woman, "You guys go, I'll take care of her."

James nodded and left. Turning right, down another hallway James saw two Death Eaters running in his direction. " _Stupefy_!" His spell shot forward, hitting the ceiling above, showering bits of rock and dirt on top of the two.

The Death Eaters both shot a large bolt of green light at James, though Sirius counter attacked with a protection shield that bounced the spells to the stone ground.

James continued to fire red beams at the death eaters, who just blocked each spell, making it look as easy as a first level charm.

Sirius quickly aimed his wand down, " _Incendio_!" The cloak of one of the Death Eaters caught on fire. He quickly jumped up, stepping on his cloak as it burned up his body in flames. " _Expelliarmus_!"

The wand of the two Death Eater's spun out of their hands and rolled across the floor. " _Stupefy_!" One Death Eater flung across the room unconscious, while the other whose cloak was still on fire, disappeared in an apparition fashion.

"Well… no point in being stealthy anymore, aye?" Sirius said, pulling his long black hair out of his face.

Quickly the two ran, their feet shuffling through the loose rock; they continued to hear combat coming from the level above them, as more loud thumping continued throughout the remainder of their scouting.

James swung open another door, "Empty."

Sirius continued to look as well, "Empty."

James' patience was growing thin, as each door they pulled open was empty. He took a turn around the corner, then stopped to look back. Sirius unlocked a door, and swung it open, nearly breaking it off its rusty hinges. He disappeared as he hastily ran into the room. James followed, to notice Sirius leaning over a girl with long black hair and pale skin.

He hunched down, putting his ear up to the girls face. "They're shallow. James… dammit we need to get help." Sirius said, scooping his arms under Ana's legs and back, carrying the weight of her body in his arms. As he got closer, James noticed Ana's lifeless features. Her pale skin was covered in dried blood that flowed through her nose and eyes. Her head swayed in odd directions, as if her neck was nonexistent.

"Bloody hell, James I don't know what to do." Sirius said timorously, his eyebrows pressed together, his hands shaking underneath Ana's body.

"Alright, alright. I've got to find Lily then let's get the hell out of here." James said, running down the hallway.

James began to hear a faint familiar sound. He rushed down the hallway, opening a few doors to find the source of the voice. Frantically looking around, a beam of white light approached him; He ducked to avoid the spell and a loud cloud of smoke filled his vision. Brushing away the dirt, he walked towards the commotion, noticing Marlene and two Death Eaters fighting along the hallway. Another white beam of light released from her wand, hitting the ceiling and dropping a large chandelier light on top of one of the Death Eaters. Coughing from the smoke cloud, James could hear the voice again. He rushed a few doors down, " _Alohomora_!" The door's large metal lock released, and James swung the door open.

"Hello?"

James looked inside and noticed the back of someone's head. A girl with long red hair sat in a chair facing the opposite direction of the entry way he was in.

"Who's there…" The girl cried in dismay. "Please…"

James ran up to her, "Lily, it's me."

"James?" She said in disbelief.

James pointed his wand to the ropes that bound her hands, when a white beam of light sparked at his fingertips; his wand slipping just out of his grasp, rolling across the dungeon floor, along with Lily's. He turned around, noticing a Death Eater, about his height wearing the same silvery death eater mask all the others wore. Beyond the mask were long strands of curly black hair that draped over this woman's black laced dress.

She gave a child-like laughter as she ran her wand through her fingers. James dodged a beam of green light that nearly missed Lily herself.

"It seems I have a visitor." The woman said in a honeyed voice. She pointed her wand at James, a beam of red light flying just above him, showering large rock fragments that crushed his leg below. He yelled in pain as he grabbed his leg from underneath the rock, and dragged himself along the wall.

"He didn't even care to say hello." Another spell released from her wand, hitting James square in the chest, knocking him back against the stone wall.

" _JAMES_?" Lily yelled, whimpering from the other side of the room.

"It seems you've come to take my other guests away?" The woman said, taking small light steps closer to James. She leaned down, placing a long bony finger under his chin, scraping her nail along his skin. "Your manners are very poor, boy. I don't even know your name!"

James sat there for a moment, drawing fast heavy breaths from his nose as the pain in his leg grew, and the stitch in his side throbbed.

He looked at her dubiously, before responding back. "James Potter."

The nail under his chin, vigorously scratched down his neck as she laughed. "James… _Potter_? The family who took my cousin in? Well, well, well. How very interesting… Now tell me, Mr. Potter, is he with you?"

"Who?" James said, through clenched teeth.

"Sirius Black."

James reached his hand around a large stone fragment underneath his leg, crawling along the wall to gain a bit of space from the woman.

"No." He firmed his grip around the stone, feeling the weight of it.

"Oh? So he's let you come alone? To save your… loved ones?" She said turning her direction towards Lily.

"Well he's good at abandoning others… I'm sure you know by now…" She leaned down, her face just inches from James, her wand digging down into his throat. "I'm sure he won't mind if you were to disappear either."

Quickly James lifted the stone with all his force, slamming it against the side of her mask, forcing her to fall off her feet. He crawled across the floor, stretching his arm out for his wand and performing the protection spell in time to block another curse. " _Stupefy_!" He yelled as his spell hit the wall behind her.

They continued to battle, missing each-other by nearly inches, bouncing spells from the protego charm. James could feel his leg grow week, and warm blood fill his shirt from the wound reopening in his side. " _Expelliarmus_!" She jumped to the side defensively, " _Crucio_!"

James' muscles tensed up as his weight was too heavy to bear; he collapsed on the floor, his glasses smashing on the stone below him. Pain more unforgiving than anything he had ever felt, completely numbing away the aching in his side and leg, shivered a long his body in sharp needles like daggers. Fighting his way around it, his hands sweating, his mouth filling the taste of blood as it creeped through the hardline of his lips, he watched as the woman walked closer- quickly drawing his wand, " _Sectumsempra_!" He yelled in an agonizing cry, as he watched her figure collapse to the floor. Her hand reaching over her chest as the red began to stain her black laced dress. James released himself from the floor, spitting out a mouthful of blood before releasing Lily from her ropes and wrapping his arms around her.

"JAMES! Merlin, James… are you alright?" Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face swollen on one side.

"Let's… go…" James said, wincing from the sharp pain that regained in his leg. He held onto his side, as he helped Lily out of the room, walking past the woman who was slightly convulsing on the floor. As they exited the room, another person walked in through the other entrance, staring at James and Lily as they walked off. James notice the person run up to the woman, kneeling down by her side. Through the darkness of the room, he made out the person to be someone with long black hair and a hooked nose. Narrowing his eyes at the person, he felt an odd feeling in his stomach and a lump in his throat forming. "Snape…? Suddenly, a cloud of black dust swarmed them as they disappeared from the room.

"What?" Lily said, looking back.

"Nothing… keep going…"

The two turned the corner, nearly bumping into Marlene as she stood there shocked. "Merlin, I didn't know you were coming this way."

"Marlene?" Lily said confused.

"Come on!" Marlene lead the way down the hallway.

"Where's Sirius?" James said, limping down the hallway.

"He's upstairs." Marlene said as she released a beam of white light down the hallway at a Death Eater. "The Order is here- they're finishing it; we have to move."

Marlene released a red light from her wand; James raised his at the Death Eater behind Marlene, " _Bombarda_!" Large fragments of rock tumbled down in front of the Death Eater, blocking him from the hallway they were in.

They hurried up the stairs from the dungeon, meeting Sirius who was sitting beside Ana. She laid on-top of the black and white marble lifelessly, her black hair sprawled along the floor. Sirius' hand rested on the side of her face, as he examined her closely, waiting for Marlene's return.

"There you are." Sirius said, looking up at James and Lily. "You alright?"

"Fine." Lily said, "Though James might not be."

"When is he ever?" Sirius said, scooping Ana back into his arms. "Let's go."

A spell wisped above Marlene's head, slamming against the marble flooring. They ran for the door, dodging attacks left and right, noticing members from the Order walking around on the second floor as well.

Suddenly a man appeared before them. He had a long scar on his neck, slight wrinkled features, short gray hair and blue eyes. "Marlene? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Phoenix- Sir, I'm so sorry… I had to-"

"Save it, Marlene. You've got to get them out." He said, producing a spell protection charm around the group.

"Where's mum?" Marlene said, opening the front doors. "Phoenix?"

"Dammit, Marlene- _GO_." The older man yelled, yet there was a hint of fear in his voice as he continued to bounce back spells.

James hurried out of the doorway, rushing down the entrance and stopping behind a tall stone pillar. They could hear the sounds of shattering glass and ripped up floorboards from the distance.

"Let's go." James said, holding his hand out. "Let's go!"

Marlene watched the manor as it destroyed itself more and more each second, her eyes wide with anxiety.

"Bloody hell, Marlene- We have to go!" Sirius yelled, forcing his hands in hers.

She grabbed onto James' hand, Lily joining.

James watched as bright green and white lights shined through the shattered windows of the manor, loud thumping continued to echo in his ears as the world around him began to change just before his eyes. A pained feeling in his gut dug deeper the more time he had to think about leaving all those people in the Order, and possibly other victims who were still in the dungeons. As quick as it happened, he felt a tight jolt and landed directly inside the Hospital.


	21. Chapter 21: The Expected

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. J )

Chapter 21: The Expected

* * *

James was seated on a blue cushioned chair in a small lobby area on the fourth floor. His hands rested over his brown wavy hair, while his elbows sat on his knees. He was wearing his blood stained Jacket and blue jeans, though was treated for the wounds upon apparating inside the hospital with the group yesterday.

"Here you are."

He felt a warm presence linger underneath his nose, lifting his hands from his head and looking up, he noticed Lily holding a small blue cup that steamed with his favourite tea. He grabbed the handle, the steam nearly fogging his glasses as he lifted it to his lips. The warmth of the drink ran hot down his throat, settling inside his stomach. He glanced over to the few occupied chairs across from him; Sirius was sitting down, his head rested against the white painted wall, his eyes were closed and his clothes were dusty; his favourite leather jacket even seemed to have a tear in it. Marlene sat beside him, her long blonde hair draping over her shoulder and landing at her waist in spiraling curls were covered in tiny leaf fragments. Her black stockings were completely ripped, and her knee was bandaged up in white gauze. She leaned her head on Sirius' shoulder, her eyes closed as well. Sirius had been up since the moment they landed at the hospital, waiting on any news about Ana; Marlene was there for support. James covered his face in his hands, rubbing the sides of his cheeks feeling a great deal of ambivalence about everything. It all seemed so… anomalous to James- the building was in an odd state of calm. The nurses were walking along the dry tile floors, their aprons clean and white. The Welcoming Witch smiled at him when he went to get some air earlier- why did she have to smile? Why now? The hospital reached their equilibrium, the calm after the storm. Yet within this small group of four on the fourth floor, a devastating emanation- aura- seemed to disinfect the unfaltering atmosphere.

James looked over his shoulder, his somber hazel eyes drilling focus into Lily's glossy emerald greens; releasing an odd presence of melancholy enough for the both of them. She reached her arm to his, holding the top of James' gelid hand. He turned his palm over, taking in hers fully, massaging the top of her hand with his thumb. She tucked in a loose strand of her brassy scarlet hair behind her ear, revealing a rather small scar that rested itself on her cheek bone. James reached over, cupping the side of her face with his frigid hands, sending an odd feeling through her skin that felt like pine needles sprouting. The two could perceive each-other's sentiment, the great deal of commiseration's they held for Sirius. James' unspoken acknowledgment for his best mate's endearment towards Ana, created a heavy weight inside his stomach that just kept sinking every hour that went by- every nurse that walked past, not saying a word to the four- when suddenly a tall figure appeared from the corner of the hallway; his weary appearance didn't surprise James as the man walked forward. The rough scar on his neck identified himself easily to James, as Phoenix- leader Auror.

He pulled the hat off his head, flattening his gelled grey hair- giving a small cough to make his presence known. Marlene lifted her head as her eyes slowly opened; Sirius' eyes darting open immediately.

"Uhm… morning, you four." He said, clearing his throat anxiously. "Zander Phoenix, Auror." He gave a few nods at the group around him, his hat clutched awkwardly in his hands. "I know the last person you want to see right now is me- I'm sure the last thing you want to hear right now is my lectures toward you all…" James watched as the man looked about the four nervously, clearing his throat again. "Though I'll make this short… Professor Dumbledore has sent me to inform you about the meeting he had intended to accomplish before the end of term… this meeting will be at an earlier date than expected."

"When?" James said, his voice cracking from not speaking all night.

"End of the week."

The four sat there in silence, nobody knew what to say. James didn't necessarily think it was a bad thing- but what would come up? It was almost unreal thinking Dumbledore was still going to let him inside the Order after breaking a million school rules- and laws, interfering with the Ministry and infiltrating Riddle Manor.

Phoenix stood up, flatting his brown trench coat before clearing his throat once again. "Marlene- can I speak to you?"

She looked around at the group, lifting herself off the blue cushioned seat, fixing her dirty grey skirt, "Alright."

The two took light steps out of the hallway, walking out of sight. Suddenly, the light sound of clicking roared down the hallway, accompanying the noise was a young, skinny, blonde haired woman in nurse robes. Her hands were folded in front of her, as he looked between the three. "Black?"

Sirius immediately looked up, lifting himself from the chair and making his identity known. "Yes?"

She reached out a hand, "Hello, I am nurse Fay, sole care-taker of Miss. Ana Steele. If you could come with me, please." She swiftly turned her heel, leading Sirius down the hallway to Ana's hospital room. Opening the door, she waited till Sirius entered the room before closing it behind her.

The only thing that made its appearance in James' mind was time. What was seconds felt like minutes, what was minutes felt like hours. He couldn't help but look back continuously with an uneasy feeling growing in his gut. He walked over to the window beside their chairs, leaning against the glass as he observed the calm outside world he left behind. People were walking along the streets, some rushing, some languid- he even noticed a couple pushing a baby carriage along the side walk. Across the street was a small electronics store, the sign was neon in florescent yellow lights. James laughed, muggles had the most extraordinary names for their shops. James didn't know anything really of the muggle world, yet from what he could see through his dark hazel eyes, it almost seemed like a place of nirvana. There was no Voldemort for the muggles to worry about, no Death Eaters terrorizing innocent witches and wizards or just simply men and women. They didn't have the sort of death wish wizards were granted upon- one spell… one swish of the wrist and your heart would stop beating forever. Yet as he watched a little boy outside the window stream tears down his cheeks, _he wondered_ … he wondered as the boy was lifted up by his mum, holding him tightly against her heart, a great feeling of compassion emanating even to James- _if muggle's would think the same towards the wizarding world._

The sound of an opened door caught James' attention. Turning around he noticed his friend standing in the hallway, his long black hair covering his facials of emotions, his hand clutching at his jacket that eventually went flying from his fingertips, knocking down a painting from the forceful impact against the wall. James stood there paralyzed, Lily's hands cupped over her mouth. His feet felt as if they were cemented to the ground, cinderblocks tied against his ankles. Forcing his left foot forward, his arm reaching out to his friend who was twenty feet away- failing. Sirius turned the other direction, taking long strides as he stomped along the hallway, ready to turn the corner. A small figure appeared in front of him, stopping his trail. James could see the two talk; Marlene and Sirius; though Sirius' head nearly moved an inch from its slumped position. They wrapped their arms around each-other, in one swift, sudden movement. The lugubrious depiction of the two sent James' heart in a frenzy, beating in small, fast waves. James didn't need to hear it to apprehend the situation, he recognized it; and it only made him not want to believe it any-more than he already did.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lily questioned as she fixed the bit of jewelry James gave her for Christmas around her neck.

James raked his fingers through his hair, sitting slouched over on top of his bed. "Were we really ever ready? Should I have been more prepared… for this… goddamn atrocity?" He yelled in an abrupt doleful manner, his fists clenching unknowingly on the light blue bedspread.

Lily removed her hands from her necklace, looking back at James who was in a palpable amount of anguish. James listened to her heels click against his hardwood floors, reaching his tense body. He could feel her hand tickle his shoulder as she rubbed her palm along his back. Releasing his hands from his bedspread he looked up, her large emerald green eyes not daring to disconnect from his. He didn't want to look away… His younger self would have said this in the sense of her beauty- and it was true; Lily Evans was beautiful… but at this very moment, James felt more than just an attraction towards Lily- he was afraid for if he looked away, even for one moment from those large green eyes of hers; he would never see them again. James leaned in, stealing the moment before it had the chance to pass- connecting his lips with hers.

"I love you. I feel I don't tell you enough- maybe I should. I just want you to _never_ think for a second, that I won't be there for you… because I will _always_ … be there for you." James said, holding her face in his hand.

"James… nothing is going to happen… stop talking like it is…" Lily said, cracking under her voice.

He reached under her chin, fixing her gaze to connect back towards him. "Just… remember that, okay?"

"I love you too, James Potter."

After a few minutes, the two exited his bedroom, traveling down the polished wood staircase to meet the group of people in his living quarters. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter were standing by the fireplace holding a glass of wine, Remus and Peter were looking at an old painting above the couch, Marlene was looking intently out the living room window, watching over Sirius who was standing outside.

Lily gave James one last peck on his cheek before leaving to comfort Marlene. James exited his house, walking over to Sirius lightly, standing beside him on the freshly mowed lawn. Sirius' hands were shoved in the pockets of his dress pants, his white dress shirt was completely buttoned besides the top two, and his neck tie was undone around his shoulders.

"Five minutes." Sirius said, watching as a bird flew from the large tree across the lot. "Five minutes… and I bury her…" his expression hardened as he pressed his lips into a hard line. "It seems all I did was spend five bloody minutes with her before all this." His despondent figure began to shift slightly as he dug his shoe into the dirt.

"None of this was your fault, Sirius." James said, trying to not reach the point of eruption with his friend.

Sirius' jaw clenched, "If I hadn't been so… bloody ignorant. If I hadn't forced her away… funny thing is… she's not coming back." He choked on his words, blinking back the tears that wanted to force its way out.

"She was something different." James said, lifting his head up to look into the deep blue sky above. "A good friend… it's too bad we've only known her for this short time."

"It feels like I've known her all through Hogwarts." Sirius added, narrowing his grey eyes. "I'd never met anyone like her- she didn't… force her presence onto me. She didn't latch onto my arm, or watch me walk to class every day… she just… existed, and that was enough for me." He brushed his long black hair back, raising his eyebrows. "Ah… that's sounds really stupid."

James rested his hand on Sirius' shoulder, "No, mate. It makes more sense than you think."

"It's weird… the last thing she probably remembers me saying to her is telling her to get off my back. How I didn't need another James Potter worrying about my affairs with my brother." Sirius laughed in an extreme pitiful tone. "Then next thing I know I'm holding her lifeless body in my arms. Clearing away the blood that was pouring from her eyes. She must've put up a fight. She would have put up a fight." Sirius bit his lip as it began to tremble, rubbing his hand along the stubble on his chin.

"Trust me, Sirius… she knew."

"Knew what?"

"You loved her."

Sirius looked up at James, his eyes pushed together in thought. He didn't exactly know the feeling he shared with Ana, whether it was some form of endearment, an odd sort of attachment. He cared for her immensely, more than he could admit. He was never good with this sort of thing- but one thing he could be certain, whatever infatuation he shared with Ana, did not go unnoticed.

* * *

After the burial, the Marauders, Lily and Marlene traveled back to Hogwarts and continued their solemn mood in the Gryffindor Common room, seated around the unlit fireplace, staring at each-other, blank walls, or the maroon rug. It felt oddly empty, not having Ana seated on the couch, asking ' _what sort of name is Padfoot?_ ', or kneeled on the carpet playing Wizards Chess with Remus, battling out their great skill of logic and probably making small jokes on the time they beat Lily. He only imagined Ana in her grey skirt and light green jumper, her long black hair falling just at her chest; the dimples forming on either side of her face when she smiled. It was the last standard visual James had of her, before the two girls were taken. Peter picked at the fiber's of the rug, Marlene did the same for her dress.

James watched as Lily suddenly began to wipe her cheeks on the sleeve of her jumper. Upon reaching out, she fled the room, covering her face with her arm. "I'll be back…" James said, lifting himself off the couch and chasing after Lily in the girl's dormitory. He stopped at the door, knocking softly, holding an ear to the entry as he listened to her quiet sobs from the other side of the room. "I'm coming in." James said sternly. He turned the handle and pushed open the door to notice a small framed girl sitting on her bed, her face smothered in her arms. James walked across the room; he hadn't been in the girl's dormitory since the first day back at Hogwarts, when he conjured flowers on Lily's pillow. Sitting on the bed beside her, he reached around her and held her close, lifting his chin just above her head. "It's okay... take a deep breath, Lils…"

She clenched her teeth together on the sleeve of her jumper, sobbing down her cheeks and on James' black shirt. "I… She…" Lily couldn't get the words out; each time she tried, it felt like a new wave of tears wanted to take over.

James rocked her slightly, back and forth on the bed as he held her against his chest. She couldn't deny how much warmer she felt when she was this close to him. She was sinking farther down, but James was there to help her float. It was almost annoying how heroic he had to be, but it was amazing to have someone like him all to herself. She swallowed, nearly choking on her own tears, her eyes a deep shade of pink now. "They wanted to kill me… they were going to… they called me a... mudblood."

James continued to rock Lily, yet tried with all his will to not stop with the anger that began to pulse through his body.

"She wouldn't let them. Her aggressively defiant behaviour got her killed- all because they wanted me." She covered her face with her sleeve, holding back the tears that were ready to burst. "They made me watch… James it was horrible… what they did to her… then they just took her away… just like that."

James took a deep breath, tightening his jaw together as he continued to rock Lily back and forth. "What she did, didn't go to waste. She stood up to a few Death Eaters, put up a good fight… saved a life. Honestly, Lily, I think this is how she would've wanted it to end… The way she spoke about Voldemort… the look in her eyes when she was so certain he would have it coming, along with his followers… I really believe that's the truth."

"I know," Lily sniffled. "I just wish it hadn't happened so soon… I guess."

James continued to hold Lily close to him, not even reach for his glasses that were sliding down the bridge of his nose. He looked over, a few beds were covered in blankets, picture frames, posters… yet one bed stood out- it was neatly folded in a Hogwarts bedspread, nothing was placed on the bedside table… it was just, empty.

* * *

Charms class felt dull and boring- and it was a class James didn't mind being in. Yet, with the presence of the two grieving Marauders, and Lily- the room just filled with an unwanted morose atmosphere. James couldn't help but block out most of Professor Flitwick's teachings. Instead he chose the window as his partner of focus, and stared at the rain running down the window panes, creating an odd blurry sight as he tried to look out at the Forbidden Forest. He looked beside him at his best mate; he was drawing circles around his parchment, most likely blocking out Flitwick as well. James didn't want to hear anything more about O.W.L.'s anyways; it put a sick feeling in his stomach knowing he hadn't had the time to study.

Near the end of class Professor Flitwick allowed the students to group up and practice the charms that were on the O.W.L. packets they received in the beginning of the year. Lily sat at the table in front of James, turned around leaning her head on his desk. James listened to the incantations of the students in the classroom, with an occasional expression of distress or success. Sirius leaned back in his chair, swinging his wand between his fingers.

"Not sure how much longer I can't take this." Sirius said, dropping his wand on his desk, looking around the classroom at the students yelling spells. "Honestly, how hard is it to perform a simple charm." He scoffed.

"You'd be surprised…" Lily said, muffled as she rested her chin on James' desk. "Olivia can't perform a simple summoning charm. I swear it's a third year spell."

"A lot of spells are third year for the Marauders." James said, managing to get a grin out of him and Sirius.

"I suppose when you're eager to create trouble-"

"Now, now, Miss Evans- we're not here to create trouble, but to create entertainment." Sirius said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes as Professor Flitwick walked by, his glasses at the very end of his nose, and his white hair sticking out at odd places. "Oh! Potter, Evans, Black- have you three been practicing?"

The group moaned in displeasure. Sirius took his wand, still leaning back in his chair, and waving it in a cool swift motion before a large beam of light spat out from the tip, reaching the end of the room, illuminating the wall behind a Ravenclaw girl for a short period of time, before dimming itself out. Lily reached for her wand as well, pointing to James causing him to widen his eyes in confusion. She swiftly waved her wand, mending the broken metal and glass from his round spectacles; he had never gotten it fixed since he broke it in Riddle Manor. James released his eyewear from his face, surveying the damage that had been repaired and sliding them back on.

"Very good… very… odd…" Professor Flitwick said under his breath as his words trailed away when he shuffled to the next group of people across the room.

The rest of the day went in the same sort of fashion. In potions James and Sirius brewed something completely opposite of what needed to be created- just by pure laziness of adding ingredients. Transfiguration was mostly taking notes on the animagi subject- something the two Marauders in that class would have loved to tease about but didn't. Instead they left their parchments blank, quills sat in their bags and their eyes wandered off onto windows or their fingers.

James at this point, was mentally counting the days he would have to face Dumbledore about the Order. He knew if he were to say yes, which was an obvious answer for James, that he would encounter more events such as Ana's. He took a deep breath, leaning back on the sofa cushions of the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He reached out his hand to the petite red headed girl who was reading the same book Remus had given her previously. Her large emerald green eyes looked up from the text beyond the pages, her lips turning up slightly as she rested the book down beside her, moving her body closer to James so he had an arm around her. Where she rested on him, he could feel her warm embrace wrapped under his arms. He could never imagine holding a cold Lily Evans, one whose emerald eyes would never look up into his hazel one's again; and if he could help it- the Order would be his best option.


	22. Chapter 22: Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter (J.K Rowling), I am just borrowing for fun.

Chapter 22: Secrets

James sat in the library, three large books opened around his long roll of parchment that was almost completely covered in writing for his potion's essay. Sirius who sat across from him, couldn't stop groaning from his frustration and unwillingness to do any sort of school work.

"My brain doesn't want to think." Sirius said, covering his face with his hands.

James turned a few pages in his book, upon noticing a large paragraph about a single ingredient, he let out a loud sigh and began jotting down notes. "Just think if we actually got to this sooner…"

"Then we wouldn't be the Marauders, now would we?" Sirius said, grinning.

"Suppose not- we'd all be Remus or Pete…"

"I'd be a Werewolf?" Sirius said tilting his head back to think. "Imagine if we were all Werewolves."

"Great stalling, _Padfoot_ , but you've barely touched your essay." James said, looking back to his book of potions.

Sirius began flipping the pages in his book, releasing a heavy sigh after each chapter he finished. "How 'bout I do what I originally planned- and wing the exams."

"You'd do that anyways, even _if_ I shoved a book in your face."

Sirius grinned, knowing James was completely right. "At least transfiguration homework is on Animagi. We know much 'bout that subject, aye?"

"I've got the scars to prove it." James said, pointing to his side where Remus attacked him.

"I can't believe that hasn't healed yet."

"It's been reopened like what? Twice already?" James said, closing his potions book knowing it was useless to try and concentrate at this point.

"Guess I'll have to keep subbing for you, huh?" Sirius said, kicking his feet up on the table and rocking back in his chair.

James began to ponder, rubbing under his chin and narrowing his eyes in thought. "Actually, if you want a permanent spot on the team… Liam is leaving after next term."

"Hm…It'll give me something to do."

An older woman with light gray hair tightened on the top of her head in a bun, glasses that were connected to a chain around her neckline, and wrinkles that defined the small features in her face came strolling about when she began waving frantically at Sirius. "Mr. Black! Please! This is a Library, not a lounge! Grab a book or get out!"

The old librarian shoved Sirius' feet off the table, standing beside him with her hands on her hips. His feet fell with a loud thump on the carpeted floor. He grabbed his potions book under his arm and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Guess that means I'm out."

James waved him off and opened his large Transfiguration's textbook, turning the pages till he reached the chapter on Animagi.

' _A witch or wizard who can morph themselves into an animal at will, is called an Animagus. The process of becoming an Animagus is a strenuous and dangerous process, for if something went wrong the Animagi could receive life-long scarring._ '

James skimmed the pages for he already knew most of the procedure to becoming an Animagus; he was a stag after all. Upon reading the dangers of performing part of the process to become an Animagus, he leaned back in his chair and began thinking about the time he told the three Marauders it would be a good idea to do the ritual to accompany their good mate Remus, who had to deal with Werewolf transformations by himself.

' _James was walking alongside his Marauder mates in the empty corridors of the Hogwarts castle. The lights were dim, the portraits were in a deep slumber, their Marauder's map was in hand and they were on their way to walk Remus out the two large oak front doors of the castle._

" _See you here in five hours?" Sirius said, brushing his hands through his short black hair._

 _Remus opened one of the large doors just a crack, enough for his petite figure to slide through. "Yea…" He looked down at his feet, narrowing his eyes timidly. Upon sliding through the small crack in the door, he brushed his arms across his chest, shivering as he walked across the snowy grounds of Hogwarts to reach his new sanctuary that laid inside the Whomping Willow. Pete closed the door quietly, and the three headed off back to the dormitory._

" _Tomorrow is the last day before the holiday, anyone think of anything big to end the term with?" Sirius said with a glow in his eyes. James and Peter knew what Sirius meant- he wanted to pull some sort of prank before the term ended._

" _We've got some fireworks left." Peter said, looking down at the Marauders map for teachers or prefects patrolling the area._

" _As long as they don't say 'Lily-One-Date?' I'm all for it." Sirius said, smirking back at James who gave a mocking look back at him._

 _Once the three reached the Gryffindor tower, they undressed into their nightwear and sat on-top of their covers doing what teenage boys normally do- talk about girls. Sirius was going through a phase where he covered every inch of his general sleeping area with posters of rock bands; Kiss, The Beatles, Led Zeppelin… then occasionally… more than a couple- there were many posters of girls, which were a good subject of discussion at first. The conversation then would trail on to girls at Hogwarts, and Peter and Sirius both knew who James would be thinking about just then._

" _I think Eva is in to me, don't you think?" Sirius said, looking between Peter and James as if the answer was an obvious agreement._

" _She the blonde chick in your muggle studies?" James said, resting himself on his bed and throwing his snitch in the air as he caught it when it fell._

" _Yea, the half-blood."_

" _More like half-git." James said as Peter laughed in agreement._

 _Sirius looked up at his mate laying on his back and throwing his snitch in the air, giving him a whimsical smile. "She's sort of smart… besides she's got a pretty face."_

" _I bet my owl is smarter than her, and even she occasionally crashes in the window." James said, sitting up from his bed and tucking his golden snitch in the pocket of his nightwear._

" _Not everyone can be a Lily Evans." Sirius said, putting his hands behind his head as he rested back on his pillow._

 _James laughed, "I wish, because then I could give up on her. I swear she hates me." James pushed his glasses higher on his nose, thinking about Lily Evans and the constant eye rolls he received from her, the occasional tongue that stuck out, and sometimes she'd spit fire towards James completely unexpectedly. He would never imagine Lily to be one to talk back, but when she did it was exciting to listen to. James knew she didn't like him, but he kept pursuing her for some odd reason. He did wish more girls were like Lily Evans, but the truth was, no other girl he met was really anything compared to Lily Evans- not in his mind._

 _Sirius broke his train of thought, sighing heavily as he sat up from his bed, the box springs creating a loud creaking sound. "Same with McKinnon. Something 'bout her is just interesting- but she hates me. Not sure why though."_

 _Peter snorted, "Probably because you're not a one girl type of guy. Pretty sure you've flirted with the entire class by now."_

" _Well I'm not going to sit around and wait for her to warm up to me. I'm gonna have some fun, while I wait! Dunno how you do it James." Sirius said looking over at James who was now staring out the window. "What's up?"_

" _Don't you ever feel… oh I don't know… sort of awful for Remus?" James said, looking in the direction towards the Whomping Willow whose leafs were completely fallen from its branches, and snow piled around the grounds._

 _Sirius got up, walking over to James' bed and looking out the same window. "I do wish there was something we could do. Like help him out?"_

" _Or be with him. But Werewolves…" Peter whistled, shaking his head. "We'd be torn in bits."_

 _James swallowed the lump in his throat, "What if… we could accompany him?"_

 _Sirius and Peter both looked up at James. Peter more concerned and Sirius more animated._

" _Didn't you just hear me? 'Bout the part of being torn in bits?" Peter said, wryly._

" _I mean… if we don't get torn in bits."_

 _Sirius was fully attentive now, while Peter just laughed it off and began covering himself with the bedspread._

" _Go on…" Sirius said, turning his full body towards James._

 _James scratched his head before running his fingers through his hair. "Well… we could… well… do what he does?"_

 _Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Transform into Werewolves?" He asked, highly confused._

" _No, but maybe like into other things?" James said, pressing his eyebrows together._

" _Are you suggesting we transform into animals with him every full-moon?" Sirius said, looking around the room as he thought about the idea. Peter gave a loud, yet quick laugh from underneath his covers._

" _I've looked it up. It won't be easy… but it's not impossible. We'd all be animagi, and can transform with Remus so he doesn't have to be a lone." James sounded rather more confident now, stating the facts from the book he stole from the library a few weeks previously._

 _Peter abruptly pulled the covers from above him, his eyes widened as he caught James' gaze with a perturbed look. "You're not serious?"_

 _James shrugged, "Yea, I guess I am."_

" _Do we choose what animal we are?" Sirius said, his eyes glossing in great captivation._

" _No. I believe it goes by personality traits."_

" _This is insane-"_

" _Bloody brilliant!" Sirius jumped from the bed, crying out in fascination, overpowering Peter's apprehensive mumbling. "And holiday vacation is just starting- it's perfect!"_

" _Don't you have to tell the Ministry if you're an animagus?" Peter said anxiously from across the room._

 _James rolled his eyes nervously, running his fingers through his wavy brown hair. "Well… you see… I reckon we don't have to tell them…" James looked away from the maroon carpeting to notice his two friends looking back at him. Sirius was standing just a few feet away, he beamed impishly as if this was the best thing that had ever came out of James' mouth. Just more than a few feet away, Peter was sitting on top of his bed, his eyebrows pressed together with an apprehensive look etched into his features. James couldn't help it, the corners of his lips turned when he saw the two of them._

" _Unregistered animagi…" Sirius said, walking over to Peter and giving him a small shake in the shoulder. "C'mon Pete, this is bloody exciting! I bet no-one else in the entire school has thought of this."_

 _Peter placed his hands over his forehead, "Because no-one wants a death wish!"_

 _Sirius rolled his eyes and walked over to James, "So mate, when do we get started?"_

 _James grinned, "I'll need three mandrake leafs from Herbology."_

" _For what!" Peter cried out._

" _We'll be keeping it in our mouths for a month." James said, smirking with Sirius beside him.'_

James gave a half smile as he looked at his Transfiguration book as if the words on the page were invisible. An odd feeling overcame him, his face glowed as he quickly pushed back the chair he was in, the wooden stool scratching along the wooden floorboards creating a loud screeching sound. He reached over for his books, slamming the front covers and shoving them into his bag. Quickly he hurried out of the library, his bag dangling off one shoulder as he nearly collided with a Ravenclaw exiting the library. Once he reached the Gryffindor common room, his chest began to rise and fall rapidly, catching his breath as if he had just done a bit of quidditch practice. He looked around the room, noticing just the person he was looking for. Dropping his bag with a heavy thud on the carpet, he hurried to a desk in the corner, grabbing the small hand that rested on the girl's skirt and lifting her from her chair.

"Wha- wait- what? James?" Lily said taken back by the abrupt movements.

James smiled, "I want to tell you something. Not here though." He continued to pull lightly at her arm, leading her outside the portrait hole and back to their spot by the open window.

"James? What is it that you needed to bring me _here_ to tell me?" Lily questioned, her large green eyes looking up at him.

James sat on the very ledge the two were perched on before the Ministry Event, instead his feet were inside the castle this time. He took a deep breath, and began loosening his tie, letting it hang around his neck.

"James! What are you do-"

"Mind in the gutter, Ms. Evans?" James said smirking as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white dress shirt, then leaning against the rock wall of the window. James gestured her to sit; she flattened her gray skirt before proceeding to sit down with her legs crossed.

James felt the subtle cold breeze roll in over the lake and wash over his face, pushing his hair back and watering his eyes slightly. "Can I ask you something?" He said, opening his eyes once the wind stopped, looking over at Lily who had brushed her red hair over her shoulder.

"Okay."

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest that day." James said surprisingly languid.

Lily wiggled herself uneasily on the stone window, looking down at her fingers as they played with the hem of her skirt. "I dunno, I was uhm… walking back from Hagrids." Her eyes couldn't meet James', yet he tried to remain his eye contact on her anyways.

"Except you were near the Whomping Willow, not Hagrids." James asked suspiciously.

"Oh you don't know! Besides, you were there too. I could be asking you the same questions!" Lily said, slightly offended.

"You could…" James pressed on. "Except you see… I'm a Marauder and no day is normal unless I'm out past curfew- but _YOU_ …" He raised his voice slightly, catching Lily's eyes as she raised her eyebrows. "You're going for head girl next year, so I find it quite interesting you would risk a title you've been trying to grab for years just to sit by the Forbidden Forest and… spy?"

Lily sat up from her spot, her fists clenched by her side as she tried to tower over James. Her cheeks were as red as her hair from irritation. "I won't sit here to be interrogated!" She exasperated, walking out on James Potter.

James watched as she turned on her heel, her red hair spiraling behind her as she began to walk out. He grabbed he wrist, yanking her subtly back.

"Let go, Potter!" Lily said, trying to pull her arm out of his gasp, but she couldn't- she wasn't strong enough, and with all the energy she used trying to release herself from his hands, he stood behind her smiling.

"We're not done yet, Ms. Evans." James pulled her closer to him, their chests barely inches apart. He studied her eyes through his round spectacles. "There are things I feel you should know. Please." James said, letting go of Lily's wrist and taking a step back, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Alright. I… you…" Lily bit her lip anxiously, yet James couldn't help but put on a small grin.

"Yes?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I found it odd you and Remus were doing something after hours, and that was directly after you came in with Marlene…"

"Ms. Evans, were you jealous?" James said mildly intrigued.

"Oh, shut up. I went to your dormitory to see if you were there, and you weren't. I look out the window and I notice you walking towards the Whomping Willow… so I borrowed your invisibility cloak."

"You _stole_ my invisibility cloak." James pointed out, amused.

"I brought it back!" Lily sat down on the stone edge of the window, her hands flat on her skirt. "I wanted to see what you were up to, but I heard loud noises inside the willow and scouted around it… next thing I know you and Snape are being chased by a Werewolf! The bloody thing comes running towards me and I got scared and ran off… not my best idea. I tripped on a root and the cloak fell off, that's when the Werewolf noticed me…"

James watched as Lily sat there in silence, her face dulled as she felt ashamed of herself and the events she got herself into. A few moments passed and Lily caught his gaze, sending a confused look his way.

"What?"

"Go on…" James said, crossing his arms.

"I think you can take the story from here…" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

James caressed the bottom of his chin, looking out the window and feeling that same cold subtle breeze hit his face once more. He took a seat beside Lily, screwing up his face in thought on how he was going to present this to her. _'Yes, I saved you as a stag. I am an unregistered Animagus.'_ Reluctantly he grabbed her hand on top of her skirt, holding it inside his. He shuffled closer to her, noticing the small freckles that arched from her cheeks over her nose. Her green eyes reflected the moonlight that began to spill inside the castle as the night lived on. James slowly leaned in, placing his lips softly on-top of hers. Upon releasing he looked down at their hands, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. "Lily, I love you." He looked up into her eyes with a hopeful expression. "I hope you can understand when I tell you this, and keep this secret between us. I just feel you should know, even though I'm sure you have some idea… I want you to hear it from me." James took a deep breath, letting the words flow from his mouth as he described the story on how he chose to become an Animagus, and why. His heart was beating nearly out of his chest after every sentence, every gasp she let out- he couldn't help but hold her hand tighter as he felt more nervous continuing his words. Yet in the end, she gave James an odd smile, pushing the long wavy strands of hair out of his eyes. She admitted she was a bit mad… or maybe she was scared… she couldn't tell. Though she knew she was happy because James told her something the four Marauders had never told anyone before. Somehow she earned the title to gather some information of secrecy between the Marauders and this was definitely their biggest secret of all. In a strange way Lily couldn't describe, she beamed at the feeling that now she just felt closer to James Potter.

"You've officially saved me in all forms then, huh?" Lily said wryly, grinning as she thought about the kidnapping and the Werewolf attack.

"I hope I'd never have to again. Though if I must- you better be expecting me." James said humorously.

The two stood up from there spot, hand in hand as they walked down the empty corridors after hours walking back to the Gryffindor Tower. Lily's wand illuminated the way as they passed by old tapestries and knights in armor.

"So how'd you find me anyways?" Lily said, as the two turned a corner.

"Well… we've created this map. Map of Hogwarts really."

Lily raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"We've enchanted it so we can see where anybody is… with the restriction that it's only the school grounds of course."

"That's brilliant! Yet, maybe a bit creepy?"

"We normally use it for passageways and to avoid teachers or prefects when out past eight."

The two continued to walk, ascending a flight of stone steps and being greeted by Nearly Headless Nick who happened to float on by down the corridor.

"Can I come?" Lily said suddenly.

"To…?"

"The meeting."

James looked down at Lily, her eyes were fixed in front of her, as her face glowed an odd blue color from the illuminated wand she held out.

"Lily…"

"Don't." Lily stopped suddenly, the two now standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Don't what?"

"Don't keep trying to protect me like that. I want to help… I want to fight too." She stated certainly.

James pressed his fingers on either side of the bridge of his nose, "How do you know anything about it?"

"Sirius."

James took a deep breath, exhaling as his chest fell hastily. "Ugh… Lily… I don't know… I've already lost you before, I'm not looking to have you in danger _again_ …"

Lily took this personally, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not looking to play 'damsel in distress'… I want to become an Auror, I want to be a part of the group who shuts him down… and put away the people who… did what they did to… Ana."

"Oh, Lily…" Suddenly James heard faraway footsteps down the corridor, watching as the stone floor began to glow brighter at the person walked closer. James grabbed Lily's arm, leading her behind a Slytherin tapestry. In one quick motion, James pushed her lightly against the stone wall; flattening himself on top of her as he raised a finger to her lips. The two stood still as James listened to the footsteps grow closer, till they were exactly in front of the tapestry. James held out his chest, holding his breath for a brief moment, waiting till the footsteps walked past them and echoed away. He released himself from her, stepping back and giving her space to breath.

"Wow." Lily said with a hand on her chest. "That was some reaction."

James laughed, "When you've been sneaking around the castle as long as I have- you tend to become an expert at these things."

"Don't know if I should be proud of that…" She said grinning.

As they ruffled the tapestry a bit, trying to climb out from the side, Lily raised her wand in the darkness hitting the side of James' glasses.

He was startled by the sudden shock, rubbing the corner of his eye as he fixed his spectacles. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Lily said, illuminating her wand. She brushed the tip towards James who was holding the corner of his eye beside her, now lifting his hand in front of his face to block the light.

James grabbed his wand, and began to poke her sides causing her to retract from her spot and giggle silently. "Pay back." James said smirking as he let go of his eye and continued to poke at Lily.

She swiped at his wand, holding her side as she tried to catch her breath from the sudden outburst of laughter. She placed her wand tip to James' arm, sending a small shock through his body as he dropped his wand from the surprise. "Ms. Evans… you don't play fair."

He creeped towards her, closing the gap between them as she tried to walk backwards. "Don't you dare, Potter."

Just at that moment, James placed his arms on her waist as she laughed and retracted from her position trying to run away from the ticklish feeling James was sending through her sides. "Stop, stop!" Lily said between laughter.

"Are you sorry for shocking me?" James said as he continued to tickle her.

"I think… you… deserved it…" She said laughing and biting her lip.

James raised an eyebrow as he continued to tease her as she walked back into the stone wall beside the Slytherin tapestry. She pushed at his hands, but swiftly he took hold of them, inching closer to her till they were just inches apart. James could feel her heavy breaths fall down his neck as he looked down at her reddened face. His wolfish smile matched his lustful gaze as he leaned in pressing his lips roughly against hers, his hands releasing her wrists and placing themselves on her waist. James pressed against her as he continued to flatten her against the wall, feeling her hands brush across the back of his neck. He trailed his hands up her figure, then suddenly he heard a loud scream echo through the corridors. The two immediately released each-other.

"What was that?" Lily said, timidly.

"Dunno, let's go." James said picking up his wand and running towards the loud scream.

The sounds grew louder as they turned a few corners.

"STOP! _STOP_ _IT_! _Black Please!"_

James could feel Lily's glance as they continued to run down the corridor.

" _Sirius_!" An agonizing girls voice cried out from the west wing.

James turned the corner, his heart racing from running down the castle, catching his breath upon watching the scene unfold.

Marlene was standing over Sirius, her face pale and cold with tears streaming down her face. She was pulling at Sirius' white dress shirt that was covered in blood, trying to pull him off of the figure he was on top of. James could see his arm swing back after each blow, his knuckles coming into contact with the figures face.

"Sirius, _Please_!" Marleen cried out imploringly, as she continued to yank on Sirius' dress shirt. He pushed her away, as she stumbled back but caught her balance.

James looked around and noticed two other figures lying unconscious on the ground near the walls. Lily's hands were cupped at her mouth as she watched Marlene charged at Sirius, pushing him off the unconscious figure wearing what looked to James as green Slytherin robes.

"Dammit, Sirius!" Marlene shouted as he pulled himself off the ground. "What do you think you're doing!"

Sirius towered her, his fists clenched by his side covered in blood, his jaw tightened. "Me? You were the one being attacked by these three gits!"

Marlene pushed her hands against his chest hard, "I don't need you to rescue me, Black!"

"Yea? And what would have happened if I didn't? You'd be laying on the ground bleeding out, like they did to Ana!" Sirius raised his voice louder, surprising James that no teachers have come to inspect the noise yet.

Marlene began to cry harder, continuing to push at his chest. He let her till his back touched the wall, looking down at her distressed features. "I can take care of myself!"

Sirius raised his hands quickly, causing Marlene to flinch back, but he immediately brushed his hair back. "Can't you see Marlene? This is much bigger than you. _THEY_ are much more than just a couple of bloody Slytherin gits who enjoy ganging up on a girl!"

"I lost someone that day too, Black!" Marlene panted, trembling as she spoke her words. "You're not the only one! And dammit, Sirius, you can't just nearly kill a couple of people inside the bloody castle!" She exasperated.

Sirius took a step forward, looking down at her with a mixed expression of rage and solicitude. He raised his hand to the side of Marlene's face, examining the large bruise and cuts under her eye. She flinched in anger, turning her eyes away from his. He let go, his gray eyes not disconnecting from her face, "They'll have it coming soon enough." He said in a black voice before trailing off between Lily and James.

Marlene looked up, noticing the two standing there. James looked around at Avery, Evan and Mulciber. Avery was unconscious against the wall, Mulciber groaned as he rolled over on the floor, and Evan was laying on the ground cold where Sirius towered over him. Blood was gushing down his nose and seeping between the hardline of his lips. His blonde hair dyed in a red colour as the pool he laid in thickened. James looked up at Marlene who was just as injured herself, holding her ribs as Lily put Marlene's arm around her neck.

"James… I don't know what to do." Lily said, helping Marlene across the corridor. "We can't just leave them here…"

James nodded, "Right… I'll go find Remus… he's a prefect he can handle this."

"Then go find Black." Marlene said, wiping a bit of blood from her lips. "Make sure he's not doing something stupid…"


	23. Chapter 23: Common Room Party

(I do not own any of the characters (Owned by J.K Rowling) , I am borrowing them for fun. J )

Chapter 23: Common Room Party

* * *

James ascended the spiraling steps to the Astronomy tower, looking over to see Sirius leaning over the railing, brushing his hands together of all the blood that spread itself on his skin. James walked over to him, putting a hand over his shoulder lightly and leaning over the same balcony.

Sirius's crestfallen expression fell to his hands that wouldn't stop brushing against each other. His tie was loosely around his neck and his white dress shirt was untucked from his black pants, spotted in blood.

"I guess I got carried away…" Sirius said, a croak in his voice as he tried to clear his throat.

The corners of James' lips turned as he nodded, "That you did. Want to tell me what happened?"

Sirius shrugged, wiping his hands on his shirt now and resting his elbows on the railing. "Was going out for some air… brought the map with me. Saw Marlene and those three gits surround her on the map so I went after her." Sirius began to sway his jaw, rubbing the bottom of his chin as he looked out onto the grounds. "Three older guys, James, just towering over her. I wasn't going to just… let them keep kicking her… so I decided to handle it like a man would- with my fists." Sirius said, holding his hands up to James' view. "To be honest, I think I scared her." A slight chuckle released from his voice.

"I'd say so. We heard her screamed from across the castle, I thought she was being tortured or something."

"She was. Till I stopped it." Sirius said, his eyes narrowing on the thought. "I just couldn't stop, something inside me just wanted to keep going. It made me wonder if that's what they did to _her_."

James took a deep breath, immediately thinking about the conversation he had with Lily about the night of her kidnapping. "Well, you're lucky. Remus got their before they woke up… healed them. Evan might be walking 'round with a swollen face for a while but I reckon he deserves that."

Sirius managed to grow a smile and laugh silently at the thought. "This year is a bloody mess, huh?"

"I'd say quite literally." James said, looking at Sirius' messy attire.

"You know- I haven't seen Regulus around either… not since the fight we had." Sirius brushed his fingers through his long black hair.

"Actually, I feel I should mention…" James said, catching Sirius' attention. "When I found Lily, well… I met someone. She referred herself as your cousin."

Sirius began to clutch the railing with his two bloody fists, swaying himself back as he tried to hold in an abrupt burst of anger. "My family is screwed up. All of them…"

"You know who it was?"

"Bellatrix." Sirius let go of the railing, leaving streaks of blood on the stone. "I'd even say she's worse than my… than the woman I lived with."

James relaxed himself on the balcony. It's weird how captivating the forbidden forest was from this view; the moon light shined directly on top of its old drooping tree branches. Hagrid's hut was smoking from its chimney, leaving a plume of thick gray smog that released slowly into the night sky. It was weird to James, how he had times like these that just felt so normal- so peaceful. He could stand here all night, cherishing the quiet storm from afar, before he had to leave and walk directly into it. When he arrived on the Hogwarts express in the beginning of the year, he thought the turnout of events would be completely different than what it turned out to be. Most of his free time would consist of Quidditch practice, and Hogsmeade visits. Sleep in classes, worry about homework later. Watch Lily as she walked between classes, a smile that took over her face as she talked about school and projects. It's weird that instead, most of his time was spent in the hospital wing, treated for injuries that occurred during dangerous tasks trying to help his friends. Everybody seemed to be grieving in ways, he never thought he'd actually wait for someone in their final moments of life. Lily no longer smiled throughout the day, and she barely ever talked about school. Everybody just wanted to fight. All the daily prophet articles he read throughout the year, and it was all striking him as something real now that he's experienced it. Things were going to be different now, and James was realizing that.

"Everything is changing isn't it? Nothing will be the same…" Sirius said, in pensive thought.

James nodded, "Yea, it is."

* * *

The morning sun snuck its way inside the Gryffindor tower, forcing James' eyes to open as the burning light watered his eyes upon wakening up. Lifting himself off the bed, he stretched out his back and looked over at his mate's empty beds. All but Peter's bed sheets were wrinkled and tossed about. He stood up wearily, making his way towards the boy's bathroom. He turned on the hot water, sliding his shirt off from around his neck, and slipping off the rest of his sleepwear as he stepped through the curtain and showered himself off.

He dressed himself in his Hogwarts uniform, leaving his robes behind, hanging on his bedpost. He exited the dormitory, sliding his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked down the small balcony to notice people accompanying the couches in the middle of the room.

Sirius was sitting beside Marlene, both in their Hogwarts uniform, lounging on the couch. Sirius' hand was placed on the side of her face, examining the damage from the fight that happened a few days ago. Her lip was a bit swollen and the scratches on her face were healing well. He placed his thumb lightly on the wound above her eye, causing her to flinch and retract slightly, her hand placed just above his.

"Ah, Black. That hurts you know." Marlene said, wincing at the pain as she held Sirius' hand placed just under her wound.

"Sorry. Is your stomach okay?" Sirius said amiably.

Marlene raised an eyebrow, "Why, are you going to check that out too?"

"Only if you'd allow me to." Sirius smirked.

James raised his eyebrows, coughing loudly as he descended the last few steps.

Sirius and Marlene looked over, releasing each other quickly and creating space between them. "Oh, hey mate. Didn't ugh, see you."

"I figured." James said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You uhm… ready?"

Sirius grinned, "Always, brother."

Sirius got up, holding a hand out for Marlene who grabbed a hold of it and pushed herself off the couch. The three walked out of the portrait hole, to their destination at Dumbledore's office. Marlene opened up the gargoyle steps as they waited for the stairs to ascend. Just as James was putting a foot on the staircase a figure appeared in the corner of his eye.

"Not going without me are you, Potter?" Lily said, leaning against the corner of the wall with her arms crossed.

James brushed the back of his head, "Lily? What are you doing here?"

She pushed herself off the corner of the wall, walking towards James in a confident fashion. "I told you I'm helping."

"Lily-"

"I also recall telling you I don't care what you say. I'm coming with you." Lily said, passing James and beginning to ascend her way up the staircase.

Marlene looked down past Sirius at James and Lily. "Any girl who doesn't listen to James Potter, is a member in my book." She said laughing.

James rolled his eyes and followed the three up the stairs. James raised his fist at the door before Sirius put his hand up. "I think he's had enough of your knocking mate." Sirius grinned and began to knock himself.

The door opened calmly, but no one appeared to be at the door. One by one the four entered the office to notice people standing and or seated about in a circle, with Dumbledore seated in his usual spot by his large desk.

He smiled, looking over at the four through his half-moon spectacles. "Ah, so glad you four could join us. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the couches in the corner of the room by the group of people seated. "Excellent, everybody seems to be here then."

James sat beside Lily and Sirius on a large red couch with Marlene standing at the edge. James took a look around at the group of people who were all looking at him. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "I suppose naturally; it would be rude if I hadn't introduced you to the bunch." Dumbledore said, rising himself from his chair and throwing a hand out towards a cabinet at his east side. A large circular statue of sorts, that contained what James thought to be a water substance pushed its way back inside the cabinet of which locked itself. He walked around his desk, stopping once he was facing the entire group. Straightening his long purple robe and hat he gestured towards a man seated on the far end of the room. "This here, is Alastor Moody."

James looked over and saw an older man with long blonde hair and scars on his face tilt forward and throw out a small wave and barely a smile.

"He's been here since the formation of the group." Dumbledore added. "I'm sure you know these two here, Alice Travers and Frank Longbottom from Hufflepuff house."

A short skinny girl popped her head out from the group of people. She had short brown hair and a mousy look to her features. The boy seated next to her waved at the group, he also had short brown hair and distinctive features.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett." He continued.

"'Ello, we're in Gryffindor too. 6th years though." Fabian said as he waved at the lot.

The two looked similar, James would call them twins. Blonde hair, green eyes, long nose.

"Of course you know Ms. McKinnon."

James looked up at Marlene who smiled standing next to Sirius with her arms crossed above her chest.

"Some other members could not make it this evening, but I'm sure you will meet them soon enough. Now, for two how I should say, unexpected guests." Dumbledore said, looking just above James' head.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed on to James' shoulders roughly, shaking him from behind. He looked up and notice Remus looked down at him and Peter standing beside him.

"Remus, Peter?" James said shifting himself on the couch.

"Aye mate." Remus said grabbing a chair for himself.

"I've invited them to come along as well. I found Remus… oddly enough… dripping healing potion into Avery's mouth on the fourth floor." Dumbledore said, looking at Sirius causing him to shrug uncomfortably. "James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black." Dumbledore said pointing them off to the lot sitting in a bunch. "As you may already know Potter, Black, that we devise ideas during our sessions before we decide to run up to a Death Eater's main location and infiltrate the premise." He raised an eyebrow. "For now our sessions meet here, but we should soon find a better place. Of course, you will take part of our meetings but most of you will stay here at the school during missions."

"What?" Sirius said, springing up from the couch. "You expect us to sit here and… what exactly? Wait?"

Dumbledore put his hand up calmly. "Please. What kind of headmaster would I be if I simply allowed 16-year-old boys and girls to run around after Death Eaters?"

James pushed his eyebrows together, "Then why tell us about the group, then? If we're doing nothing more than discussions and meetings."

"To prepare you my dear boy."

"For?" Sirius asked angrily.

Dumbledore looked at the lot expressionless, he opened his mouth but closed his lips in a hardline. His hands were placed together in front of him and he gave Moody an odd sort of look. "Voldemort, will get stronger. More powerful than I think you all can imagine." Dumbledore said, looking between the Hogwarts students. "You've already encountered, what is only so little of which he is capable of much more."

"He holds dark magic, so dark and ancient you lot wouldn't be able to find in your history books." Moody said grumpily.

"As you know, we've lost some people during the last battle." Dumbledore said dolefully. "Caradoc Dearborn, a fantastic Auror, sadly had passed inside the manor. Ida McKinnon as well, gave up her life to save those who were kidnapped, and lastly Ana Steele. A studious, loyal, Gryffindor who if I should say left us too soon."

James looked over at Sirius who rested himself back on the couch, taking no more than a deep breath with a calmed expression.

"This is to be expected. Events such as these can, and will, happen. I want you all to understand that. When we fight, we fight for a purpose, for others and the people we love."

"Sir… why… why us?" James said, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Because, Mr. Potter, not just anyone runs out at the dead of night to a Death Eater location to rescue those they love. To hold those, they love in their arms, to care for their well-being…" Dumbledore said looking at Sirius whose head was down. "Qualities I see in you five are something I find very special. Marlene has good judgement."

After a few hours of discussion, the group dispersed and the Hogwarts students left Dumbledore's office in small groups. The four Marauders, Marlene and Lily however made their way to the Gryffindor common room and got themselves comfortable in the seating area.

James heavily dropped himself onto the couch beside Lily, resting his arm around her. He ran his fingers through his hair and loosened his tie. The entire group looked a bit restless and weary, but it seemed James was more exhausted than everyone else. He had this weird feeling that a load of responsibility was dropping down on his shoulders, and he was trying so very hard to heave it. A responsibility he thought, was to make sure all his friends were alright and safe once they turned 18. He knew the majority of them could take care of themselves- Marlene would have a fit if she was a mind reader, listening to the conversation James had in his head about the entire thing. She had already stated she can take care of herself- and James believed it. The way she battled inside the manor was some example of that. Yet now he just felt personally invested, and he worried Sirius had as well. James looked over at Sirius, who sat in the single armchair, his tie unraveled and his arms sprawled out with Marlene sitting on the armrest. You were lucky if you were prized with someone you cared about, James thought, yet why are the consequences so grave? It all goes away, eventually, everything goes away.

"…James?"

James felt a light push on his arm as he looked up from his glazed expression at the fire. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Lily said looking into his eyes.

James didn't know how to answer, he scanned the room of his friends looking at him then began to pull at his collar anxiously.

Marlene clapped her hands together, "I know! Why don't we play a little game?"

"A game?" Sirius said fully interested.

"Truth or Dare." Marlene said with a roguish look in her eyes. "Ask you a question you tell the truth, tell you a dare and you must do it."

"I'll bite." Sirius pushed himself forward on the chair, his elbows on his knees.

"Games? Now?" Lily said, swaying her head back on James' shoulder.

Marlene shrugged, "Why not? We have O.W.L.'s coming up soon, everybody seems so stressed, and especially from The Order… I think it'll be a good time; don't you think? One moment." Marlene jumped off the armrest and disappeared to the girls dormitory; coming back with a large cup full of shredded paper. "Here we go."

"I see you've played before McKinnon." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I know how to have fun." She said placing the cup down on the coffee table.

"I like to have fun." Sirius smirked.

Remus coughed awkwardly, as the room watched the two stare at each-other while mixing the cup of its contents.

"Right…" Marlene said, kneeling down by the coffee table. "Who wants to be first?"

"I'll be right back." Sirius said, rising from his seat and disappearing in the boy's dormitory.

Marlene looked at the group of which everyone but James looked uncomfortable, James looked rather emotionless. "Remus."

"Me? Why me?" Remus said looking around the group.

"Why not? Truth or Dare?" Marlene began to shuffle the paper inside the bowl with her fingers.

Remus covered his eyes with his hands, "Truth." He said, peeking through the small window he made with his fingers.

"Alright," Marlene shuffled the paper a bit more, pulling out a small skinny sheet and read it off. "Have you ever fancied your mate's girlfriend or boyfriend?"

James looked over at Remus, his eyebrows high and a funny smile landing on his face. "Interesting." James said laughing.

Remus rolled his eyes around the room, daring to not make eye contact with Lily. "Eh-hem, well… of course not…"

"C'mon Remus, It's called Truth or Dare, not Lie or Dare." Marlene said, her arms crossed.

"Well…"

"Oh c'mon Remus, you can say it." James said laughing.

"Okay… maybe a small crush in the second year…" Remus said his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"I knew it!" James cried out humorously to his friend.

Sirius hurried down the stairway with two large bottles of Firewhisky in his hands, and cups between his fingers. "Here we are- let's make this game more interesting." He said placing the alcohol and cups down.

Remus quickly grabbed a cup and a bottle, and began pouring himself some. "Great, I'll need this." He said, downing his drink.

"My turn then, pick for me." Marlene said, throwing herself back so she leaned back on her hands.

Sirius took a gulp of his drink and grabbed the cup of paper, "Alright McKinnon, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said instantly.

Sirius shuffled through the cup, grabbing a piece of paper and reading it out loud, "Blind folded, you must identify a single member by only your hands."

Peter began to squirm in his seat, darting his eyes around the room nervously.

Sirius placed the cup down and slid his tie off from around his shoulders, walking around Marlene and covering her eyes with it, tying it at the back of her head. "No peaking, McKinnon." Sirius said intrigued.

Everybody began to stand up and walk around the room, so Marlene wouldn't know who was where. Sirius spun her around three times, holding her balance then walked away as she traveled around the common room with her hands out. "At least warn me if I'm going to walk into the table." Slowly, shuffling one foot in front of the other in just inches, she raised her hands and began to grope the air blindly till suddenly she touched someone's chest.

James held his breath as her hands examined his white dress shirt. "No boobs, Male. Unless you're Violet."

Lily snorted, covering her mouth.

She moved her hands up as it reached James' chin. "Oh, you need to shave." She said as her fingers traveled towards his lips then his nose. "This isn't… Remus is it?"

The group laughed as she took off Sirius' tie and noticed it was James. "Ah! I knew it, I should've went with my gut."

"Alright mate, truth or dare?" Sirius said, looking at James.

James managed to grin, forgetting most of his worries he had from before and grabbed a cup of Firewhisky and decided to play. "Dare."

"Of course. Confess…a…secret." Sirius said playfully.

A secret? James skimmed through the secrets he had in his mind, and as a Marauder, sure he had many… but it wasn't like he was going to blurt out he was an animagus, or that his friend is a werewolf… James raked his fingers through his hair uncomfortably. "Well… Lily…" James said turning his head slowly to Lily.

"Here we go…" Remus said engrossed.

"James…" Lily said looking up at him.

"Remember that time you found that one flower in third year… the one on your desk in transfiguration…"

"The flower that exploded blue slime all over me?" Lily said.

"Yes… that was from me." James said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lily smacked his arm, "Ugh, you idiot! I couldn't get rid of that slime for days, I showed up to my cousins wedding like that!"

"James has always been smooth with pleasing the ladies." Sirius said raising his cup in his honor and taking a drink.

"Lily, truth or dare?" Marlene said putting her Firewhisky down.

"Dare." Lily said, giving James a determined look.

"Interesting, Evans going for a dare." Sirius pointed out.

Marlene waved him off, upon picking up the piece of paper and covering her mouth as she began to laugh hysterically.

"What is it?" Peter asked, grabbing himself a drink.

"Oh my merlin…" Marlene said turning red as she continued to laugh.

"Spit it out McKinnon." Sirius said.

Lily shuffled nervously beside James, thinking choosing a dare was a choice she wished she could take back.

"You won't believe this one, James… Take off an article of clothing from the person to your left." Marlene said laughing and pointing from Lily to Remus who sat on the other side of her.

Sirius and Peter raised their eyebrows, Sirius stifling a laugh. "Mate… too perfect."

"Wait a minute, I'm supposed to watch my girlfriend… undress my best mate who had a crush on her in second year?" James said rather uncomfortably.

Remus blushed as Lily turned herself towards him.

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Lily said raising her hands towards Remus.

"Go for the pants!" Sirius shouted.

James shot him a look, "You better not go for the pants." He told her sternly.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't." Lily slipped off Remus' gray vest that sat on top of his white dress shirt. "There, no harm, no foul."

Suddenly a group of people emerged from the portrait hole, gasping playfully as they continued through the common room. The Gryffindor quidditch team members stood before the group, along with Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

"What do we have here?" Liam said, jumping over the couch beside Remus. "A game is it?"

"Want to play?" Marlene said, pouring him a cup and handing it to him.

Liam grabbed the drink, "Don't mind if I do."

The new group of people pulled up chairs and grabbed drinks while Fabian played some music on the radio that sat on the fireplace mantel.

"I suppose this could be-"

"Our end of the year party?" Sirius suggested, interrupting Remus.

"Cheers!" Jacob said, raising his cup; and with that, the rest of the group shouted and raised their drinks as well.

* * *

As the party continued the sun began to set early. The Gryffindor common room was loud with cheers, conversations, clinking of bottles and music. Gideon scared off younger year Gryffindor's to their dormitory's so they wouldn't get in trouble with serving alcohol to 12 year olds… not like they wanted to anyways.

The game was still going as small groups of people continued to chat, and every now and then would be interrupted by loud cheers and clapping. Marlene stood in the center of the lounge area, drinking down a small bottle of liquids, as Peter did a dare which seemed to make Fabian uncomfortable.

James sat in a small circle with Sirius, Liam and three other people who were listening to him tell a short story.

"-So I grab the stink bombs and drop them. A handful, and Filch was not happy 'bout that. I booked it after that, _AND_ got my wand back." James said, taking a swig of his drink.

"No way really?" A girl said in an astonished whisper.

"Are you serious, mate?" Sirius said laughing.

"No, you're Sirius." James raised an eyebrow.

"Can't believe you got away with that." Liam gasped.

James shrugged, "I've got my ways."

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around Sirius' neck, startling him as he nearly spilled his drink to look up and notice a long curly blonde haired girl smiling down at him. "It's your turn, Black."

"Have you had too much to drink tonight, McKinnon?" Sirius said raising himself from the chair and grabbing Marlene's cup to rest it down.

"Sirius, watcha' want?" Olivia said, her cheeks flushed from the amount of drinks she's had.

"Dare." Sirius said, untucking his white dress shirt from his black pants.

Jacob shuffled through the cup and lifted a piece of paper from it, "Alright, Sirius… trade clothes with the person to your right."

Sirius looked around him as his heart took a large leap upon noticing Marlene standing beside him talking to Gideon. He tipped his head back, finishing his cup before taking a deep breath and grabbing onto her upper arm. "Looks like it's _our_ turn, McKinnon."

James watched as the two left the room to fulfill their dare, then sat up leaving his small circle to find Lily talking with Fabian.

"-So… who is _'the man'_?" Fabian asked, scratching the stubble under his chin.

Lily laughed, "It's like our Ministry, but in the muggle world."

"And they don't trust _'the man'_?"

"My cousin doesn't, that's for sure." Lily said, taking a sip out of her cup.

"Ms. Evans." James said, looking down at Lily who was in some deep conversation with Fabian.

"Oh, we were just talking about muggle studies." Lily said, looking up at James.

James reached a hand for Lily, of which she grabbed onto and stood up. "Interested in muggles?"

Fabian raised his shoulders, "Pretty interesting to be honest, mate."

"Mind if I steal her?" James asked, fixing his glasses.

"Not at all."

James walked his slightly off-balanced girlfriend out through the portrait hole, to an empty corridor that was dimly lit. Lily twirled around as her Hogwarts skirt and long red hair spiraled behind her, "What are we doing out here, Potter?" said asked whimsically.

James rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, shoving his hands deep in his pants pocket. "Figured we could take a walk, and talk."

"Oh?" Lily said, grabbing James' hand as they walked slowly along the corridor. "What'd you want to talk about?"

James tilted his head in thought, "Do you have a cat?"

Lily shot him a look of confusion, "A cat? Out of everything to talk about you ask me about a cat?"

"Why not?"

Lily laughed, "Okay then, no. No I don't have a cat. Do you?"

"Nope. I wish I did though, a large fluffy orange cat."

"Me too. I like Olivia's cat." Lily said.

"Want to get one? A cat?"

"Don't you already have an owl?"

James shook his head, "I meant after all this. After Hogwarts. Want to get a cat?"

Lily took a moment of silence as she bit her lip. "Uhm… sure… sure, let's get a cat."

James raised his eyebrow, "Did you just agree to moving in with me?"

Lily blushed as she playfully pushed on James, "Oh shut it."

"Sounds like a great plan though, doesn't it? You… me… a cat…" James grinned as he thought about the image of the small family.

"I've always wanted kids." Lily said reluctantly.

James' cheeks turned rose as he felt a bit embarrassed, "Oh? Me too. A daughter and a son."

The two turned a corner and appeared down a corridor with large glassless windows with pillars separating them, allowing some light from the setting sun to seep inside the hallway.

"What would you name them?"

James narrowed his eyes, "Hm… maybe Rose, and… Lucas?"

Lily winced, "Lucas? Reminds me of Lucius…"

James shrugged at the thought. "Well now you've ruined the name for me."

"I've always liked Harry."

"Harry?" James asked. "I like that. Rose and Harry, then?"

James looked down and caught Lily's gaze. Her green eyes piercing through his in the same affectionate way as she did in the forbidden forest when they produced their patronus'. Lily stopped, tucking her red hair behind her ears as she propped herself on the open window, pulling James closer to her by his hands. They were just inches away when she put her hand on the side of his face, pulling him closer to her. "I don't want to talk anymore." Lily said as she leaned in and placed her lips on-top of James'. Her hands softly brushed past his neck as her fingers tangled itself in his hair; his hands on her waist.

"I love you, Lily." James said breathlessly as he released himself from her lips and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you too, James."

James looked at her with great adoration, as he leaned in once more to kiss her softly. He laughed as he took a step back.

"What is it? What?" Lily said looking around on her body as if he was laughing at her.

"No, no. I've got to use the restroom. Too much to drink tonight…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius was right; you are great with pleasing women."

James smirked, "You're telling me you weren't just pleased?"

Lily refused to look at James as she bit her lip anxiously.

"I'll be right back… and you… Ms. Evans, should get off that ledge. You've had enough to drink tonight as well." James said as he walked across the hall to the boy's restroom.

James used the restroom and walked over to the sinks. He washed his hands in warm water then splashed some on his face, which was probably a bad idea because it just made him more relaxed and tired. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix the ends that stuck out from its natural messy nature, and cleared his glasses on his shirt, as he unbuttoned a few of the top buttons for it felt it was choking his neck. Suddenly he heard a voice from outside, but not just any voice… James walked over towards the corner of the boy's bathroom, leaning against the wall to eavesdrop. The voice wasn't Lily's… or Sirius', or Remus'… It was Snape's.

"I'm sorry… please don't be mad…" Snape said affectionately. "I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to what?" Lily yelled, "Please, Severus, I don't want to hear you talk to me about James again…"

James peered around the corner to see Lily relaxing herself on the side of the window with her feet propped up on the ledge, and Severus standing beside her.

"I just don't understand what you see in him, Lils… he's bad for you."

"What? How are you to know what is good for me?" Lily was becoming frustrated.

"I've been your friend for years! You've always rejected him, Lily, why suddenly decide he's right for you? He's an insufferable git who only cares about himself."

Lily swung her legs around so they planted firmly on the ground, as she stood up, her hands in balls of fists on her sides. "Don't you dare call him that! You don't know anything about him! All you know about are potions… dark arts… and whatever Regulus Black and those other friends of yours force you into doing."

"They don't force me…"

"Oh? So you _choose_ to be on their side?"

"No… I'll give it up Lily… I'll give it up for you… for us…"

"There is no ' _us'_ , Severus! There never will be… I'm with James now. If you dropped this act you pull with your friends… if you drop the side you're on… maybe we can still be friends…" Lily said, rubbing the side of her arm.

"You know I'd love that Lily… but I… just can't…. not with Potter always by your side."

Lily took a deep breath, "Why'd you come here, Severus?"

"I wanted to talk to you… I saw you alone and-" Severus grabbed a hold of Lily's wrist roughly as she rolled her eyes and tried to walk away.

"I'm not alone! I'm with James!" Lily yelled, trying to break free from his grasp. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

James could feel rage boiling underneath his skin, his jaw clenched tightly as the pressure from his teeth began to hurt. Quickly he grabbed his wand out of the band of his pants, and exited the bathroom towards the two. James shoved Severus off, forcing him to release his grip from her wrist, then continued to point his wand underneath his chin. "Why are you handling my girlfriend?" James asked through gritted teeth.

"Watch were you put your wand, Potter." Severus said through his deadpan expression.

"What will you do about it?"

"Stop!" Lily said, holding on to James' shoulder. "Please… James… just let it be."

James looked between Severus and Lily, reluctantly throwing his arm at his side and releasing Snape. "Fine." James said as he loosely placed his arm around her and turned the other direction.

"So that's it then, James? Can't settle things like a man? Have to listen to your mudblood girlfriend?"

James stopped, releasing air through his nose like a bull. He turned around with every intention to punch the smirk off his face, charging a few steps till he felt Lily's hand placed momentarily on his chest, stopping his strides as she continued forward. Lily stopped in front of Snape, raising her hand as she smacked him across the face. Severus held his cheek, his black hair draping over his face. "You can forget about that friendship of ours."

James looked at the two, he had never seen Lily so angry and disappointed before. She hurried off, past James as she grabbed his hand to pull him forward. He looked back and noticed Snape still looking down with his hair covering his face.

* * *

"Hold on… Lily… please… just slow down…"

"What!" Lily said, letting go of James' hand and stopping before him.

James was taken back by the sudden outburst, "Are you okay?"

Lily swung her hands in the air desperately, sitting down on the bench behind her as she covered her face, nearly breaking out in tears.

James sat beside her, a hand on her back as he tried to comfort Lily. "You don't need him, Lily…"

"It's not _need_ , James."

James pressed his lips together, "Is it… _want_?"

She raised her chin and looked up at him, a single tear streaming down the left side of her face. "I don't know… you wouldn't understand…"

James took a deep breath, shoving his hair away from his face and rubbing his hand on her thigh. "I… I can try… if you'll let me." James always had this indescribable amount of hate towards Severus, he didn't exactly know why at first… but it just built up… and built up. His snide comments, his desire for Lily, handling her by her wrist and calling her a mudblood… it unleashed a new vexation he couldn't comprehend. Yet… as it all built up- Lily knew how to knock down. She had some weird feelings towards Snape, James didn't understand… so yes, Lily was right, but he _wanted_ to understand; for her sake.

Lily smoothed down her skirt and placed her hands folded on her lap. "When I was a little girl, me and Petunia were out playing in the field. I did some odd bit of magic I didn't understand because well… I'm muggle born… I had no idea what was happening to me. Petunia snarled at me… she looked at me as if I was some… monster living under the same roof. She called me a freak and ran off. Then I saw him…"

"Snape?"

"Right. Severus always lived near door to me, but we'd never talked. Strange really, he came up to me as casual as if we'd been friends all this time… He told me not to worry about my sister… I wasn't a freak. I asked him if this was all real, and he told me it was… for people like us." Lily rubbed her eyes, "He was the only wizard friend I had- one who accepted me then. He told me stories about Dementors a hundred times, and a hundred more if I'd ask. We both had problems in our life… and we helped each other through bad times."

"Lily…"

"I'm sorry. I know how it sounds, and it's not like that. I know what he's done to you… I know Severus for who he was… but he's changed now. As much as I wish it weren't true, it is. I can't be around someone like that. James?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't change on me." Lily said, as her lower lip trembled.

"Change?" James said, bouncing up on his feet and raking his fingers through his hair. "Lily, I've changed _for_ you. I want to make you happy… I want you happy to be with me, because I know I am with you. Trust me, Lily, if this was third year I would've decked Snape with a thousand hexes."

Lily stood up, stiffening her shoulders as she walked over to James and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. "You're right. You've changed to better yourself, and I think that's why I'm drawn to you…" Lily raised her chin and looked up at James who already caught her eyes. "And because you look so handsome with that messy hair of yours." She giggled. James put on a grin as he wrapped his arms around her in return, holding her close to him.


	24. Chapter 24: To The Marauders

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter (J.K Rowling))

Chapter 24: To The Marauders

* * *

James looked up from the packet of white parchment sitting before him, his quill bouncing on the table between his fingers. Sirius caught his eye from the table across from him. James grinned as he watched Sirius carefully placing ten fingers up and mouthing "ten", then putting up one finger and pointing down the table towards Remus. James laughed silently with his friend while rotating his eyes back to his packet. One more question left… just one, then he was done. James didn't understand why he waited so long to finish, it was just an exam. His very last exam, then he was done with this year of Hogwarts.

 _Question 12: What should you do when confronted by a Dementor?_

Easy. _'Try to create space between you and it. Think of your happiest memory, and conjure a patronus charm._ ' James raked his fingers through his hair, holding up the parchment before him. He glanced over at Remus, and smiled. Taking his quill back out, he placed it on the parchment and added one last bit. ' _If attacked, eat chocolate. It really helps.'_ James picked up his papers and handed it over to Professor Thorn standing in the back of the Great Hall.

James stood outside the entrance door to the Great Hall for a few moments before being surprised with Sirius' hands on his shoulder, jumping beside him.

"Looks like we're done, mate!" Sirius said.

James grinned, "Looks like it."

Remus appeared through the doors looking up at the two Marauders playfully wrestling about. "C'mon guys, we're sixth years now." He said as he broke up the two and they continued down the large steps towards the bridge at Hogwarts.

"Oi, Moony. Did you like question ten?" Sirius said.

"I loved it. Name five signs to identify a Werewolf."

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" James asked.

"…One, He's sitting in my chair. Two, He's wearing my clothes. Three, His name is Remus Lupin."

"Five, he's comedic." James said laughing.

The three stood on the bridge of Hogwarts, James and Remus leaning over the open pillars and Sirius seated on the ledge.

"Can't believe we leave tomorrow." James said, hanging his head low as he looked down at the running stream below the bridge.

"Don't worry mate," Remus said, looking over at James. "We'll be back sooner than you'll think. It'll feel like no time has gone by. Especially with Sirius living in your house."

Sirius smirked, "Yea Prongs, we'll go back to our same routine. You nagging me 'bout walking around your room half naked… I sleep beside the drawers your constantly leave on the floor…"

James nudged at Sirius who nearly lost his balanced on the ledge. "Okay, okay- let's not kill your maid now."

"I swear Padfoot I'll knock you off this ledge." James said as he rolled his eyes.

"No you won't…" Sirius said, jumping off the ledge and walking behind James. "-because we're brothers, and you need me… to clean up your messes."

James quickly turned around, reaching his hands out to snatch Sirius' Gryffindor cloak that just slipped out of reach. Sirius ran behind Remus, laughing; yet as James looked up he noticed Lily in the background of many students huddled together, looking at him. Last year when James caught Lily out of a crowed at this very spot, she would crinkle her nose and roll her eyes, immediately looking away. Then Sirius would say some witty bit about how _'Evans wants you',_ then Remus would correct him and say ' _I'm not too sure of that.'_ Well now, James was sure. Lily did want him; well now she did, and it felt interesting having it that way. She's not rolling her eyes, or walking off; she's looking at him from afar, smiling as she actually walks closer. James loved the view from this perspective. Her long wavy red hair reaching down to her waist, her bangs held up by a gray headband, as it swayed behind her. Her white dress shirt rolled up to her elbows with a gray vest on top, accentuating her figure. Each leg that walked over the other, one by one as she drew closer to him; his heart couldn't beat any faster. Lily Evans had this effect on him, since day one- except now it was stronger, more territorial. Her feet stopped just before his, her emerald eyes piercing as both analyzed each other. James put his hands on her waist, leaning in to reach her a kiss.

As he let go of her, he looked beside him at Sirius and Remus standing together, their arms crossed as they shook their heads.

"Beautiful, isn't it Moony?" Sirius said jokingly, raising his eyebrows.

"Young love, my dear Padfoot." Remus said nodding.

"Oh shut up." James said rubbing the back of his neck.

Lily grinned, "Are you jealous, Sirius?"

"Jealous? That I definitely am." Sirius said sarcastically.

Lily walked up to Sirius, placing a soft hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek, then turning to Remus and doing the same.

James couldn't help it, his face felt hot watching it. Sirius placed a hand over his face and smirked. "Looks like James is the one jealous, now."

"Oh please," Lily said, kissing James' cheek. "There is enough of me to go around."

"No, no. Only one of you, and only for me." James said holding her by his side with his arm around her waist.

"That reminds me…" Remus said, turning to Sirius," What happened with you and Marlene?"

Lily rolled out of James' grasp, "Not for me to hear," She said as she walked out of earshot.

"I don't kiss and tell, boys." Sirius said as he placed his arms around the two and began to walk back inside the castle.

James rolled his eyes, "No way you landed one on McKinnon… she'd knock you out- actually on second thought, you two would be perfect for each-other."

"I can only do so much with my wand… might as well use my fists too." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "We went to the boy's dormitory to exchange clothes… I'm standing there with no pants on and she throws up all over my charms book. She passed out shortly after, so I let her sleep on my bed." Remus raised an eyebrow. "No, Moony, not like that. I stayed there till she woke up, so she wouldn't freak out and think we did anything. Then I helped her to her room. Real question is, where was James?"

"Oh… nowhere important." James said avoiding eye contact.

"Probably out somewhere with Lily." Remus said playfully.

"Oh? Care to give details? I'd say for Remus, but Lily isn't bad looking."

James pushed his mate off him before Sirius got a hand on his head and roughed up his hair. "Only joking." James rolled his eyes.

* * *

After the three ate lunch they returned to their Gryffindor tower and began packing their things. James rolled his trunk from underneath his bed, zipping it open as he threw clothes messily inside. Their trunks were open and nearly empty after an hour of packing. Sirius began to unpin the posters on his wall and roll them up into his trunk. Peter was folding blankets and stuffing chocolate inside his bags.

"Well Moony, I suspect this is the last time we'll get the pleasure of hearing you snore throughout the night." Sirius said rolling up his last Guns n' Roses poster and placing it inside his trunk.

Remus shot him a look, "No way mate, that's definitely you."

"I'm pretty sure it was you who-"

"Wait, what do you mean last time?" Peter asked, looking up from eating a chocolate frog.

James grinned, "Remus will most likely be head-boy next year."

"Model student he is." Sirius said smirking.

"You could be to, Sirius. If you hadn't put up a fight with every Slytherin you came by." Remus said shuffling through his trunk and pulling out a blank piece of parchment.

The room went oddly silent, and the three Marauders looked over at Remus who was looking down at the parchment in his hands.

"You alright there Moony?" James asked as he put down the tapestry he was taking off the wall.

"Who wants to hold on to it this summer?" Remus said a bit troubled.

Sirius swung around his bed post and walked over towards Remus. "C'mon Moony, it's not over yet."

"I know, but what's out there… it's getting… real you know?"

"What are you worried about exactly?" James asked.

"I don't know. What if it gets too much? The stress, the battle. What if we lose each-other on the way, or what we've been fighting against lies somewhere among us, like on the imperius curse or something?"

James walked over and placed his arm around Remus smiling amiably. "That would never happen Remus, we'll always be by each-others side…"

"Yea, Moony. We're The Marauders for bloody sake. We've got two years of _being up to no good_ , and then some!" Sirius said

"Right! Besides, we'll battle this war out together, we're a team. No Slytherin is a match for Sirius' fists, I'm sure you already know that." James said reassuringly.

Remus grinned, "You swear it?"

"I _solemnly swear_ it, mate."

Suddenly a quiet knocking sounded from the door accompanying a loud knock afterwards and the door swinging open. Marlene rushed into the room, her long blonde hair loosely braided to the side and Lily trailing behind, her hair in a messy bun.

Marlene shurried across the room and jumped onto Sirius' bed while Lily leaned against James' bed post.

Sirius just grabbed a shirt out from his dresser when he noticed the girls charging in- or Marlene charging in perhaps. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, McKinnon?" Sirius said teasingly.

"I knocked! I gave you a moment to know I was here then I came in."

"Such manners you have. Then you just come jumping on my bed like nobodies business." Sirius said leaning against his bed post looking down at Marlene.

"You didn't mind me on it when you were watching me sleep?" Marlene said whimsically.

"If I were to be honest, McKinnon, I wouldn't mind you on it at all." Sirius said smirking, which in return got an eyeroll from Marlene.

Lily turned around from the two, facing James as she gently placed her hands around his neck fixing the collar of his shirt. "We were just wondering if you guys were finished yet."

"I think I've got most of my stuff packed." James said throwing a pair of pants he had in his hand into his messy trunk.

"Merlin, how do you pack each year?" Lily took out her wand and swayed it swiftly to the left as the clothes began to fold itself and be replaced neatly inside the trunk.

"Evans is such a mum." Sirius said playfully.

Lily turned around and flicked her wand, the trunk that was closed on Sirius' bed burst open as the clothes sprung out all over him. Sirius grabbed the shirt off his face and threw it back inside the trunk. "Evans also has a feisty side."

"Anyways," Marlene intervened, "We were wondering if you guys wanted to make one last stop before leaving tomorrow?"

"Oh? Where's that?" James asked.

* * *

The four walked down a deserted back trail of Godric's Hollow. The sidewalk was covered in pink and yellow leafs that fell from the short hanging trees above that lined the walkway. The few benches were deserted and one had a leftover muggle newspaper laying on in the corner. They turned left, James unlatching the metal hinge of the gate and opening the way for the three to continue inside. James followed, walking underneath the metal archway that read, "St. Jeromes Graveyard." They passed by a hurdle of stones before walking down a section and standing in front of a small tombstone. ' _In Loving Memory of Analee Steele,'_ was written crisply in the center of the stone. A soft breeze rolled around, flying away the yellow leafs that were laying on her bed. The four stood there in silence, watching over the tombstone, thinking their thoughts about the young girl. Sirius rubbed his chin, a somber look clearing through his face.

"It's great she rests with her family now." Lily said trembling, resting her hand on James' shoulder.

"Yea." Sirius' voice broke.

Marlene raised her wand out of commiseration for Sirius, pointing towards the stone as she looked up at him. James raised his wand, then Lily, then finally Sirius. The three slowly twisted their wrists as a circular bouquet of flowers formed in four different colours on top of Ana's bed.

Marlene rubbed at Sirius' back as he took a deep breath. "Thanks." He said, turning towards her and wrapping his arms innocently around her.

James smiled as Lily kissed her two fingers and pointed it towards the tombstone. "You're missed, Ana."

* * *

"Move over, James." Sirius said as he squeezed between everybody's legs to take his normal window seat on the Hogwarts Express. "Would you look at that. Everybody is right where we started out to be."

Remus was holding tight onto his potions book, Peter was looking out the window with a box of flavored beans in his hand, James was just sitting there rolling his eyes at the comment and Sirius smirked at the lot.

"Yea, and um… where is your famous magazine Padfoot?" Remus said.

Sirius rubbed his neck, "Well… I've thrown them out."

"No way, I've been asking you to toss those bloody magazines out for months now." James said surprised.

"Yea, well. I don't need 'em."

Suddenly the compartment door swung open and Lily appeared at the opening.

"Oh, now it's Evans who doesn't knock." Sirius pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat herself between Sirius and James. She was holding open the Daily Prophet and trailing behind her was Marlene who leaned against the window, holding onto the top luggage compartment for balance.

"When did we start having parties in our compartment, Padfoot?"

"Not sure, Prongs; but I don't think I mind it."

"No, you two. I figured you'd want to see this…" Lily said as she opened the daily prophet and pointed to a small article on the upper left potion of the newspaper.

James and Sirius leaned in and read the article.

"So they've caught him?" James asked looking up from the article.

"The bloke who did that to Ana?" Sirius followed.

Marlene nodded silently.

"You can rest easy knowing she at least got justice." Lily said.

She began to fold the paper up and Sirius stopped her with his hand on the article. "One moment." He said as he flattened the article once more. He analyzed the photo of the man. He had short brown curly hair, green eyes, a mustache and a beard; the name underneath read _'Augustus Rookwood'_. "Just in case I ever need to run into him again…"

James watched as Lily gave a look towards Marlene, who just shrugged it off. Lily folded the newspaper back up and placed it on her lap.

"Gatta hand it to Phoenix, he's good at what he does." James said remembering him from the battle at Riddle Manor.

"I heard Moody actually apprehended the git who gave the name. Karkaroff? They've been trying to fish names out of all the Death Eaters before they… you know… go loony and such in Azkaban." Marlene said.

"Well what are they doing now?" James asked.

"I suppose looking for Travers."

"Who?" Sirius said looking up at Marlene.

Marlene trailed her eyes anxiously behind her. "The man who murdered my mum."

"Don't worry Marlene," Remus said, "If he doesn't, we will." Marlene smiled.

Peter cleared his throat, "Do-do you all want chocolate? I reckon it'll lighten the mood, yea?" He said as he shifted through his bag and pulled out candy he had stashed for the ride. The group leaned it picking away at the chocolate and jelly beans.

Sirius unboxed a chocolate frog that hopped out of the container and into Marlene's hair. Remus spilled jelly beans all over the compartment seats, and Lily shared treacle fudge with James who was unboxing his own chocolate frog. Marlene leaned down as Sirius tried to retrieve the chocolate frog that entangled itself in her hair as she tried to open the plastic casing around her chocolate with her teeth. James looked up at Sirius who caught two girls' eyes from outside the compartment window. The same blonde hair and black hair girls from the start of the year. Sirius quickly wrapped his arm around Marlene's neck, smiling and nodding up at the two girls who pursed their lips and immediately turned on their toes. James smiled trying to contain his laughter. "Now _that_ was entertaining." James said, recalling all the awkward times girls used to stop by their compartment, or their seating areas around Hogwarts to just stare at Sirius with wide eyes. Sirius winked at him as he grabbed the chocolate frog and placed it back in the container.

"To Pete!" James said, raising his chocolate frog in the air.

The group followed, raising their treats in the air and in unison shouting, "To Pete!"

Peter blushed as he ate a handful of jellybeans.

"The Marauders!" Sirius said, replaying the moment.

"We're not Marauders!" Lily said, looking back at Sirius.

Sirius grinned, "We all know you and James will be inseparable… and Marlene has already put up with our shit…"

"Are you officially initiating us into your group?" Marlene said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there are things we can't tell you- but I reckon we make a good team."

James nodded in agreement. "The Marauders then."

The rest of the compartment held up their treats one last time, their faces lightened up as they all smiled towards one another. James watched his friends, and couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have them here. Peter was clumsy, shy and enjoyable. Remus was intelligent, selfless, and levelheaded; always saw the good in everybody. Sirius was brave, mischievous, and especially loyal to James. He couldn't be more thankful to call one like him a brother. Lily, of course, is someone James has been fond about since first year. He can truly say now, that he knows for sure he loved this girl. He'd never want to see that smile on her face disappear. Marlene has shown herself to be oddly like Sirius, though James would argue she is more levelheaded than him. These were all excellent wizards, with aspiring dreams of becoming Aurors and joining the Order. Oddly enough, James felt at ease with the war at this moment. If he were to battle a bunch of Death Eaters with anyone, it would be with those in this very compartment. If it would ever come to it, he would die for his friends as he is sure they would do for him. James raised his chocolate frog once more and the group beamed, cheering in unison.

" _The Marauders!"_


End file.
